Apuestas: Él es mío, ¡No, mío!
by karen vera
Summary: Bella, Alice y Rosalie son amigas desde la infancia. En un perveso juego apuestan por chicos y los humillan, pero la vida las dejará en Jaque Mate, sobre todo a Bella y su placer culpable: Edward E&B/OoC/Lemmon
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas!**

**Una vez más yo, aquí, escribiendo una nueva idea y otra vez como mi temática algo juvenil, **_**mmm**_** porque parece que para allá va mi estilo, definitivamente, ¡es que es muy entrete! Jejeje.**

**Bueno, que les puedo decir ¡Espero que les guste y por supuesto, amaré si me dejan review para contarme qué les pareció el fic!**

**Besitos,**

**Karen**

**Summary**

_Bella, Alice y Rosalie son vecinas y amigas de la infancia y los siguen siendo aunque ya han salido del colegio. Gozan de la vida, de su soltería y sobre exponen permanentemente su amistad con apuestas. Éstas, son siempre con hombres. Continuamente se están probando y compitiendo por los chicos, pero sólo por el afán de jugar. Por supuesto, no todo será tan fácil._

_Bella, a pesar de vivir la vida a concho y mostrarse muy liberal y sin ataduras, en su fuero interno carga con un secretito de su pasado que tiene relación a otro muchacho vecino de toda la vida: Edward Cullen. Pero, ni siquiera sus amigas saben cuál es el real escollo en el pasado de Bella._

**Capítulo I**

**El vecinito**

—Lo que quieras a que es mío primero —desafié a Rosalie y ella enarcó una ceja.

—Reto aceptado —extendió su fina y perfecta mano blanca para presionar la mía.

—¡Eh, chicas! —gritó Alice, obligando a voltearnos— ¡Vengan, vengan! Aquí viene nuestro vecino guapetón nuevamente— ¡Y va a lavar su coche! —corrimos hacia la ventana más grande de la habitación, donde estaba nuestra amiga y que daba justamente a la parte delantera de su casa y obvio, con la mejor panorámica al antejardín del vecino. Nos agolpamos las tres hacia el vidrio, donde quedamos casi estampadas como sardinas.

—¡OMG! —exclamó Rosalie, feliz y burlesca a la vez.

—¡Mira ese trasero! —me mordí el labio inferior, podía imaginarme pellizcando el fibroso y suave _derrierre_ del vecino, más sensual del barrio.

—¡Qué el cielo lo cuida y lo proteja! —musitó Alice en un suspiro sarcástico y rompimos a reír las tres en carcajadas que rebotaron dentro de la habitación.

—¡Si está cómo quiere! —agregué finalmente y soltamos otra risotada que obligó a la señora Brandon a golpearnos la puerta. De pronto se entreabrió y en medio se asomó la mamá de Alice, su clon, sólo que con unos cuantos años de más, pero los mismos rasgos duendinos.

—¡Shhhhhhhhht! —elevó su dedo índice a la altura de sus labios juntos y volvió a cerrar la puerta, desapareciendo tras ella. Intentamos disminuir el volumen de nuestra conversación y por sobre todo, de las risas.

Nos volvimos hacia la ventana nuevamente. El chico ya había sacado la manguera y rociaba su cuatro por cuatro, empolvado. No llevaba camiseta, tan sólo unos bermudas artesanales de jeans, casi despedazados por completo. Andaba descalzo. Tenía una espalda enorme, fibrosa, muy marcada y fuerte, con algunas pecas en la piel. Llevaba el cabello oscuro, cortísimo, pero igualmente sensual. Cada uno de sus movimientos eran sexies y deliciosos. Aún no sabíamos su nombre, aunque ya llevaba un par de semanas siendo vecino de Alice. Rosalie y yo vivíamos a un poco más de una cuadra de allí, pero, un chico tan exquisito como él no pasaba inadvertido ni aquí ni en la China, así que ya todos, o más bien dicho, todas, nos habíamos pasado el dato de lo gratamente sensual que era aquel muchacho nuevo.

Completó de espuma la camioneta, inclinándose hacia delante y dejándonos su pomposo trasero en primer plano, luego, se agachó hacia las ruedas, mientras formaba círculos con sus musculosos brazos.

—Será mío, Bella —gimoteó Rosalie entre labios.

—¡Eso está por verse! —la volví a desafiar. Alice nos miró de soslayo y sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—_Mmmm_, creo que voy por Bella, Rose ¡Lo siento! —musitó mi menuda amiga, a quien ahora le tocaba el turno de árbitro.

Por lo general, dos apostábamos y la tercera hacia de juez. Los resultados eran bastante variables, en verdad, teníamos las mismas oportunidades unas y otras. Nos quedábamos con los chicos hasta que nos aburríamos y luego, cuando aparecía una nueva _presa_, comenzaba la _sana_ competencia nuevamente.

Nos iba bastante bien con las apuestas, tan sólo una vez tuvimos problemas y fue porque el chico con salía Rose se enteró de que era producto de una jugada y por supuesto, la mandó a freír monos al África. Fue un tanto complicado, porque a nuestra amiga le había empezado a gustar de verdad Royce King. Sin embargo, él, un tanto mayor que nosotras —cinco años— se sintió profundamente ofendido y por supuesto, se alejó por completo de nuestro lado. Después supimos que conoció una chica en su nuevo trabajo y se casó. Ahí finalizó, del todo, el amor que Rose sentía por él.

Las tres éramos íntimas, _partner_, desde pequeñas. Habíamos ido a la misma escuela y al salir, a pesar de que cada una escogió áreas muy distintas de las otras, seguíamos siendo inseparables. Estábamos en la misma facultad, pero Alice estudiaba enfermería; Rose, literatura y yo, ingeniería. Pero seguíamos siendo las mejores amigas de la vida.

Esa noche habría fiesta de inicio de año en la universidad y por supuesto, iría nuestro saludable vecinito. Ya estábamos en segundo año y las súper mega inauguraciones de años ¡Prometían! La del año anterior había sido ¡formidable! Aunque había terminado tan ebria que acabé vomitando en el baño, pero en fin, hasta lo que recuerdo —las cuatro de la madrugada— había sido fenomenal. Tenía la vara muy alta para este nuevo año, sobre todo considerando mi nueva apuesta.

Seguíamos en la ventana, cada una alucinaba con un "¡Oh!", "¡Guauauuuu!", "¡Uf, tan sólo unas horitas con él!". De pronto, y contra todo pronóstico, el chico que ya estaba del otro lado del coche, elevó la vista y nos dedicó las más pícaras de las sonrisas, marcando unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas que lo hacían aún más sexy.

—¡Nos vio! —exclamé avergonzada.

—¿Te retractarás? —me desafió Rose de inmediato.

—¡Nada que hacer! —susurró Alice sin despegar la vista de la ventana y elevó su mano para corresponderle el saludo. Él levantó la mano y abrió aún más su sonrisa sexy. ¡Nos tenía a sus pies! Y lo sabía… _mmmm_, eso lo haría aún más divertido.

—Nos vemos en la noche rico súper sexy —exclamó Rose para sí misma.

—Así es… y serás mío, ¡miísimo! —al oír mi aseveración, mi contrincante me dedicó una sonrisa torcida queriendo decir "eso–está–por-verse". Reí y enarqué ambas cejas.

—¡Y empieza el duelo! —Alice soltó una risita.

A las nueve en punto Alice nos pasó a recoger. Tenía un descapotable rojo que, aunque antiguo era de lo más llamativo, nada que ver con mi camión antiquísimo, ruidoso y con más desperfectos que funciones activas. Rose ya venía de copiloto y con ropa tan ajustada que parecía latex, pero había que reconocerlo la chica era guapísima, se parecía a gatúbela en sus mejores tiempos.

Alice tenía un estilo más romántico, aunque no menos sensual. Se había hecho rulos en la punta de su cabellera castaña, llevaba una blusa blanca, pero que arriba tenía una especie de corsé que realzaba su pequeño busto y le formaba una cintura aún más diminuta, y por supuesto, los infaltables jeans ajustados, acompañados de tacones aguja. Por mi parte, había escogido un top sin espalda color plata, sólo amarrado en el cuello y con un par de tiritas que cruzaban mi cintura, jeans ajustadísimos, azul petróleo y tacones, obvio.

Aparcamos en uno de los tantos estacionamientos de la facultad. La fiesta era en el gimnasio. En cuanto entramos un par de chicas, especie de recepcionistas, nos recibieron con antifaces platinados, negros, rojos y dorados; cabelleras brillantes de papel metálico, collares, pitos, cornetas y un golpeadito. Éste era pre-requisito para ingresar. Nadie que rechazará el trago podía entrar. Bueno, bueno ha decir verdad, habían excepciones, pero nadie en su sano juicio se negaba, era una manera de "calentar motores" para lo noche.

Una vez que pasamos las puertas, la música se nos introdujo por los oídos y las vibraciones nos erizaron la piel.

—¡Genial! —exclamé embobada.

—Esto está aún mejor que el año anterior —continuó Rose.

—¡Esta noche es nuestra, chicas! —aulló Alice.

De la nada, aparecieron un par de chicos, morenazos y sensuales, vestidos de esclavos egipcios, por supuesto una ironía, que nos abanicaron con unas inmensas ramas de hojas verdes.

"¡Bienvenidos al paraíso!" se leía en la pantalla gigante instalada en el fondo y que daba directo a la pista de baile. Las luces jugaban sobre las miles de cabezas que movían los cuerpos al ritmo de Dj Jaruja. Caminamos cuidadosamente por el costado de la pista en dirección hacia la barra. Miles de pedacitos metálicos volaban sobre nuestras cabezas, al igual que caras eufóricas de música, alcohol y vaya a saber uno cuánta cosa más…

Llegamos a la barra y un muchacho de quinto grado la atendía, era Jasper Whitlock. Un rubio guapísimo, con facha de soldadito de la guerra de Secesión. Trabajaba arduamente junto a una chica, que probablemente era su compañera de grado. Ambos parecían muy compenetrados. El rubio encandilante jugaba con las botellas para entretener al público, mientras varios pares de ojos, sobre todo de mujeres, lo miraban con atención y quizás, admiración, él tenía fama de inteligente, cauto y metro sexual. Sin embargo, era serio, estoico y misterioso.

—Tres roncolas —pidió Rosalie al barman sexy, gritando por el ruido. Él asintió, bajando las manos en busca de las botellas adecuadas. Colocó los vasos sobre el mesón de la barra, luego les puso hielo y los llenó de ron y bebida cola, más unas hojas de mentitas.

—¡Gracias! —espetó Rose con una de sus sonrisitas más seductoras. Yo también lo hice, pero sólo cuando tocó el turno de Alice, él respondió.

—¡De nada! —guiñó unos de esos maravillosos ojos verdes, mientras le sostenía una sonrisa. Mi amiga quedó sin aliento.

—¡Vieron, vieron! —exclamó eufórica, moviendo las manos como energúmena, simulando que se hiperventilaba.

—¿Y eso? —enarcó Rosalie con una sonrisa un poco envidiosa, por supuesto, no se convencía que el chico le hubiese dedicado una risita a Alice y no a ella.

—Le gusté yo —aseguró Alice.

—Eso está por verse… —los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de competencia.

—¡Eh, Rose, olvídate! Ahora estás en otra apuesta ¿o acaso lo olvidaste? —le recordó Alice, torciendo una risa burlesca, en tanto Rosalie soltó algo parecido a un gruñido.

Hicimos el respectivo salud y nos condujimos a la pista de baile. De fondo se oía una música muy sensual. Bailamos las tres sólo para atraer las miradas de nuestras potenciales _presas_. Cada una sabía mover las caderas de modo muy sensual, tanto como para dejar con la mandíbula en el suelo al cualquier hombrecito corriente. Además, ellos por sí solos, se hacían una falsa idea de nosotras, una, que les quitaba el sueño y les revolvía las hormonas: lesbianas.

Por supuesto, no lo éramos, ni pizca, pero nos encantaba jugar con la idea cuando bailábamos, sólo para que ellos cayeran como conejos recién cazados. Era parte de nuestro plan perversito, pero nada muy malo. ¿Qué hombre no soñaba con un trío? ¡Y para que hablar de uno contra tres! ¡Uf! Les aseguro que el sexo fuerte amaba esa idea. Bueno, nosotras le hacíamos creer que podían hacerla realidad.

Nos terminamos la primera ronda de tragos y seguimos moviendo nuestros cuerpos de manera sensual, al borde, de la indecencia. A estas alturas teníamos varios mirones que nos rodeaban con sus ojos y nos penetraban con su deseo. De pronto, se me desvió la mirada directo a un par de ojos color almendra y una corpulencia física deliciosa: ¡El vecino!

Le di un codazo a Rose y ella a su vez a Alice. Con su dulce picardía, Alice caminó hacia el muchacho y le extendió la mano para que la siguiera. No dudo en hacerlo, mientras al resto, se los comían los celos.

El guapetón se comenzó a mover sensualmente, rodeando con sus brazos a Alice y a mí, mientras Rosalie le movía las caderas, quien mantenía una risita de satisfacción. Sabía que era la envidia de muchos en ese momento. Los ojos de nuestra apuesta se clavaron en mi rubia amiga. Supe que era mi turno. Lo rodeé por el cuello y lo obligué a poner sus manos en el límite entre la cadera y mi _derriere_. Sus dedos se apretaron en mi carne. Era mi momento. Moví las caderas de modo que él las sintiera menearse bajo sus dedos. Noté que Rose hizo un gesto de disgusto y continuó bailando para que él la mirara. Alice sonreía, ahora era árbitro.

Sus manos se deslizaron un poco más allá del borde redondeado de mis caderas. Reí y él enarcó una ceja, descendiendo hacia un pedacito de mi glúteo, mientras me daba una leve palmadita. Rose lo notó y se interpuso entre nosotros sin mayores tapujos. Los ojos del vecino se llenaron de malicia, había notado que nos "peleábamos" por él, aunque ignoraba que era debido a una apuesta.

Cuando la cosa se puso medio tensa llegó tierra neutral a salvarnos: Alice. Se interpuso entre nosotras y finalmente se quedó bailando con él.

—Iré por un ron —le avisé a Rose al oído. Ella asintió y me siguió. Llegamos a la barra y mientras esperábamos nuestros tragos se acercó Edward Cullen.

—¡Ahí viene de nuevo! —me susurró Rose al oído.

—¡Valor! —exhalé irritada. Él venía con una sonrisa en los labios. Cualquier mujer en el mundo moriría por él… menos yo. Lo nuestro había quedado atrás, hace mucho, mucho tiempo y él se resistía a entenderlo.


	2. ¡Yajuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

_**Queridas lectoras!**_

_**Mil gracias por acompañarme en este nuevo fic. Espero que les gusten las aventuras de amigas perversas y un poco inconscientes… Jejeje.**_

_**Un besote y espero sus comentarios!**_

**Capítulo II**

**¡Yajuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!**

—Hola Edward —respondí seca y con declaradas intenciones de ignorarlo. Hacía todo lo posible por alejarlo ¡Sí, quería que se largara y PRONTO!

—Hola, Edward —saludó Rosalie, acompañada de un risita burlesca, por supuesto dirigida a mí. Él le correspondió con una venia y una sonrisa amable, pero con los ojos pegados en mí y, su cuerpo, levemente inclinado hacia el mío— creo que me voy a bailar —agregó de inmediato mi contrincante ¡Arg! Esto era competencia torcida ¡Súper desleal! Me dejaba con el nerd de Edward y ella aprovechaba la oportunidad para embaucar al vecinito. Gruñí, mientras observaba el rubio y ondulado cabello de Rose disiparse en medio de la multitud danzarina, mientras él, continuaba sin despegarse de mi lado.

—Ayer intenté ubicarte en el número que me diste la última vez —frunció sus cejas doradas e hizo una mueca de inseguridad— era por la clase de cálculo… —tragó saliva sin apartarme la vista de encima. Tenía unos profundos y bellos ojos dorados. Era imposible desconocerlo: era _llamativo_, desde un punto de vista objetivo, pero su sola presencia me erizaba la piel de disgusto.

Además de todo ¡Mentía! Y sí, lo hacía descaradamente ¿Para qué me iba a llamar él a mí por una clase de cálculo? ¡Era el chico genio de todas las clases! Es más… ¡Ni siquiera sabía para qué iba a la universidad! Parecía saber más que los mismos profesores, es por eso, que los más hábiles se lo peleaban como ayudante en sus asignaturas.

—Sí, ¿Y por qué? —no fui nada cordial. Me acomodé una de las manos en la cintura en forma de jarra y le sostuve la mirada, desafiante.

—Bueno, me acordé que el año pasado tuviste algunos inconvenientes en la asignatura de Yeveris —esa era la clase de álgebra, que precedía a cálculo y de la que me había zafado a duras penas. Él tenía razón y por una estúpido e inexplicable motivo insistía en ayudarme, aunque yo lo ignorara por completo.

—Gracias, pero no será necesario… tengo mi grupo de estudios —torcí una mueca y enarqué una ceja, recordándole cruelmente que dentro de éste se hallaba Jacob Black, con quién me había encontrado en la biblioteca a segundos de _concretar_. Abrió los ojos de par en par y luego, junto el entrecejo. Odiaba su rostro perfecto. Sonrió levemente, se lamió de modo inconciente los labios y por una milésima de segundo se dejó pescado el labio inferior con sus dientes superiores. Unió la boca hasta formar una línea fina y dibujó una pequeña risita, mezcla de ironía y paciencia. Me hirvió la sangre.

—Nunca lo vas a olvidar ¿cierto? —su mirada se entristeció. Inspiró profundo, aun arriesgándose a aspirar bocanadas de humo y dijo— si necesitas ayuda me puedes llamar —miró por encima de la gente, cogió el vaso que había dejado reposado sobre la barra y se perdió en medio de la euforia colectiva.

Sentía una corriente fría pasar por mi cuerpo, en contraste a mi corazón que latía fuerte y seguro. Apreté los labios para olvidar cualquier cosa que me relacionara con él. Su presencia me fastidiaba hasta decir basta. Di un sorbo más al ron, levanté bien los hombros y el mentón y me encaminé, con todas las energías cargadas, hacia donde bailaban Alice, Rosalie y "El vecino".

El alcohol se paseaba por mis venas, llenándome de falsa valentía para enfrentarme a Rosalie y a aquel guapetón, razón principal de la apuesta. Me acerqué a ellos, interponiéndome entre _ellas_ y el chico. Él sensualote me cogió por la cintura, aferrándome hacia el lado de su cuerpo. Mis caderas se movieron provocadoramente, causando el efecto deseado. Me rodeó con ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura, decidiéndome finalmente por mí. Sonreí y elevé ambas cejas hacia Rosalie. Torció una mueca de disgusto y siguió bailando.

Me cogió el cabello, pasando sus dedos a través mis ondas enmarañadas a raíz del sudor y el humo intenso del gimnasio. Él tenía el cuerpo caliente y fibroso. Ambos estábamos como una olla a presión a punto de hervir.

Las curvas de mi cuerpo se amoldaban con precisión a su carne firme. Me tenía las manos pegadas a la base del trasero y sonreía dejando unos redondos y simpáticos hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Las luces, el calor, la gente y las hormonas, unieron nuestras bocas como imanes. Su lengua era viscosa, con la humedad justa y tan hábil como había imaginado. Mientras lo besaba miré en busca de Rosalie, refregándole en su cara que le estaba ganando la apuesta a pasos agigantados. No la encontré, en cambio, mis ojos quedaron pegados a los de Edward. Su mirada era tan intensa y conmovedora que por poco me calcina viva.

Justo a tiempo, "El vecino" me susurró al oído.

—Salgamos de aquí. Hay demasiados espectadores —sonreí, asintiendo. Sabía a lo que iba, era parte de la apuesta y no echaría atrás mi palabra. Me cogió de la mano y tuvo, sin querer, la brillante idea de pasar justo en medio de un par de chicos, y uno de ellos, mi acosador. Primero, se hizo él un espacio y lo seguí detrás, rozando sí o sí, el cuerpo de Cullen. Nuestra fricción por poco sacó chispas. Me ignoró, pero yo sabía que estaba más pendiente de mí de lo que me gustaría.

Cruzamos un patio repleto de árboles inmensos, con ramas largas y cargadas de hojas verdes, hasta alcanzar una especie de camarines, a un costado de las canchas de tenis. Aún no me explico de dónde consiguió las llaves, pero allí estaban. Giró la manilla y ¡Plum! Teníamos un cuarto para nosotros solos.

Me aferró contra una pared y me besó con ansias. Su boca descendió rápidamente hacia mi cuello, mojándolo con sus labios en leves sorbitos. Mis manos se fueron a levantar su camisa para rodearle el borde de los jeans. Uní mis dedos en la hebilla de su cinturón y lo desamarré de inmediato. Él desató la parte de arriba de mi top plateado, dejándome los pechos erguidos hacia él, completamente desnudos. El panorama pareció gustarle, porque bajó la boca para lamerlos.

Logré escabullir mis manos en medio de sus pantalones, directamente hacia su masculinidad, ya erguida por nuestro encuentro. Esas manos varoniles se fueron hacia el centro de mis pantalones, bajándolos hasta sacarlos, quedando sólo en bragas y tacones altos. Pasó una de ellas en medio de mis piernas. Toqué su piel suave y algo más que tibia, con la punta de mi lengua, logrando que se estremeciera. Amaba que los hombres sucumbieras a mis trucos. Enredó sus dedos en mi prenda íntima hasta quitarla. Luego, descendió hacia mi femeneidad con toda confianza.

A estas alturas mi mente ya no funcionaba demasiado, sólo lo suficiente para que, una gota de mi voluntad, pensará en pedirle que se pusiera protección. Menos mal ni siquiera fuera necesario preguntarlo, porque hurgueteó en los bolsillos de su jeans hasta sacar un sobrecito plateado. Lo abrió y se lo acomodó, evidenciando su práctica.

—¿Sutil o fuerte? —preguntó con la voz cargada de fogosidad.

—Fuerte —respondí sin pensarlo mucho.

Me tomó por la base de los glúteos, apretando mi piel lo suficiente como para excitarme, pero no tanto como para dañarme. Cogí mi móvil y grabé, sin que él lo notara. Era la evidencia para que Rosalie me pagara sin recriminaciones. Lo hacíamos hace un tiempo, previo acuerdo, para esclarecer la competencia, pero sólo mostrábamos parte, tan sólo a ellos. Sin video no había pago.

Por supuesto, como entre las tres llevábamos un tiempo en eso de las filmaciones y más de una treintena de material al respecto, decidimos subirlo a Youtube. Fue una idea perversa de Rose. Yo los había subido todos, o casi. Sólo había uno que "casualmente" se me había borrado y que para el resto, nunca supe cómo…

Subíamos los videos como "Los excitados chicos Seattle", parte I, II, III, recopilando algo más que ¡Bastantes!. Curiosamente nunca habíamos recibido una queja al respecto, aunque evidentemente sabían de dónde provenía la fuente de información. El primero que estuvo _arriba_ fue uno de Rose. Era un chico que ahora estaba en quinto de ingeniería, fue blanco de todo tipo de burlas y bromas, hasta que pasamos al segundo, tercero y así, todos iban pasando de boca en boca, pero nadie se atrevía a revelar quién los había filmado, a pesar de que escogíamos chicos populares y la mayoría era de la universidad.

Era una bromita perversa, pero inofensiva, de la que disfrutábamos a concho. Ahora la siguiente víctima sería "El vecinito", que según me había dicho en nuestro acalorado encuentro se llamaba Emmett.

De pronto en el clímax de nuestra fogosa ejercitación, mi compañero, vecinito guapetón y sexy, aulló al momento de llegar a su intensidad plena de placer.

—**¡Yajuuuuuuuuuuuu! **—es que ¡OMG! ¡Esto sería memorable para nuestros videos! No pude contener la risa y hundí mi boca en su hombro fuerte y sudado. ¿Es qué acaso pensaba que arriaba a una vaca? ¡Qué alguien me diga! ¿Qué mierda fue eso?

De ese momento se me desvaneció la sensualidad, pero tuve que fingir llegar al final, pero mi cabeza lucubraba una y otra vez ¿Cómo le pondría a ese memorable video? Quién se iba a imaginar que el chico más sexy de la universidad al momento de tener sexo se creía un experto arreador de ganado. La verdad no me imaginaba qué otra cosa se podía significar aquel grito del terror disipador de libido.

Tras vestirnos, nos devolvimos por el mismo bosque hacia la fiesta. Fui por un vaso ron a la barra. Inmediatamente se me acercó Alice con una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Y cómo estuvo? —me susurró, mientras le pedía al guapo de Jasper que le trajera una bebida. Él se mantenía serio, pero cuando le entregó el vaso, hasta yo fui testigo de cómo le acarició la punta de sus dedos con los suyos. Alice le guiñó un ojo y él sonrió.

—¡Te mueres! Se cree un _cowboy_, da un alarido final que tuve que morderme los labios para contener la risa.

—¿Y quedó filmado? —plantó sus ojos miel frente a los míos, sin disimular una carcajada de complicidad y burla. Asentí y ella dijo— ¡Quién diría que nuestro sex symbol se convertiría en un vaquero cuando está en la cama!

Miré de un lado a otro en busca de nuestra otra amiga.

—¿Dónde está Rose? —espeté intrigada.

—_Mmmmm_, creo que no pudo resistir la derrota. No estoy segura… la vi bailando con tu _acosador_. Curiosamente él parecía muy interesado y Rosalie, muy ebria. De pronto no los vi más…

—¿En serio? —fruncí el entrecejo curiosa. Un cosquilleo extraño me recorrió la columna, una fría sensación. Una oleada de celos me embargó ¡Qué idiota! No tenía razón alguna para sentirlos, por el contrario, debería agradecer a Rose que me lo quitara de encima. Sin embargo, me sentí frustrada ¿Acaso habían herido mi ego? Porque finalmente era él, el único que me seguía a ojos cerrados, mi pretendiente incondicional.

—¿Por qué pusiste esa cara? —Alice hizo el rostro hacia atrás, confundida.

—¿Qué cara? No, nada, idea tuya —sonreí forzadamente, pero no pude sacarme la idea de la mente.

Los rasgos duendinos de Alice se comenzaron a iluminar de pronto, con una carga adicional de malicia.

—¡Ahí viene nuestro _cowboy_, Bella! Quizás viene para arriarte al establo —soltó una carcajada perversa y un brazo, fuerte y masculino, me rodeó la cintura. Tomando posesión de mí ¡Puaj!

_**PD: Nuevamente las invito a conocer mi blog, que está en mi perfil, donde escribo una historia mía, original y que se llama "Hermandad".**_

_**Besos!**_


	3. Corazón roto

_**Queridas lectoras!**_

_**Por supuesto y jamás me cansaré de agradecerles por leer mis ideas locas! Me encanta saber qué opinan y que se enganchen con la historia, bueno ¿a quién no le gusta que lean sus fics?, jejejeje.**_

_**Bueno un besote y espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo!**_

_**Karen**_

**Capítulo III**

**Corazón roto**

Quedé paralizada como una estatua ¡El señor _cowboy_ estaba aquí! ¡Y ahora creía que yo era parte de su ganado! ¡Arg! Emmett era guapísimo, pero su aullido descarnado me quitó todas las ganas de estar con él y hacer cositas ricas.

Sus manos se fueron hacia mis caderas, presionado el contorno de sus dedos en mi piel. Se acercó a la altura de mi oído, acariciando esa parte tan sensible con su masculino hálito tibio, originándome un cosquilleo que descendió por el cuello hasta convertirse un escalofrío en mi columna vertebral. Luego, acercó sus labios rellenos y suaves, pasándome la punta de la lengua sobre el lóbulo de la oreja.

—¿Quieres ir a bailar, preciosa? —una risita en su voz dejó al descubierto sus pícaras intenciones. Asentí, mientras Alice me observaba con una sonrisa torcida, y los rasgos de duendes más marcados que nunca por su perversa burla.

—¡Claro! —musité, mientras le dirigía una mirada de odio a Alice. Mi amiga me guiñó un ojo.

—¡Nos vemos más tarde! —gritó por encima de las cabezas que se interpusieron entre nosotros, en tanto Emmett me tenía cogida la mano y me arrastraba a bailar.

De inmediato puso su mano entre el fin de mi espalda y el comienzo de mi trasero. Me aferró a él, como si yo fuese de su _propiedad_ ¡Arg! Menudo idiota con el que me había involucrado y lo peor… no me dejaría en paz en toda la noche.

Su cuerpo, de pronto, se me hizo muy grande, demasiado quizá para mí. Sonreía de oreja a oreja. Pegó mis caderas hacia su pelvis… debía reconocer que el chico tenía ritmo. Se movía como una lombriz ¡Cuánta energía tenía ese hombre! Daba vueltas como trompos, dejándome absolutamente agotada. Necesitaba un trago, esa era la única manera de que las pilas me duraran más tiempo, porque poco a poco sentía que los pies me explotarían a raíz de los tacones.

—¡Necesito una bebida! —grité desesperada, causándole una risita socarrona. Me cogió la mano y me arrastró hacia el bar. El rubio de quinto año de ingeniería ya no estaba —y Alice tampoco—, en su lugar había llegado otro muchacho, quien nos atendió rápidamente. Me planté el vaso de vodka naranja tan rápidamente que por poco devuelvo todo.

—Veo que tienes ansias de volver pronto a bailar… ¿o quizá a…? —no concluyó la frase y a mí se me erizó la piel… tan sólo la idea de oír ese horrendo bramido nuevamente, mis piernas se pusieron a bailar casi solas.

Emmett me cogió por la cintura e inclinó su rostro hacia el mío, posando sus labios sobre los míos. Su lengua viscosa y tibia me buscaba con fogosidad. Sus besos eran buenos ¡Vaya! Si no fuese por ese aullido del terror, tendría sexo con él, nuevamente. Sus caricias eran sensuales y me ponían el cuerpo a mil, revolucionaba mis hormonas y mi cabeza sucumbía sin mayor razonamiento. Nos seguimos besando y bailando hasta altas horas de la noche, o mejor dicho, madrugada.

Ya preocupada por la ausencia de Rosalie y Alice, comencé a buscar hacia todos lados. De pronto se me ocurrió mirar mi móvil: un mensaje de Alice.

"**Me fui con Jasper (bar). Sorry, pero dudo que llegue pronto. Devuélvete con señor **_**cowboy**_**. Besos".**

¡Arg! Y ahora no tendría cómo sacármelo de encima. Ni siquiera sabía si el chico tenía coche.

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó mi acompañante temporal, con una risita sensual que le marcaba los hoyuelos del rostro.

—_Mmmm_…, al parecer sí. Mis amigas se fueron y bueno, tendré que coger un taxi —aclaré esto último para disipar cualquiera idea que tuviera de llevarme. No lo notó.

—Te llevó, ¡Obvio! No tienes de qué preocuparte —tomó mi mentón entre sus dedos índice y pulgar y me acercó el rostro para besarme.

—Gracias —no había más opción que sonreír.

Tuve grandes impulsos de ir a darme una vuelta para ver si encontraba a Rose. Me puse de pie.

—Voy al baño —le advertí, con una falsa sonrisa.

—¿Te acompaño? —ofreció cordialmente. La verdad no tenía ninguna intención de que fuera tras mío como una lapa, además, yo quería hallar a mi amiga para encontrar una excusa y no irme con él.

—Vuelvo enseguida —me esforcé por provocar una risita natural y le solté la mano para ir en busca de un plan B.

Pasé en medio de la gente, paseando por las distintas pistas de baile, los lugares más _privados_, pero ¡nada! De pronto, cuando ya daba la vuelta por la tercera barra, vi a Rose sentada sobre el mesón, y en medio de sus piernas —con ropa— un chico. Entrecerré más los ojos para mirar mejor y me encontré con el sorpresón ¡Edward Cullen! Si que tenía razón Alice cuando los vio tan juntitos.

El tenía sus manos en los glúteos de Rosalie y ella lo besaba apasionadamente, enredando sus dedos en la miel cabellera de Cullen ¡Tamaño espectáculo! Estaban a solo segundos de comenzar a sacarse la ropa. Caminé desafiante en busca de Rose, pero de pronto, me auto obligué a un _stop_ ¿Por qué me enojaba? ¡Era absurdo! Debiese agradecerle a mi amiga por involucrarse con Edward para alejarlo de mí de por vida. Sin embargo, una ola de frustración y asco me envolvió el cuerpo, revolviéndome las tripas.

Me paré tras Edward, en busca del rostro de Rose. Podía oír las succiones pegoteadas de los besos y los gemidos poco adecuados para estar en un lugar público. Se me subió un sinfín de emociones a la mente. Continué mirando hasta que ¡Plum! Ella abrió los ojos y cuando lo hizo, aún pegada a la boca de Edward, sonrió.

—Bella, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo te fue con nuestro vecinito estrella? —Edward se giró de inmediato y plantó sus ojos miel sobre mí. Sonrió con un leve aire de venganza o eso creí yo. Ambos estaban ebrios.

—Bien —decreté, tragándome la ira— ¿Quería saber si te irías conmigo? —musité inquieta.

—¿La llevamos? —le consultó a Edward y luego, soltó una carcajada y me miró— ¿Ni siquiera después de acostarse contigo te ofreció llevarte? ¡Qué poco caballero! —exclamó burlesca, era evidente que estaba molesta, aunque nunca la había visto reaccionar así— ¿O acaso no le gustó el revolcón contigo? —continuó balbuceando. A esas alturas Edward ya no reía, estaba más bien pasmado y algo rígido, incluso le había soltado la cintura.

—¡Estás ebria, Rose! —espeté incómoda. Sentí como se me ruborizaban las mejillas. Edward no me quitaba la vista de encima. Ella abrazó a su _acompañante_ por los hombros, obligándolo a mirarla. Y lo besó— no te preocupes, me iré sola —respondí casi para mi misma, porque ella se concentró en besuquear a Cullen.

Fui a la guardarropía y busqué mis cosas. Salí y me paré en la calle en busca de un taxi. Pasaban y pasaban autos, pero ninguno que me sirviera. Empezaba a amanecer, ya hacía bastante frío.

De pronto apareció un Volvo plateado, último modelo. Ya conocía ese coche, di media vuelta para darle la espalda y no me viera, pero fue en vano, paro a mi lado y Edward bajó la ventana.

—¿Te llevo? —ofreció fríamente.

—No, gracias —contesté sin mirarlo. Cerró la ventana y siguió, pero sólo para estacionarse en la berma. Se bajo de la auto y se plantó frente a mí.

—Vamos Bella, no seas ridícula… te estás congelando —unió el entrecejo e hizo un mohín de duda, con la boca a punta de decirme algo, pero no le salió la voz. Hizo una pausa breve y continuó— además, así me puedes ayudar a dejar a tu amiga en su casa.

—¿Rose? —espeté curiosa, no la había visto en el asiento del copiloto. Asintió.

—Está agonizando —soltó un carcajada discreta, visiblemente nervioso— después de que te fuiste se bebió otro ron más y tuve que traerla casi en brazos hacia el auto.

Lo pensé bien: de verdad tenía que ayudar a bajar a Rose y llegar a su casa y bueno, hacia un frío de porquería y no pasaba ni un mísero taxi.

—¡Está bien! —farfullé, aparentando una inexistente molestia. A decir verdad, me había gustado que se bajara del coche a buscarme. Rose moriría de rabia cuando le contara.

—¡Vamos! —curvó sus labios cereza en una sonrisa amable. Cuando llegamos a la puerta, advirtió— creo que deberás irte detrás de mi asiento. Rose ocupa el del copiloto, en forma de cama —soltó una risita.

—Entiendo, no hay problema —agregué, intentando no entablar una conversación con él, más allá de lo justo.

Me subí al coche que estaba muy agradablemente temperado. Edward encendió el motor del auto. Mis ojos se fueron hacia Rose. Estaba de espaldas sobre el asiento y dormía plácidamente. Tenía el cabello rubio ondeado esparcido sobre el rostro pálido. Era muy linda, a pesar de las condiciones etílicas en que se encontraba.

Miré hacia el frente y unos ojos miel me enfriaron la piel. Nuestras miradas con Edward se cruzaron en el espejo retrovisor. Sentí escozor de incomodidad y evadí su mirada, intentando, sin mayores resultados, volver mi mente hacia Rose y la ventana que estaba de su lado.

Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando hacia la casa de mi amiga. Cuando estuvimos en frente, Edward aparcó. Se bajó del carro y fue a abrir la puerta del lado de Rose. Me bajé también. Pasó el brazo de Rose sobre su cuello, mientras ella balbuceaba algo ilegible.

—Espera —le dije. Fui a la parte del garaje de la casa y de debajo de un macetero saqué las llaves. Volví, mientras él la sostenía con dificultad. Abrí la puerta lo más sigilosa posible e intenté que Rose se apoyara en mí, pero casi se va de bruces al suelo en la primera prueba.

—Creo que deberé acompañarte —ofreció galantemente. La verdad no me convencía mucho la idea, porque los padres de mi amiga eran muy estrictos y morirían si vieran a su hija en estas condiciones y con un chico dentro de su dormitorio. No tuve opción.

Subimos las escaleras a hurtadillas hasta llegar al cuarto de Rose, el primero a la derecha. La dejamos sobre su cama y ella se quedó dormida como un bebé. De pronto recordé que había dejado mi bolso en el coche de Cullen.

—Edward… disculpa por retrasarte, pero mi bolso quedó en tu auto —él sonrió confundido.

—Pensaba ir a dejarte —junto los labios en una línea y luego relajó la expresión.

—¿En serio? Gracias… —contesté aliviada, hacía frío y era tarde— había pensando quedarme aquí, pero no creo que a mis padres le parezca buena idea que no llegué a la casa a dormir.

—De nada —sonrió entusiasmado.

Abandonamos la habitación y llegamos devuelta al coche. Cogí mi bolso y me lo arrepollé en las piernas. Estaba incómoda junto a Edward. Íbamos en completo silencio hasta que él lo rompió con un comentario irónico.

—De verdad tu "amigo" no te acompañó… ¡Qué poco educado! —espetó con una nota de irritación.

—Yo fui quien no me quise volver con él —aclaré— es más —tragué saliva— ni siquiera le avisé que me venía.

Enarcó ambas cejas y esbozó una sonrisa torcida de satisfacción. El sol ya comenzaba a salir en el horizonte y unos rayos se filtraron hasta reflejarse en su cabello cobre, volviéndolo con un brillo especial. Ya estábamos frente a mi casa, ubicada a tan sólo un par de cuadras de la de mis amigas… y de la Edward, aunque su mansión era muy distinta a nuestros muy normales hogares. Sus padres tenían muchísimo dinero, pero él era muy sencillo.

—Gracias —musité antes de bajar. Él me siguió con la mirada. Sus ojos me penetraban lo sesos y la piel. Su presencia para mí era una mezcla de extrañeza, asco y deseo.

—Cuando quieras —agregó indiferente sin moverse de su asiento.

Por supuesto el día siguiente corrí donde Rose después de almuerzo y le enrostré todo lo que me había dicho y hecho.

—¿De verdad? —enarcó ambas cejas sorprendida, mientras se tomaba un par de píldoras para el dolor de cabeza.

—Así es… me debes una, Rose —le advertí entre broma y verdad.

—Ya te la pagué, metiéndome con Cullen —esbozó una risita burlesca.

—Eso no vale, fue por tu voluntad —le recordé.

—_Mmmm_, está bien, está bien ¡Nunca más! ¡Lo juro! —hizo una ridícula seña con sus dedos, con voz de niña traviesa. No me quedó más que reírme.

Volvía a mi casa cerca de las cuatro cuando sonó el móvil. Alice.

—Hola mala amiga —le recriminé de inmediato.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, amiga! Pero Jasper me distrajo y no podía decirle que no. Tú sabes, tiene fama de esquivo —soltó una carcajada.

—¡Idiota! Me tuve que venir con Cullen —ella rió más fuerte.

—Pero, al menos es inofensivo, no como el _cowboy_ ese —podía verla llorar de la risa— ¿Ya sabes cómo ponerle al video?

—Ni lo había pensado ¡Ni siquiera lo he bajado! En cuanto llegue a casa lo veré —prometí.

—Tengo un par de ideas —musitó entusiasmada— pero eso quedará para mañana, hoy me debes acompañar, tenemos una cita doble —aseguró feliz.

—¡Eh, eh! ¡Para! ¿Con quién? —no tenía ganas de arreglos romanticotes para hoy.

—¡No me puedes hacer esto! Es con Jasper y un amigo suyo ¡porfis, porfis! —me suplicó con la voz.

—_Mmmm_, está bien —asentí de mala gana— ¿A qué hora?

—En veinte minutos te paso a buscar —cortó y más puntual que un inglés, estuvo en mi caso en el tiempo que habíamos acordado.

Salí aún media somnolienta por lo poco que había dormido la noche anterior.

—¿Dónde vive el guapetón Whitlock? —pregunté, mientras acomodaba mis pies sobre el asiento del copiloto y mi amiga conducía.

—En las fueras de la ciudad. Creo que tiene que ser una de esas casas fastuosas porque ni siquiera tiene número definido. Está en un risco frente al mar.

—¡Fabuloso! Al menos vamos a un lugar lindo. Espero que su amigo sea igual de regio que él —suspiré resignada.

—No puede haber nada poco agraciado que lo rodee, es cosa de mirarme —me guiñó un ojo pagada de sí misma.

—Eso está por verse… —respondí con una risita.

Efectivamente era una casota en medio de unos árboles enormes y milenarios. En cuanto cruzamos el gran muro de la entrada, vimos que él nos esperaba de pie junto a la entrada. Reí.

Nos detuvimos y él se acercó al descapotable de Alice para abrirle la puerta "¿Y a mí qué?", reclamé resentida y mi amiga sonrió. Jasper la besó en la mejilla ¿Qué desilusión para mi amiga? Me imaginaba lo desilusionada que se abría sentido con ese saludo. Cruzamos nuestras miradas y ella esbozó una risita igualmente alegre, al parecer me había equivocado.

Saludé al dueño de casa, quien cordialmente nos indicó la entrada.

—Gracias por venir —nos condujo hacia un salón cerca de la chimenea.

—¿Y tus padres? —pregunté curiosa. Era raro que ese caserón fuese sólo de él.

—Están fuera del país. Por negocios —le sonrió a Alice.

Nos sentamos y él nos sirvió unas copas de vino. Acomodamos nuestros cuerpos sobre un confortable sofá con vista al mar, mientras el sol dejaba huellas sobre el mar y se entraba, maravillándonos con una fabulosa puesta de sol.

—¡Hermosa casa! —añadió Alice.

—Creo que sí —contestó rápidamente como a la gente que le incomoda hablar de su fortuna y dijo— iré por mi amigo ¡Un fabuloso chef! No será necesario —concluyó— ya está aquí.

Nos dimos vuelta entusiasmadas y se me cayó la cara cuando vi aparecer a Edward con una copa de vino y una gran sonrisa, que se le apagó en cuanto me vio. Se tornó un silencio incómodo y Jasper, torció una risita para distender el ambiente.

—¿Se conocen? —miró el rubio a ambos lados, extrañado.

—Sí —contestó Edward— somos vecinos —volvió el color a su rostro y Alice me pegó un codazo en el brazo.

Jasper nos observó a todos confundidos y agregó.

—Bueno ¡Cuánto mejor! Así nos ahorramos las presentaciones —enarqué una ceja y me crucé de brazos.

—¡Claro! —continuó Alice, ansiosa. No dije nada.

Trajeron distintas _delicatessen_ para picar, junto a unas cuantas botellas de vino. Ya comenzaba a marearme, esa era la única manera de hacer soportable esta situación. Por más que le hacía gestos a mi amiga, ella me ignoraba o no los notaba, de lo prendada que parecía estar del rubio ricachón.

Ya había oscurecido. Miré mi reloj y Jasper partió en dirección a la cocina. En menos de cinco minutos se asomó y llamó a Alice.

—Pequeña, ¿puedes venir? —espetó dulcemente ¡Oh, no! ¡Eso sí que no! Quedarme sola con Cullen ¡No! Miré a mi amiga con cara de odio. Ella me devolvió la mirada con cara de "perdona" y se puso de pie para seguir a su nueva conquista ¡Arggggg! Ya sacaba chipas de ira.

Edward no dijo nada, hasta que me ofreció otra copa de vino.

—¿Más? —indicó la botella. A él también le había hecho efecto el alcohol porque tenía las mejillas rosadas.

—Por favor, gracias —respondí entre cordial e indiferente, ahora con la vista pegada en la inmensa y oscura noche.

—De nada —se paró y fue a cambiar la música. Bostecé.

Me miró de medio lado y farfulló.

—Parece que no dormiste mucho… considerando las _energías_ que gastaste anoche —sus palabras eran en doble sentido y eso me dio rabia. De seguro se debían a los comentarios de Rose.

—Puede ser… —enarqué una ceja desafiante. Bebí otro sorbo de vino, ya completamente mareada.

De fondo se oía "Try sleeping with a broken heart" de Alice Keys. Se reclinó en el sofá en frente mío y mientras jugaba con el líquido de la copa entre sus manos, preguntó serio.

—¿Siempre te acuestas con chicos que conoces una sola noche? —tragó saliva. Estaba muy, muy formal. Clavó sus candentes ojos en mí.

Quedé sin habla inmediata y acto seguido, más encima, titubeé.

—E… eso no es problema tuyo —reclamé irritada.

Bufó irónico, se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí, en tanto yo, me mantenía reclinada sobre el sofá, pero a estas alturas, ante su reacción quedé más bien paralizada. Se inclinó hacia mí, dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, acariciándome el rostro con su aliento tibio.

—Entonces, no tendrás problemas en estar con uno por segunda vez… —susurró y entreabrió mis labios con los suyos.

_**PD: Otra vez las invito a pasar por mi blog, que está con link en mi perfil. Ahí escribo una historia mía que se llama "Hermandad".**_

_**Espero sus visitas!**_


	4. Tropiezos

_**Hola queridas amigas!**_

_**¿Cómo están? Yo aquí ¡Muy entretenida escribiendo con este nuevo fic, jejeje!**_

_**Mis queridísimas las dejo para que lean otro nuevo capítulo!**_

_**Y me cuentan que les parece…**_

_**Besos por miles,**_

**Capítulo IV**

**Tropiezos**

"El hombre es el único animal que tropieza con la misma piedra dos veces"

—desconozco al autor, solo sé que no soy yo, jejeje—

Tensé la mandíbula al experimentar sus labios frotando los míos. Un escalofrío inesperado me electrizó la columna, irradiándose hacia mi estómago, caderas y piernas. No reaccioné a tiempo y su cuerpo se afianzó perfecto al mío. Interpuse mis manos entre nosotros, pero fueron débiles y no consiguieron apartarlo, mientras las suyas se ampliaban con sutileza a través de mis brazos, contorno de cintura, caderas y muslos.

El mundo giraba a mi alrededor —literalmente, no por romanticismo—, había bebido bastante y sumado a los tragos de la noche anterior, ya mi hígado era una esponja medio remojado en alcohol y por eso, ahora, estaba al borde de la incoherencia. Por un momento me dejé vencer y caí, casi de bruces, entre sus brazos.

Gimió sensualmente, sus mejillas se ruborizaron cada vez más, hasta bordear un tono fucsia, encendido y candente. Mis manos se fueron hacia sus hombros, con el afán de apartarle la chaqueta gris y dejarlo tan sólo en camisa. Él también ayudó, extendiendo sus brazos hacia atrás, sin dejar de besarme.

Mis piernas comenzaron a aflojarse lentamente, dándole paso para que se acomodara muy bien entre ellas, pero aún manteniendo los jeans en su lugar. Esos suaves y tibios labios rosados me apretaron la piel del cuello, ejerciendo pequeñas succiones sobre ésta. Me costaba acompasar la respiración y solté un jadeo vergonzoso. Edward sonrió, pero no se distrajo de su acometido.

Entrelacé mis piernas entre las suyas, largas y fuertes. La sangre estaba ad portas de una ebullición fogosa. Le mordí el labio inferior, provocando que las puntas de sus dedos se dirigieran a la cúspide de mis pechos. La temperatura aumentaba a grados insostenibles. Ya me había entregado a la situación, aunque el sentimiento de culpa no me abandonaba por completo.

De pronto, y en el momento más inesperado —cuando sus manos estaban desabotonando mi pantalón—, vibró mi móvil en el bolso bajo mi espalda. Fue una alerta. Continuó, pero ahora con la música ahogada por mi cuerpo sobre el móvil. Mi celular vibró, aulló y volvió a vibrar.

—U… un segundo —lo hice hacia atrás con delicadeza, pero no respondió. Me vi obligada a ejercer más fuerza— ¡Edward, para! —le susurré al oído. Tras oír mis palabras su cuerpo se paralizó y con desgano evidente, se hizo hacia atrás.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, mientras se retiraba de mi cuerpo. Tenía el rostro sensualmente sonrojado, los labios hinchados de tanto besarme y el cabello miel desordenado, sin embargo, su expresión se había enfriado.

—Mi móvil —le indiqué, mientras me incorporaba y cogía el bolso tras mi espalda. Sonrió y se acercó hacia mí, destellando un brillo de cautiva esperanza en aquellos ojos miel, líquidos y transparentes.

—¡Déjalo para después! —murmuró con sus labios pegados al lóbulo de mi oreja, traspasándome su hálito tibio y cargado de hormonas impacientes por acción.

Me detuve por un segundo para rendirme ante esa idea de placer, aunque fuera con Cullen, porque el alcohol había bloqueado mis defensas, abandonándome al placer. Sin embargo, el móvil volvió a estallar en saltos y ruido.

Lo cogí con rapidez desde adentro de mi bolso y miré la pantalla: número desconocido. Presioné la tecla verde para contestar. Lo hice impulsivamente, como si esa llamada me hubiese despertado del frenesí que significaba involucrarme con ese individuo, más bien, _ese_ personaje en particular.

—Hola, _preciosa_ —era una voz sensual, difícil de confundir, a pesar de que era primera vez que la oía por teléfono. Di un brinco desde el sofá para ponerme de pie. Era Emmett, el _cowboy_ sexual.

—Hola —respondí confundida y mareada por las incómodas circunstancias— ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? —me pegué contra uno de los ventanales, lo más alejado de Edward posible. Él me seguía con la mirada, pero la expresión de su cara se había endurecido, porque los ojos se le habían solidificado como el caramelo.

—_Mmmm_… tu amiga, la rubia —una sonrisa pícara se asomó en su voz.

—¿Rose? —pregunté extrañada— ¿cuándo?

—Esta tarde me encontré con ella en el minimarket del _Center Park_. Y ¡Por supuesto no perdí oportunidad y le pedí tu número! Después de que ayer huiste de mí —soltó una carcajada, dejando en claro que se había dado cuenta.

Se oía muy pagado de sí mismo. De pronto, su tono de voz se formalizó.

—Preciosa… si piensas que fuimos muy rápido… —intentó excusarse.

—Sí, ¡No! —me contradije como una idiota. Miré a Edward que ya me calcinaba con la mirada. Tampoco quería quedar de juntarme con Emmett, pero estaba en aprietos y no supe qué hacer. Mi instinto habló por mí— no se trata de eso…

—¿Te puedo ver hoy? —preguntó de inmediato. Quedé paralizada, no podía concertar una cita con un par de ojos inquisidores en frente mío, pero era justamente el dueño de esos ojos, el último ser con quien _debería_ estar.

—¡Claro! —musité automáticamente.

—Te recojo en tu casa. Hay un lugar muy bueno donde podemos ir a tomar unos tragos y _conversar_, ¿a menos que prefieras bailar? —continuó medio atropellado.

—Me da igual. A las doce, frente a mi casa… —intenté hablar en clave para que Edward no me oyera— ¿sabes dónde es, cierto? —dudé, después de todo iba muy rápido y sin detalles.

—Por supuesto, eres mi vecina predilecta —rompió a reír.

Miré hacia atrás, pero él ya se había puesto de pie, de seguro tras oír mi conversación. Me sentí culpable por una milésima de segundos, pero luego recordé que no tenía porqué. No éramos nada, tan sólo un par de desconocidos. Miré la hora en el móvil: las diez y media ¡Uf! Tenía poco y nada de tiempo para conseguir que Alice me llevara de vuelta. Busqué su nombre y la llamé, para que fuese donde estuviera de esa casa, me contestara. Mi desilusión fue tremenda cuando una música ultra conocida por mí y la preferida de mi amiga, comenzó a sonar ferozmente en el mueble contiguo al sofá donde nos habíamos sentado hace horas atrás junto a Alice.

Fui en busca de Edward, porque él, probablemente tendría certeza de dónde estaban ella y Jasper. Llegué una cocina inmensa y al final de ésta, había una puerta entreabierta de donde provenía una gran ventolera fría. Me asomé en busca de él, pero no vi a nadie. Cuando volví a entrar, Cullen salió de la puerta contigua a la trasera, entre sus manos traía una copa de vino casi hasta el tope. Estaba ebrio.

—¡Ah! ¡Aquí estás! —dije aliviada.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —enarcó una ceja, irónico. Ignoré su conversación tensa y continué como si nada.

—¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Alice? —farfullé dubitativa, era evidente que estaba molesto conmigo. Se encogió de hombros, indicando que no sabía ¡Mentira! ¡Arg!. Lo fulminé con la mirada— necesito encontrarla, me tengo que ir… —continué más inquieta, esto no iba a ser fácil.

—No lo sé —continuó balanceando la copa entre sus dedos blancos y esbeltos.

—¡Mentira! —aullé— ¿por qué te esmeras en ser tan asquerosamente desagradable? —repliqué con rabia e impotencia. Él era la única persona en el mundo que era capaz de hacerme sentir tan idiota y frágil. Abrió los ojos de par en par, abrió los labios de impresión y luego, los unió en una fina línea, tensando la mandíbula.

—¿Asquerosamente desagradable? —bufó sarcástico y sus ojos se inyectaron de irritante ironía— eso no decías hace quince minutos atrás —las imágenes de nosotros dos a punto de tener sexo me hicieron ruborizar.

Me volteé indignada y él, siguió.

—Están en la casa de la playa —indicó un estrecho caminito iluminado que descendía a través del risco— si quieres —torció una risa traviesa— los puedes interrumpir.

Barajé las posibilidades y me sentí aún más tonta por estar entablando esta conversación con él. Le di la espalda, pero sin antes farfullar para mí misma.

—Debe haber algún número de taxi que me venga a recoger… –hurgueteé en busca de una guía de teléfonos.

—No vienen hasta acá —decretó frío como un pescado.

—¡Entonces tendré que caminar! —espeté furiosa. No contestó.

Tenía el pulso a mil por hora y el corazón desbordante de ira. Quería voltearme y darle una bofetada con la sola idea de dejarle mi mano marcada en esa piel nívea, tersa y perfecta. Volví a la salita en busca de mi bolso y chaqueta, pero cuando me disponía a salir, balbuceó.

—Te iré a dejar… —aseguró resignado, pero nada contento.

—No es necesario —le rebatí— puedo caminar.

—¡Estás loca! Con suerte te saldría un psicópata y al menos, te viola —añadió espantado.

—¿Y? —respondí desafiante— tú eres uno, y para peor, estoy encerrada bajo cuatro paredes junto a ti —fui lo más hiriente posible. Inspiró profundo y bufó con una sonrisa en los labios.

—No sé si eso se llamaría _violación_ precisamente… —cogió las llaves con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios y me indicó la puerta— además, no veo otra manera de que llegues a tiempo a tu cita –enarcó una ceja, pero la luz de sus ojos se apagó.

Lo observé detenidamente por una fracción de minuto. Tragué saliva y una náusea se asomó por mi barriga.

—¿Ebria? —sonrió aún más. Negué con la cabeza, pero en cuanto puse un pie a la intemperie, el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas y por poco, caigo de bruces al césped— No, ¡claro que no! —se respondió a sí mismo con una risita sarcástica.

Me subí al auto, intentando contener el vómito, porque el vino sumado a una curva tras otra, me estaban pasando la cuenta de mala manera. De pronto un gran impacto, seguido de un fuerte ¡Paf! Nos ensordeció, bajando la altura del auto ¡Oh, no! Se nos había pinchado una rueda.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Edward de un modo impulsivo, creo que nunca antes lo había oído decir una grosería. Lo miré con odio, casi convencida de que había sido a propósito.

—¿La puedes cambiar, cierto? —musité desesperada. Negó con la cabeza.

—La semana pasada pinché un neumático y no tuve tiempo de comprar uno nuevo —se cogió los cabellos, realmente complicado. Pensé que era un montaje. Me devolví al coche, indignada.

Él hizo lo mismo, pero en cambio cogió su móvil para llamar a la asistencia técnica de automóviles.

—Se pueden demorar entre veinte minutos y una hora —informó muy formal, sin un ápice de alegría. Eran las once y cuarto ¡Jamás llegaría! ¡Arg! Mordí mi labio inferior e intenté controlar mi furia. Bajé del auto nuevamente. Edward continuó en su asiento. Cogí mi teléfono y llamé a Emmett.

—Hola —saludé más simpática.

—Preciosa ¿no me digas que faltarás a nuestra cita? —farfulló con un dejo de ironía.

—¡Lo siento! Pero es imposible llegar, aún estoy muy lejos y el coche que me traía sufrió un desperfecto.

—Si quieres te puedo ir a buscar ¿dónde estás? —ofreció amablemente.

—No te preocupes, no es necesario… —no quería ni pensar en la cara que pondría Edward si lo viera llegar, pero… pensándolo bien… sería una buena manera de humillarlo— mira, estoy con un _amigo_ camino al _Acantilado_, curva diez, sino me equivoco —titubeé, aunque de todos modos daría con nosotros, lo más probable es que fuéramos los únicos idiotas abandonados en ese lugar— ¡Ah! Se rompió la rueda… —proseguí con una estela de diversión en mi mente.

—¡Llevaré una de repuesto! —aseguró entusiasmado. Corté, volví al auto y me acomodé en el asiento del copiloto.

Edward estaba mudo, encendió la música y se reclinó en el asiento, relajado y sin musitar ni una sola palabra. Podía vislumbrar cómo se asomaba una sonrisita en esos labios sensualmente rosados, a los que cualquier mujer no dudaría en devorar ¡menos yo!

Sólo esperé, fingiendo estar tan complacida como él de que estuviéramos aquí, juntos. Un cuarto de hora después un par de focos se asomaron en medio de la oscuridad, un cuatro por cuatro. Cullen se incorporó en el asiento, extrañado, y murmuró.

—¡Qué curioso! ¡Qué rápido llegaron! La vez pasada tardaron más de una hora —abrió la puerta del auto y salió. Lo seguí.

Contra la luz cegadora del jeep pude distinguir la fornida silueta de Emmett, quien sonreía y traía consigo un neumático entre las manos.

—El tráfico estaba despejado, _preciosa_, así que llegué antes —me guiñó el ojo. Le sonreí y miré a Edward de soslayo, sólo para disfrutar de su cara de horror. Tenía la mandíbula a pocos metros de azotarla contra el suelo. Me dirigió una mirada cargada de ira, con los ojos chispeantes de fuego. Emmett se acercó a mi lado y me besó la comisura de los labios.

—Emmett te presento a mi vecino de infancia, Edward. Edward… —reí maliciosamente— Emmett, un _amigo_ —los presenté y pude palpar la tensión en la postura corporal de Cullen, en cambio, el _cowboy_, le extendió la mano muy amablemente. Esto se estaba tornando muyyyyyyyyyyyyy entretenido, a veces tener un par de bobos a tus pies le da _emoción_ a tu vida, era cosa de mirarle la cara a Edward Cullen.

_**PD: ¿Les gustó? Es media malita nuestra Bella ¿cierto? Jejeje.**_

_**Queridísimas, nuevamente las invito a conocer mis otros fics, además de mi blog (linkeado en mi perfil), donde publico una historia mía (con personajes propios) que se llama "Hermandad".**_

_**Besos y gracias por leer!**_


	5. Reglas básicas de amistad

_**Queridas amigas!**_

_**Volví para dejarles un nuevo capítulo de Apuestas. Debo presentarles mis disculpas, pero he estado llena de cosas (trabajo y estudio) y me ha sido imposible actualizar antes.**_

_**Un beso y gracias por leer y dejarme review.**_

**Capítulo V**

**Reglas básicas de amistad**

La tensión se cortaba con tijeras dentro del Jeep. Edward iba sentado en la parte de atrás del auto y tenía el rostro casi desfigurado de irritación, en cambio Emmett, estaba rebosante de tanto sonreír e intentaba bromear con Cullen, pero las miradas fulminantes de Edward terminaron por disipar sus buenas intenciones y se concentró sólo en mí.

De pronto y de modo imprevisto, mi nuevo "amigo" me cogió la mano con suavidad, acariciándome la piel con la yema de sus dedos y entrelazando mis dedos fríos con los suyos, tibios y fuertes. Fue agradable, sin embargo, un sentimiento de incomodidad me invadió: Edward lo vería y probablemente esto de acompañarnos como una especie de tercero entrometido, lo tendría bastante fastidiado, sin contar con que él sabía, perfectamente, que me estaba burlando.

La noche estaba bastante oscura y fría. Ya era más de medianoche cuando aparcamos frente a la casona Cullen para dejarlo en la entrada de sus grandilocuentes jardines, con autos de lujo en el frontis. Salió del coche y su máscara de cortesía, originada por seguidillas de ensayos hipócritas, dominó su enfurecido orgullo herido. Le extendió la mano a Emmett antes de bajar del coche.

—Gracias por traerme y por el neumático… —sonrió irónicamente—, aunque no haya calzado en mi coche —me dirigió una mirada cargada de impaciencia y venganza— ¡Adiós Bella! —bajó del auto con rapidez e irritante elegancia, para acercarse a la reja de tipo castillo antiguo que custodiaba su casa.

—¡Vaya casa de tu amigo! —musitó Emmett graciosamente impresionado.

—¡Es el rico del barrio! —negué con la cabeza molesta, ni siquiera tenía muy claro porqué. Al parecer nuestra diferencia social me causaba cierta irritación. Siempre seríamos distintos en todo sentido, absolutamente incompatibles.

—Bueno, ¡No se podía esperar menos del mandamás de la fraternidad Alfa! —masculló entre dientes. Me volteé impaciente hacia mi nuevo amigo, no tenía ni idea que Cullen lideraba la fraternidad más poderosa de la universidad.

—No tenía ni idea de que él era _señor Alfa_ –bufé sorprendida y burlesca.

—Así es… ¡Y muy respetado por sus pares! Una fraternidad muy blindad y difícil de acceder —continuó absolutamente ignorante de la relación o no relación existente entre Edward y yo. El chico se giró hacia mí y clavó sus intensos ojos café avellana en los míos. Esbozó una risita suspicaz y un par de hoyuelos sensuales se asomaron en sus mejillas— si no me hubieses contado que eran sólo amigos, juraría que eran novios o una relación por el estilo…

Creo que se me desfiguró la cara o al menos, mi mandíbula sufrió un leve desencajamiento que intenté aplacar antes de que Emmett notará una actitud extraña de mi parte.

—¡No, en absoluto! ¡Sólo amigos! ¡Nada más! —le aseguré ofendida.

—Vaya… ¡No es para que te molestes preciosa! Fue sólo una impresión —se reclinó hacia atrás, aún sin encender el motor del Jeep. Miré por el espejo retrovisor, ya no había rastros de Edward.

—¿Y qué te hizo pensar algo tan absurdo?

—_Mmmm_, no soy muy bueno para estas cosas, pero creo que había "tensión sexual" —se burló y tuve que esforzarme por cerrar la boca y no responder una estupidez.

—Te equivocas —fue lo único coherente que finalmente espeté.

—¡Claro! —farfulló Emmett, mientras volvía el cuerpo hacia delante y giraba las llaves para poner en marcha el coche, pero lo que me molestó, sobre manera, fue que nunca dejó de asomar una risita burlesca en los labios. Cuando el motor ya estuvo ronroneante y listo para partir, preguntó pero sin mirarme— ¿dónde quieres ir, preciosa? —se lamió los labios de modo inconciente.

Por unos instantes barajé la idea de ir a un motel y acabar con mi horroroso trauma del aullido espanta libido. De pronto la venganza hacia Cullen me hacia desear más a otros hombres. Era una figura extraña recordarlo y querer acostarme con otros…, pero en fin, me sucedía más frecuentemente de lo que pensaba. Luego, opté por la segunda opción, ir a bebernos un par de tragos más, a pesar de que ya había tomado bastante vino, y bailar.

—¡Vamos a bailar! —aseguré.

—Como tú digas, hermosa —ese acento extraño, medio campesino me hizo sonreír— te llevaré al "Tequilazo" ¿lo conoces? —negué con la cabeza.

—Tiene sólo un par de semana y está en la costa este ¡Te encantará! Hay ricos tequilas y buena música —_mmm_, eso de "buena música", después de notar que tenía unos gustos medios afuerinos, me preocupó, pero ya estaba allí y no tenía ganas de devolverme a la casa.

Mi bolso comenzó a vibrar, anunciando un mensaje. Era Alice.

_**¡Dónde te metiste! Me tienes preocupada. Jasper telefoneó a Edward y le dijo que estabas con un "amigo". Parecía molesto ¿qué sucedió ahora? ¡Llámame!**_

Presioné la opción responder y le mandé un mensaje.

_**Mañana hablamos. Esta noche: cowboy y Tequilazo**_

—¿Por qué ríes? —me interpeló Emmett con ansiedad y una nota de curiosidad a la vez.

—Nada que te importe —reí, desviando la conversación.

Tras media hora, llegamos a una casa blanca, con cactus falsos que lo rodeaban, simulando un desierto y donde el letrero de nombre "tequila", iba un sombrero gigante de charro mexicano. Se oía música muy latina.

—¡Amarás este lugar! —me cogió la mano con seguridad y me arrastró hacia una barra, donde una muchacha de piel canela, ojos profundos alegres y sonrisa suspicaz, vestida de mariachi, nos embutió un par de golpeaditos a cada uno. Seguido, nos menearon la cabeza de un lado a otro. Había tanto ruido ambiente que me resultaba dificultoso oír a mi acompañante.

El tequila se me subió a la cabeza, desinhibiéndome todavía más. Bailé como un trompo durante más de una hora, sin importarme hacer reverendo ridículo en aquel lugar. Sus fuertes brazos me tenían prisionera en medio de aquel pecho amplio, pero me sentía muy a gusto.

Sin notar de qué modo sucedían las cosas acabamos teniendo sexo en el Jeep. Emmett se recostó sobre el asiento del copiloto y reclinó, dentro de lo que se podía, el asiento. Yo estaba muy entusiasmada y mi ropa había desaparecido casi por completo, exceptuando la íntima, en cambio él, estaba casi completamente vestido, exceptuando el cinturón y cierre del pantalón que ya habían cedido ante mis caricias.

Lo besé ansiosa, arrastrando mi cabello sobre su rostro ya sonrojado por la alta temperatura que invadía nuestros cuerpos. Sus manos se fueron directamente a mis pechos, desenganchando mis _push up_. Me cogió por la espalda, obligándome a acercarme a él. Enredé mis manos en su cabello corto, mientras él elevaba sus caderas para bajarse los jeans. El siguiente paso fueron sus manos pegados al borde de los huesos de mis caderas, ansiosas por menearse sobre su masculinidad. Sus dedos se enredaron en el elástico de mi tanga, con la seria determinación de quitármelas. Lo hizo.

Su piel y mi piel tenían directo contacto. La tibieza excesiva de ambos cuerpos, aumentaba a medida que la humedad ambiente nos rodeaba al borde de hacernos estallar. Yo estaba decidida a concretar el acto, sin embargo, me detuvo y con voz errática susurró en mi oído.

—Preciosa, abre la guantera… ahí están los preservativos —sonrió a punto de cortar la voluntad.

—Si quieres lo podemos hacer así… —musité envuelta por un placer incontrolable.

—Es sólo un segundo —se acomodó sobre el asiento, presionando su pelvis aún más sobre la mía. Estiró los brazos por el borde de mi cuerpo, tanteando la manilla de la guantera. Hizo un último movimiento y sacó el sobrecito plateado. Fue una buena decisión.

Volvimos al lugar. Ya era tarde y yo estaba bastante borracha. Cuando llegamos, con alegría descubrí que estaba Alice… junto a Jasper.

—¡Hola, chicos! —reí, alzando una mano. Emmett me seguía.

—Hola —saludó Alice un poco incómoda. Miré a Jasper, estaba serio, incluso podría decir, molesto.

—¡Quiero otro golpeadito! —insistí frenética.

—Creo que es suficiente amiga —me frenó Alice, un tanto más seria que de costumbre.

—Tu amiga tiene razón, _preciosa_ —ante la palabra "preciosa" de Emmett, Jasper pareció erizarse y poner cara de vómito. Apenas me dirigía la palabra, nada cordial.

La situación se había tornado incómoda, pero me importó un huevo. Mi cowboy, ya redimido de su primer error con una candente noche de sexo en su coche, se fue al baño. Alice me hacía gestos que no logré entender, quizá por el exceso de alcohol en la sangre. Jasper miraba por la ventana hacia el infinito oscuro del horizonte.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —interpelé a Jasper. Volteó su mirada, fijándola en mí, enarcando una ceja, lo bastante irónica como para irritarme aún más.

—¡Bella! —exclamó Alice, cogiéndose la cabeza entre las manos.

—¿Cuál es el tuyo? —contra preguntó burlesco.

—¡Tú! —aseguré y Alice me abrió los ojos de par en par— pareces absolutamente irritado por la presencia de Emmett y él no ha hecho nada más que intentar ser cordial contigo.

—No tengo ningún problema con él, sino contigo… no puedo entender cómo Edward, teniendo un séquito de chicas a sus pies, insiste en estar contigo —bufó, como queriendo convencerse de una situación ridícula.

—¡Qué se yo…! No es mi problema

El rubio perfecto miró hacia los lados, intrigado.

—¿Acaso nunca vas a perdonar ese "incidente" estúpido? —sus ojos verdes me estremecieron y millones de recuerdos me dejaron sin aliento— cuando llegaste hoy a mi casa, nunca imaginé que eras tú la misma chica… —aseguró molesto consigo mismo.

—¡Jamás lo voy a olvidar! —me paré de la mesa, furiosa. Me afirmé en la primera silla que encontré, antes de dar de bruces contra el piso. Menos mal, para mi salvación momentánea, Emmett llegó a mi lado.

—¿Vamos? —esbozó una risita, enmarcando sus dientes con unos sensuales y gruesos labios rojos. Asentí.

Llegué a mi casa y a duras penas, con muchísima dificultad me recosté sobre la cama, con ropa y sin taparme. La mañana siguiente me despertó Reneé, con cara de pocos amigos.

—Son más de las dos de la tarde ¿podrías hacernos el honor de bañarte y almorzar? —sus ojos me calcinaron.

—¡Voy en quince minutos! —mi mamá abrió las cortinas y las ventanas de par en par.

—No sé como no te asfixias con este encierro y sumergida en alcohol —negó con la cabeza.

Como un zombi me fui reptando hacia el baño. La ducha sirvió, en algo, para despejarme la modorra intensa y la resaca que reventaría mis sesos de un momento a otro. Cumplí el "sueño" de Reneé y luego volví a mi habitación para intentar reponer lo que me quedaba de dolor de cabeza. A las siete sonó mi móvil. Era Alice.

—¿Cómo está esa resaca, Bells? —exclamó graciosa, pero no tanto como lo era habitualmente, había un tono lúgubre en su voz.

—Más o menos —recordé mi escenita con Jasper la noche anterior— amiga, ¡siento haberme comportado así con tu "amigo"!, pero estaba un tanto serio y yo hipersensible, a raíz del alcohol.

—_Mmmm_… no te preocupes. Ya me adelanté en lo de las disculpas —se quedó en silencio, quería contarme algo importante, la conocía lo suficiente.

—¿Qué pasó? —exclamé curiosa.

—Es… Rose. Quiere que nos juntemos a las diez. Dijo que me pediría una cosa, que si bien no me gustaría, era justo —parecía asustada.

—¿Y qué podría ser eso? —balbuceé adormilada. De pronto caí en la cuenta— ¿Jasper?

—Creo que sí… —contestó Alice con un tono lúgubre.

—¡Dile que no! —exclamé enojada— no tienes por qué ceder.

—Es justo…

Tras cortar el llamado, me planté frente al notebook. Cogí mi móvil y busqué el cable para descargar. ¡Ahí estaba el video! Entré a Youtube y subí el video. Lo bauticé como "Don cowboy… el toro salvaje de Seattle". Una vez arriba, apagué el laptop y salí para reunirme con mis amigas. Mañana revisaría cuántas visitas tenía.

Llegamos a nuestro centro de operaciones: la casa de Alice. Nos encerramos en su cuarto. Yo les conté que ya había subido el video y ellas quedaron de linkearlo a todos sus contactos. Luego, Rose se sentó frente a nosotras en el escritorio de nuestra amiga.

—Alice… debes apostar por Jasper —aseguró sin un atisbo de que fuese una broma de mal gusto.

—¡No es justo! Esto fue diferente —protesté. Alice estaba muda, con los ojos inexpresivos y más pálida que de costumbre.

—¡Es lo que corresponde! Ya tenemos un previo acuerdo ¡Todos a sorteo! ¿Acaso no recuerdan a Royce King? —los ojos de Rose se volvieron opacos, como si una nube de nostalgia angustiosa invadiera su mente. No dijimos nada y ella lo asumió como un "sí". Tenía razón, lamentablemente.

—Me gusta en serio —agregó Alice, con un hilo de voz.

—¡Lo siento! Las reglas son las reglas —concluyó Rose, determinista.

Acordamos que lo harían. Yo sería la jueza. Sin embargo, a la primera inclinación de Jasper por continuar saliendo con Alice, Rosalie se retiraría. Las reglas del juego ya se habían impuesto, por más que le pesara a Alice esta vez. La lealtad con las amigas estaba sobre todo y ésta, era un modo de cumplirlas.


	6. Almas Gemelas

_**Queridas lectoras,**_

_**Como siempre quiero agradecerles de todo corazón por visitar mi historia. Por supuesto una idea con aventuras juveniles, que en este nuevo capítulo viene un poquitito más oscura…**_

_**Un besito y gracias por leer y comentar!**_

**Capítulo VI**

**Almas Gemelas**

Al día siguiente tras una extenuante jornada estudiantil y después de comerme un enorme sándwich de pavo con lechuga —la alternativa light de una hamburguesa crujiente en pan frica, colmada de grasas, pero con un inigualable y culposo sabor— saqué mi laptop del closet y me metí a Youtube para revisar la cantidad de visitas de mi video "Don cowboy… el toro salvaje de Seattle". Con la cara llena de sarcástica sonrisa y un cosquilleo sensual fruto de la deliciosa sensación de disfrutar lo prohibido, revisé las visitas, y ¡sorpresa! Mil doscientas cincuenta y tres visitas ¡Wowww! Flor de récord ¡Media facultad había revisado el video! ¡Y tenía más de cien comentarios! Evalué llamar a Alice y Rose para contarles, pero pronto recordé que no habíamos pasado un rato muy agradable hace unas cuantas horas atrás y por lo mismo, probablemente no estarían de ánimo para mis tonteras, sobre todo Alice.

Leí con detención algunos comentarios, pero eran tantos que tendría que continuar mañana. Aún con el rostro tirante de una risita estúpida dibujada en mi boca comencé…

**Comentarios mejor puntuados**

_**Diosadelolimpo**_ ¡Wowww! Yo quiero una noche con ese hombre salvaje… ¡Es que OMG cómo aúlla!

_**Jessdiabla**_ Rico, rico… mmm… ¿si no es el chico nuevo de ingeniería? ¡Vaya se lo tenía guardado!

_**Metrosexual**_ ¡Jajajaja! Buena compadre! Enséñame el grito de guerra para que las féminas bramen…

Las opiniones continuaron…

_**ECAlfa**_ Buen acierto camareógrafa! Tengo una duda… ¿te gusta repetir el plato?

¡Hi! Quedé de una pieza ¡Edward Cullen me había identificado! ¡Qué horror! Hasta hoy era un secreto, esa era justamente la gracia ¡Nadie sabía nuestra identidad! Salvo los _afectados_ y que, por vergüenza no se atrevían a decirlo. Inspiré profundo y traté de convencerme de que era idea mía, pero ¡era lo mismo que me había dicho la última vez que habíamos estado juntos donde Jasper! Esto se ponía peligroso, el resto de la facultad no se podía enterar quiénes éramos. Alerta roja. Continué leyendo. El último decía.

_**Papichulo**_ Mala mujer! Adiós "preciosa". Sería todo… debut y despedida!

¡Oh, no! Esa no era una respuesta entusiasta, por lo tanto, sólo podía surgir del actor principal: Emmett.¡Esta vez me había sobrepasado! Y con justa razón estaría enfadado conmigo, porque generalmente a los chicos que subíamos sólo eran de una noche, pero con él habían sido más de una y para empeorarlo todo, el chico parecía entusiasmado. Cogí mi móvil, busqué la "E" y pronto apareció su nombre. Presioné el botón verde. _Tuuuuut, tuuuuut_.

—¡Alo! —respondió la voz masculina de Emmett. Se oía agobiado, molesto.

—¿Emmett? —pregunté estúpidamente.

—Sí —fue cortante.

—Soy Bella —agregué insegura.

—Lo sé, ¿qué quieres? —ladró de un modo cortés.

—Mmmm…

—Si quieres saber si vi el video, ¡Sí, lo hice! Y déjame contarte que estoy lo suficientemente molesto como para pedirte que no me vuelvas a llamar.

—¡Lo siento! No sabía que iba a tener tanto revuelo —me disculpé en vano.

—¿Perdón?, ¿pensaste que no te diría nada después de ridiculizarme frente a toda la universidad? ¡Estás enferma! Además de quedar como una mujer fácil. Te haces flaco favor a ti misma —espetó indignado, podía ver su rostro cargado de franca ira.

Había sido hiriente, pero no dejaba de tener razón. Me sentí mal, era primera vez que me enfrentaba a la furia de una de mis víctimas y era doloroso oír la verdad.

—Si no aceptas mis disculpas no tengo nada más que decir… —lo desafíe. A diferencia de lo que pensé, cortó sin más y me dejó con un cuello de tres metros y el rostro hirviendo de rabia. No me había parecido gracioso, aunque pensándolo bien, mi venganza a sus palabras sería que toda la universidad lo identificaría y hablaría a sus espaldas, al menos una semana. Intenté calmar mis emociones, pero resultaba más difícil de lo que creí.

Como era de suponer ese lunes, en la cafetería central, había docenas de grupitos de ambos sexos, con una gran risa cincelada en el rostro. Al final encontré a Jessica.

—¿Qué pasó, otro más? —pregunté cínicamente. No tenía opción, el chico a estas horas me odiaría y lo mejor que podía hacer, era fingir que no sabía lo que sucedía realmente. Ella asintió con la cabeza y sonrió pícaramente, con un leve rubor sobre las mejillas pálidas. Era la reacción típica de goce ante una situación ajena, pero perversamente atractiva. Enarqué una ceja. Me puse en la fila de la caja para comprarme un chocolate caliente, y de entre la muchedumbre vislumbré a Alice. Se acercó sonriente, pero por la pesadez en sus ojos logré captar que no estaba ciento por ciento contenta.

—¿Qué pasa? —espetó distraída.

—¡Otro más! —chilló Jess, ad portas de explotar de júbilo— y ahora le tocó al chico nuevo de Texas— ¡Te mueres! Tiene un grito de guerra de lo más sexy— entornó los ojos y no dejaba de platicar. Con Alice nos miramos y mi amiga negó con la cabeza, invocando una cómplice sonrisa fraterna.

—¿Descubrieron a la chica fantasma que graba a media facultad? —preguntó Alice, irónica, mientra no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Jess negó con la cabeza.

—Pero hay rumores a que es más de una… —torció una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿En serio? —exclamó Alice, hipócrita. La pobre sonsa de Jess, continuó hablando.

—¡Obvio! Ninguna mujer puede con tantos una sola vez, a menos que sea una puta —di un respingo y Alice extendió más la risita.

—¡A lo mejor se gana la vida en eso! —bromeó mi amiga.

—Mmmm, no lo creo —continuó Jess— más bien creo que deben ser chicas de la universidad. Y bueno, jamás se sabrá hasta que alguno de los involucrados acepté hablar y, eso es… difícil, es tal la vergüenza que todos quedan mudos por un buen tiempo hasta que le toque a otro.

—Estúpidos ellos, ¿quién los manda a involucrarse con la primera chica que le menea la cola? —mi amiga me dirigió una mirada sarcástica y curvó los labios maliciosamente.

—¡No creo que sea una puta! Más bien pienso que puede ser una persona que le quiere jugar una broma a los chicos ¡siempre ellos tan machitos! ¡Ja! Nosotras también podemos burlarnos de ellos —irrumpí. Jess me miraba con los ojos redondos, impresionada por mi reacción. Calló unos segundos y luego agregó.

—Cualquiera pensaría que eres tú la chica —negó con la cabeza. Menos mal la cajera interrumpió la incómoda charla, porque quedé en blanco y no supe de qué modo defenderme.

Cada cual cogió su café y yo mi chocolate. Nos sentamos las tres en la primera mesa desocupada que encontramos. Hicimos a un lado los residuos de algún comensal anterior sobre la cubierta y nos acomodamos. De pronto, vislumbré la silueta de Emmett, por detrás de la mampara de vidrio, a punto de cogerla para ingresar. Sentí pena, pero no podía detenerlo, ya era tarde.

Entró y todos los ojos de la cafetería se posaron sobre él. Vestía unos jeans claros, casaca azul y un gorrito que sobresalía por el cuello de ésta. Una vez dentro, quedó congelado ante los cientos de ojos que se posaban sobre él. El casino quedó en silencio, hasta que desde el un rincón se oyó la voz de un chico.

—¡Vamos hombre! ¡Enséñanos ese grito de guerra! —y otra voz masculina, lo siguió.

—¡Yajuuuuuuuuuuuu! —una carcajada general irrumpió el espacio. Comenzaron las burlas y una que otra insinuación de parte de las chicas. Lo continué observando por detrás de un grupo que seguía los pasos de la víctima, expectantes. Apretó los puños, intentando contenerse y continuó de camino a la caja. La muchacha lo miraba conmocionada, pero mientras lo atendía, no pudo contener una risita traviesa. Un chico, pálido como la nieve y con el cabello castaño claro, le entregó un vaso térmico desechable, con algo empatía. Puse atención en aquel chico: había sido una víctima de Rose.

Emmett se giró estoico para devolverse por el mismo camino en que había entrado. Fue cuando sus ojos castaños se encontraron con los míos. Negó con la cabeza y su rostro se llenó de desilusión. No pude sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo más. Él continuó hacia la mampara, y a su alrededor se oyeron aplausos y gritos animales, ridiculizándolo por completo.

—¡Pobre chico! —espetó Jess. Alice no respondió, pero por la expresión de su rostro supe que estaba de acuerdo con Jess ¡Aunque no tenía moral! ¡Ella hacía lo mismo!. Me sentí frustrada y descorazonada, una mala y pérfida mujer. Quise correr tras él y pedirle disculpas, decirle que haría lo que él quisiera para que me perdonara, pero mi vergüenza fue mayor y no pude.

Una mirada fuerte me pegaba en la nuca, como si fuese un rayo láser. Miré de soslayo para saber de quién se trataba y con horror descubrí que era Cullen. Negó con la cabeza y apretó los labios, tensando la mandíbula. Fingí que lo ignoraba y me encogí de hombros.

El caos era total. Alice y Jess se lamentaban por la víctima —sobre todo Jess—, con tal concentración que ignoraron al par de personas que siguieron a la entrada de Emmett: Jasper y Rosalie. Busqué la mirada de Alice hasta encontrarla y con un mohín le mostré la dirección donde estaba la gallina clueca y el gallo conquistador. Palideció hasta tomar un color verdoso. Me asusté, incluso pensé que se podía desmayar, porque sus labios se decoloraron y bajó los párpados e inclinó el rostro.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Jess.

—Claro —respondió sin entusiasmo. Se puso de pie y salió en dirección a la mampara. La seguí.

El frío nos calaba los huesos y corría un viento de la porquería. Apreté mi abrigo hacia el cuerpo para concentrar un poco más de calor, pero parecía insuficiente.

—Alice, ¡Alice! —grité por segunda vez al ver que no respondía. Incrementé el trote para alcanzarla, pero ella no se detuvo. Cuando llegué a su lado, me fijé con horror que tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas, las que brotaron cuando pestañeó. Se paró de frentón y me increpó.

—Debemos acabar con estos jueguitos. Le estamos haciendo daño a muchas personas, incluyéndonos a nosotras mismas —aseguró con nostalgia.

—¿Lo dices por Jasper y Rose? —la interpelé.

—También por el "cowboy". ¿Viste los ojos de tristeza que tenía? Más que avergonzado parecía profundamente desilusionado… por ti.

—¡Son ideas tuyas! —aseguré, con la desagradable sospecha de lo que decía Alice era cierto.

—Sabes también como yo que no es así. Cuando miró para nuestra mesa estuvo a punto de quebrarse.

—Es la universidad, Alice. Todos hemos sufrido alguna vez por un bochorno —discutí, pero sabía que mis palabras no valían nada en este momento.

—No seas testaruda, Bells. A veces te pones tan fría como Rose —apretó el paso para adelantarme. Me quedé sola en medio de la nada, cuando sutilmente comenzaron a caer unas gotitas de agua, augurando el crudo invierno que se avecinaba. Miré hacia la derecha y me encontré con Emmett, subiendo a su cuatro por cuatro. Apuré el paso, pero en cuanto me vio, puso a andar su coche y me dejó en medio de la nada.

El resto de la semana fue muy extraña. Rose anduvo desaparecida —probablemente conquistando a Jasper— y Alice, vivió sólo para sus deberes. Me quedé con Jess en algunas horas que coincidíamos, pero me sentía fatal sin mis amigas. Afortunadamente no me topé con Emmett.

El viernes se haría una fiesta de una de las fraternidades. Nos avisó Rose, quien parecía especialmente entusiasmada en ir. Alice se justificó, diciendo que tenía que nivelarse para uno de sus ramos. Finalmente, con Rosalie, quedamos en que nos juntaríamos en el lugar de la fiesta.

Cogí un taxi que me llevara a las afueras de la ciudad donde se haría la reunión. Me bajé frente a un enorme galpón, presuntamente abandonado, llamado "El sarcófago". Recordaba ese nombre, pero no con total claridad, y cuando lo hice, asociándolo de inmediato con la fraternidad Alfa, que era la de Edward y Jasper, quise devolverme, pero el coche se había ido y era muy difícil conseguir uno por esos sitios. No tuve más opción que entrar. Llamé a Rosalie, pero no contestó. El lugar parecía desierto, sin embargo, al internarme en aquel sitio eriazo descubrí que al final, habían varios coches estacionados, algunos _empañados_ y bien al fondo, se oía el retumbar de la música. Me quedé afuera, indecisa y arrepentida de haber llegado hasta allí, por supuesto, no habría nada bueno en aquel sitio, no para mí al menos.

Di media vuelta dispuesta a marcharme, pero en medio de la oscuridad, distinguí dos siluetas varoniles. Dos chicos de último año: James, un rubio guapo, pero misterioso y el segundo, Eleazar, un muchacho trigueño, bastante cotizado en la universidad.

—¿Pensabas irte tan luego? —masculló James, acorralándome.

—Sí, creo que me equivoqué de lugar… —el rubio extraño no dejaba de mirarme, haciéndome sentir bastante incómoda e incluso un tanto asustada. La fraternidad Alfa no tenía buena fama. Eran los más poderosos de la universidad y ahí no ingresaba cualquiera, sino que las cabezas, eran quienes encontraban a sus nuevos _discípulos_. Recordé de inmediato quién era el _presidente_ de aquella hermandad y se me revolvió el estómago.

—Mmmm, no lo creo. ¡Es más! —concluyó James— creo que habrá alguien feliz de que estés aquí.

Miles de escabrosos pensamientos se me vinieron a la mente, donde el actor principal era precisamente Cullen. Me hice hacia un lado para deshacerme de James, pero inmediatamente Eleazar me cubrió la salida.

—¡Vamos! —agregó el último _amablemente_. No tuve opción.

Caminé junto a ellos hasta llegar frente a una especie de entrada, conformada por unas latas añejas. Eleazar golpeó tres veces seguidas, luego dos separadas y se corrió la puerta. En cuanto estuve adentro, la música comenzó a retumbarme los oídos. Miré a mi par de escoltas, quienes me llevaban al centro de aquel lugar sólo iluminado por antorchas y juegos de luces.

—¿Qué quieres beber? —ofreció Eleazar, torciendo una risita. James había desaparecido.

—¿Tienen tequila? —suspiré ya resignada.

—¡Claro! —torció una sensual risita, extendiendo sus labios rosados hacia los lados— veo que te gustan los tragos fuertes ¡Sin preámbulos! Directo al grano ¿eso es excitante, no?

No contesté y observé mi alrededor. Al final se veían sillones en medio de las penumbras, y entre el zumbido de la música bailaban algunas parejas, ya medias ebrias. Seguí investigando lo que había al final, las siluetas se meneaban de un modo _sospechoso_, para ser más directa, juraría que estaban teniendo sexo, pero no era una pareja, ¡Eran más de una docena! ¡Una verdadera orgía! Tragué saliva para no parecer sorprendida porque Eleazar no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

—¿Algún problema? —me entregó la copa, rodeada de sal y limón. Enarcó una ceja, burlesco.

—No, ninguno…

—Perfecto, ¡debemos disfrutar la noche! Para eso somos jóvenes, inteligentes y bellos ¿no? —afirmó con excesiva frialdad.

Me bebí mi trago, ansiosamente.

—¿Otro? —ofreció Eleazar. Negué con la cabeza. Ya tenía las piernas más relajadas, pero podía sentir un ambiente extremadamente raro y denso.

De pronto, entre la media luz y la muchedumbre, se acercó un contorno que me pareció peligrosamente conocido.

—¡Buenas noches, Bella! —asintió Edward, cordialmente. A su lado venían dos chicas, que parecía haberlas visto en enfermería. Ambas colgaban de cada uno de sus brazos. Sonreían como un par de idiotas dopadas y una, le pasó la punta de la lengua por el cuello. Cullen ni siquiera se inmutó. La otra muchacha, una pelirroja de ensueño para cualquier hombre, se le colgó del cuello.

—¡Vamos! —–insistió la chica— nos quedan un par de juegos por "concretar", señor Cullen —continuó la colorina, con un tono insinuante. Él asintió con la cabeza, siempre manteniéndome la mirada y contestó.

—Por supuesto —sonrió mordaz y se giró para hablarle a Eleazar— cuida a mi vecina… es una _amiga_ muy especial.

Lo seguí con la mirada y vi como se dirigía al rincón siniestro donde estaban el resto de las parejas. Mantuve la vista fija en él hasta que se difuminó entre la oscuridad. Bebí otro tequila y mandé un mensaje de texto a Rose.

"**¡¿Dónde estás?. Yo estoy aquí en la barra de "El sarcófago". Aparécete pronto, por favor"**

Cuando volví el móvil a mi bolsillo me di cuenta que Eleazar no me había quitado los ojos de encima.

—Tu amiga está "felizmente" ocupada.

—¿Con quién? —su tono sarcástico me estremeció.

—Con Jasper…

¡Oh, no! Ya lo había conseguido, Alice moriría de pena, había hecho bien en no querer venir aquí. No continué insistiendo. Me bebí el otro tequila que me ofreció mi nuevo acompañante, porque era la única manera de relajarme, aunque tenía plena conciencia de que no podía bajar la guardia en este lugar, era peligroso. Tras un par de horas, le pregunté al chico por el baño. Me indicó el fondo, justo a un lado de las siluetas misteriosas.

Caminé con sumo cuidado y cuando pasé por el lado, comprobé con horror lo que sospechaba ¡Todos estaban teniendo sexo! Se me revolvieron las tripas ¿dónde me había metido? ¿qué cosa rara era Cullen? Sentí asco, repulsión.

Seguí el trayecto hasta donde se veía la lucecita de un botón para encender la luz. Lo toqué y se iluminó el cuarto contiguo, pero no era el baño, sino que había dos puertas más que conectaban con otros sitios. De pronto comencé a oír unas risotadas provenientes de uno de los lugares. Callé para oír mejor, hablaban de filmar algo. Caminé sigilosa hasta la abertura de la puerta y pude observar la macabra escena. Había una chica rubia en el centro de una mesa vieja, parecía ebria o drogada. Estaba con una polera de pabilos a medio subir y los pechos al aire. Para abajo no tenía nada, estaba completamente desnuda y a su alrededor tres chicos eufóricos que se turnaban para abusar de ella, mientras un tercero grababa.

Quedé sin aliento e intenté contener la respiración para que no me oyeran ¡no quería terminar como aquella mujer! Me hice hacia atrás aterrorizada y cabreada con aquella escabrosa escena. Di media vuelta, pero cuando iba a aproximarme a la puerta por donde había llegado, lista para salir, una figura varonil, bastante conocida, se interpuso en ella y me bloqueó la salida.

—¿Disfrutas la fiesta? —enarcó una ceja, sonriendo. Mis piernas se debilitaron y pude sentir un sudor frío recorrerme la espalda. No podría escapar ilesa de aquí.

_**¿Y? Ahhh! Apuesto a que no se esperaban esa otra cara del perfecto Edward Cullen! Sus razones tendrá Bella para rechazarlo, no? Cuál será el resentimiento tan grande que le tiene o quizá era sólo su sexto sentido la que le advertía?**_

_**Un beso y espero sus review, son la manera para animarme a seguir escribiendo, jejeje.**_

_**Karen**_


	7. Cosas imposibles

_**Queridas amigas,**_

_**Les recomiendo leer este capítulo, a las que les gusta hacerlo con música, acompañado de la canción "To wish impossible things" de The Cure (algo antiguos, pero ¡los amo!).**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus review y a quienes son más tímidas y no los dejan ¡Gracias por leer mi fic!**_

_**Besos,**_

**Capítulo VII**

**Cosas imposibles**

La respiración se me cortó de un momento a otro y todo comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor. La sangre de mi cabeza comenzó a latir fuertemente… tenía miedo… mucho miedo. Di un paso hacia atrás y él continuó mirándome, del mismo modo que lo había hecho esa vez. Mi corazón se exaltó a niveles insospechados y las piernas se me debilitaron. Caminé en retroceso. Oí como a mi espalda se abría una puerta ¡Esa puerta! Uno de los chicos chocó conmigo. Podía oler el exceso de alcohol. Me giré con el terror navegando por mis venas. Ellos soltaron un par de carcajadas y creí desmayarme, pero el destino no era tan piadoso como para otorgarme ese privilegio.

—¡Uy, uy, uy! —aulló uno de los chicos, enarcando una ceja y torciendo los labios en una perversa sonrisa. El otro soltó una risotada, en tanto sostenía una botella en la mano derecha y la cámara filmadora, en la izquierda— ¡Vaya chica linda, Cullen! —él en retribución soltó una risita, pagado de sí mismo.

—¡Déjenme! ¡Infelices, degenerados! —una voz ensordecedoramente aguda vibró de mi garganta. Miré a Edward, quien estaba alineado con el resto. Volteó el rostro de medio lado hacia ellos y dio una especie de orden.

—¡Está conmigo! —agregó serio, muy formal. El par, porque el tercero al parecer continuaba con la mujer drogada, dio un paso hacia atrás y con extremo respeto salieron del cuarto.

Tenía la respiración disconforme, errática. Sentí pánico.

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡Ándate de aquí! —le grité a Edward completamente desquiciada. Había perdido todo control de mí misma. Me sudaban las manos. Él se quedó observándome conmocionado, con el ceño fruncido y un leve rastro de dolor en sus rasgos. Extendió su mano lentamente, pero yo se la rechacé de plano— ¡Déjame en paz! —continuaba con el pulso tembloroso. Di otro paso hacia atrás y choqué con un muro ¡no tenía donde escapar!. Me dejé caer con la espalda pegada a la muralla y caí sentada, mientras me arrullaba las piernas con los brazos, intentando calmarme, ¡moriría en ese momento! ¡Claro que sí! Tenía los minutos contados… ese monstruo acabaría conmigo más pronto que tarde.

Tenía el rostro húmedo e ilegible entre las lágrimas y el pelo enmarañado. Edward se puso de cuclillas frente a mí de modo muy lento y precavido. Yo lo miraba con horror, espanto… tan sólo recordar ese episodio me quitaba la respiración. Con sumo cuidado se fue inclinando hacia mí. Ya no me quedaban fuerzas para gritar, sólo apegué mis rodillas más hacia mi pecho.

—Tranquila —susurró en un silbido angelical— no te haré daño…

Lo observé con desconfianza, pero con un poco más de control sobre mi misma. Se cogió el pelo miel desordenado y se pasó los dedos de una mano en medio de ellos, de una manera brusca. Bajó el rostro y murmuró.

—Nunca pensé que fuese tan profundo el daño… ¡Perdóname, perdóname Bella! —espetó apesadumbrado. De pronto se había vuelto otro hombre, el monstruo había quedado atrás y en su lugar, dejó un dulce chico de cabello broncíneo.

—Sólo déjame tranquila —musité acongojada. Él me miró y asintió con la cabeza.

Clavó sus ojos miel en los míos, invocando una expresión de confusión y conmovedora resignación.

—Te llevaré a tu casa —aseguró, nuevamente entregándome su mano varonil y blanca. No la cogí, pero como pude me puse de pie. Él me miraba detenidamente. Ya se había fugado cualquier indicio de risa desde su rostro.

Abrió la puerta y me cedió el sitio para que yo pasara primero, escoltándome en todo minuto. Volví a pasar por el grupo de parejas del rincón oscuro. Me hice hacia un lado, incómoda, entonces sentí el soplido de su hálito tibio en mi oreja.

—¡Ignóralo! —me pidió preocupado.

Al salir me pareció ver a Rose de espaldas, pero no quise acercarme, era cosa de suya si decidía quedarse en este submundillo pervertido y sin sentido alguno de la lealtad. Por fin estuvimos fuera, el aire fresco me limpió la mente y me ayudó a poner las ideas en su sitio.

Subimos al auto. La transpiración se me había enfriado y comenzaba a llover casi torrencial. Edward no decía nada, pero podía asegurar que de vez en vez me dirigía una mirada de soslayo para asegurarse de que seguía respirando. Llegamos frente a mi casa cerca de las tres de la madrugada, pero, contra todo instinto de supervivencia, en vez de salir corriendo por esa puerta, me quedé en silencio, esperando algún tipo de respuesta que quizá nunca recibiría.

Nos quedamos mirando en medio de la penumbra. Sus ojos café con destellos amarillos se clavaron en los míos, provocándome un extraño estremecimiento. Extendió su mano derecha hacia mi mejilla y apenas rozó, la yema de sus dedos en mi piel. De inmediato lo alejé con un movimiento brusco de mi brazo.

—¡Nunca más me vuelvas a tocar, Edward! —le advertí entre furiosa y confundida. Él tragó saliva de modo sonoro.

—Tú sabes que siempre estaré enamorado de ti, ¿cierto?

Negué con la cabeza y reí irónica.

—No estoy para amoríos… —me excusé sin esconder mi molestia— menos contigo, ¡ni aunque fueras el último hombre del planeta!

—Entonces… ¿si lo estarías para el "toro salvaje de Seattle"? —agregó sarcástico— ¡Vaya! Claro…, después de ridiculizarlo frente a toda la universidad, veo muy difícil que quiera concretar una relación contigo.

—¿Tú no sab…? —me mordí el labio inferior para no continuar mintiendo. La suspicacia en sus ojos me indicó que era absurdo continuar negando la realidad.

—¿Qué acaso no sé que tú y tus amigas suben los videos de los chicos a Youtube? —enarcó una ceja y torció una risita de complicidad descubierta.

—¡No lo puedes probar! —protesté.

—No pensaba delatarlas —soltó una media sonrisa, incrédulo y perverso— creo que es como una especie de placer culpable por no tenerte conmigo. Al menos sé que ninguno de esos chicos te interesa de verdad.

—Tú no sabes nada…, incluso creo que Emmett si me gusta ¡y mucho! —inspiró profundo y rió como despabilándose en el asiento.

—Pero… —apretó sus labios en una línea— dudo que él quiera verte o hablar contigo… ¡lo siento! —musitó sarcástico.

Me quedé reclinada sobre la ventana de la puerta del copiloto, mientras la lluvia azotaba con fuerza el vidrio del parabrisas. El silencio dentro del coche se hacía insostenible, sin embargo, ninguno habló. Éramos como dos piezas de ajedrez, contemplándose, para encontrar la debilidad del otro y dar el paso final para derrocar al opositor. Por fin me atreví a preguntar.

—¿Qué cosa rara eres, Cullen? —movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados y luego frunció en ceño. Entreabrió los labios para contestar algo impulsivamente, pero pronto se arrepintió. Aspiró hacia su boca el labio inferior y tras un suspiro, habló.

—Lo sabes mejor que nadie…

—¡Seguro! —repliqué de inmediato, bufándome ¡no podía ser tan cara dura!

—Eres la persona que mejor me conoce… —continuó, acercándose peligrosamente hacia mi rostro. Enjugándome la humedad de la piel de la cara con su hálito tibio, húmedo y cargado de tabaco y hormonas. Una mezcla sutil y sensual, ¡odiaba sentirme atraída por él!

Nunca dejé de mirarlo, pero aún así sus labios se las arreglaron para lamer los míos. Me dio dos toques sutiles hasta entreabrirlos y pasar su lengua dulce a través de mi boca. De inmediato su mano se fue por detrás de mi nuca y me acercó más hacia él.

—Dime que sí… ¡quédate conmigo! —susurró, mientras me besaba intensamente. Me dejé llevar por el placer de rozarlo y disfrutar la delicia de su saliva frutosa que saciaba mi sed como nadie. Pasé mis manos por detrás de su cuello y él me aferró con su otra mano por la cintura. El roce de su barba incipiente me rasmillaba de un modo agradable la piel. Todo iba perfecto hasta que una oleada de repulsión me invadió el cuerpo. Interpuse mis manos entre nosotros. Él se resistió y cuando hice la cabeza hacia atrás suplicó en un murmullo— no, no lo hagas otra vez, por favor —hice caso omiso a su petición.

Se desimanó de mí con dificultad, quedándose con los ojos cerrados y el rostro muy cerca del mío, pero ya a unos prudentes centímetros de distancia, parecía oler y guardar en la memoria aquel momento. Estaba viviendo desde ya la nostalgia. Volvió hacia su asiento.

—Edward, ¡no insistas! —dije con rabia.

—Deseo lo imposible… —argumentó decidido— haré lo que sea por… ti.

—No pierdas tu tiempo —le advertí. Abrí la puerta y salí. Un chapuzón de lluvia cayó sobre mi cabeza, empapándome por completo. Metí las manos en mi impermeable negro hasta hallar mis llaves. El auto plateado continuaba allí y tras la cortina de lluvia y los vidrios del coche, mi dulce pesadilla.

Un par de semanas más tarde, la situación entre Alice y Rose empeoró. No había certeza de que Rosalie saliera con Jasper, pero las evasivas frecuentes de la Barbie, indicaban que en algo no muy bueno andaba y, considerando su pasado tan oscuro como el de nosotras, era el rubio sofisticado el objeto de la discordia. Nuestra amiga ya no se pasaba ni a hablar con nosotras y tampoco nos contestaba el teléfono con frecuencia. El miércoles siguiente, me encontré con Emmett en la cafetería. Era horario de clases regulares, así que había poca gente que nos rodeaba. Él no me había visto, era mi oportunidad para abordarlo y pedirle disculpas.

Tenía una pila de cuadernos y un librote de estadísticas sobre la mesa redonda y blanca. Llovía. Emmett se disponía a darle un sorbo a su café cuando se percató de mi llegada. Enarcó ambas cejas y dejó el vaso térmico sobre la mesa.

—¡Hola, Bella! —saludó cortés, pero jamás podría decir que se alegró de verme.

—Hola —musité rápido y me senté en el banco intermedio hacia su izquierda— quería hablar contigo hace más de dos semanas —me miró incómodo y suspicaz. Refrescó su sonrisa, mostrando los sexies hoyuelos que decoran sus mejillas pálidas.

—¿Quiere hacer un segundo video? —enarcó una ceja irónico. Lo dirigí una mirada con cara de "¡no seas idiota!"— ¡Vaya, por qué no! Después de todo te lo debo agradecer ¡tengo el correo colapsado de chicas que quieren tener una cita conmigo!

Debo reconocer que no dejó de impresionarme ¡¿Cómo se había dado vuelta la tortilla, no? Ahora el "Cowboy" parecía gozar de su fama y lo comprobé de inmediato. La cafetería se comenzó a plagar de gente y un número no menor de mujeres, en cuanto vieron a Emmett se fueron hacia él cómo abejas en la miel. Lo rodearon por la mesa entera, incluso pasando por encima mío. ¡Querían salir con él! ¡Era cierto! Esbocé una risita siniestra que alcanzó a captar Emmett y me devolvió un "¡Gracias!" con los labios mudos y una sonrisa sarcástica. Me guiñó un ojo. Negué con la cabeza divertida y me retiré… al parecer me había perdonado y quizá, contestaría mi llamado más tarde.

Ese fin de semana fue de lo más aburrido, como arte de magia mis amigas estaban "distanciadas" y ningún chico merodeaba los alrededores. La verdad, no quería salir sola, daba la impresión de que uno daba lástima, así que me vi obligada a quedarme en la casa. Ni siquiera llamé a Jacob Black como último recurso. Últimamente andaba medio de novio con una chica menor, creo que estaba en último año de secundaria, tenía un nombre bastante raro: _Reneesme_ y, como si fuera poco él la llamaba cariñosamente ¡Nessie!... Pobre chica, los padres no tuvieron piedad cuando le pusieron ese nombre, yo que ella me refugio en un recurso de amparo, jejejeje. Pero bueno, con nombre freak o no, Jake estaba bastante prendado de ella, en cambio lo de nosotros no era nada serio, _mmm_, más bien, podría decir que era algo netamente carnal ¡Era un As en la cama!

Me quedé viendo películas y, como jamás hubiese osado pensar, estaba un sábado en la noche dentro de mi cuarto, sola. Me puse a revisar mis apuntes de cálculo ¡maldito ramo! Estaba costando más de lo que me hubiese imaginado, por más que lo miraba ¡era peor que chino mandarían! ¡Puaj!. Me instalé en el pequeño escritorio de mi habitación que me acompañaba desde el colegio y busqué la lámpara halógena más potente, junto a un café cargado y aromático. Durante esta noche me pondría al día con la materia.

Desperté con la cabeza enterrada en los cuadernos, con el sol tenue que se colaba por las cortinas y me entibió el cabello. Sin embargo, ¡no entendí nada! Había sido todo en vano ¡Arg, qué rabia! Tendría que buscarme un _partner_ para estudiar, de lo contrario no avanzaría en la malla.

En la semana estuve un par de veces con Alice y otras con Rose, pero por separado. Mi platinada amiga no quería decir la verdad, sin embargo, no lo negaba y la lejanía con "la duende" confirmaba mi teoría que andaba merodeando seriamente a Jasper. El viernes en la noche, cerca de las diez, me llamó Alice.

—¡Hola, Bells! —saludó cariñosamente.

—¡Amiga…! ¿cómo estás? —no quería ser tan directa, pero sabía que ella estaba enganchada del rubio misterioso, más que de cualquier hombre anterior, por eso que estuviese bien era muy importante.

—Bien —intentó sonar contenta— por eso ¡salgamos a matar la noche!, vamos a ese bar mexicano —propuso.

—¡Súper! —no pasaría otro fin de semana en proceso de recogimiento dentro de mi casa.

—¿Estás lista en media hora? —agregó alegre.

—¡Claro! Te espero afuera.

Puntualmente, como se caracterizaba mi amiga psicópata de la hora, llegó a las diez y media, ni un minuto más ni uno de menos. Llegamos al lugar, estaba repleto… no cabía ni medio alfiler más. Nos introdujimos en ese mar de gente y fuimos a pedirnos unos golpeados que, se nos subieron rápidamente a los sesos. Comenzamos a bailar de ese modo sensualote que dejaba a los chicos con la boca abierta y las testosteronas revoloteantes. De pronto, nos vimos rodeadas de un par de muchachos bastante guapos, pero reservados, no los habíamos visto antes.

Un brazo fuerte me cruzó la cintura, obligándome a voltear. Era un poco más alto que Emmett y bastante parecido, de rasgos finos y rostro bello, pero cuerpo fuerte y musculoso, se llamaba Félix. Alice se quedó con Dimitri, quien era un tantazo más bajito, sin embargo, con un aspecto infantil muy atractivo. Bailamos con ellos más que una pieza de baile y nos invitaron otros dos golpeaditos a cada una. Salimos a la terraza y el Félix, se comenzó a pegar bastante hacia mi cuerpo. Lo mismo le pasó a Alice. Finalmente acabamos los cuatro en una cita doble. Ellos estaban en un banco frente a nosotros, besándose que daba gusto. No tardé en entusiasmarme y sumado al exceso de tequila, sucumbí rapidito a los encantos de aquel chico fortachón.

Los problemas comenzaron cuando los chicos quisieron que nos fuéramos los cuatro a un motel.

—¡No! —dijimos Alice y yo al unísono. Si bien podíamos acostarnos con varios chicos y grabarlos, jamás haríamos algo en "masa", de eso ¡ni hablar!. Ellos insistieron de un modo incómodo, pero logramos zafarnos. Ambos eran extraños, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero había algo en su mirada y forma de actuar que me hacía sospechar de sus intenciones.

Volvimos al coche bien pasadas de copas y en cuanto estuvimos a salvo, Alice me miró con cara de desafío.

—¿Acompáñame a la casa de Jasper? —me pidió como favor.

—_Mmmm_, Alice, creo que no será bueno —de seguro estaba con Rose, no quería decirlo literalmente, pero ella también sabía que era un riesgo.

—¡Quiero ver qué hace si me ve llegar! —aseguró, aparentemente fría.

—¡Estás ebria, amiga!, mañana te arrepentirás.

—No lo creo —apretó los labios y tragó saliva— por favor… —sus ojos de ansiedad removieron los cimientos de nuestra larga amistad. Asentí.

Al llegar nos dimos cuenta de inmediato que había una gran fiesta. Miré a Alice con desconfianza.

—_Mmm_, ¿sabías de esto, Alice? —pregunté inquieta, olía a que ella había planificado todo esta noche.

—Sí, así es mejor, Bells —dobló en dirección a la entrada de la casa. Los grandes portones estaban abiertos de par en par ¡Eran otras de esas fiestas de la fraternidad!

—Alice, no quiero entrar… —le advertí atemorizada.

—¿Por qué no? —frunció el ceño, mientras estacionaba el auto.

—¡Tú no sabes cómo son estas fiestas!. Ellos son raritos, Alice —le advertí.

—Es la casa de Jasper, Bella. Tranquila, nada tan grave puede suceder, después de todo, es una casa de familia ¿no? —enarcó una ceja y sonrió para calmarme. Bajé a esa fiesta por ella.

Nadie nos detuvo, porque los accesos estaban liberados ¿curioso, no? ¡¿Cómo sabrían ellos quién entraba y quién no?. Recordé que estábamos en la punta del cerro, literalmente y que si no era por un dato, nadie se enteraría de qué pasaba por aquí. Avanzamos hacia la entrada principal y pasamos sin que nadie detuviera en nosotras. Esta fiesta parecía bastante más normal que la orgía de "El Sarcófago". Estaba oscuro, sólo iluminado por velas y algunas lámparas de bajo voltaje. Alice parecía especialmente expectante a su alrededor, pero el dueño de casa no aparecía por ningún lado.

De pronto, casi me fui de espaldas cuando en un rincón vi a Emmett, parecía entusiasmado con una chica pelirroja, ¡la misma con quién estaba Edward en su particular fiesta la vez pasada!. No me vio, a pesar de que lo quedé mirando por largo rato. La muchacha estaba sentada en sus rodillas y se besaban apasionadamente, de ese modo tan, tan caluroso, que estaban a punto de comenzar a quitarse la ropa en cualquier momento. Tragué saliva y sentí una leve sensación, absurda, de celos ¡corrección!, acababan de herirme el ego. Di media vuelta para llamar la atención de Alice, pero ya no estaba y en su lugar, justo frente a mí, estaba Edward con un vaso en la mano.

—¡Buenas noches señorita Swan!, no sabía que tendría el honor de verla aquí esta noche —sonrió torciendo sus labios cereza en una sonrisa. Vaya, vaya, era de suponer que me encontraría con él. Edward parecía tener un radar para localizarme.

—Hola, Edward —saludé con pocas fingidas ganas. Me penetró con su mirada hasta lograr que me estremeciera, como si me hubiesen arrojando un cubo de hielo por la espalda.

—Tu amigo está ¿ocupado? —frunció el ceño, burlándose— dudo que quiera verte ahora —enarcó una ceja y sonrió.

—¡No estoy por él aquí! —aclaré, no quería parecer una idiota tras un chico. Por supuesto, fue la excusa perfecta para Edward y una de sus ironías.

—Entonces me debo sentir halagado, ¿es por mí? —sonrió ampliamente. Negué con la cabeza y lo miré con cara de pocos amigos— _mmm_, déjame adivinar —se llevó una de sus manos al mentón, histriónicamente— tu amiga, Alice, vino a visitar a Jasper —lo quedé mirando fijamente, pero callé. Y agregó— no se llevará ninguna buena sorpresa. Tu otra amiga, la rubia, no se despega del lado de Jasper.

—¡Tu amigo es una porquería, Edward!. No logró entender cómo Alice se prendó tanto de él —hice una mueca de "igual que tú no más" — ¡Bueno! —suspiró hondo a propósito— ¿qué otra cosa se puede esperar de él? Hay un dicho muy certero: dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres —mi receptor negó con la cabeza.

—Eres muy pesada de repente. ¡Lástima que seas tan hermosa! —sonrió, levantó una ceja e iba a osar acariciarme la mejilla, cuando irrumpió Alice frenéticamente.

—¡Vamos, Bella, vamos! —exclamó con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas— ¡todo esto es una mierda! —espetó con ira y desilusión. Dejé a Edward de pie junto a la sala y me fui junto a Alice.

_**¿Les gustó? ¡Espero que sí! Por eso, espero sus opiniones al respecto…**_

_**Cariños,**_

_**Karen**_


	8. Dueña de mis sueños

_**Mis queridísimas lectoras!**_

_**Les parecerá extraño, pero ando inspirada y por eso, les traigo un capítulo extra de regalo! En verdad ando estresada y escribir es mi única y gran terapia.**_

_**Para las que les gusta leer con música (como a mí escribir) les recomiendo la canción "Cuándo estás" del grupo Natalino. La letra le viene como anillo al dedo a esta historia.**_

_**Miles de besotes,**_

**Capítulo VIII**

**Dueña de mis sueños**

En cuanto subimos al auto, Alice empezó a llorar como una Magdalena. Me dio mucha pena, pero por sobre todo sentí rabia con el idiota de Jasper y principalmente con Rose ¡Se las vería conmigo!, esto ya había pasado de castaño oscuro. Mi amiga detuvo el auto y aparcó junto a una berma, las lágrimas no la dejaban ver lo que tenía en frente. Apoyó ambas manos en el manubrio y musitó entre dientes.

—¡Rose es una desgraciada! Ella sabía que me gustaba Jasper… —le acaricié el brazo para consolarla.

—Alice, amiga, sé que ahora no me oirás, pero ese chico no vale la pena. Menos aún tus lágrimas…

Se giró hacia mí y clavó sus ojos en los míos. De pronto tuve una extraña sensación, ¡sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Edward! El mismo color miel claro, la misma forma… si no los conociera juraría que tenían algún parentesco, ¡Quizás estaba alucinando! Eso provocaba Cullen en mí, curiosas coincidencias que me hacían pensar en él, cuando menos correspondía. Alice me abrazó con fuerza y fui testigo presencial del temblor en su cuerpecito delicado ¡Arg! ¡Maldito de Jasper!

Cogí el móvil y le mandé un mensaje de texto a Rosalie.

"_**¡Te pasaste del límite! En cuanto aparezcas quiero que me llames Si no lo haces, olvídate de nuestras amistad"**_

Cuando Alice ya estuvo más calmada, elevó el mentón aún con los ojos hinchados y forzó una sonrisa.

—¿Parezco una idiota, cierto? —enjugó las últimas lágrimas que le bordeaban las líneas finas de las pestañas inferiores.

—¡No, no es así, amiga!. Tan sólo te enamoraste del hombre equivocado y, no te culpo, no eres la única a la que los sentimientos le han jugada una mala pasada…

—¿Por quién lo dices, Bells? Nunca me has querido contar de… —no concluyó la frase porque yo irrumpí de sopetón.

—Ni quiero hacerlo ahora, pero te prometo que alguna vez lo haré —le sonreí. Ella me devolvió una dulce risita que no alcanzó a iluminarle los ojos.

Al otro día, la fuerte presión de una mirada me despertó. Abrí medio ojo y de pronto, la cabellera platinada de Rose, me alertó de su visita.

—¡Apareciste! —le recriminé aún somnolienta.

—Después de esa amenaza, ¿quién no? —respondió apática, pero finalmente torció una risita.

Me ayudé de los dos brazos para sentarme en el respaldo de la cama. Rose no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

—¿Qué mierda, Rose? ¿Por qué le estás haciendo esto a Alice?

—¿Qué le estoy haciendo qué? —contra preguntó molesta— ella no es nada de Jasper. Con suerte tuvieron un par de encuentros y nada más —musitó fría como un pescado.

—Sabías que le gustaba mucho, ¡Alice jamás se había fijado en un chico en serio! —le hablé golpeado.

—Él no piensa lo mismo. Jasper sólo jugaba con ella. Me lo confesó —espetó muy seria.

—¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Arg! ¿Y tú, aprovechaste la oportunidad para cogerlo en tus garras? —me puse de pie, enojadísima. Rose me seguía con la mirada.

—Créeme que Alice debería agradecérmelo. No es para ella —continuó con una mirada desafiante.

—¿Y lo es para ti? —bufé con risita burlesca.

—Al menos no me hará daño. A mí no me interesa de verdad —concluyó, torciendo una mueca.

Indagué en la mirada de Rose y podría jurar que decía la verdad. Su manera de actuar era rarísima, pero igualmente quería proteger a nuestra amiga de ese rubio misterioso.

—Bells —continuó— él no es un buen chico, como ningún otro lo es en esa fraternidad Alfa.

—¡Entonces!, ¿qué haces con él? —la desafié.

—Saben que somos nosotras quienes subimos los videos a Youtube. No nos conviene estar en malos términos con ellos —exhaló aire ruidosamente— aunque parezca absurdo, estoy en una especie de "relaciones públicas".

—¿Acostándote con Jasper? Justo el chico que le gusta a tu mejor amiga, ¡Vaya diplomacia la tuya, Rose! —negué con la cabeza.

—Si no… corremos el riesgo de que nos denuncien en la facultad y esa, sería el fin de nuestras carreras y prestigio, ¿te lo puedes imaginar?. Ya sabes que los informáticos de la universidad están buscando a las responsables de los videos… —se puso de pie, moviendo sus manos incesantemente. Le creí, lo que decía tenía sentido.

—Tenemos que advertirle a Alice —cogí el móvil de inmediato, pero me detuvo.

—No puede saberlo, no por ahora, está demasiado prendada de Jasper y no me creerá —decretó angustiada.

Traté de procesar todo lo que decía mi amiga: ¡Esto era una asquerosa mafia!. Miré a Rosalie y le advertí.

—No me quedaré callada para siempre, engañando a Alice.

—Lo sé… dame un tiempo. Además, quiero salvar a otra persona de las garras de esas mentes maquiavélicas —suspiró hondo.

—Al "Cowboy" —espetó.

—¿Por qué? —insistí frenética— él parecía muy feliz con la pelirroja… —a Rose se le fue un leve tono rosado a las mejillas y sonrió de una manera dulce, esquivándome la mirada —¿Te gusta de verdad? —pregunté sorprendida. Ella asintió— ¿y cómo sabes que él no está por su propia voluntad?

—¡Claro que está porque quiere!, lo que no sabe es porqué lo acogió la fraternidad. El cuento es ¿por qué lo recibieron de brazos abiertos si el círculo es tan hermético?. ¿No te parece extraño que integren a una persona de afuera tan rápidamente y sin ninguna prueba de su "lealtad"?

—Ni siquiera me lo había cuestionado —intenté indagar en las entrelíneas de Rose.

—¡Para que veas! —clavó sus ojos en mi rostro, sin una pizca de humor negro. Agregó— ¡Por ti!, Edward Cullen no quiere que esté contigo y tenerlo en la fraternidad, es la única manera de detenerlo a que se acerque a ti. ¿Qué le dijiste a Cullen respecto a Emmett la última vez que conversaron?

—No recuerdo —justo ahora tenía una laguna mental ¡Arg!— ¡Nada! —respondí impulsivamente. De pronto recordé bien— ¡Espera, Rose! Le dije que quizá me interesaba en serio —musité perpleja. Edward era capaz de todo.

—¿Ahora me crees? —asentí sorprendida. La dinámica de Edward era muy extraña, ¿acaso nunca se olvidaría de nuestro pasado?

Rose se quedó a almorzar en mi casa y no paró de hablar y contarme escabrosos detalles de la fraternidad. Durante todo momento no pude sacarme a Edward de la mente, a veces se convertía en un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ¿por qué insistía tanto conmigo? ¡Era absurdo! Él podía tener a la mujer que quisiera, ¡¿Por qué empecinarse conmigo? Si sabía que yo no lo perdonaría jamás… Pero a pesar de eso, debía reconocer que igual me sentía extrañamente atraída por él y, en mis íntimos deseos, en ocasiones fantaseaba con estar juntos.

Su perseverancia me producía una extraña sensación de amor-odio. Era casi enfermiza su relación conmigo y las cosas que hacía para encontrarnos e incluso, lo que había hecho para que no siguiera viendo al "Cowboy". Una sonrisa absurda me llenó los labios. De pronto los ojos inquisidores de René llamaron mi atención.

—Quién solo se ríe es porque de sus maldades se acuerda —espetó mi mamá, torciendo una risita irónica. Sus grandes ojos celestes brillaban de curiosidad.

—_Mmmm_, ¡créeme mamá!, tengo más de una… —rompí a reír y me encerré en mi habitación.

Abrí el laptop y automáticamente se abrió MSN, que dio paso directo a mis correos. Les eché un vistazo, una rutina de siempre. Pero hubo uno que me llamó la atención, hace un par de años que no recibía un mail desde ese remitente. En tercer lugar de arriba hacia abajo estaba en negrilla: **Edward Cullen**, asunto: **léelo por favor…**

_¡Lo abriste, uf! Gracias…_

_Probablemente me estés odiando porque te escribo, pero como me bloqueaste en MSN y Facebook, no me das opción. En todo caso, espero haberte sacado una sonrisa y no provocado un disgusto, jejeje._

_Una vez más quiero ofrecerte mi ayuda en cálculo, sé de buena fuente que no vienes bien en ese ramo. No seas testaruda y pídeme un S.O.S., sin ningún compromiso o pago (aunque tengo en mente una buena idea al respecto, pero dudo que la aceptes)._

_No me odies, Bells, yo te amo, aunque pasen dos años o un siglo, siempre serás mi único tesoro en la vida. Creo que poco más de dos años es suficiente para hacerme la ley del hielo. No pierdo la esperanza de que todavía sientas algo por mí… ¡Dame una oportunidad más! Y te prometo que jamás te arrepentirás._

_Espero tu llamado para que nos juntemos a estudiar, te garantizo un pase seguro a Cálculo II._

_Un beso,_

_EC_

Mi corazón comenzó a bombear casi al borde de un estallido y el estómago se me volvió un nudo. Se me helaron las manos y la boca se me secó. Inspiré profundo, un instinto superior a mí me hizo responder.

_Está bien. Este martes a las cinco, después de clases en el casino del bosque._

Respondí el correo y de inmediato me arrepentí y estuve ad portas de enviar otro retractándome, no obstante, mi sentido de la responsabilidad me detuvo: tenía que pasar cálculo, sino quedaría por siempre en segundo año. Al día siguiente, tras revisar mi correo —con la secreta culpabilidad de verificar su respuesta— comprobé lo que quería.

_Ahí estaré. Te llevaré un chocolate caliente, de esos que tanto te gustan y que sólo yo sé._

_No me plantes._

_EC_

La cabeza me comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas como una idiota y aún peor, unas inquietas mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago. "¡Para ya, idiota!" me dije a mí misma, "él será sólo será una ayuda en cálculo, nada más". Cerré los ojos y conté hasta diez para tranquilizarme. El martes llegó y terminó la jornada. Caminé indecisa por los pasillos de la facultad, de edificio en edificio, pasando por los pequeños prados hasta llegar al casino más escondido, el del bosque. Dudé en entrar, pero no ir, mostraría debilidad de mi parte y lo último que quería es que Edward percibiera inseguridad en mis actos.

Me paré frente a la mampara, insegura. Miré por los vidrios y no fue difícil encontrarlo… su belleza no era nada particular ¡Aunque odiara aceptarlo! Todo en él parecía perfecto, pero era sólo un espejismo, porque en el fondo sabía muy bien de qué era capaz. Una ola de rabia me subió a la cabeza cuando recordé su pasado oscuro y la fiesta del terror que comandaba. Sin embargo, ahora parecía otra persona, un indefenso muchacho de quinto grado, guapo, pero normal.

Abrí la puerta y me dirigí hacia donde estaba. Una muchacha rubia le hablaba coquetamente y él, no lo hacía nada mal. No sentí celos, pero no tuve obstáculos en irrumpir.

—Hola —sonreí hacia él y la muchacha. No quería que ambos pensarán que estaba celosa. La chica no pareció gustarle mi llegada. Por el contrario, a Edward se le iluminó el rostro y torció una sonrisita tierna al verme.

—Ya empezaba a pensar que no llegarías —no me quitó los ojos de encima, ignorando por completo a la muchacha frente a nosotros. Me senté frente suyo y de inmediato me extendió un vaso térmico con chocolate caliente— ¡Su pedido! —agregó entusiasta. El contacto del calor del recipiente acarició mis dedos helados. La chica se esfumó sin que ni siquiera Edward lo notara.

La mesa alrededor de Edward estaba rodeada de libros, cuadernos, lápices y una calculadora. Lo observé mientras acomodaba todo, me pareció verlo un poco más delgado, lo delataba el marco de su cara angulosa, demasiado marcada en la quijada.

—¿Empezamos? —sonrió divertido. Asentí y le devolví la risita.

Nos quedamos hasta pasado las once de la noche, nos tuvieron que sacar a regañadientes, pero el lado positivo es que aprendí muchísimo. Toda la materia del semestre pasado, como nunca antes, me quedó muy clara. Le agradecí a Edward su buena disposición en ayudarme, en verdad, no tenía porque hacerlo, era su tiempo.

Estaba oscuro y un frío viento me calaba los huesos. Apreté el abrigo más hacia mi cuerpo para entrar en calor. Él lo notó e hizo ademán se quitarse la chaqueta, pero no acepté.

—Te llevaré a tu casa —aseguró sin preguntarme.

—No es necesario —repliqué de inmediato, sacándole una sonrisa socarrona.

—Ni sueñes que te dejaré sola a esta hora —se paró en frente de mí, muy cerca de mi rostro. Su hálito tibio era agradable.

—Sé andar sola —continué sólo para enfadarlo. Enarcó una ceja y me cogió fuerte por la cintura, aferrándome hacia su cuerpo tibio.

—No quiero que lo hagas, mientras esté yo para acompañarte —inclinó su rostro peligrosamente hacia el mío. Sólo alcanzó a descender hasta la comisura de mis labios, porque me hice hacia atrás justo a tiempo. Me quedó mirando divertido— pensé que querías entrar en calor —bromeó y yo enarbolé los ojos para ridiculizarlo.

—No de esa manera —lo empujé hacia atrás con ambos brazos.

—¡Qué lástima! —masculló entre dientes, sin dejar de reír.

Caminamos hasta llegar a su coche, me abrió la puerta caballerosamente y luego se fue a su lado. Nos quedamos mirando por una fracción de segundos en medio de la penumbra de la noche y los tupidos árboles del parque universitario. Ya no quedaba gente, incluso la cafetería estaba comenzando a cerrar sus cortinas.

—¿A tu casa? —los ojos miel de Edward brillaron mordaces. Enarcó una ceja dorada en espera de mi respuesta.

—¿Dónde más podríamos ir? —hice un mohín, haciéndome fingidamente la desentendida. Él se quedó observándome fijo, sacudiéndome las entrañas, al borde volverme tartamuda. Inspiró profundo y ruidoso, relamiéndose los labios. Ese movimiento sensual con su boca rosada, nuevamente empezaba a cautivarme, pero de inmediato puse freno a mis pensamientos perniciosos con Edward ¡Él no era para mí!, tenía que convencerme de una vez por todas.

—_Mmmm_ —sonrió, absorbiendo el labio inferior en su boca— había pensado en un sitio más "íntimo" —su propuesta me enfrío la espina dorsal, hasta irradiarse por mis piernas y estómago.

—¡Perdón!, ¿cómo cuál? —le seguí el juego. ¡Mala idea!, Edward acercó su rostro a peligrosa distancia del mío, embriagándome de su hálito tibio y sensual. De pronto se hizo atrás bruscamente y dijo.

—¡A tomarnos un trago! ¿Te parece… o qué pensaste? —musitó divertido, probablemente al comprobar mi cara de espanto. Tenía la esperanza de que esa hubiese sido mi expresión y no de una tonta boba a sus pies. No respondí de inmediato.

—No creo Edward… es demasiado tarde… —respondí indecisa.

—¿Demasiado tarde, para qué? Supongo que te refieres a la hora, ¿no? —torció una risita, pero en la divinidad de su mirada noté con claridad que hablaba en doble sentido y se estaba refiriendo a nuestra relación.

—¡Obvio! ¿A qué más me podría referir? —rompí a reír, algo incómoda.

—No sé, dime tú —arrancó el coche y luego volteó para mirarme— ¿Y, qué dices? —sus ojos chispeaban oleadas de esperanza. Tragué saliva y asentí.

—¡Está bien, Cullen! Pero sólo un rato, debo llegar temprano. Mañana tengo clases temprano —insistí.

—De eso no te preocupes, tengo mis influencias por ahí. Te aseguro que nadie tomará asistencia y después, yo mismo te explico la materia —rió pagado de sí mismo.

—¡Nada tarde, Edward! —le advertí seria. Esbozó una risita aún más grande, de seguro se burlaba de mí— ¿Qué pasa? —lo increpé molesta. Soltó un bufido con risa.

—Me encanta como dices ¡Edward! —escupió una risotada idiota— se oye tan simple y claro, pero cargado de un no sé qué… especial —me miró por unos segundos y volvió la vista al frente. Las tripas se me hicieron añicos.

—¿Dónde vamos? —exigí intrigada.

—Ya verás, pero, ¡Es un lugar de lo más entretenido! Está demás decir que no te arrepentirás. No esta noche —–miró de soslayo con una risita torcida y me cogió la mano cariñosamente, envolviéndome los dedos con los suyos, fuertes y tibios. A nuestro paso se abrían las calles oscuras y el ambiente del coche, se volvió extrañamente sensual y cálido.

_**¿Les gustó? Espero que síii! Entonces ahora, a las más animadas, las invito a dejar sus comentarios.**_

_**Cariños y abrazos,**_

_**Karen**_


	9. Esencia femenina

_**Queridas lectoras!**_

_**Aquí estoy nuevamente con otro de mis capítulos cargados de… bueno ustedes deberán averiguarlo, jejejeje.**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por leer mi fic!**_

**Capítulo IX**

**Esencia femenina**

Sin darme cuenta estaba sumergida en medio de un gran galpón, atestado de gente apretujada —muy conveniente para Cullen—, entre humo, cuerpos sudorosos y música rebotándonos por los oídos y recorriéndonos con oleadas de incitación. Él me tenía cogida por la cintura, con las yemas de los dedos asentadas en la curva de mis caderas. Edward sonreía animado y yo, debía reconocer que estaba bastante cómoda. Las luces creaban un ambiente diferente, sensual y confuso, marcándonos las imágenes como en cámara lenta. Sólo podía distinguir que él reía dulcemente, porque definitivamente no oía nada más que la música.

Sus labios intentaban esbozar algo y yo le movía la mano, indicándole que no le escuchaba. Acercó su rostro y me habló con su boca casi pegada a mi mejilla.

—¿Qué quieres beber? —susurró muy cerca de mi oído, erizándome los bellos de la nuca.

—¡Bebida! —–respondí lo más alto que pude. Él frunció el ceño y esbozó una risita traviesa… sus labios articularon mudos "¿estás enferma?". Guiñó un ojo y aprovechó el momento para cogerme de la mano con fuerza y arrastrarme fuera de la masa humana. Lo seguí.

Llegamos a la barra y un chico con rasgos asiáticos nos atendió. Hicimos nuestro pedido y pronto llegó mi Coca-Cola Light. En cuanto la bebimos, Edward me arrastró devuelta a la pista, estaba contento y yo, también. La música volvió a penetrarnos los nervios y continuamos bailando, pero ahora me puse un tantazo más sensual.

Me cogí el cabello y le di la espalda, culebreando mis caderas en una danza erótica. Edward me miraba con una risita traviesa asomándosele en los labios. Me dejó seducirlo sin impedimentos. Giré y le sostuve la vista la canción completa, él rió, pero esta vez acercó sus manos, bordeándome la cintura. Inclinó su rostro a la altura de mi oído.

—Mañana no podrás culpar al trago… —su mirada se volvió perversa.

—No estoy haciendo nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir —le recriminé, consciente de mi mentira.

—¡Deja de seducirme o no responderé! —decretó divertido.

—¡Sólo bailo! —me defendí. Soltó una risotada.

—Has lo que quieras…, pero después no me apartes —musitó en mi oído y me besó la mejilla más tiempo de lo normal.

Sus manos se elevaron hasta alcanzarme la quijada y acto seguido, posó sus labios dulces y deliciosos sobre los míos. Me sentí en la gloria ¡Era fabuloso besando!. Mi instinto de supervivencia bajó la guardia y me dejé caer, una vez más, en las redes de Edward Cullen. Su lengua recorrió mi boca hasta alcanzar la mía, acariciándonos uno a otro en un delicioso y húmedo beso. Apretó más mi rostro hacia el suyo, respirando fuerte y con dificultad.

Me dejé encandilar por su hombría y crucé mis brazos por su cuello. Pareció suspirar aliviado y arremetió con más deseo. Su intensidad me encendió la piel y la sangre, era demasiado atractivo. Mi cuerpo estaba debilitándose ante su actitud ardiente, incitándome a fundir mi cuerpo en él. Sin embargo, y como una burla ridícula, retiró su lengua y me dio dos toques sutiles en el labio superior. Se hizo hacia atrás, dejándome con las ganas ¡Arg!. Por supuesto, sonrió al ver mi expresión con un signo interrogante dibujado en el rostro. Seguimos moviéndonos, conquistándonos el uno al otro, hasta que tuve que ir al baño.

Caminé entre la gente con dificultad para lograr alcanzar los "privados", los necesitaba con extrema urgencia. Al salir me mojé el rostro y el cabello, cogiéndome este último en una cola de caballo por el exceso de calor ambiental. Volví a sumergirme en ese mundo de fantasía nocturna, pero una figura robusta e imponente me interceptó con determinación: Félix.

—Nos volvemos a ver… —aseguró con un tono misterioso y cautivador. Llevaba una botella de cerveza en la mano, no obstante, a juzgar por la torpe y traposa manera de hablar, había bebido antes un trago de más alto calibre. Sonreí, para evitar que notara que me estaba intimidando.

—Hola, Félix —respondí segura.

—¿Qué haces por estos lados? —–balbuceó muy cerca de mi oído y de la comisura de los labios.

—Vengo con un amigo… —espeté para dejarle entrever que no estaba sola esta noche.

—¡Qué lástima!, una chica tan deliciosamente sensual… —inclinó su boca peligrosamente hacia la mía, dispuesto a besarme a como de lugar. Me hice hacia atrás e interpuse, delicadamente, mis brazos entre nosotros. Él me miró con una risita maliciosa en los labios.

—Esta noche no, ¡lo siento! —espeté. Se lamió los labios y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza de un amarillo cristalino claro.

—_Mmmmm_… quizá esta noche no, pero te aseguro que pronto tendremos una inolvidable velada juntos, muchísima mejor que la anterior, ¡estás en deuda conmigo!, ¿lo recuerdas? —guiñó un ojo y se inclinó para besarme la comisura de los labios. Enarqué una ceja y sonreí ante su desafío. Él no me quitó los ojos de encima hasta que me perdí en medio de la muchedumbre.

Una vez libre, caminé hasta la barra principal donde me esperaba Edward de espalda, ¡de seguro no había visto nada! ¡Uf, qué alivio!, lo estaba pasando de maravillas esta noche y no quería arruinarla. Me senté frente a él y me ofreció una bebida con hielo. Sonrió.

—¿Todo bien? —–enarcó una ceja suspicaz.

—¡Claro!, ¿por qué? —contesté un poco nerviosa. Él amplió más la risita traviesa y apoyó el rostro sobre la mano que tenía en el mesón. Frunció el ceño y extendió una risita sarcástica.

—¡Ya no sé dónde llevarte para que no hayan buitres merodeándote! —exclamó, mientras torcía una sonrisa. ¡Ya lo sabía! No sacaba nada con ocultarlo.

—¿Félix? —escupí— Félix no es nada, es sólo un chico…

—…de una noche —concretó la frase sin esbozar una pizca de molestia en el rostro. Abrió la boca en un gesto sensual y absorbió su labio inferior como lo hacia siempre, inconciente de lo sensual y candente que resultaba su mohín.

Me quedó observando unos segundos, como examinándome, sin embargo, no hizo más que cogerme la mano y arrastrarme, nuevamente, a la pista de baile. Casi enseguida, tras comenzar a movernos, me besó, pero esta vez con una connotación distinta, con más fuerza, sentí como si estuviese "marcando territorio". Lo miré confundida y me volvió a besar fugazmente los labios.

—¿Qué fue eso? —exigí intrigada. Él sonrió más.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó hipócrita. Enarqué ambas cejas. —¡Vaya, lo notaste! —rió divertido. Se acercó más a mi rostro— es sólo para que a los de la fraternidad Beta no les queden ganas de besar a "mi" chica.

—¡Yo no soy TÚ chica! —reclamé fingidamente molesta, había algo en sus palabras y su posesión, que ridículamente me atraía. Hizo la cabeza de medio lado y asintió breve. Negué moviendo mi cara de un lado a otro, y él, humedeció la orilla de mi oreja con sus labios tibios. Un corrientazo me estremeció la columna entera.

—Algún día lo fuiste y algún día lo volverás a ser —aseguró sin remordimientos. Giré mi cabeza para mirarlo de frente y él, explotó en una risa traviesa.

—Ya lo veremos…—lo reté sin problemas.

De pronto, una oleada de responsabilidad me devanó los sesos, obligándome a mirar el reloj ¡Eran casi las cinco!, ¡Uf! Si mis papás se habían dado cuenta, de seguro estarían enfurecidos conmigo. Miré mi móvil y con alivio reconocí que nadie había estado buscándome.

—¡Debemos irnos! —murmuré en su oído.

—¡Qué lástima! —reclamó y me aferró hacia él para volver a besarme. Lo dejé sin problemas, sus besos se hacían pocos y me dejaban con ganas de más.

Salimos del bullicio con los oídos zumbantes de tanta música estruendosa. La noche estaba fría, pero teníamos los cuerpos calientes de tan bailar. El auto de Edward había quedado debajo de un árbol inmenso que le daba aún más sombra, casi mimetizándose en la oscuridad.

—¡¿Aún sigue allí? —le indiqué el espacio cuasi vacío que se veía en frente. Sonrió y apretó la alarma para demostrarme que así era. Se acercó todavía más a mí y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, fundiéndome en una extraña sensación de reconforte e incomodidad. Me abrió la puerta del auto y se fue a su lugar.

Entró y se posicionó en su sitio de conductor, encendió la música y el motor, pero no las luces. Se dio media vuelta y levantó una de sus manos para atraerme hacia él y besarme. Le respondí con alevosía, enredando mis dedos en sus cabellos suaves y broncíneos. Él dejó escapar un jadeo sensual, mientras su rostro descendía, succionándome la piel del cuello, extasiándome de una exquisita sensación de necesidad. Desabotonó mi chaqueta y levantó, cuidadosamente mi sudera hasta hallar mis pechos. Como llevaba unos sujetadores _push up_, no fue fácil deshacerse de ellos.

Bajó sus candentes labios hasta mis pezones y los lamió con deseo y ansiedad. Volvió a quitarme la chaqueta, el polerón y la sudadera. Sus manos volvieron a mis pechos, obsesivamente. Podía vivenciar como sus caricias estaban provocando estragos en mis entrañas. De un momento a otro estábamos casi completamente desnudos dentro del auto, con excepción de nuestra ropa interior. Los vidrios empañados hacían de cortina y sumado a la oscuridad, nadie nos descubriría.

Besé sus hombros firmes y su torso desnudo hasta la base de su ombligo. Él me miraba complacido y feliz, pero un tanto a la defensiva, sin embargo, un par de caricias más lo relajaron por completo. Ahora ambos estábamos sobre el asiento reclinado del copiloto y la sangre nos hervía y humedecía el ambiente. Él olía a madera y hormonas varoniles, expeliendo un dulzor único y demasiado atractivo para mi esencia femenina.

Sus manos se fueron a mi tanga, enrollando los dedos hábilmente por los costados de éstos, hasta sacarlos por completo. Ahora sólo faltaba él. Puse mis manos sobre la base de sus boxer negros y los arrastré hacia atrás, mientras acomodaba mis rodillas de tal manera que el cupiera perfecto entre mis piernas. Él sonrió y me susurró con la voz entrecortada y las mejillas más que rosadas.

—¿Lo has hecho antes en un carro? —no contesté y él sonrió irónico— ¡claro que sí! —bufó, respondiéndose sólo. Sumergió sus labios en los míos y presionó su pelvis vigorosa sobre la mía, sin ninguna protección. Sentía la dureza de su erección, intentando posicionarse con fuerza en la entrada de mi interior. Lo hice hacia atrás con cautela y sugerí.

—Edward, ponte protección, sino… prefiero que no lo hagamos —–sonrió, entornando los ojos y arrastró su mano hacia sus pantalones que descansaban en el asiento contiguo. Cogió un sobrecito plateado de su billetera y sacó un preservativo. Se colocó con dificultad, considerando la emoción y premura del momento.

—¿Así está bien? —espetó sarcástico. Asentí. Volvió a besarme y yo cogí su masculinidad para ayudarlo a introducirla en mí. En cuanto comenzó a entrar, gimió deliciosamente, encendiéndome aún más. Subí mi boca hacia su cuello y lo mordí sutilmente. Él me miró, quemándome con aquella intensidad.

—¡Eres mía! –suspiró consumido en el deseo vivo. No le respondí, pero lo besé con pasión. Mi interior estaba completamente entregado a recibirlo con pasión y lujuria. Crucé mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, moviendo nuestros cuerpos como si fueran uno.

De pronto todo perdió importancia y tan sólo me concentré en esa oleada de placer que me recorría el vientre, las piernas y el cuerpo entero, hasta hacerme perder la cordura, aún a sabiendas que él me observaba con detención.

A pesar de aquella demoledora sensación que me estaba haciendo perder la razón, mi instinto de venganza afloró de pronto y sin que Edward lo notara, arrastré mi bolso desde el asiento trasero y enredé mis dedos por en medio del cierre delantero hasta alcanzar el móvil. Lo cogí con fuerza y apunté frente a Cullen, pero desde un ángulo que no se diera cuenta, mientras, lo entretenía con un fogoso beso distractor. Elevé la mano unos centímetros, lista para presionar la tecla central y filmar aquella escena. Sin embargo, me llevé tamaña sorpresa cuando metió su mano por debajo de la mía y empujó mi móvil hasta hacerlo caer de mi mano sudorosa.

—_Mmmmmmmmmmm_ —murmuró en un quejido sexy— esta vez preferiría que me dejaras fuera del _nanometraje_ —esbozó una risita con los labios rosados húmedos, clavándome la vista sin desviarla, con los ojos de miel líquida fusionada entre lujuria, triunfo y suspicacia. La sangre se me enfrío, casi llegar a una temperatura muy por debajo de lo normal. Lo quedé mirando impávida… pero ahora me sucedió el efecto contrario, el rostro me comenzó a hervir de vergüenza, ¡definitivamente sabía que yo era una de las personas que subía videos a Youtoube!, por poco entro en pánico.

Esa habilidad propia de un hombre experimentado captó mi incomodidad y en vez de seguir con la extraña conversación, sobre todo en esas circunstancias, entrelazó sus dedos varoniles entre los míos, mientras succionaba la piel de mi cuello, mojándola a medida que su lengua recorría mi piel, para finalizar en un beso fogoso que me sumió nuevamente en la inconciencia. Me aferré a él como un imán ionizado y nuestros corazones comenzaron a latir en uno solo.

Miles de pequeñas contracciones lo agitaron más hasta unirse en mi gozo infinito. Inclinó el rostro hasta mi hombro y ahogó un grito desesperado en él. Cuando acabamos una rara sensación me recorrió el cuerpo hasta llegarme al estómago.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado. Asentí, no del todo segura, en cambio, él dijo con dulzura— para mí ha sido maravilloso…

Sus palabras me revolvieron las mariposas del estómago y Edward, sin saberlo, me besó, apaciguándome aquella agradable quemazón interna. Elevó su mano para despejarme el rostro de mis cabellos, alborotados y húmedos pegados a la piel de la cara, y musitó.

—Te adoro, Bella Swan —me besó los labios de un modo enternecedor. Su frase me sonó a frase hecha para una niña tonta.

—Tan sólo una chica más con la que tuviste sexo… —lo corregí con una risita irónica, en tanto me apartaba de él para comenzar a vestirme. Él se cogió el cabello, desordenándoselo aún más, derritiéndome totalmente con esa postal de chico sexy y se giró hacia mí muy decidido.

—Tú eres la diferencia entre tener sexo y hacer el amor, Bella —pasó su dedo por la punta de mi nariz, mientras yo tanteaba mi corpiño. Bufé, enarbolando los ojos y riendo irónica.

Se acomodó de tal modo en el asiento que atrapó mi cabeza con sus manos firmes y me beso con deseo y ternura, concluyendo con un par de toques sutiles en la abertura de mis labios.

—¡Prometo hacerte conocer la diferencia! —sonrió complacido y volvió a su asiento en busca de los pantalones. Intenté no entusiasmarme con sus palabras y lo ignoré, a propósito. Sin embargo, fue inevitable no observarlo de soslayo… ¡Era un dios heleno! El retrato en carne y hueso de Adonis ¡Arg!, ¿Cómo le iba a creer semejantes disparates?. Reí para mi misma… pensar que por un minuto le creí. De pronto, su voz risueña rompió nuestro silencio incómodo— ¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó intrigado.

—¡Nada! —seguí buscando mis pertenencias.

—¿No me crees, cierto? —enarcó una ceja dorada, mientras torcía una deliciosa y pícara sonrisa. Ni siquiera contesté y siguió— dame un poco de tiempo nada más… juro hacer que te enamores de mí.

Giré un poco angustiada, esa sola idea me aterraba casi al borde de la histeria ¡Jamás podría estar con un hombre como él!, sufriría montones ¡Una vez más!. Dejé de reír.

—Dudo que lo logres, Cullen —rebatí— lo nuestro murió hace poco más de dos años —tragó saliva sin quitar la vista al frente del parabrisas.

—No creo —suspiró y siguió— tengo la impresión de que te quieres mentir a ti misma —esa frase fue lapidante y mentirosa, "¡te quieres mentir a ti misma!", ¡Arg!, ¿Qué podía saber él de lo que yo sentía y quería realmente?

—Te equivocas —decreté fría como un pescado. Abrí la puerta del piloto y salí a tomar aire, esta conversación me estaba cocinando las neuronas. En menos de un minuto ya estaba a mi lado y cuando lo hizo, con horror descubrí que ya amanecía. Me enfrenté a él un tanto molesta— ¡Necesito llegar a casa pronto!

—Claro… —arguyó indeciso sin completar la frase.

Me acompañó a mi lado del coche y cerró delicadamente la puerta. Condujo de vuelta tranquilamente, mientras el horizonte aclaraba poco a poco. Cuando llegamos al frontis de mi casa se detuvo y se giró para mirarme.

—Cuando quieras estudiamos Cálculo, juntos —sus ojos se iluminaron hasta destellar lenguas de oro, sin embargo, parecía pálido y sus labios habían perdido color. Trató de atrapar mi rostro con sus manos para besarme, pero lo detuve, ya había sido suficiente. Lo hice hacia atrás un tanto brusco, pasando a llevar parte de sus mejillas y cabello. Fue cuando noté que estaba sudando frío.

—¿Te sientes bien? ¡Transpiras helado! —él rió ante mi tono de voz.

—¡Estoy bien! Quizá me estoy cogiendo una fuerte gripe… andan varios virus dando vueltas por ahí —acotó divertido ante mi reacción.

—¡Uf! He de esperar que no Edward, tengo una semana llena de pruebas… —agregué asustada.

Se lamió los labios y frunció el ceño.

—_Mmmm_… tendrás que encontrar una buena explicación para tu certificado médico entonces. Quizá me pueda conseguir uno y nos aislamos juntos, en un hotel a las afueras de la ciudad —continuó sarcástico— como medida de cuarentena quizá… —soltó una carcajada.

—¡Olvídalo, Cullen! Si me llego a enfermar estás frito —le advertí en una amenaza traviesa y me bajé del coche.

Los pocos pasos que separaban mi casa de la berma, mi corazón bombeó tan fuertemente que pensé seriamente en la posibilidad de sufrir un ataque cardíaco. Me pellizqué y la buena noticia es que ¡Sí, estaba viva!... en cambio la mala, era que ¡mi corazón latía vigoroso por Edward Cullen, nuevamente!

_**Y, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿les gustó? ¡Espero que sí! Al menos yo me entretuve mucho escribiéndolo…**_

_**Queridas, espero sus reviews!**_

_**Besos y gracias nuevamente,**_

_**Karen**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Queridísimas,**_

_**Muy Feliz Navidad para todas ustedes! Y de regalito les dejo un capítulo más…**_

_**Un besote grande, espero que hayan tenido una linda Navidad junto a sus seres queridos!**_

_**Con cariño,**_

_**Karen**_

**Capítulo X**

**Zona Cero**

Llegué a mi casa al alba, y ¡horror! tenía clases a primera hora. ¡Uf!, sin embargo la emoción de lo que había pasado con Cullen me inyectó una dosis extra de adrenalina y no tenía una gota de sueño. Llegué a mi dormitorio y me quité la ropa para meterme a la ducha. Me observé en el espejo y noté que tenía al menos un kilito de más ¡qué rabia!, ¡noooooooo, justo esta noche no tenía que estar en forma!, seguro Edward lo había notado. Tras ese pequeño lapsus de ira recordé la velada con Edward y un retorcijón me comprimió el estómago, una mezcla de malestar y agrado. Aún tenía impregnada en la piel su esencia masculina. Suspiré como una idiota y procuré concentrarme en el proceso de "levantarme" para llegar pronto a clases.

Bajé las escaleras como una bala y pasé por la cocina en busca de una barra de cereal, pero no todo podía ser tan expedito y por supuesto, me topé con Reneé. Me miró suspicazmente y esbozó una risita perspicaz.

—Para la próxima vez avísame que te vas a tardar más de lo normal en tu jornada de clases… —escupió un poco molesta y encendió la cafetera.

—¡Claro! —aseguré rápido, porque no quería oír sermones, pero ella volvió con más artillería pesada.

—Al parecer te fue bastante bien —sus ojos celestes eran la inquisición, ella tenía esa capacidad innata de descubrirme— ¿te has fijado cómo te brillan los ojos? —torció una risita aún más perversa. Se sirvió una taza de café y volvió la vista a mí— ¿quién es el afortunado que finalmente atrapó tu "corazón"?.

Esa última palabra me dio un aventón fuerte a poner los pies sobre la tierra, ¡no podía permitirme sentir esto por Cullen! ¡Y las personas se daban cuenta… de seguro él también lo haría pronto!.

—Nadie importante, mamá —respondí seca— cuando eso pase serás la primera en enterarte —me esforcé por torcer una sonrisa falsa, en verdad esa sola idea me aterraba hasta calarme los huesos.

—Por eso te pregunto, acabo de hacerlo —me besó la mejilla y se fue a su dormitorio con una taza de café en la mano, mientras me dedicaba una mirada de soslayo, llena de complicidad e intriga.

Cogí mi súper camión pasado de moda para irme a la universidad, soportando las burlas irónicas respecto a lo antiguo y desalmado que era mi pobre autito, pero jamás alcanzaría el autobús y ya era muy tarde y, para más remate, hoy Alice no tenía clases a primera hora, por lo tanto, no me pasaría a buscar. Busqué las llaves y no las hallé de inmediato, después me acordé que la última vez —un mes atrás— las había dejado en la cocina. Mi papá venía llegando de su turno de noche y me besó en la mejilla al entrar.

—¡Vas atrasada, Bella! Si quieres te puedo llevar… —ofreció cariñosamente, sin embargo, la vergüenza de que me dejaran en un radiopatrullas era aún peor que la de llegar en mi camión viejo.

—No, gracias papá. Voy bien, sólo que hoy entro más tarde. El profesor está enfermo —mentí. Él se encogió de hombros y se fue dirección a la cocina, mientras yo corría a coger mi auto.

Cuando llegué, Yeveris por poco me deja afuera y tuve que rogarle para que me dejara dar la prueba ¡había estudiado mucho!, cálculo era mi pesadilla y precisamente por esa razón venía llegando a esta hora, "¡por estudiar con mi peor enemigo para pasar su asqueroso ramo!", esas eran las palabras precisas que se me vinieron a la mente. No obstante, callé y puse la mejor de mis sonrisas para cautivarlo, después de todo, era hombre como todo el resto. Accedió, siempre acompañado con una desagradable advertencia "es la última vez señorita Swan". Asentí, como niña obediente que era en las aulas y corrí hacia el primer banco desocupado.

No di pie en bola, ¡no supe nada! ¡Arg!, tenía tanta rabia que los ojos me comenzaron a picar de impotencia, pero ¡claro!, si todo lo que había aprendido con Cullen era lo anterior a Cálculo I. Intenté calmar mi ira y tranquilizarme, aunque si bien esta era una prueba parcial, la nota sumaba el treinta por ciento. Hice lo que pude y salí con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas y por lo mismo, corrí directo al baño para que nadie me viera.

Me encerré en un cubículo, sintiéndome una idiota inepta incapaz de solucionar un ejercicio de matemática, quizá mi mente era muy estrecha y ese tipo de materia me superaba, pero, ¿por qué parecía todo tan fácil con Edward?. Él hacia parecer que todo era simple y lógico, sin mayor complicación. Finalmente, llegué a la conclusión de que si él fuera mi profesor, tendría paso seguro al término de mi carrera, pero no era así —lamentablemente—, por lo que me debería esforzar el doble, haciendo mérito de lo burra que era ¡Arg!.

Mi móvil vibró en el bolso y en primera instancia lo obvié, no quería hablar con nadie, pero notando la insistencia, accedí. Era Alice.

—¡Holla, Bells! —se oía contenta.

—Hola, duende —contesté deprimida.

—¿Qué te pasó? —continuó, alertada, había percibido mi tono de voz lúgubre. Alice era especialmente sensitiva.

—Me fue mal en la prueba de cálculo —un hipo gigantezco se apoderó de mi pecho.

—¡Buuuuu, amiga!, deberías aceptar la ayuda de Edward Cullen…

—¡Lo hice! —repliqué impulsiva, demasiado eufórica. Error.

—¿Sí, y cuándo?, no me habías contado nada… —su voz cambió a un estilo más suspicaz, podía ver como le brillaban los ojos de curiosidad.

—Ayer.

—¿Ayer?, ¡vaya!, ¿en qué minuto? —continuó con preguntas venenosas e incómodas. Tendría que contarle.

—En la tarde. Después te cuento… —traté de desviar el tema.

—¡Ahora mismo señorita Swan!. Estoy en la cafetería central, tengo una ventana hasta la una. Te espero para un café largamente conversado… porque además tengo algunas cositas que contarte —rió entusiasmada.

—_Mmmm_, ese tono me suena a hombre "lindo" —la atrapé.

—Sí, algo así. ¡Ven y te cuento todo!, con lujo de detalles —aulló eufórica y cortó.

En cuanto puse un pie en la cafetería, Alice alzó la mano para indicarme donde estaba. Caminé hacia ella y como me había dicho, me esperaba con un gran chocolate caliente. No saludamos y de inmediato vi esa alegría, interrumpida por el imbécil de Jasper, nuevamente brillando en sus ojos miel, tan parecidos a los de Edward —¿o estaba alucinando, relacionando todo con él! —.

Me contó que Dimitri la había invitado a salir y que parecía tener "buenas" intenciones. A mí no parecía lo mismo, menos ante la propuesta de irnos los cuatro "juntos".

—¿Sabías que pertenece a la fraternidad Beta? —le advertí subliminalmente, intentando de que tomara conciencia de que si se metía con él, significaba perder a Jasper de inmediato, sin embargo, no ahondé más, porque en verdad lo mejor era que eso sucediera.

—¿Y que son los archienemigos de los Alfa? —continuó divertida. Asentí— ¡claro que lo sé! —en sus labios se asomó una risita perversa. Con eso me había dejado en claro que esto también tenía que ver con Jasper.

—¿Sales con Dimitri porque te gusta o para sacarle celos al rubio idiota? —sonrió.

—Ambas cosas —le devolví una risita, volviéndome su cómplice, en verdad, igual me gustaría ver si esa situación tenía un efecto en el imbécil sofisticado de Whitlock.

Le conté que había "estudiado" con Cullen, sin embargo, algo en mí que desconozco, dejó en descubierto lo que había pasado adicionalmente.

—¿Te acostaste con él, cierto Bells? —sus ojos chispeaban emoción. No contesté de inmediato, pero no tardé en asentir. Dejó escapar una sonora risotada que obligó a la mitad de la cafetería a voltearse hacia nosotras. La miré con odio ¡debía callar, ahora mismo!.

—_Shhhht_ —abrí los ojos, incómoda. Ella parecía muy divertida, pero pasado unos minutos de disfrutar de mi derrota, se colocó seria y aseguró.

—A mí me gusta Cullen para ti, Bells. No entiendo porqué lo odias tanto…

—¡No lo conoces, Alice! —decreté firme.

—¿Acaso tú lo conoces mucho? —quedé helada al recordar lo que había sucedido hace un par de años atrás y que mis dos amigas desconocían. Sospechaban que algo había pasado, pero no tenían claridad de qué era realmente y yo me resistía a contárselos.

—Más de lo que crees. Pero en fin, no quiero hablar de él —Alice negó con la cabeza y continuó con el cuento de Dimitri, hasta que sonó mi móvil. Era Edward y se las había arreglado para conseguirse mi número nuevo, a través de un tercero o seguro, simplemente robándolo de mi móvil. Yo había borrado su identificación, no obstante, aquel número lo mantenía memorizado en la mente y en cuanto lo vi lo identifiqué de inmediato. Dejé que el aparato aullara sin contestarlo, sólo atiné a bajarle el volumen.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Alice frunciendo el ceño, muy extrañada— ¿por qué no quieres contestar?

—Es Cullen —ella esbozó una risa que le llegó a los ojos, pero mantuvo la compostura por respeto a mí y no hizo ningún comentario, por el momento. A mí se me enfrió la sangre hasta congelarse, mientras mi corazón comenzaba a latir frenético por cuenta propia.

—¡Pobre!, debe haber quedado más que entusiasmado y tú, ni siquiera le contestas —hizo un mohín de real lástima. Suspiró, pero pronto el móvil acabó de sonar y nos avocamos a nuestra conversación.

Mi amiga hablaba y hablaba, en cambio mi mente volaba a kilómetros de ese lugar, buscando una explicación real y lógica a la insistencia de Cullen, porque de eso de que era a la única a la que hubiese amado, era una inmunda patraña. Nosotros no le hacemos daño a quienes amamos y menos de aquella manera. Por fin Alice hizo una sugerencia que acogió toda mi atención.

—¿Dimitri me pidió que te invitara a salir hoy con nosotros?, por supuesto —carraspeó— irá Félix. Al parecer quedó bastante prendado de ti.

—_Mmmm_ —dudé de las buenas intenciones de Félix, esos dos eran un par aún más raro que Edward y Jasper— sí, lo vi ayer…

—¿Y, qué dices? —la expectación de mi amiga me impregnó los poros, no podía negarme y bueno, igual me podía servir de distracción para olvidarme de Edward.

Acepté y esa noche me pasó a recoger Alice. Nos juntaríamos con ellos en "La cuna de oro", el nido de los Beta. Esto de conocer a los archirivales de los Alfa me provocaba una perversa satisfacción.

Tras unos cuantos tragos no tardamos en besarnos hasta llegar justo al límite del abismo. Debía reconocer que el chico misterioso se había portado de lo más normal y atento. Bailamos muchísimo y nos reímos bastante de la dupla Alice-Dimitri, realmente esos dos tenían _feeling_. Alice y Dimitri desaparecieron de nuestra vista y yo me quedé en la barra, mientras Félix iba al baño. De pronto casi me voy de espalda cuando una sonrisita familiar, con unos sensuales hoyuelos en las mejillas me susurró al oído.

—¡Hola, _preciosa_! —¡Oh, por favor!, ¿Emmett?, ¿Emmett aquí?, ¿acaso no sabía que estaba en territorio enemigo para él?. Bueno, en verdad no había ningún cartel explícito que prohibiera la entrada de los Alfa, pero todo el mundo lo sabía, ¿este chico era sonso?. No sabía de qué manera advertirle, pero él no parecía notar el peligro. Tenía una cerveza en la mano y varios pares de ojos observándolo detrás de él.

—Hola, Emmett —sonreí, nerviosa. Quizá él lo mal interpretó.

—¿Qué bueno encontrarte "sola"? —rió perverso. Inspiré profundo, no contesté y me llevé un sorbo de ron a la boca.

—¿Sí y por qué? —fui más allá de su suspicacia inicial.

—_Mmmm_, tan sólo para preguntarte… ¿no era que tú y Cullen eran sólo amigos? —bufó, torciendo una risita maliciosa, y entrecerrando los ojos para sacarme una respuesta que no quería darle.

—¡Sólo eso! —agregué.

—Entonces… si te beso, ¿no habría problema, cierto? —se abalanzó hacia mí para besarme, pero sólo alcanzó a rozar mis labios porque ¡Oh, oh! Esto se estaba volviendo riesgoso y no por Edward precisamente. Miré por arriba del hombro de Emmett y Félix esperaba con el rostro contraído de ira.

—¿Se te perdió alguien? —gruñó Félix entre dientes, con la expresión tensa. No era que el chico tuviese paciencia precisamente.

—Sí —desafió Emmett— esta hermosa chica justo en frente mío —le rebatió soberbio. De pronto, una veintena de chicos se giró a mirar y varios, por la postura dura de su cuerpo, estaban dispuestos a pelear a la más mínima señal.

—Creo que esto llegó hasta aquí, chicos —intervine sin éxito. Félix cogió a Emmett por la camisa, pero éste, en un acto habilidoso y ridículo le propinó un duro puñete en la mandíbula. Troya comenzó a arder con furia.

Félix se irguió enfurecido y le devolvió un combo a Emmett. El _cowboy_ quedó plantado sobre la barra una milésima de segundos, porque pronto se puso de pie, dispuesto a arremeter contra el otro grandote, que lo pasaba por un par de centímetros de altura y ancho, sin embargo, antes de que la cosa empeorara, un chico moreno se interpuso. Aquella intervención no estuvo exenta de una furiosa y contenida amenaza. Emmett sonrió, torciendo una risita burlesca, mientras le caía sangre por la comisura de los labios. Fijó su mirada castaña clara en la mía, guiñó un ojo, me lanzó un beso y salió vivo, por poco, a la merced de sus propios pasos, insinuantes y soberbios.

Esa noche la fiesta no duró mucho más. Los ánimos se habían caldeado y el humor de Félix había tenido un vuelvo en trescientos sesenta grados. Dimitri en cambio, parecía demasiado entusiasmado con Alice, como para prestar atención a aquella coloquial interrupción. El chico era elegante, sofisticado y misterioso, el tipo justo para mi amiga que parecía embaucarse con facilidad con los hombres _tensos_ y extraños.

Félix y Dimitri nos acompañaron al auto. Mi acompañante tenía los rasgos endurecidos y parecía planear alguna cosa, porque para él no había pasado inadvertido aquel episodio. Dimitri llevaba los dedos entrelazados a los de Alice, en cambio, Félix había tomado un poco de distancia de mí. Me miraba con desconfianza, o al menos eso sentí yo. Con su voz ronca y varonil, pero un tanto agresiva, se dirigió sólo a Dimitri, sin importar que nosotras estuviésemos presentes.

—¿Sabes cómo se filtró un Alfa en nuestra fiesta? —escupió Félix bastante molesto. Con Alice nos miramos de soslayo. La postura de Félix era tensa y provocaba temor. Era como si estuviese dispuesto a pegarle a quien se cruzara por su paso, fuese hombre o mujer, daba igual… su furia era mayor.

Dimitri hizo un mohín con la boca.

—Era difícil reconocerlo, Félix. Él chico es nuevo en la fraternidad Alfa —musitó con aire despreocupado.

—¡Algo así no se puede obviar! —Félix explotó en ira y le dio un puntapié al primer vehículo que encontró a su paso, hundiendo la puerta trasera del coche. Con Alice quedamos paralizadas, en cambio, Dimitri continuó el camino muy relajado, como si nada hubiese pasado, o bien, como si estuviese acostumbrado a los arrebatos de su amigo gigantón. No parecía advertir el peligro en la furia de aquel hombre.

—Ya lo tenemos identificado… —espetó Dimitri con el mismo tono común, sin embargo, en su frase inconclusa parecía esconder una solución, como si su tranquilidad se tratase de un código.

—¡Esto no quedará así! —gruñó Félix, aún iracundo.

Antes de subirnos en el coche la despedida se extendió más de lo que me hubiese gustado, Alice no medía el tiempo entre tanto besuqueo con su nuevo amigo. Para mí era muy incómodo quedarme sola con aquel chico rabioso, por lo que me recliné hacia el auto con cautela, pero mi espalda no alcanzó la carrocería del coche porque Félix me tomó por la cintura con fuerza y me arrastró hacia él.

Entreabrió mis labios con brusquedad y lujuria, haciéndome sentir bastante extraña. Quería hacerlo hacia atrás, no obstante una reacción de rechazo hacia él, en ese momento, podía tornarse contraproducente. Le seguí el juego un par de minutos más, hasta que Alice por fin decidió tomar el mando del coche.

Edward no continuó llamando, contrariando lo que esperaba: que insistiera e insistiera sin tregua. A la inversa, no supe más de él hasta el martes de la semana entrante. Por supuesto, yo no lo iba a llamar… eso no iba conmigo, pero, cada vez que el móvil sonaba mi corazón palpitaba fuerte y vigoroso, y obvio, el efecto se pasaba de inmediato, como si cayera de una montaña rusa, cuando descubría que se trataba de otra persona.

Los días pasaron en una gran lucha interna. Mis instintos querían saber de él, en cambio, mi mente, me recriminaba por desear con toda el alma aquella estupidez. Sólo Alice me distrajo ese fin de semana con otra de sus súper citas dobles, cargadas de adrenalina y sorpresas desafiantes. Félix se disculpó conmigo por su reacción y en retribución se portó todo un caballero, dulce y relajado, muy agradable. Aunque se había mostrado amable, igual había algo en él que me daba miedo, sin embargo, salir con él era la única manera de alejar mi mente de Cullen.

El martes subsiguiente, tras una intensa clase de estadística salí a la ventana que me dejaba en ascuas hasta cerca del mediodía. Me fui a la cafetería del bosque, y como pocas veces, había muchísima gente. De pronto, tras la mampara de vidrio vi a aparecer a Edward. El corazón me dio un brinco que por poco quedo pegada al techo. Las manos se me enfriaron y el mundo perdió toda mi atención, excepto por Edward.

Me quedé como una estatua hundida entre mis cuadernos y mi chocolate caliente, en espera de que viniera a conversarme. Ya podía sentir las mejillas sonrojadas y el ardor de la piel de cuando él estaba cerca. Un balde de agua fría me cayó sobre el cuerpo cuando pasó muy cerca de mi mesa y continuó su camino hacia otra en el fondo, sin siquiera dirigirme un segundo de su atención.

El corazón se me congeló y un fuerte dolor de estómago ascendió hasta posarse como un denso nudo en mi garganta. Me había ignorado por completo. Me quedé cerca de quince minutos más sentada en la mesa, para que no notara mi profunda desilusión, mientras trataba de distraer la mente en otra cosa para no llorar, pero no pude aguantar mucho más y una lágrima cayó sobre mi hoja llena de números ilegibles, difuminando el contenido de un ejercicio. Respiré hondo para no estallar en llanto y cuando ya estuve más calmada, cogí mis enceres dispuesta a salir, pero cuando ya estaba por coger la puerta para hacerlo, noté que alguien me miraba intensamente: era Emmett.

Estaba sentado frente de Edward, y él me daba la espalda. Clavó sus ojos castaños en mí y dejó entrever una risita vengativa en los labios rellenos, encogiéndose de hombros como diciendo "¡Lo siento!". Ahora me quedaba claro porqué Edward me hacia la ley del hielo. Di media vuelta con el alma hecha trizas y casi a tropezones, caminé hacia mi siguiente clase de cálculo I.

_**PD: ¿Alfa o Beta? ¿Qué les gusta más?, jejejeje.**_

_**Chicas lindas espero sus reviews. **_

_**Besotes,**_

_**Karen**_


	11. Las tres mosqueteras

Hola queridísimas!

¡Feliz año nuevo! Que este año se les cumplan todos sus anhelos y deseos más esperados…

De regalito de comienzo de 2011 les dejo un nuevo capítulo!

Besotes,

Karen

**Capítulo XI**

**Las tres mosqueteras**

Ese viernes las penas ya habían pasado —o al menos de eso intentaba convencerme a mí misma— y la cita doble, esta vez, fue triple. De manera intempestiva y curiosa, Rose se nos había sumado a la velada. Más tarde me enteraría, con detalles, de porqué.

Alice sintió recelo al inicio, pero pronto, recuperó el entusiasmo y una risita torcida le volvió ilusión a sus travesuras: eso significaba que nuestra Barbie estaba yendo en picada con Jasper, ¡Genial!, pensó Alice. Sus ojos miel destellantes de alegría la delataron de forma prematura y antes que se diera cuenta, su desbordante júbilo la había dejado en evidencia. Fuera lo que hubiese pasado era buenísimo, nuevamente arremeteríamos las tres juntas ¡unos verdaderos ángeles de Charlie!, aunque claramente más traviesas.

Dimitri tan ceremonioso y gran maestro de relaciones públicas no tardó en arreglar la tercera cita. A nuestro cuarteto se sumarían Rose y Riley. ¿Qué había pasado realmente entre Jasper y Rose?, aún era un enigma, incluso para mí, que se supone, sabía más que Alice respecto a la relación de nuestra amiga y el idiota de Whitlock. Ahora, para molestia de los Alfa, las tres nos habíamos cambiado al bando contrario, quería ver sus caras cuando se enteraran, eso me provocaba una secreta y perversa satisfacción.

Riley, el nuevo chico, era un muchacho literalmente "lindo", tenía un hermoso rostro de niño bueno, facciones sutiles y pequeñas, deliciosos labios cereza y una sonrisa adorable. Parecía un año o dos menor que el resto, pero era sólo ilusión porque tenían los tres la misma edad. Cuando Rose lo vio una risita cautivadora se asomó en sus labios, algo así como cuando una cobra está lista para atacar. Rose enderezó su espalda, como una víbora, y comenzó a realizar de modo instintivo, ese culebreo general de cuerpo que envolvía a la mayoría de los hombres sin explicar porqué, y sin considerar aún, su deslumbrante belleza de ángel de la tentación. Incluso Félix y Dimitri parecieron encandilarse con ella, claro que a este último, pronto se le pasó el entusiasmo, Alice le atraía poderosamente.

Nos encontramos en "La cuna de oro", otra vez. Condujo Alice y en cuanto llegamos, los tres chicos aparecieron en la escalera de entrada. Era un sitio oculto en medio de un espeso bosque, colindante a un sitio eriazo. Como siempre, encabezaba la bienvenida Dimitri. Caminó hacia nosotras con las manos por detrás de la espalda, mientras torcía una risita misteriosa. A su lado derecho venía Félix, resplandeciente y demasiado contento. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y llevaba un abrigo largo negro. Un poco más atrás venía Riley, con un paso seguro, pero más tímido. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra, jeans azul medio y zapatillas. Esperaron con paciencia a que descendiéramos y Dimitri hizo de inmediato las nuevas presentaciones.

Saludó a Alice de un sutil beso en los labios, en cambio, Félix rozó a penas su mejilla con la mía, de manera fría y calculadora, tal cual me estaba acostumbrando a que fuera su personalidad. Riley y Rose hicieron clic de inmediato y se juntaron como un par de imanes.

—¡Bastante guapo el chico!, gracias… —Rose me guiñó uno de sus ojos. Alice oyó y enarboló los ojos, aún no estaba del todo conciliada con ella.

—De nada. _Mmmm_ —musité muy despacio sólo para que Rose me oyera— se vería muy bien en la pantalla chica —solté una carcajada bajita y ella enarcó ambas cejas, asintiendo. Alice negó con la cabeza.

—¡Olvídenlo! —advirtió Alice en un susurro.

—¿Qué olviden qué? —irrumpió Dimitri sutilmente, pero su mirada caprichosa lo delataba, nada, en un más mínimo detalle escapaba a su razonamiento, lo que pasaba es que era demasiado suspicaz para dejar entrever su ansiedad. Le entregó un vaso de ron a Alice y le pasó un brazo por la cintura. Nuestro duende sólo rió, pero no dijo nada.

No tardaron en llegar Félix y Riley. Nos acomodamos en unos sillones frente a frente. Dimitri y Alice se devoraban a besuqueos y nosotros seguimos la conversación.

—¿Qué estudias tú, Rose? —preguntó Félix, curioso de desenmarañar los misterios de la rubia esplendorosa.

—Literatura… —respondió ella con ese modo desafiante que tanto la caracterizaba.

—_Mmmm_, interesante carrera, aunque tal vez sea difícil conseguir trabajo —continuó con un tono de tensión en la voz, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

—Depende que tan bueno seas… ¡Yo soy la mejor! —mi amiga soltó una risita brusca. Félix enarcó una ceja.

—Pareces bastante segura, ¡Bien por ti! —concluyó aún más sarcástico que en un inicio. Menos mal a mi amiga le daba igual lo que pensara el resto, sin embargo, por la manera en que ella miraba a Félix después, supe que había quedado picada con él. A la primera debilidad suya, le devolvería un comentario perverso.

Riley observaba cada movimiento de nosotras. Tenía un par de ojos curiosos, grandes y castaños oscuros. Su cabello rubio medio, tipo miel, contrastaba con aquella mirada inspectiva. Félix y Rose continuaron lanzándose bronquillas sin parar. De soslayo noté como Riley torcía una risita tímida, al parecer le había gustado la chica agresiva que no se dejaba intimidar con nadie.

El rostro de Dimitri se dejó ver entre las penumbras. Sonreía con una malicia especial en los labios, seguido de la mano entrelazada de Alice que parecía tan entretenida como él. Se acercó más para no alzar tanto la voz, eso de gritar no iba con un tipo elegante como él.

—Tenemos un salón reservado sólo para nosotros —sus ojos flamearon llamas de lujuria. Quedé perpleja y enseguida recordé el primer ofrecimiento de ellos cuando los conocimos: una entretención cuádruple. Sentí que mis facciones adquirían una expresión tensa, él lo notó y soltó una carcajadita.

—Es un juego de cartas, Bells —extendió más su sonrisa y suspiré aliviada. Caminó hacia el fondo, donde se enmarcaba la forma de una puerta con la luz proveniente del interior de ese cuarto. Dimitri miró de soslayo y continuó— pero, con nuestras reglas, claro —me guiñó un ojo y yo le devolví una risita, para que no notara lo nerviosa que estaba.

Nos sentamos los cuatro alrededor de una mesa redonda. Riley repartía las cartas. Era un intenso juego de póker.

—Las reglas son las siguientes, chicas: primero, nada de trampas; dos, el que pierda por mentir debe tomarse dos tragos seguidos y la tercera… —sus ojos se encendieron más— quien vaya perdiendo, debe quitarse prendas de ropa a petición de la mayoría.

Miré a Rose quien aceptó sin problemas. Luego, asintió Alice sin dejar de mirar de manera cómplice a su proyecto de novio y yo, tardé más que el resto. Cinco pares de ojos me miraban expectantes, no podía quedar mal.

—Obvio, ¡porqué no! —asentí sin muchas ganas, pero encorvando una risita falsa.

—¡Yujuuuuuuuuuuuu!, ¡Qué empiece el juego entonces! —aulló Félix y el resto de los chicos lo siguieron.

Comenzó el juego.

Yo no era experta en juegos de mesa, pero Alice y Rose no lo hacían nada mal. Repartieron la primera ronda de cartas. Todos se miraban entre ellos, mientras yo, torpemente, aún no acaba de ordenar las cartas en mi mano. Cada uno pasó su turno y ahora era el mío. Perdí.

Los gritos guturales comenzaron de inmediato, mientras llegaban a consenso respecto a qué debería quitarme. Astutamente me había puesto el abrigo, una vez oídas las reglas.

—Bueno, Bells, se me olvidó decirte que el abrigo no cuenta —musitó Dimitri y la mesa soltó una risotada general.

—¡Pero si es ropa! —exclamé en mi defensa.

—No del tipo que cuenta… _mmm_, ahora debemos escoger entre tu hermosa blusa roja o los pantalones suntuosos —escudriñó muy serio.

—¡Trampa! —reclamé.

—Querida, mala suerte en el juego, buena suerte en el amor —arremetió Félix burlesco, me guiñó un ojo y yo me sentí hervir de rabia.

Entre ellos se secretearon unos segundos, hasta que Dimitri decretó.

—¡La blusa! —¡Oh, no!, ¡qué horror!, me sentí una estripticera. A duras penas me saqué lo que pedían, eso sí, no sin reclamar hasta el final. Los ojos de Félix se volvieron redondos y Riley torció una risita. Dimitri casi me ignoró.

—¡Muy bien, Bella! —exclamó Félix con los labios relajados, esbozando una sonrisa. Hice un mohín de disgusto y volví a mi lugar. A voluntad propia bebí un sorbo de ron, después de todo no iba a hacer tan idiota de blufear y perder por ello.

El juego continuó y estos chicos no perdían nunca, en cambio, la siguiente en caer fue Rose, quien tuvo que pagar por partida doble: por mentir, dos tragos seguidos y por perder, también la sudadera. La única invicta de las tres era Alice. Después de varias rondas yo me encontraba sin zapatos ni pantalones, Alice sin polera y un poco ebria, al igual que Rose.

De pronto se oyó un móvil. Era el de Rose. Miró el número y no contestó. Luego, sonó el aviso de un mensaje. Ella lo obvio. Sin embargo, volvió a perder. Ahora venía la ropa íntima.

—Rose, _mmmm_, por esta vez, cambiamos una de tus prendas íntimas porque nos leas el mensaje de texto—aseguró Riley con un brillo distinto en los ojos. El chico ya tenía las mejillas encendidas por el alcohol. Ella miró dubitativa unos segundos y luego, asintió. Le lanzó el aparato a Félix, quien lo cogió gustoso.

—Mensaje de "Jasper Withlock" —con Alice nos miramos de reojo— _mmmm_, veamos que quiere saber el _señor_ control de los pijes Alfa —el grandote soltó una risotada que estremeció el ambiente. El dedo pulgar del enorme chico rudo avanzaba sobre el rolo del Black Berry de Rose. Abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió perverso— _**"¡Tú y tus amigas, váyanse al carajo!, no queremos infiltradas Beta entre nosotros!. Si no llamas pronto, entenderé que así es…**_" —la inflexión de voz en esta última frase hizo que los chicos se retorcieran de la risa, en cambio para mí no había sido divertido, yo tenía claras las consecuencias de esa amenaza. Eso significaba que Edward definitivamente no me hablaría más, pero además, estábamos arriesgando nuestra estadía en la facultad si alguno de ellos nos delataba ante el decano. Las relaciones diplomáticas de Rose se habían cortado y corríamos serio riesgo de que los Alfa nos notificaran con el asunto de los videos ilícitos. Alice sonreía, porque desconocía la verdad, ella solo pensaba que el rubio idiota estaba desbordando un ataque de celos. Miré a Rose, y también pude ver el temor en sus ojos.

—Creo que debemos responderles —añadió Riley, quien hasta hace una hora atrás parecía más bien reservado, pero ahora estaba dispuesto a reñirse, con todo, contra la fraternidad enemiga.

—¡No! —aulló Rose, descontrolada, lanzándose semi-desnuda sobre Félix. El chico soltó una risotada y más hábil que ella, alejó con un brazo su móvil.

—¡¿Algún interés especial en él? —los ojos de Félix, amenazaban con una furia contenida, asimilándose a un volcán a punto de estallar.

—¡Es mi móvil!, si quieres contesta del tuyo, pero del mío, ¡No! —bramó la Barbie con fuerza. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, más emocionados aún. Le hice un gesto a Rose para que se calmara y le aseguré con los labios mudos "después lo arreglaremos". En verdad yo ya me había enfrentado de alguna manera a la ira de Félix y lo creía capaz de cualquier cosa, por lo tanto, sabía que apaciguar ánimos era el término más feliz de la velada. Dimitri movió la cabeza en asentimiento y me sonrió.

Aproveché aquel caótico momento para buscar mi ropa y volver a taparme, en cambio el resto parecía especialmente preocupado de lo que escribirían en el mensaje. Finalmente pusieron.

"_**Nos vemos en la avenida de los acantilados, curva 5, a las tres y media de la madrugada".**_

Enseguida llegó uno de vuelta.

"_**¿Por qué no mejor en mi casa?".**_

Ellos respondieron.

"_¡Está bien!"._

La respuesta tardó en volver, pero que en definitiva llegó.

"_**¡Ok, te espero!".**_

—¡Uhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuh!, ¡hoy tenemos acción, chicos! —aseguró Riley.

—Y en la propia casa club —rugió Félix. Dimitri sólo esbozó una risita acompañadora, pero no dijo nada más. Se armaría una grande.

Subimos a los coches de nuestros particulares anfitriones. Dimitri ,Alice, Rose y Riley en el primero, y yo, en el segundo con Félix, ¡Arg!, esto no me estaba gustando nada.

Emprendimos camino en medio de una autopista oscura y tenebrosa, al igual que como se estaba tornando esta noche. Mi acompañante encendió la radio a todo volumen y colocó un romántico _heavy metal_ de música de fondo. Parecía muy entretenido y ensimismado. Un impulso mayor me llevó a escribir un mensaje, escondida de Félix. Saqué mi móvil y con mayor sigilo escribí a Edward.

"_**Jasper está en peligro. En su casa en media hora".**_

¡_Tuuuut_!, sonó el móvil al mandar el recado, pero Félix no se percató por el exagerado volumen de la música. Mi móvil vibró de vuelta.

"_**Lo sabemos. Gracias".**_

Di un respingo en el asiento. Ellos de seguro estaban más que involucrados en el tema. El corazón me comenzó a brincar exaltado. Ya había visto actuar a los Beta y eran de temer, aunque albergaba que los Alfa también lo fueran. El imbécil de Withlock me caía pésimo, pero no por eso quería verlo muerto o agonizante por una paliza del siglo, menos en su propia casa.

Llegamos a la mansión encumbrada entre los riscos. Ellos entraron primero. Nadie salió inicialmente, pero las rejas centrales se abrieron de para en par para darnos paso al infierno. A esas alturas me temblaba el cuerpo, cogí un cigarrillo y comencé a fumar, mientras las manos me sudaban frío. Esto pintaba mal.

Del auto contiguo se bajó Rosalie, sola. Por la forma de caminar noté que estaba nerviosa. De pronto de entre las sombras una figura pálida y casi incandescente surgió de entre los matorrales. Era Jasper, con aspecto de terrateniente, cuerpo siempre erguido y con una risita torcida en los labios.

Se acercó a Rose y le murmuró algo al oído, que obvio, nadie alcanzó a oír, pero que por la postura tensa de mi amiga noté que no era nada bueno. Ella se hizo un lado y él avanzó hacia nosotros.

—¡Gracias por venir, _gallinas_ Beta! —aulló _cordialmente_, alzando la voz irónica. Félix se adelantó a pasos agigantados con la furia hirviéndole la sangre y chorreándole al caminar.

Por detrás del la figura atlética de Jasper, comenzaron a emerger sombras de entre los matorrales. Por supuesto, ¡No estaba solo!, y a lo menos triplicaban a los Beta. De pronto una figura muy conocida y elegante se superpuso a Jasper con una antorcha en la mano. Sus cabellos sensualmente disparados me eran familiares. Una voz varonil e insinuante, diplomática y tan dulce como el terciopelo, habló.

—¡Bienvenido, señores! —la silueta de Edward quedó perfectamente definida entre las penumbras. Su posición segura e implacable era imponente— ¿a qué debemos el _honor_ de esta visita?

—¡Uno de ustedes se filtró en nuestra fiesta hace una semana?, ¿por qué? —exigió Dimitri, tenso, pero manteniendo su tono ceremonioso.

—Fue un descuido —balbuceó Edward con una risa irónica.

—¿Un descuido? —bufó Félix, a punto de soltar su ira— nosotros tenemos una particular manera de arreglar los descuidos —amenazó sin disimulo.

—¿Y cómo es esa manera? —Edward se acercó a él, peligrosamente.

—¡Así! —gruñó Félix desde las entrañas y le lanzó un puñete a Edward, pero que él, más hábil de lo que creía, lo esquivó sin dificultad. Se armó una tremenda trifulca, que ni siquiera los más estirados pudieron zafar.

—¡Paren! —gritó Alice medio histérica.

Nuestra amiga hizo ademán de lanzarse en medio de la pelea para salvar a Dimitri, pero Rose y yo la cogimos con fuerza de un brazo y la arrastramos de vuelta a nosotras. Un golpe de esos la mataría. Félix llegó a Emmett en un instinto de venganza y ambos se batían a combos y patadas hasta matarse. ¡Era una escena escabrosa!

Volví al auto ansiosa, y busqué mi móvil dispuesta a llamar a la policía, pero una mano firme me detuvo.

—Ni lo pienses chica linda —murmuró Riley, amenazador, mientras el resto volvían a sus puestos en los asientos. Parecían medios magullados, pero nada grave. Sin embargo, noté que Emmett había quedado tendido en el piso. Rose corrió a su lado, pero un movimiento brusco de Félix la volvió al auto. Algo gritó Eleazar a Jasper, pero los autos lograron escapar antes de que se cerraran las rejas tras nosotros.

Cuando volvimos al "La cuna de oro" el ambiente se había caldeado, sobre todo para Félix. Él intuía que lo sucedido se había vuelto una emboscada y por supuesto, las principales sospechosas éramos nosotras.

Nos quedamos mirando asustadas unas con otras. Nos sentíamos impotentes, encerradas en aquel lugar, sin mucha posibilidad de escapar ilesas. Riley desapareció unos momentos y cuando volvió, estaba recuperado, pero algo más tenso y agresivo. Félix ni siquiera necesitaba de un agente externo y sólo fue por más trago. Se bebió tres ron seguidos y su furia parecía aumentar a medida que se incorporaba más alcohol a su cuerpo. Me cogió fuerte del brazo, presionando sus dedos en mi piel hasta dañarla.

—¡Nos tenemos que ir! —musité afligida. Alice y Rose me miraban aterradas.

—¡Déjala en paz! —continuó Rose, en mi defensa.

—No te incumbe, ¡rubia tonta! —gruñó Félix. Ella me cogió de un brazo para hacer contrapeso, pero el infeliz le dio un empujón que lanzó contra uno de los muros, azotándose la cabeza.

—¿Qué hiciste, imbécil? —grité angustiada y Alice corrió a socorrer a Rose, porque él me seguía arrastrando hacia otro lado, sin piedad. Comencé a llorar, estremecida y, antes de que me tragara esa habitación oscura, alcancé a divisar como Dimitri contenía a Alice, mientras Riley ayudaba a despertar a Rose.

La sangre de las venas se me enfrió hasta enloquecerme. El mundo parecía una película de terror, lenta y horrible. Félix me llevó a un cuarto, al final del sitio y comenzó a sacarme la ropa, bruscamente, mientras sus dedos recorrían cada parte de mis lugares íntimos, sin mi consentimiento. Grité y grité, pero él me calló con una de sus grandotas manos en la boca. Lo mordí con rabia y él me dio una bofetada, sacudiéndome los sesos.

—¡Tú fuiste!, ¿cierto?, ¡maldita infeliz! —entreabrió mis labios con los suyos, mientras rompía el cierre de mis pantalones con rudeza. Mi cuerpo se había agotado de tanto luchar. Me despojó de mi ropa y separó mis rodillas con violencia para introducirse en mí con algo más que fuerza bruta. Fue terrible.

No recuerdo mucho más, sólo volví a la vida cuando estuve sentada en el automóvil de Alice para irnos a casa. No podía hablar y mis amigas estaban tan mudas y aterradas como yo. Podía ver sus rostros desfigurados a raíz del desconcierto. Sólo Rose atinaba a acariciarme el cabello. Alice lloraba, mientras se acomodaba en el manubrio. De pronto se abrió mi puerta y Félix volvió a cogerme bruscamente por el brazo, en tanto Dimitri intentaba persuadirlo. Me llevó a un lugar un poco más apartado y con balas de ira en los ojos, musitó.

—¡Ni una palabra de esto si quieres seguir viva!. Adviérteles a tus amigas, no suelo tener paciencia —me besó los labios con irritación y me dejó volver al auto.

Antes de partir, por el espejo retrovisor noté que Dimitri discutía con Félix. Nos fuimos. Lloré el trayecto a mi casa, como una Magdalena, aún no lograba comprender cómo había sucedido este horrible episodio. Bajé del auto de mi amiga con tanta alma como un zombi. Ellas esperaron a que encontrase las llaves y partieron, pero cuando las metí en el cerrojo e intenté girarla, recordé que no eran esas. Volteé hacia el garaje para alcanzar las de emergencia que descansaban tras una mesa vieja.

Di pasos de ciego, intentando tantear el metal pequeño de las llaves, pero un intenso dolor emergió de mis entrañas. Me dejé caer sobre las rodillas y comencé llorar. Tenía los ojos nublados de lágrimas de indignidad cuando descubrí que una silueta elegante y varonil me miraba con impaciencia y compasión. En medio del empalagoso amanecer distinguí la figura de Edward, quien se puso de rodillas para quedar a mi altura, me arrulló entre sus brazos y me besó la frente con ternura. Cedí ante la tibieza de sus brazos acogedores y perdí la conciencia a raíz del intenso agotamiento experimentado por esta noche de terror.

_**¿Y qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy?, ¿Quiénes son más confiables: Alfas o Betas?**_

_**Cariños y Feliz 2011!**_


	12. Curando heridas

_Queridas amigas!_

_Muchas gracias por sus visitas. Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo…_

_Un beso,_

_Karen_

**Capítulo XII**

**Curando heridas**

Tenía el rostro ardiente y mi cuerpo parecía haber sobrevivido tras una batalla campal, expuesto por horas a un entrenamiento de los quintos infiernos. Abrí los ojos con dificultad y no reconocí mi entorno, quise exaltarme, pero no tuve la fuerza suficiente.

Las paredes eran de un azul pálido con cortinas blancas, dentro de una habitación amplia que, a pesar de la frialdad de los colores era acogedora. Me incorporé bien y distinguí un escritorio al final del cuarto y junto a él, una pila de libros de ingeniería. Apoyé los pies en el suelo, estaba tibio.

Tenía las piernas desnudas, tan sólo manteniendo la parte baja de mi ropa interior. De camisón de dormir, llevaba una sudadera también azul. Me puse de pie extrañada y un mareo me encumbró la mente, produciéndome una oleada de náuseas que intenté contener sin mucho éxito.

Mi ropa estaba tendida, minuciosamente, sobre un sofá moderno. La cogí aún con falta de equilibrio y al intentar ponerme los pantalones, por poco me caigo de bruces al suelo, pero alcancé a sujetarme de la cortina, cediéndola un poco desde la base. "¡Uf!", pensé todavía somnolienta, intentando aclararme la mente.

El vahído fue tan grande que tuve que sentarme para continuar con la difícil tarea de vestirme. De pronto, miles de imágenes se me vinieron a la cabeza, bombardeándome los sesos con una compresión innecesaria. Recordé el juego de cartas, la visita a la casa de Withlock y luego, el forcejeo que había tenido con Félix, desencadenando una relación sexual forzada, brusca y traumática. Tomé conciencia de que la piel de mi mejilla parecía abultada, adormecida. Me miré los brazos y noté como unos incipientes cardenales se asomaban victoriosos en medio de mis venas y la traslúcida piel lechosa. Sofoqué un grito de horror.

Eché un segundo vistazo al dormitorio y de pronto me pareció reconocerlo: ¡Era la habitación de Edward Cullen!, ¿qué diantres hacía yo aquí?. El corazón se me exaltó tanto que la sangre parecía hervir en las arterias. Terminé de vestirme y cogí rápido mi bolso para asegurarme de hacer un reporte _express_ a mis padres, que de seguro estarían como locos buscándome, porque ya eran pasado las once de la mañana.

Tenía dos mensajes de texto en la pantalla del móvil. Presioné la tecla para desbloquearlo y encontrar un desesperado y alarmante recado de mi madre, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando leí.

"_**Ok hija. Nos vemos mañana en la noche entonces. Si continuas en la casa de Alice, por favor, avísame. Cariños, mamá."**_

¡¿Qué?, ¿en qué minuto le había mandando un mensaje a Reneé?. Me fui directo a los registros y encontré dos mensajes enviados.

"_**Mamá, me quedaré en la casa de Alice hasta mañana en la noche. Probablemente salgamos con sus padres mañana. Volveré tarde".**_

Luego, revisé el segundo.

"_**Alice, para mis padres estoy en tu casa y vuelvo mañana en la noche. Gracias."**_

Devuelta de ese mensaje llegó.

"_**¿Estás bien?. Por favor avísame. Luego tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó. Félix es un cerdo depravado".**_

Contesté —o mi otro yo lo hizo—-.

"_**Sí, estoy con Edward. Mañana hablamos".**_

¿Él había mandado todos esos mensajes, por qué?. Una imagen fotográfica se me hizo presente con tanta nitidez como si estuviese sucediendo. Me había arrogado a llorar igual que una niñita desconsolada en los brazos de Edward y el dulce aliento de su boca me había susurrado que me calmara y que todo estaría bien. No recuerdo más.

¿Por qué me había traído a su casa y no me dejó en la mía?, ¿qué habían dicho sus padres?, ¡Qué vergüenza!. Me ruboricé con la idea del espectáculo de doncella débil y ultrajada, pero mi bochorno fue aún mayor al sopesar la idea de que él se había enterado de lo que había pasado en verdad.

Cogí mis cosas y salí de la habitación a hurtadillas, no quería encontrarme con nadie. La casa parecía demasiado en silencio, no había ruidos de ningún tipo, entonces pensé que podían estar en otro lugar de esa gran casona. Bajé por las escaleras hasta toparme con una sala de estar y luego con un pasillo amplio y reluciente, de vidrio, con un jardín interior. Recordaba bien donde estaba la puerta principal.

Continué mi camino hacia la salida dispuesta a huir como una vil ladrona, pero de un costado lateral vi aparecer a Edward. Estaba serio, pero tenía los ojos alegres, aunque con un aspecto preocupado en el centro de su frente.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien, gracias —un rubor potente se me fue a las mejillas. Decliné la mirada para no toparme con aquellos ojos tiernos e inquisidores que esperaban una explicación.

—Gracias a ti por avisarnos… —apretó los labios, tensando la mandíbula— aunque hubiese preferidos que no lo hicieras si ibas a pagar las consecuencias de ese modo —su mirada de miel líquida se vio nublada por una sombra oscura.

—No fue nada… —mentí descaradamente, pero no quería que él sintiera lástima por mí. Era la último que me podía suceder.

—¡Qué dices!, ¡esos infelices por poco te matan y dices que no fue nada! —alzó la voz un par de notas por arriba de lo normal, sin embargo, se contuvo de inmediato. Miró hacia ambos lados, irritado. Inspiró profundo y me observó ya con la mirada limpia— te prometo que esto no quedará así, Bella —–se acercó a mi lado y escondió un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja. Me hice hacia atrás en un instinto de protección y orgullo.

—¡No necesito lástima de nadie! —rechacé su gesto de manera violenta e hiriente.

La expresión se le eclipsó de dolor.

—Jamás me darás lástima. No me malentiendas…

—Bueno, no será la primera vez y la última, que sufra algún tipo de humillación —le clavé una mirada asesina y él se sacudió incómodo.

—No vas a comparar… —torció la boca, un poco molesto.

Nos contemplamos unos segundos y luego, musité.

—Tan sólo déjame volver a mi casa. Gracias por tu ayuda, Edward —me giré para salir, pero alcancé a notar que esbozó una sonrisa divertida— ¿qué sucede?

—No puedes llegar hasta al anochecer a tu casa. Ayer le mandé un mensaje a tu madre, diciendo…

—¡Ah, ya!, ¡lo sé, lo sé! —interrumpí su discurso. Tragué saliva— entonces me iré a la casa de Alice —apresuré el paso, pero Edward se interpuso en la puerta.

—No te vayas…, no… —acarició mi mentón con el dorso de la mano— tan sólo quédate conmigo esta tarde… por favor.

Mi corazón se constipó y un ejército de mariposas altaneras se revolucionaron en mi estómago. Su mirada ansiosa me suplicaba que le dijera que sí.

Lo pensé un par de segundos y acepté. El rostro se le iluminó de un aura radiante.

—¡Fantástico, no te arrepentirás! —me aseguró.

Extendió su mano esbelta para que le diera mi bolso y me acompañó a la cocina. En el comedor de diario estaba desplegado una gama de alimentos de aspecto sabroso: frutas, cereales, tostadas, leche y más. Y a un costado de uno de los puestos había una flor roja, recientemente cortada del jardín.

—Me hubieses dejado con todo listo. Sería una crueldad de tu parte —apoyó la palma de su mano en la base de mi espalda, traspasándome su potente calor corporal.

—¿Y tus padres? —pregunté inquieta, era extraño que no se vislumbraran por ningún lado.

—¡Están de luna de miel! —sonrió— andan en San Francisco. Allá fue donde se casaron. Enarboló los ojos, dejando en claro que había un poco de cursilería en el destino del viaje.

—¡Qué romántico! —reí nerviosa, en verdad encontraba súper que un matrimonio con tantos años aún mantuvieran el amor intacto. Mis padres también lo hacían, pero eran más fríos. Al llegar a mi lugar él hizo la silla hacia atrás para que me pudiese acomodar mejor. Reía, realmente parecía contento.

Cogió la cafetera y vertió la mitad de la taza con un líquido oscuro y aromático que inundó la cocina. Buscó un lechero y lo volteó para completar la dosis.

—La leche te hará bien —espetó muy serio. Asentí sin replicar, en verdad no era precisamente algo que me gustara, pero había preparado todo con tanta dedicación que no pude chistar.

Tomé un pan y le unté mantequilla y queso. Se veía y olía deliciosamente, pero cuando abrí la boca para dar un mordisco, la cara me tiró fuertemente.

—¿Puedo pasar a un baño? —insistí abrumada. Él se quedó mirándome apesadumbrado, sin embargo, me mostró una puerta blanca bajo la escalera que daba al pasillo de la cocina. Corrí hasta allá, encendí la luz y ¡horror!, tenía la mejilla hinchada y poco a poco se me empezaba a abultar el ojo. Todo lo sucedido me volvió a la mente como una voraz flecha envenenada de odio. Una lágrima me rodó de impotencia y un gemido involuntario salió desde mi pecho. Abrí la llave para que corriera el agua y Edward no me oyera llorar. No tardó mucho en golpear la puerta.

—Bella, ¡estarás bien!, te daré un antinflamatorio… Carlisle tiene unos cuantos por ahí y puedo comprar una pomada para disimular los cardenales —no respondí, pero podía jurar que él seguía tras la puerta. Esperó y esperó hasta que volvió a golpear— por favor, abre, debemos conversar… —su voz se oyó afligida, así que decidí hacerle caso.

En cuanto giré la manilla para despejar el seguro y entreabrir la puerta, él se hizo hacia atrás respetando mi espacio.

—¡Ven, te pondré hielo! —me cogió la mano y yo se la rehuí, pero el insistió hasta entrelazar sus dedos en los míos— pero, antes —continuó— comerás algo… ya estás lo bastante delgada como para obviar las comidas —cogió otro pan del tostador y me lo preparó tal cual yo lo había hecho. Se quedó mirándome hasta que di un par de bocados. Luego comenzó a comer él.

Por la ventana que daba a uno de los jardines laterales noté que llovía como si un potente grifo se hubiese quedado abierto de par en par. Si no fuera por mi dolor y lo sucedido la noche anterior, esto sería algo muy cercano a la felicidad. Acabé de comer medio pan y le pregunté.

—¿Qué haremos durante la tarde? —–lo desafíe en tono cordial. Edward me miró incrédulo, se lamió los labios y respondió seguro.

—¿Qué tal estudiar Cálculo I? —abrió ambos ojos de un modo entusiasta.

—¿Estás de broma? —repliqué. Negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que en la última prueba con Yeveres te fue, _mmmm_, no precisamente bien –torció una risita irónica.

—¿Y tú, cómo lo sabes?

—Soy su alumno preferido, ¿no lo sabías? —concluyó pagado de sí mismo. Reí.

—¡Está bien, acepto tu oferta!, no se me ocurre que más podríamos hacer una tarde de lluvia.

Comenzó a bufar con una risa divertida.

—A mí se me ocurren bastantes cosas más que hacer que estudiar, pero considerando tus condiciones físicas… —le dio un bocado al pan.

—¡Idiota! —repliqué con risa. De pronto una nube negra me empañó los pensamientos. La semana anterior había olvidado tomar dos pastillas anticonceptivas ¡qué horror!, ahora lo que faltaba es que quedara embarazada de ese cerdo asqueroso, que ni siquiera había tenido la delicadeza de usar condón.

—Necesito llegar a mi casa, ¡urgente! —espeté angustiada, al borde del ahogo.

—¿Qué pasó ahora? —me miró sorprendido, en verdad mis cambios de ánimos en esta mañana iban del blanco al negro sin asomarse si quiera por el gris. No quise decirle.

Edward me observaba descolocado, mientras yo me ponía de pie para ir en busca del bolso.

—¿Dónde quedó mi morral? —pregunté alarmada. Él apuntó la sala de estar.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —ofreció delicadamente. Negué con la cabeza, él corazón me iba a estallar de pánico— recuerda que no puedes llegar hasta entrada la noche.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! —exclamé eufórica—- pero es la única solución. ¡Debo tomarme "la pastilla"!

—Yo tengo aquí —–ofreció ilusamente.

—No se trata de un antinflamatorio, Edward —le aseguré y su rostro cambió de expresión— necesito esa _pastillita_ para prevenir embarazos.

Se puso pálido como el papel, aún más de lo que era. Los ojos se le oscurecieron y no tardó en tensar la mandíbula.

—¡Debí pensar en eso! —arguyó irritado— ¡ese desgraciado pagará por lo que hizo!, esto no quedará así —noté como apretó los puños, conteniendo la ira.

Quedé perpleja, no era común en él verlo reaccionar de ese modo y menos alzar la voz. Lo miré incómoda y Edward al ver mi expresión, entrecerró los ojos y suavizó su voz hasta convertirla en miel.

—¡Perdóname, Bella! —inspiró profundo— pero tan sólo la idea de pensar en que te forzó a que tuvieran sexo me descompone el ánimo… —dio un paso frente a mí y me acarició la mano—- ¿cuál es esa _pastilla_?, ¿es para prevenir el embarazo, cierto? —sus ojos se solidificaron ante la última idea. Asentí— puedo comprarla…

—¡Tengo en mi casa! —enarcó una ceja como diciendo "¿sueles recurrir a ellas?", sin embargo calló.

—Puedo conseguirte una —tragó saliva, cogió las llaves del auto y se las metió a uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. Antes de salir advirtió— sólo te pido que te quedes conmigo en la tarde… tenemos harto que estudiar —extendió una sonrisa simple y limpia y cerró la puerta.

Subí a su dormitorio y encendí el televisor en busca de una película que me distrajera, pero no hallé mucho. Dejé uno de esos canales livianitos de farándula _hollywoodense_ y me recosté sobre el respaldo.

Mi mente estaba en un lugar distinto. Mis emociones se debatían unas con otras sin comprender realmente qué pasaba. Félix había abusado de mí, y no es que yo fuese ninguna santa, pero no era justo que nadie te violentara a tener sexo, menos aún, bajo las circunstancias de alcohol en las que él se encontraba. ¿Recordaría que además me había golpeado?, ¡Qué idiota fui en involucrarme con esa clase de personas y todo por olvidar a Edward?... ¿Y qué había pasado justamente?: ¡Estaba con él y en las peores circunstancias!. Dudo que Edward olvide todo esto tan fácilmente, es más tenía mucho miedo de las represalias que podrían tomar los Beta con los Alfa y viceversa. Estos chicos con se andaban con incidentes menores y los creía capaces de lo peor. Mis fantasmas fueron en aumento en mi cabeza, nada conseguía calmarme y la sensación de angustia fue en incremento, hasta que sonó mi móvil, era Alice.

—¿Bella?

—Sí, quién más Alice…

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó suspicaz.

—En verdad más o menos. Estoy en la casa de Cullen y no puedo volver hasta la noche a la mía.

—Sí, ¿me mandaste un mensaje? —interrogó dubitativa.

—Fue Edward —corregí de inmediato— yo la verdad estaba bastante agobiada con todo lo que pasó…

—¡Bella, lo siento tanto!, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable de lo que pasó, a fin de cuentas yo fui quien te arrastró a juntarte con ellos.

—Y yo acepté de buenas ganas —traté de aliviar su peso. Ella se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes y tras meditar un par de segundos, siguió.

—Me llamó Dimitri, quiere pedirte disculpas…

—¡Ah, no Alice!, no quiero saber nada de esos trastornados mentales.

—Dice que Félix está muy arrepentido —–continuó con un tono asustado.

¡No podía creer lo que me decía Alice!, ¿acaso quería que hablara con ese idiota?, ¡Arg!, ¡jamás!, sólo quería patearlo y escupirlo en el suelo por cerdo que era.

—¿No estarás insinuando que me junte con él? —musité molesta.

—¡Claro que no!, es un imbécil de primera categoría, tan solo quería que supieras que Dimitri no tiene nada que ver.

—¡Lo dudo!, pero si quieres seguir confiando en él hasta que te haga lo mismo que me hizo Félix, allá tú —la increpé iracunda.

—Él no es igual, Bells…

—¡Patrañas!, aunque si tú lo quieres creer…

—¡Olvídalo amiga!, sólo quería asegurarme de que seguías bien.

No alcancé a continuar la conversación porque sentí los pasos de Edward detrás de mí. Venía con una bolsita plástica en la mano y dentro, una caja te tamaño medio con "la pastilla".

Le agradecí su condescendencia y le aseguré que no tenía razón para hacerlo.

—¡Te amo, Bella!, eso es más que suficiente —–sonrió y se acercó a mí. Inclinó su rostro de ángel peligrosamente, pero cuando nuestro labios se iban a unir, bajé el mentón y él se vio obligado a besarme la frente— te adoro, no sabes cuánto —¡atrapó mi cara con ambas manos!

Lo quedé mirando y negué con la cabeza.

—Edward, no quiero que hablemos de eso…

—¿Por qué no? —acarició la piel de mi rostro con la yema de sus dedos.

—Esto es muy difícil para mí… ¡no puedo olvidarlo y listo!

—No te pido que lo olvides… sólo te pido una segunda oportunidad

Me quedé pensando en su petición, ¿sería tan difícil intentarlo nuevamente?. Miré el suelo vitrificado a mis pies sin contestarle. Hice un mohín e inspiré profundo.

—¡Olvídalo, Bella! —sonrió— ven, que estudiaremos Cálculo I —me indicó el camino a su habitación y buscó una segunda silla. Atrapó un montó de libros con ambas manos y busco un cuaderno, lápiz y goma— vengo enseguida —anunció.

En menos de diez minutos volvió con un vaso de agua hasta la mitad. Lo dejó a mi lado y fue en busca de "la pastilla".

—¡Quiero que estés tranquila!, necesito que te concentres… —hurgueteó un libro, sin embargo, me dio la impresión de que se volteaba para no incomodarme. Tomé la pastilla, di un sorbo de agua y busqué una hoja limpia en el block.

Sentía la cara a morir de inflada y casi me era imposible ver por el ojo izquierdo. Así y todo, llevábamos más de cinco horas estudiando sin pausa.

—¡Me debo ver terrible! —le aseguré con una risita resignada. Él soltó una carcajada leve, pero la contuvo de inmediato.

—Bueno, para ser honesto debo reconocer que te he visto en días mejores…, aunque para mí, con hinchazón y todo, sigues haciendo honor a tu nombre.

—Prefiero que seas honesto.

—Entonces continuaré siéndolo —rió—. Tiéndete en la cama, te traeré un antiinflamatorio, una bolsa de hielo y mientras, encargo un pizza, porque ¡muero de hambre!, ¿tú no?

—Después dirás que soy una glotona.

—¡Comes como pajarito! —replicó extrañado, mientras buscaba un número de comida rápida en su _laptop_.

Observé sus manos blancas deslizarse con ligereza sobre el teclado y luego, sobre el _mouse_. La lámpara adjunta en el escritorio le iluminaba el rostro de medio lado, haciéndole resplandecer ese hermoso cabello de tono broncíneo. De manera curiosa, me sentía ridículamente cómoda junto a él, era como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido y fuéramos los mismos que antes, pero, antes, antes, es decir, antes del incidente.

Comimos pizza y vimos una película de acción. Yo por supuesto sólo podía hacerlo por un ojo, porque el otro ya estaba completamente cerrado y sobre éste, tenía puesta una enorme bolsa con tanto hielo que me había adormecido la piel.

Después continuamos con una romántica que se llamaba "Joven Victoria". Sin embargo, me dejé vencer por el sueño y cuando desperté, me encontré inmersa en una habitación oscura, con sólo el televisor encendido. Edward dormía a mi lado como un niño. Tenía una expresión suave y relajada, fue agradable verlo desde esa perspectiva, incluso creo que me conmovió, porque parecía indefenso.

La película había llegado a su fin y no había más ruido que el de la lluvia azotando las tejas de la casa. De pronto, un estridente sonido me despertó: era mi móvil. Lo contesté con toda prisa y distinguí la palabra MAMÁ, en letras mayúsculas.

—¡Bella, hija!, ¿a qué horas volverás?, ¡llueve que se cae el cielo! —exclamó atolondrada. Miré la hora, eran casi la una de la madrugada.

—Creo que luego —respondí con la voz áspera, todavía somnolienta. Me incorporé sobre la cama, pero Edward ya había despertado.

"No te vayas todavía…", susurró Edward con los labios mudos. En respuesta, mi boca se extendió para sonreír, pero sofoqué la risa. Sus ojos miel me contemplaban con ternura y ansiedad. Observó mi conversación un rato y se puso de pie para llevar los restos de comida a la cocina.

—_Mmmmm_…, pensándolo bien, creo que llueve demasiado para irme a casa. Además, Alice no para de hacerme señas para que me quede a alojar —mentí descaradamente y me nació una risa espontánea. Edward me devolvió un guiño.

—¡Está bien! —gruñó poco entusiasmada— espero que te vengas mañana, no me gusta que te quedes fuera— un beso.

—Otro para ti…

Dejé el teléfono dentro del bolso y miré a Edward.

—¿Me puedes dejar donde Alice? —le pregunté sólo para fastidiarlo. Abrió la boca y los ojos con una tremenda expresión de sorpresa.

—Pensé que te quedarías… aquí —musitó extrañado.

—Creo que te equivocaste —fruncí el ceño muy seria y él se puso medio nervioso y un poco tartamudo.

—Es que… es que… creí que era _u-n-a e-x-c-u-s-a p-a-r-a q-u-e-d-a-r-t-e_.

Apreté los labios y no pude evitar que me brotara una risita perversa.

—¿Acaso crees que podría llegar a la casa de la señora Esme Brandon a esta hora?

Edward levantó ambas cejas y negó con la cabeza, sorprendido.

—Entonces… ¿te quedas? —sonrió radiante. Asentí— ¡fabuloso! —exclamó entusiasmado— te puedo ceder mi cama…

—Perfecto —acepté un poco incómoda— pero, —me ruboricé— necesito urgente una escobilla de dientes y una ducha. El rostro se le iluminó.

—Lo que quieras… ¡es más!, puedes ir al baño de padres ¡hay un fabuloso jacuzzi!

—Creo que con una ducha me bastará —una fuerte presión me oprimió el pecho, todo esto era muy extraño: él, yo, nosotros juntos en una casa, completamente solos.

—Puedes ocupar mi baño. Espérame un segundo que te traigo una sábana de baño —salió disparado por un pasillo y volvió con una esponjosa toalla blanca y una cepillo dental sellado.

—¡Gracias! —farfullé algo avergonzada.

Me di una deliciosa y energética ducha, con agua tibia y en abundancia. Su baño era uno de esos propios de hombres, con los utensilios justos y necesarios: máquinas de afeitar, espuma y desodorante ¡nada más!

Salí con el cabello estilando, ¡me había pasado sólo una toalla!, ¿qué acaso los hombres no se darían por enterados nunca que nosotros usábamos dos?, pero en verdad, me sentí un poco desubicada de pedirla una segunda. Mi ropa había quedado en el cuarto. Abrí el pestillo y puse un pie en el piso tibio del dormitorio, mientras me ajustaba la sábana de baño al cuerpo.

Cogía mi sudadera cuando noté una mirada persistente. Edward estaba allí de pie frente a mí y yo con una facha desastrada, el rostro hinchado y sin una gota de maquillaje.

—¡Disculpa! —se espabiló de inmediato— no pensé que saldrías tan luego. Te traía un pijama de mi mamá.

—Te lo agradezco Edward, pero no creo que sea conveniente usar el pijama de tu madre.

—¡Tiene miles! —protestó— ni siquiera lo notara, ¡te lo aseguro! —torcí una mueca no muy convencida.

—¡Está bien, está bien!, ¿qué te parece uno mío?

—Creo que con mi misma ropa estaré bien —continué de inmediato.

—¡Están ultra limpios! —soltó una carcajada— no tienes porqué preocuparte.

—No es eso… es sólo que me siento una abusadora y ocupar tu ropa o la de tu familia me hace sentir fatal —hice un mohín, mostrando lo incómoda que me sentía.

—¡Feliz de que tomes mis cosas!, ¡ocúpalo!, de lo contrario mañana tu mamá comenzará a sospechar del vestuario tan sucoa —solté una carcajada.

—¿Lo crees?

—Estoy seguro —decretó y hurgueteó en su _walking closet_ hasta traerme un pijama corto de algodón. Volví al baño y me cambié.

Una vez puesto el sexy atuendo de dormir que me había pasado Edward, con una sudadera que me doblaba en ancho de hombros y un short que me quedaba hasta las rodillas, limpié parte del espejo para verme el rostro y ¡qué espanto!, si parecía un adefesio ¡Arg!, ¿cómo podía estar conmigo si yo era uno de los seres más poco atractivos de la tierra, con esa cara perdida entre la inflamación?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó al notar que me demoraba demasiado.

—¡Síiii! —mentí— ¿tienes secador de pelo?

—Mi madre debe tener… —salió del dormitorio y yo aproveché de salir, cuando me vio, me observó de arriba abajo— ¡te ves sexy!

—¡Idiota! —le pegué levemente en el brazo.

—¡Es cierto!, no te diría nada si no lo pensara.

—Seguro —espeté y cogí el secador de cabello que tenía entre las manos.

Lo enchufé en el baño, pero cuando iba a levantar un poco más el brazo para deshumedecer el centro de la nuca, un fuerte tirón me dejó casi paralizada. Creo que hasta ese minuto había desestimado otro daño más aparte de la cara abultada. Edward se dio cuenta y me ofreció ayuda.

—¿Sabes secar cabellos? —pregunté intrigada y me di cuenta de inmediato que había un dejo de celos en mis palabras, ¿a qué chica habría peinado?. Me tragué la molestia.

—No es que sea un experto, pero al menos lo puedo intentar. Ven —desenchufó el aparato y lo volvió a conectar cerca de su cama— siéntate —hizo hacia atrás el cubre cama.

—¿No será mejor el baño? —insistí.

—Quiero que estés cómoda —extendió una sonrisa honesta.

El agradable viento tibio me recorría los cabellos, causándome una exquisita sensación de agrado. Por supuesto, no era ningún perito y por el contrario, ahora creo que lucía como peluca de payaso. Sin embargo, estaba tan emocionado que no quise arruinarle sus buenas intenciones.

Cuando apagó el ruidoso artefacto yo estaba media somnolienta.

—¿Puedo dormir ahora? —balbuceé agotada. Él rió.

—Sólo recuéstate —apagó la luz de la lámpara y yo apoyé la cabeza en la almohada, pero, antes de salir me besó la frente— descansa mi ángel.

Sus palabras fueron como miel para mis oídos y el sueño se me disipó casi por completo. Antes de que llegara a la puerta le pedí que se acercara.

—¿Puedes acompañarme un rato más? —él se detuvo por uno segundos y luego se volvió hacia la cama, recostándose a mi lado.

—¡Claro! —murmuró en un suspiro.

El cuarto estaba oscuro, pero yo sabía con precisión donde estaba su rostro. Traté de controlarme, pero un impulso sobrehumano me obligó a acercar mis labios a los suyos, estrechándolo en un dulce y cálido beso, cargado de pasión.


	13. Bésame

_**Queridas amigas,**_

_**Debo confesar que me he puesto un poco romántica esta semana, así que este capítulo es una especie de continuación del anterior, ¿por qué… quién no quería saber qué pasó esa noche?, jejeje, no sean mal pensadas…**_

_**Por supuesto he escrito inspirada en la canción "Bésame" de Camila. Si les gusta la pueden oír, le calza bien al relato (o al menos eso creo yo).**_

_**Milita, gracias por tu sugerencia y espero haberla aplicado…**_

_**Y a todas ¡muchas gracias por visitar mi fic!**_

_**Un beso enorme,**_

_**Karen**_

**Capítulo XIII**

**Bésame…**

Una potente emoción me embargó. Sentía el cuerpo plagado por un camino de hormigas con pies de seda que me hacían estremecer, una mezcla de placer y aturdimiento. Su lengua alcanzó la mía y enseguida atrapó mi rostro con sus manos cálidas y fuertes. Lo continué besando hasta que me faltó el aire.

Edward untó sus labios suaves en la base de mi quijada y descendió, desbordándome de succiones sensuales y cariñosas por lo largo del cuello. El ambiente era intenso, espeso, con millones de emociones que nos sobrepasaban.

Lo besé, lo besé y lo besé, hasta extasiarme de júbilo y… amor. Estar a su lado era como si de pronto me inyectaran energía, felicidad, deseo y complicidad. Debía reconocer que en todo este tiempo jamás había sentido algo similar por nadie, porque no pasaban de encuentros febriles y pasajeros que, finalmente, no me dejaban con ninguna sensación en especial y por el contrario, quedaba con una terrible sensación de vacío.

Con Edward era completamente distinto, su compañía me complacía cada segundo y después, cuando nos alejábamos, andaba como una idiota dando tumbos sobre las nubes de fantasía que me había creado yo misma. Si existía la química, ¡esa era!, justamente lo que había entre nosotros. Simple: una atracción que no se podía contener ni con toda la fuerza del planeta.

Junto a él me sentía tocando el cielo. Sus manos, su aroma, su piel, su manera de besar y acariciarme me hacían perder el norte. Nuestros besos se fueron intensificando hasta sumergirnos en una dimensión distinta. Necesitaba tenerlo, amarlo y mimarlo, dos años separados ya habían sido calvario suficiente. Todo este tiempo tuve mis emociones reprimidas, azuzando mi odio, intentando convertir lo que sentía por él en una emoción mala y perversa, sin embargo, ahora, junto a él, había quedado desnuda, pero de alma.

Mi amor afloró con potencia, sedándome el cuerpo con el gozo de tenerlo entre mis brazos. Yo lo amaba, yo estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen y no podía negarlo, no más. Me dejé llevar por la agitación del momento y un torbellino me invadió el corazón, sacando a relucir mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Él me cobijaba en sus brazos cada vez con más fuerza, como queriendo fundir nuestros cuerpos. Me cogió embriagado de un extraño sentimiento de necesidad. Su voz estaba entrecortada de emoción, no de lujuria. Nuestras mejillas se rozaron levemente y por casualidad, palpé un pedazo de su piel que estaba húmeda, y de inmediato, rodó una sutil gotita que humedeció mi pómulo, ¡Oh, no!. Le acaricié el rostro con los dedos, sin dejar ni un segundo de besarlo, y con sorpresa, descubrí que lloraba.

No le dije nada, no quise incomodarlo, sólo lo seguí besando con dulzura, con todo el amor que naciera de mis entrañas. Jamás lo había visto así. Un golpe duro me dio en el centro del estómago, subió por mi pecho y se posó en mi garganta casi dejándome sin aliento. Traté de respirar para disipar la emoción, pero fue imposible, una mezcla de alegría y tristeza se me irradió hasta en la última célula del cuerpo. Lloré. Lo hice y continué besándolo para que no lo notara. Quería atraparlo y no alejarme jamás de su lado. Un alud de sinceridad brotó de mis más sepultados sentimientos.

—¡Te amo, Edward, te amo! —susurré con la voz quebrada y el corazón sangrante— pero no puedo hacerlo… —sus brazos me aferraron a él como tentáculos, pero no dijo nada, sólo hundió la cabeza en mi hombro para ahogar sus palabras. Su espalda no cesaba de temblar. Lo cobijé con más vigor entre mis brazos, yo tampoco podía dejar de llorar, ya ni siquiera podía hablar. Nos quedamos ceñidos llorando y abrazándonos, cicatrizando nuestras heridas.

Su corazón latía tan rápido que podía sentirlo vibrar sobre mi cuerpo. Bombeaba potente y sólo dejé de oírlo cuando se alejó unos centímetros de mí y me cogió el rostro con dulzura.

—¡Dame una segunda oportunidad, Bella!, te lo ruego mi vida… —hablaba con la voz áspera por el llanto.

—Ya lo estoy haciendo, Edward —sonreí vagamente, pero lo notó, porque la luz plateada de la luna se colaba en medio de las cortinas, iluminándonos como dos siluetas animadas.

—Te juro que no te arrepentirás —presionó sus labios en los míos hasta dejarme sin aliento.

Nos seguimos besando por horas hasta que el sueño nos venció y yo me quedé dormida sobre su pecho, con los labios hinchados de tantos besos y el cabello revuelto por sus caricias. Estábamos agotados, la noche había sido intensa y cargada de emociones. Fue una catarsis, lo necesitábamos, era necesario para conectarnos y continuar en una misma sintonía: sin odios, sin venganzas, sin temores.

Al despertar la mañana siguiente vi una flor blanca en la almohada y a su alredor, una hoja doblada en cuatro, que al abrirse mostraba una breve nota, con letra clara y elegante.

_**Amor de mi vida estoy en la cocina. No tardes en bajar, ya te extraño…**_

Las tripas se me volvieron un tenso nudo. Acaricié el ínfimo papelito con la yema de los dedos, reconociendo cada curvatura de aquella hermosa letra caligráfica, como si a través de ella se escondiera un gran secreto. Olí la flor, empapándome de su aroma empalagoso y corrí al baño a mirar mi aspecto, probablemente poco atractivo.

Cuando estuve frente al espejo descubrí la realidad ¡mi cara parecía una pelota, pero así y todo, me veía radiante, feliz!. Me enjuagué el rostro e intenté cogerme el pelo para verme algo mejor, pero no había mucho que hacer. Ahora ambos ojos estaban abultados y esta vez, no por los golpes de ese desgraciado, pues mágicamente los cuidados de Edward habían surtido efecto y sólo se asomaba un leve tono grisáceo en mi pómulo izquierdo. Cogí la flor y fui en busca de ese chico que se había apoderado de mi alma.

Bajaba las escaleras cuando él me interceptó con una sonrisa bella. Me extendió la mano y como un caballero de los tiempos modernos me acompañó hasta la cocina. Igual al día anterior, tenía otra flor para reservar mi puesto en aquella mesita.

Desayunamos juntos como si se tratase de una luna de miel, a pesar que la noche anterior no habíamos hecho más que besarnos. Sin embargo, ese acto fue de tal envergadura que nos conectó con un hilo invencible de acero que, nunca en esta vida se cortaría, era imposible. Reímos, vimos películas, paseamos por su pequeño parque y disfrutamos él uno a otro, al igual que un par de adolescentes descubriéndose por primera vez. Esa noche tampoco volví a casa.

La mañana siguiente sonó el móvil de Edward. Lo cogió con calma, con la certeza de que nada más que nosotros importaba en ese momento.

—¡Hola perro! —saludó contento.

Sólo podía oír su parte de la conversación.

—Estoy perfectamente —silencio— no podría estar mejor acompañado —aseguró feliz y me guiño un ojo— _mmmm_… ¿quieres hablar con ella? —silencio— se lo diré, pero conste que le debes una —rió. De pronto su expresión se puso fría y carente de alegría— después veremos que vamos a hacer al respecto, aún no lo he decido… —carraspeó concentrado y continuó— mañana lo vemos en la universidad —oyó con atención— ¡no podría obviarlo!

Concluyó con esa frase y se despidió muy cordialmente. Por un momento el chico amable y lleno de alegría había quedado atrás, dando paso a uno serio e irritado.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté intrigada.

—Nada que no pueda solucionar —se acercó a mí, me besó la frente y me envolvió en los brazos y susurró en mi oído— por ti seria capaz de cualquier cosa en esta vida —sus palabras me pusieron en alerta roja.

—¡Edward, mírame! —me separé un poco de él para obligarlo a fijar sus ojos en mí— prométeme que no harás nada estúpido, que te ponga en peligro —lo desafíé— ellos son peligrosos.

—¿Te refieres a los Beta?... No tienes de qué preocuparte Bella, está todo bien —mintió, era evidente.

—¡No soy idiota!

—Jamás lo he pensado, por el contrario… eres tan inteligente e impredecible que me das miedo —soltó una risita traviesa.

—Soy una chica normal de diecinueve años…

—Mi chica de diecinueve —contuvo mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó con delicadeza— hay algo que quiero pedirte…

—Si puedo… —condicioné de inmediato su petición, porque si pretendía que accediera a ponerse en riesgo por la idiotez de Féix, mi respuesta era un no, rotundo.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? —una bofetada de sorpresa me dejó sin habla. Él esperó, pero al parecer yo, ya estaba tardando demasiado— y… ¿qué dices? —insistió incómodo.

—¡Uf!, ¡novia!... vaya, son palabras mayores.

—No cuando dos personas se aman —aseguró— es más… —continuó, mientras hacía un gesto delicioso con la boca— eso se queda corto, porque la gente que se ama quieren estar siempre unidos, para eso… se casan —torció una risita.

Mi cara de espanto debía haber sido memorable, porque soltó una gran carcajada y enseguida me acarició las mejillas con el dorso de la mano.

—Sólo te pido que seas mi novia —suplicó con ternura— por ahora… —musitó bajito, seguido de una risita traviesa. Me quedé de una pieza, pero finalmente, acepté.

Nos fundimos en un gran abrazo, potente y desesperado. Me cogió por la cintura y me elevó hasta su rostro para besarme con sus labios dulces, húmedos y tibios. Esto, definitivamente, era demasiado perfecto para ser real.


	14. Duelo de poder

_Queridísimas amigas,_

_Muchas gracias por visitar mi fic. Y a las que les guste leer con música les sugiero "Uprising" de Muse. _

_Un gran besote!_

_Karen_

**Capítulo XIV**

**Duelo de poder**

Mi mundo dio un enorme vuelco. Cogí un cuaderno y me senté frente a un, ahora, no tan indescifrable materia de cálculo 1. Las clases con mi novio, es decir, Edward, me habían sentado de maravilla, tanto que el profesor Yeveris estaba gratamente sorprendido y no dejaba de adular el trabajo brillante de su alumno y ayudante, Edward Cullen.

El profesor no disimulaba en mostrar el cierto desprecio que sentía hacía mí, académicamente hablando, como si la idea de Cullen conmigo no lo convenciera del todo, quizá, a su modo de ver, era una mente demasiado espectacular para un intelecto tan simple como el mío.

—Veo que el alumno Cullen demostró una vez más su mejor especialidad: misiones imposibles —me quedó mirando de soslayo, tras esos rígidos y sólidos anteojos pasados de moda.

—Por supuesto —exclamé con exagerada alegría— no es fácil enseñarla a un burro a sumar… —repliqué a su comentario sarcástico con él mío, sin embargo, más allá de las fronteras de la cordialidad, sólo se limitó a sostener una risita torcida y me entregó la prueba parcial.

—Si usted lo dice señorita Swan…

¡Arggggg!, ¿qué se creía este viejo idiota?, ¡ya estaba aburrida de que se sintiera superior por sólo saber un poco más de números!. La sangre me hirvió y sentí como se me entibiaba la carne bajo la piel. Me mordí la lengua para no responderle una pesadez de inmediato, pero se estaba sobrepasando en los comentarios densos. De pronto el entorno púrpura de la sala de clases, provocado por mi ira, fue eclipsado por una blanca y maravillosa luz calmante, emergida por la bella sonrisa de Edward.

—Profesor… no se preocupe, yo tomo la prueba, tal como habíamos quedado —me guiñó un ojo.

—Nada de ayuda a la señorita Swan, estimado alumno —advirtió el viejo con una risita de confianza absoluta en su destacado alumno.

—Ni lo mencione profesor Yeveris, ¡me ofende! —un Edward histriónico salió al espectáculo y él, le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—Imposible desconfiar de tan intachable alumno —extendió la mano para sellar su trato y Yeveris por fin salió de la sala.

Ahora quedaba Edward a cargo y, era primera vez que lo hacía desde que yo estaba en la universidad. Curiosamente siempre había respetado nuestra "tregua" muy diplomáticamente y no sé con qué excusa, porque siempre se las arregló para no aparecer en la clases que tenía yo, a pesar de que era el ayudante indiscutido en casi todos los ramos de ingeniería.

Bajé el rostro y me enderecé con la mirada fija sobre la prueba. Di un primer vistazo y el estómago se me contrajo: ¡no entendía nada!, no obstante, respiré hondo y volví a observar la prueba. Poco a poco se me empezó a abrir la mente, como si se tratara de una inmensa escalera que tenía que subir paso a paso y muy lento para lograr alcanzar la meta.

Comencé a trabajar a mi máxima y penosa capacidad, pero no podía obviar que mis compañeros de aulas se iban colocando de pie uno a uno y les pasaban las pruebas a Edward. Volví la vista y sólo quedaba un compañero al final de la clase. Comencé a transpirar helado, porque aún me quedaba un ejercicio completo por resolver y ya se acabaría el tiempo. La mano se me llenó de sudor y apreté el lápiz más de lo común. Inmediatamente un leve susurró pasó por mi oído, tan delicado como una pluma.

—Sabes todo amor, sólo relájate —la suavidad de su voz fue el energizante perfecto para encender las últimas pilas en mi cerebro. Continué con tanta ansiedad que rompí la punta de lápiz y tuve que sacar otro para continuar. De un momento a otro ya estaba de pie, poniendo mi legajo completo de hojas recargadas, sobre las bellas manos de mi novio. El chico continuó.

—Nos vemos afuera —sonreí aliviada y él asintió, sin quitarle la vista de encima a mi compañero, quien parecía estresado y en una actitud un tanto sospechosa, consultando con tanta ansiedad la calculadora.

Cuando salí del aula inspiré profundo y una sonrisa automática se me asomó en los labios. Había un agradable aroma a árboles húmedos. El cielo estaba encapotado y no había rastro de sol. Casi parecía de noche. Caminé por uno de los corredores interiores que bordeaba un pequeño patio, lleno de arbustos, cuando una voz ronca saludó cordialmente, pero no podía desconocer que la tensión propia de aquel tono me hizo distinguir inmediatamente de quién se trataba: Félix.

—Bella Swan, ¿cómo estás? —el chico se acercó, mientas una risita perversa le bañaba los labios.

—¿Qué quieres? —lo desafié con el estómago hecho un nudo, pero no quería que notara el temor que me causaba, eso era entregarle la victoria en bandeja de plata.

—¿Por qué tu descortesía, Bells? —se acercó aún más a mí y sus ojos destellaron malicia.

Mi corazón comenzó a brincar desenfrenado. Miré a mi alrededor y no distinguí la silueta de Edward ni de nadie que pudiese ayudarme. Se acercó más y me cogió el mentón con sarcástica suavidad. Pasó sus asquerosos dedos por la comisura de mis labios. Se inclinó hacia mí, dispuesto a besarme, cuando una voz tensa y potente se hizo oír en medio de la nada.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarla nunca más en tu vida! —una amenaza abierta, en el tono siempre cordial de Edward, dejó en claro de que no era una advertencia sin sentido, por el contrario, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de defenderme de ese nauseabundo e hipócrita animal. Félix torció una risita y se giró hacia él.

—¿Algún problema con _la chica_? —el muy desgraciado se dio vuelta, exhibiendo una sonrisa socarrona y estúpida. Edward ya estaba en frente suyo.

—¡Déjala en paz, idiota!. No la vuelvas a hostigar si quieres graduarte de esta universidad, porque un pobre asno como tú no tendrá la fortuna de pasar dos veces por estas aulas —el rostro de Edward estaba a escasos centímetros de su contrincante, esbozando una risita cruel. Él imbécil también sostenía una sonrisa, pero con el comentario de Edward, poco a poco se le fue apagando.

—¿Me amenazas, Alfita?, defiéndete como un hombre en vez de escudarte tras tus profesores…

—¡Eres un triste retardado mental! —Edward negó con la cabeza, aún extendiendo una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Qué pasa ahí, chicos? —la voz del profesor Yeveris nunca la oí tan hermosa.

—Nada profesor Yeveris. No se moleste —respondió Edward de inmediato, bajándole el perfil a la situación y el otro chico, elevó una ceja.

—No parece… —el profesor caminó hacia nosotros, seguro y dispuesto a dar su vida en esta riña juvenil.

El ambiente se tornó un poco más distendido. Ambos parecían dispuestos a terminar con los contradichos, al menos por ahora. El señor Yeveris cogió su teléfono y un par de guardias no tardaron en llegar.

—Otra vez te salva la campana, Cullen —continuó Félix con tono amenazante sin importar la presencia de una "autoridad".

—¡Compórtese! —lo reprendió el profesor de cálculo— o quizá no desee que su estadía en esta universidad tenga un final feliz —junto el entrecejo y el chico, soltó una carcajada socarrona.

—No será usted el que se vaya a arrepentir… —continuó Félix con desenfado.

—¿Me amenaza? —continuó Yeveris con toda tranquilidad.

—Tómelo como quiera —bufó el muy idiota, dio media vuelta y desapareció de nuestra vista, fundiéndose en la densa niebla del bosque más lejano.

Temblaba. Las piernas se me debilitaron con este desagradable encuentro y las manos me sudaban frío. Edward me rodeó por la cintura y me besó la frente, en afán de tranquilizarme. No obstante, su cuerpo se mantenía tenso y erguido y unas miradas cómplices con el profesor me dejaron en claro que este espectáculo no le había parecido bien a nadie.

—¿Cómo se encuentra señorita Swan? —preguntó Yeveris, amble. Asentí, aún podía sentir temblarme el mentón. Luego fijó sus ojos castaños en Edward— más tarde hablamos, Edward. Lo llamaré cuando acabe la jornada.

—Por supuesto, señor —respondió Edward, con tranquilidad calculadora.

Los guardias acompañaron a Yeveris y desaparecieron tras nosotros. Edward me cobijó en sus brazos. Era reconfortante el calor que emanaba de su piel tibia con aroma a hierbas, madera y testosterona. Olía a la más sensual naturaleza humana. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y me llevó hacia la cafetería.

—Si quieres te llevo a tu casa —ofreció amablemente.

—¿Dónde irás tú? —su repentino ofrecimiento era extraño.

—Tengo que terminar de ayudar a Campbell en otra clase —mentía, podía verlo en sus ojos, no obstante no tenía razón lógica para rebatirle, él era el estudiante más brillante de la facultad.

—¿Es cierto? —sonrió.

—Estaré bien mi vida —besó mis labios dulcemente y me llevó a casa. Quería detenerlo, pero después del encuentro con Félix a penas me podía el cuerpo, era igual a no haber dormido en tres días. Me bebí un tazón grande de leche tibia y me dormí como un bebé.

Cuando desperté ya estaba oscuro. El reloj mostraba que eran más de las siete y media y la lluvia no cesaba en el exterior. Cogí mi móvil y llamé a Edward. No contestó y mi llamado rebotó en un buzón de voz. Fui al baño y volví a insistir, pero ¡nada!. Envié un mensaje.

_**En cuanto oigas mi llamado, devuélvemelo por favor.**_

_**Besos,**_

_**Bells**_

Encendí las noticias y fui en busca de mi _laptop_. Entré a la página de la universidad para ver si iba al día con las notas, pero no alcancé a llegar a mi destino, porque una noticia en la portada me llamó particularmente la atención.

De pronto saltó una ventana emergente con la fotografía de una hermosa pelirroja: Tanya Denali. Bajo su rostro decía: _**se encuentra desaparecida hace una semana. La última vez fue vista en la facultad de ingeniería. Sus padres están desesperados. Si sabes de ella por favor comunícate al **____** o simplemente déjanos un mensaje aquí**_. Mostraba un link que al pasar sobre éste, cambiaba de color.

La finura de sus rasgos me llamaron especialmente la atención, ¡la conocía!, era la amiga de los Alfa. Era la misma muchacha que había salido con Emmett en la última fiesta de la fraternidad y también con Edward en su curiosa fiesta en "El sarcófago". Se me erizó la piel hasta dolerme con el roce de la ropa. Tuve un mal presentimiento.

Cogí mi móvil dispuesta a insistir con Edward, pero cuando toqué el teclado y puse el auricular en el oído una familiar voz femenina se oyó al otro lado.

—¿Bella? —se oía alarmada.

—¿Alice?

—Ajá —asintió

—¿Qué pasó?, yo estaba por llamar a Edward.

—¿Viste la chica perdida?

—Sí —respondí intrigada de lo que me diría Alice.

—¿Es la amiga de los Alfa, no? —dudé en contestar de inmediato, pero no tenía más opción que asentir. Ella hablaba rápidamente, escupiendo una palabra tras otra sin ningún control— sabes… todo esto me parece muy extraño.

—¿Hay algo más? —insistí sin muchas ganas de encontrarme con cosas ocultas.

—Me acaba de llamar Withlock —aseguró un poco sofocada.

—¿En serio? —vaya, ¡sí, esto era extraño!. Ellos no hablaban hace al menos un par de meses o quizás más. Sólo había pasado uno desde que el rubio sofisticado y Rose habían dejado de verse— ¿qué quería?

—No lo tengo muy claro, pero creo que esperaba a que nos juntáramos. Según él necesitaba que "habláramos", ¿lo puedes creer?, es un cara de raja —musitó molesta y probablemente, si no la conociera de verdad, hubiese jurado que lo sentía de verdad, pero la cuestión era que, en verdad, estaba contenta.

—¿Y Dimitri?

—No lo veo hace poco más de una semana…

—¿Están enojados? —se oyó un silencio intencional, pero pronto se animó a contestar.

—En verdad, desde lo que pasó entre tú y Félix, las cosas no han funcionado de mil maravillas precisamente.

—¡Me estás culpando! —la regañé de inmediato.

—En absoluto, amiga. Sólo te digo que primero está mi amistad y luego, bueno…, después, la cosa esa que se parece al amor —soltó una risotada.

De pronto un pitito de fondo me alertó de un segundo llamado. Miré la pantalla y un golpe en el corazón me dio de lleno cuando comprobé que era Edward, sólo el tenía la capacidad de volcarme la sangre en menos de una milésima de segundo. Corté con mi amiga y cogí el llamado.

—Hola, Edward, ¿qué te habías hecho? —era tarde para darme cuenta que mi voz desbordaba ansiedad. Soltó una risita.

—Dejé mi móvil en el dormitorio y bajé a comer. En cuanto volví noté tu llamado. ¿Estás mejor? —dulcificó su voz hasta convertirse en una empalagosa miel para mis oídos.

—¡Súper!, pero te extraño y quiero verte…

—Yo también te echo de menos, sólo que es un poco tarde para vernos —espetó de inmediato y su primera reacción, de no responder con ansias desesperadas como la mías, me desilusionó.

—Bueno si tú no lo deseas —reí forzadamente.

—Mi amor no es eso, en absoluto, amaría tenerte conmigo en este instante, pero me preocupa que tus padres me odien con esto del noviazgo. Tú sabes, a los padres de las novias les agota los novios pegotes —musitó una risita.

—No me importa que piensen Edward… aunque te debo contar, sólo para contradecirte, que aman nuestro noviazgo, así que estás frito —sonreí.

—Entonces te veo en veinte minutos. Sale con paraguas y una chaqueta impermeable a prueba de tormentas, mira que por poco se cae el cielo —advirtió divertido

—¿Dónde iremos?

—Sorpresa, sorpresa —me mandó un beso— ¡te amo, linda! —cortó.

Busqué una ropa sensual o al menos ajustada. Saqué un conjunto íntimo de encaje morado y me puse un poco de _gloss_ en los labios. Quería verme linda para él. Pasó a retirarme puntualmente. Llamé a Reneé hacia un lado y le dije que saldría con Edward.

—¿Tomas precauciones, cierto? —me increpó con sus ojos inquisidores, tan claros como el cielo despejado.

—Hace tiempo que dejé de ser una niña, mamá —balbuceé sin ninguna culpa o vergüenza. Negó con la cabeza y me besó la mejilla.

—Más vale que ese chico valga la pena —arguyó entre dientes, pero la ignoré.

Mi móvil vibró. Él me esperaba. Cogí un paraguas y me cubrí lo máximo la cabeza y el cuerpo, pero era tal el diluvio que fue como si me hubiese metido desnuda bajo la regadera. Él se bajó rápidamente para abrirme la puerta del auto, a pesar de que le pedí que no lo hiciera, no tenía sentido, él se mojaría sin motivo.

En cuarenta minutos estábamos a las afueras de la ciudad. Nos sumergimos por un camino "secreto", hasta alcanzar un túnel tipo baticueva de Batman. Salimos, literalmente, por un tubo hacia otro parque y bien al fondo se veía una casona antigua y lujosa. Entregamos las llaves del auto a un botón y llegamos a una recepción, parecida a la de un hotel tradicional, pero la podría describir como más reservado: luz menos que tenue, iluminada por pequeñas lámparas redondas en el suelo.

Una mujer de mi edad nos pidió la identificación. Edward se limitó a entregar una tarjeta _platinium_. La chica la aceptó cordialmente e ingresó algunos datos.

—¿Qué habitación escogerán? —dio vuelta su _laptop_ y nos mostró cuatro alternativas. Me gustó la que tenía una chimenea rodeada de velas blancas y sobre ésta, arreglos florales, blancos con rojos. La chica nos acompañó hasta la puerta de la habitación y nos ofreció champaña. Fui la primera en decir que bueno.

—¿De dónde sacaste este lugar tan escondido y lujoso?

—Es el nidito de amor de mis padres. Ni siquiera notan la ausencia de su _free pass_ —mi rostro debió de cambiar de expresión, variando desde extremo entusiasmo a uno de incontrolables celos— sólo he venido por curiosear —aseguró y me besó la frente— no te pongas así… —me susurró al oído y descorchó la champaña, ofreciéndome una copa de este delicioso brebaje con una cereza en medio de la copa.

Dormíamos juntos, abrazados y desnudos frente a una chimenea tibia y romántica. Una duda tonta se me vino a la mente y llegó hasta la punta de mi lengua, sin control.

—Tengo una duda —comencé con un tono suspicaz. Me abalancé sobre él y dejé mi rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo— ¿por qué pasaste de largo y me ignoraste esa vez…, cuando nos encontramos en la cafetería del bosque? —carraspeé— después de que estuvimos juntos.

Mi pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Abrió los ojos de par en par y se acomodó un poco sobre la esponjosa almohada blanca que albergaba su exquisito cuerpo. Frunció el ceño y sonrió no muy convencido.

—¿En realidad no sabes o me tomas el pelo? —bufó y enarcó una hermosa y tupida ceja dorada.

—No te lo preguntaría…—le aseguré traviesa—, eres un idiota sabes —agregué, mientras le besaba la base de su varonil quijada definida— estuve al borde de las lágrimas. Me contuve para no pararme y darte una bofetada delante de toda la cafetería —me quedó observando, confundido.

—Porque no me quisiste contestar el teléfono —contestó serio— te vi con Alice cuando, mientras te llamaba, tu ignoraste más de tres veces el teléfono y, ¡peor! —rió picado— le dijiste que era yo y ella rompió a reír.

Quedé de una pieza, ¡no tenía idea de que él lo sabía!, jamás me lo hubiese imaginado. Su cuento no me lo tragaba del todo. Intenté guardarme para mí la sorpresa de sus palabras y continué.

—¿Dónde estabas en ese momento? —espeté desconfiada para ver si me daba una respuesta convincente.

—Detrás del pilar, a espaldas de ustedes —no fui capaz de contestarle, creo que se me deformó el rostro por completo. Edward continuó con tono serio y formal como si se tratase de un careo legal— además, bueno, debo confesar que estaba un poco enojado. Después de lo que pasó entre nosotros, igualmente te enredaste con el idiota ese…

La cara se me cayó a pedazos. Tenía toda la razón, pero ¿cómo se había enterado él?

—¿Cómo _s-u-p-i-s-t-e_? —casi ya no me atrevía a preguntar, pero ya que estábamos en "esto", era mejor aclarar del todo las cosas entre nosotros. Edward soltó una carcajadita maliciosa.

—Creo que le debías una a Emmett con lo del video en Youtube —sonrió, pero una sombra oscura pasó por sus ojos al recordarlo.

—¡Idiota!, sabía que te lo había dicho —escupí furiosa y me alejé un poco de la sensual y aromática piel de mi novio.

Él me cogió con fuerzas, arrastrándome hacia su cuerpo como si se tratase de acero e imán. Me dejó bajo la cama y se colocó sobre mí, sin darme la posibilidad de escapar.

—Por eso, ahora eres sólo mía —los ojos se le iluminaron de alegría y me besó la base del cuello, succionando lentamente mi piel hasta hacerme perder la cordura.

—Eso quisieras… —le rebatí sólo para fastidiarlo.

—Al menos en este momento es así. Nunca sabremos qué pasará mañana. Mientras, serás mía —me guiñó un ojo y sus labios se fueron directo a los míos, empapándome de sus deliciosos y experimentados besos. Cedió un poco mis brazos y lo capturé con ellos, arremolinándonos alrededor de su cuello blanco, con la base de los cabellos mojados de sudor.

Me fundí en su cuerpo una vez más, desesperada por tenerlo entre mis brazos. Amarlo era lo único bueno que había sacado de toda esta paranoia, aunque esta relativa calma me inquietaba un montón: dudaba sobre manera la pausada actitud que tenía Edward ante los ataques reiterados de los Betas. Sin duda, algo fuerte y denso estaba próximo a desatarse, era un hecho que esta relativa tranquilidad era sólo la calma antes de la pronosticada y temida tormenta, porque en ocasiones Edward, era tan frío y calculador que daba miedo.


	15. Secretos

_Queridísimas amigas,_

_Aquí un nuevo capítulo de "Apuestas", otra vez con mi locura de las fraternidades y esas cosas extrañas que me gustan. Quizá en el fondo quise pertenecer a una, jejejeje, es que es entretenido la "cosa" turbia ¿o no?_

_._

_¡Muchas gracias por visitar mi fic!_

_Besos,_

_Karen_

Capítulo XV

Secretos

Alice, como era de suponer no tardó en juntarse con Jasper Withlock. Rose, por su parte, no tuvo objeción alguna y finalmente, le contó la verdad: había estado con el rubio para mantener relaciones "diplomáticas", porque los Alfa sabían que nosotras tres éramos las responsables de filmar y subir los videos de los chicos —la gran mayoría de la facultad— en pleno acto sexual a _Youtube_ y, si la junta de decanos se enteraba, nos podría significar la expulsión de la universidad.

—En todo caso ahora me doy cuenta que, en verdad, jamás hubiesen dicho nada porque la decisión del eterno enamorado Cullen, pesa más que la de cualquier otro. Y él —Rose me dirigió una mirada traviesa, rompiendo en una carcajada— jamás hubiese permitido que le pasara algo a su "Isabellita"… ni aunque fuera una psicópata descarnada, ¿no es cierto? —se giró hacia mí y me apretó la mejilla, burlándose, como si yo fuese un bebé.

—¡Idiota! —le respondí entre risas y le aparté la mano. Rose era muy irónica.

Alice en un minuto puso cara de "crees que soy imbécil", pero cuando la Barbie le confesó que, hasta el día de hoy siempre se había sentido atraída por el _cowboy_, la historia comenzó a cobrar sentido.

—¿Y qué pasará con Dimitri? —increpé a mi amiga, ya no queríamos más roces _Alfa-Beta_, porque la tensión se palpaba en cada esquina de la universidad y se volvía una navaja afilada, todas las noches. Era cuestión de tiempo y de que se encontraran.

—No lo sé…, él insiste —contestó Alice, frunciendo el ceño.

—Quizá en realidad está prendado de ti —agregó Rose seria.

—¡Son todos ellos unos psicópatas! —reclamé molesta.

—Antes decías lo mismo de los Alfa —irrumpió la Barbie. Era cierto, no podía negarlo, pero ésta otra pandilla de mala muerte los había superado con creces— ¿todavía te gusta? —miró a mi amiga con ojos inquisidores.

Alice asintió, confundida. Inspiré profundo, en ocasiones me exasperaban las buenas intenciones del duende. Negué con la cabeza. De pronto apareció el clon de mi amiga: su madre Esme, la única diferencia era que su progenitora tenía un tono más rojizo en el cabello, el mismo que tendría Alice si no se lo oscureciera castaño, pero tenían las mismas facciones respingadas y pequeñas, con la piel tan clara y pálida como la leche pura.

—Chicas, vamos al supermercado —asintió la señora Brandon, tan dulce como de costumbre. Nos miramos las tres y asentimos, sin embargo, mantuve la vista clavada en la expresión de Alice, para ver con mis propios ojos la respuesta que le daría a Rose.

Nos subimos a la camioneta cuatro por cuatro. Alice se fue en el asiento del copiloto, acompañando a su madre y, Rose y yo, atrás. Unos tímidos rayos de sol se asomaron en medio de las nubes, dejando ver parte del celeste cielo de vez en vez. La mañana estaba tibia y había bastante movimiento, como es típico de un sábado por la mañana. Mi amiga aún no decía nada.

—¿Y, Alice? —la increpé cuando entramos al supermercado, mientras Esme buscaba un carro. Ella elevó las manos y negó con la cabeza, indicando que no lo tenía claro. La señora Brandon desapareció de nuestra vista y nosotras nos fuimos a los shampoo y las tinturas de cabello.

Estuvimos tan tiempo, mirando la infinidad de opciones que se nos pasó la hora y la mamá de mi amiga ya venía devuelta con el carro lleno. Una fina y armónica voz de mujer resonó en el pasillo de perfumería, pronunciando nada menos que mi nombre.

—¡Querida, Bella!, ¿cómo estás? —era la mamá de Edward. Los ojos de la señora Cullen resplandecían de alegría, iluminando aún más el verde esmeralda que la caracterizaba. Me cogió por los hombros y me besó la mejilla. Le presenté a mis amigas y a Esme.

—Muy bien, señora Cullen —respondí un poco abochornada, medio recinto se había volteado ante el entusiasmo de mi "suegra".

—Niñitas, ustedes no saben la alegría que nos causó saber que Edward está de novio con esta preciosura —pasó sus manos blancas y lánguidas, como las de Edward, acariciándome el mentón.

—¡Y nosotras nos alegramos de que haya encontrado novio! —exclamó Rose con doble intención. Esme se mantuvo un poco retraída.

En medio de la conversación se oyó una varonil voz, muy parecida a la de Edward, pero proyectada, es decir, mayor.

—Amor, aquí estás… te he buscado por todo el supermercado —Carlisle, el padre de mi novio, sonrió ampliamente, embobándonos a todas con su embaucadora sonrisa. Tenía modales elegantes y un tono de voz cautivador.

—Mira quien está aquí, Carlisle, nuestra "niñita" —podía sentir cómo se me subían los colores al rostro hasta el límite de querer que me tragara la tierra ahí mismo. Miré de un lado en busca de un auxilio, pero en su lugar, descubrí que no era la más afectada con este _freak_ encuentro.

Esme, estaba del color de una frutilla madura, intentando extender una sonrisa forzada. El padre de Edward volvió la vista hacia ella.

—¿Esme? —ella asintió tímida, parecía una quinceañera.

—Hola —respondió la señora Brandon con los ojos resplandecientes de un brillo inusual. Él esbozó una sonrisa extraña e inclinó el rostro, rememorando algo.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Alice, extrañada.

—Hace más de veinte años.. —contestó Carlisle, pausado. El señor Cullen salió de su trance inicial, despabilándose. Dio un paso atrás con delicadeza y cogió a la mamá de Edward por la espalda— mi señora —la presentó educadamente, pero sin despegarle los ojos de encima a la mamá de mi amiga.

Ambas señoras se extendieron la mano, amablemente. La mamá de mi novio ya no sonreía tanto. Busqué a Rose con la mirada y ella hizo un sutil gesto, pero que me indicaba que pensaba lo mismo que yo: "¿qué pasó entre estos dos?". Sonreímos maliciosamente, en tanto Alice miraba con ojos vívidos a su madre.

Nos despedimos formalmente y la señora Cullen murmuró.

—Ven a vernos pronto, Bella. Debiésemos hacer un paseo los cuatro —me guiñó un ojo, del mismo modo que lo hacía Edward. ¡Oh, por Dios, qué poderoso eran los genes!. Edward era la mezcla perfecta entre ambos padres, había sacado lo mejor de los dos.

Esme no habló mucho durante el camino, más bien había quedado retraída tras el encuentro con los padres de Edward, en cambio nosotras tres, seguimos con nuestros cotilleos, sólo interrumpidos por el móvil Alice.

—¿Quién era? —pregunté por rutina.

—Dimitri… —espetó un poco incómoda. Elevé ambas cejas, dejando en claro mi hastío.

—No se dará por vencido tan luego, Alice. Eso te lo puedo asegurar —intervino Rose.

—¿Qué quería? —continué.

—Quiere que nos veamos hoy, aunque le dije que antes de las doce de la noche, era imposible —a las nueve se había quedado de juntar con Jasper. Él la pasaría a buscar.

—¿A qué hora piensas desocuparte? —insistí— no creo esa sea una hora adecuada para reunirte con Dimitri —las dos se voltearon a mirarme con cara de "nos tomas el pelo". Me había oído como consejera maternal.

—Ni sueñes con que se lleguen a juntar, Alice. Ahí si que arde Troya —le advirtió Rose.

—Lo sé, Rose, no soy estúpida —farfulló molesta.

Almorzamos en la casa de Alice, pero hubo un ambiente un poco rarito, Esme se descompuso por completo y tuvo que ir a descansar. El señor Brandon la acompañó y nosotras tres limpiamos los trastos sucios. Después Rose y yo nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas. Tenía serias intenciones de tomar una siesta digna de las mejores vacaciones del año, sin embargo, al cruzar la puerta me encontré con Edward en el living de la casa, conversando entusiasmadísimo con mi madre. Charlie no había vuelto de su turno.

Cuando llegué Reneé se puso de pie y se despidió, tenía que salir. Quedamos solos. Mi novio resplandecía tan varonil, seductor y empalagoso como siempre, a veces me costaba convencerme que ese hombre, tan perfecto, estuviese prendado de mí con la misma intensidad que yo de él.

—Hola exquisita —me cogió por la cintura y con ímpetu me aferró hacia él, hasta quedar con mis labios justo bajo el dominio de los suyos.

—Hola, Edward —arrepollé mis brazos por detrás de su cuello y me fundí en su cuerpo como un imán y él, en respuesta me recompensó con unos deliciosos besos en la base de mi quijada.

Mis manos acariciaron cada una de sus facciones con decisión, amaba su piel masculina y suave. Amasé sus cabellos finos y bronces hasta extasiarme de su textura, él era… _mmmm_… no sé cómo decirlo…, pero creo que ¡indescriptible!, era lo más cercano.

Atrapó mi boca con la suya, mientras sus dedos habilidosos viajaban por mi espalda en busca de la unión de mis sujetadores, escabulléndose por debajo de la ropa hasta llegar a ellos.

—¿A qué hora llega Charlie? –preguntó con una traviesa sonrisa en los labios, después de todo la cocina no era el lugar más discreto para dejar fluir nuestras pasiones.

—En media hora, creo —fue lo que alcancé a responder porque tapó mis labios con los suyos.

—_Mmmmm_, creo que tenemos tiempo —escupió una risita sobre mi boca y me besó con más intensidad que antes.

Me besaba muy concentrado, quise observarlo. Abrí los ojos y sin cortar el beso, descubrí la expresión de sus finas facciones entregadas por completo. La palidez de su piel contrastaba con las tupidas y crespas pestañas doradas que enmarcaban sus ojos. "Eres hermoso", pensé para mí misma y me dejé ahogar por un suspiro que se irradió por el resto de mi cuerpo. El suyo reaccionó y apretó más sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Descendió hasta mis pechos para besarlos con sabiduría, a pesar de lo dificultoso que pudiese resultar aún tener la sudadera y chaqueta puestas. Seguí el camino de su aroma varonil alrededor de su cuello rodeado de incipientes vellos de tonos bronces y rubios que me herían un poco la piel, pero que de todos modos su contacto resultaba sensual. Quería conocer hasta el último escondrijo de su cuerpo.

Le quité el capuchón azul y desabotoné su camisa cuadrillé para besarle el torso blanco y fibroso. Él jamás dejó de acariciarme el cabello. Me volvió a besar y yo llevé las yemas de mis dedos para desabrocharle el cinturón y luego, los pantalones. Teníamos poco tiempo.

Sin embargo, al notar mi ansiedad, me elevó hacia su rostro con paciencia y me apaciguó, acariciando mi lengua con la suya, sincronizándolas lentamente, pero transmitiendo emociones con tal intensidad que se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Me succionó el labio superior dos veces, con la mayor calma del mundo y finalizó con un beso sobre la comisura de mis labios. Susurró en mi oído.

—Aunque el mundo se fuese acabar en cinco minutos quiero disfrutar cada parte de ti… —su aliento tibio acarició mi oído con tal fervor que se me crispó la piel. Lo quedé mirando confundida y él sonrió. Sus ojos amarillentos se iluminaron— te amo Isabella Swan y quiero hacerte mía a cada instante, pero recuerda siempre que lo que hago contigo es con amor. Eso nos diferencia…

No sabía muy bien si sus palabras venían al caso a o no, pero igualmente lograron sacudirme los sesos y si bien, quería fundirme con él ahora mismo, la dulzura con que me lo decía me removía el corazón de un modo extraño… a lo mejor, esa era su manera de cautivarme y hacer que cada minuto con él fuera inolvidable para el resto de mi vida.

Con menos prisa me dejé llevar por la candencia de sus caricias justas que activaban hasta mi última hormona dormida… ¡Qué feromonas, qué testosteronas!, había una química especial entre nosotros, eran hormonas creadas sólo para nosotros dos y en el momento de estar juntos se buscaban unos a otras de un modo desesperado.

Mi calor corporal se iba elevando al punto de una explosión no recomendable para una casa sin seguro de incendios. Uní mi lengua con la suya, en una búsqueda desesperada que él lograba calmar en un primer instante, pero que luego encendía más el deseo. Era sólo una contención intencionada para frenar mis instintos más salvajes.

Mi móvil retumbó en el salón anunciando un mensaje. Con dificultad me desimané de los cálidos brazos de Edward y fui a echarle un vistazo, podría ser Charlie. Presioné la tecla verde y se desplegó:

_**Tu padre llegará en poco más de dos horas a la casa.**_

_**Besos, Mamá.**_

¿Una advertencia o un acto de complicidad?. Sonreí y se lo mostré a Edward, quien extendió una risita traviesa.

—Te dije que habría tiempo —murmuró en mi oído, provocando una desenfreno de ansiedad. Me abalancé sobre él sin cautela alguna, incluso desequilibrándolo un poco.

—Cada minuto que pueda estar contigo se me hace poco —¡Vaya qué era cierto!, cuando estaba con él cada hora era como un segundo, lo que significaba que nunca sería suficiente.

Lo besé intensamente y él me cogió en brazos, elevándome por debajo de las rodillas, como un par de novios que cruzan el umbral de la puerta nupcial. Llegamos a mi habitación.

Me depositó sobre la cama desordenada con cojines de distintos colores, tamaños y telas y succionó la piel de mi cuello con sus labios tibios y jugosos. Dejé que hiciera lo que se le antojara.

Quitó mi ropa lentamente hasta dejarme completamente desnuda, besando hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo. Su mirada resplandecía cada vez que me veía desnuda, eran los mismos ojos de los niños cuando descubren su juguete preferido bajo un copioso papel de regalo. Me gustaba la manera en que lo hacía, lograba que me sintiera única y especial.

Lo ayudé con sus pantalones semi-desabrochados desde la cocina. Edward era tan sensual y elegante, aún desnudo, que me dejaba sin aliento. Dejé que se acomodara sobre mi pequeña cama de plaza y media y me amoldé a su cuerpo como una felina de instintos feroces. Sonreí y él me amoldó el cabello para que no se me viniera a la cara. Nos besamos.

Mis piernas se enrollaron alrededor de sus caderas, dejando que las mías cayeran sobre su masculinidad, al igual que la pieza faltante de un rompecabezas. Ese instinto femenino tan peculiar en mí me llevó a culebrear las caderas en un ritmo delicado y cautivador. Nuestra unión era sólida, sensual, húmeda y ferviente. Jamás nos dejamos de besar.

La lluvia comenzó a pegar con furia en los vidrios de la ventana y nuestros cuerpos continuaban agitados, con las respiraciones erráticas y entrecortadas. Teníamos la piel sudorosa y caliente. Me acomodé sobre su silueta esbelta y fibrosa, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Te amo mi vida —susurró en mi oído con ternura. Elevé el rostro unos centímetros para observarlo. Sonreía contento y enamorado, tal cual lo estaba yo.

—Yo también, Edward Cullen —respondí.

—¿Yo también qué… Edward Cullen? —extendió más la risita que le bordeaba los labios, divertido, pero igualmente deseoso de oír una respuesta "completa".

—Yo también TE AMO, Edward Cullen —soltó una carcajadita y me abrazó con fuerza.

—Sabes, quizá se oiga cursi, pero aún no me convenzo del todo de que esto sea cierto…¡Es fantástico, mil veces mejor de lo que imaginé!

—Aunque sea una "burra", como dice Yeveris —ante mi aseveración dejó estallar una risotada que explotó en la habitación.

—No eres ninguna "burra"… ¡Yeveris jamás a dicho eso! —negó con la cabeza, divertido.

—Quizá no fue explícito, pero lo insinuó —insistí con el ceño fruncido.

—A Yeveris le falta una novia, a lo mejor le gustas, ¿no lo has pensado? —insinuó irónico.

—¡Ay, Edward!, qué asco, por favor… —arremetí con repugnancia y me besó la frente.

—Yo si fuera él, me encantaría que estuvieras conmigo. Poner distancia entre ustedes es sólo una manera de mantener en línea sus deseos ocultos —hablaba serio, pero en cualquier minuto le afloraba una risita.

—Edward… ¿cómo lo haces para dar vuelta una conversación?, y terminar convenciéndome que en vez de que el profesor piense que soy una tonta no digna de ti, crea que soy objeto de sus deseos —reí sorprendida.

—Así son las cosas, no las inventé yo —acomodó un mechón de mi cabello tras la oreja y dejó que de sus labios desbordara una risa irónica.

—Basta de Yeveris… no es muy sexy pensar en él, justo en este momento… —aseguré.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo —me abrazo, pero en parte fue un engaño, porque se las arregló para ponerse de pie y vestirse— ahora si que tu padre llegará luego —me guiñó un ojo.

Tenía razón, en menos de quince minutos oí posar las llaves sobre el arrimo de entrada, como acostumbraba hacerlo Charlie. Menos mal, ese cuarto de hora nos dio tiempo para bajar a la cocina y "hacer" como si llevásemos mucho tiempo preparando una gran cena. De todos modos la primera reacción de Charlie al ver a Edward conmigo, solos, fue fruncir el entrecejo, sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta que ya llevábamos "tiempo" y "entusiasmo" en ello, cambio la expresión, porque obvio, eso significaba que sólo nos habíamos dedicado a cocinar y la parte de _sexo en su casa_, quedaba descartada.

Mientras colocábamos la mesa, ambos reíamos como idiotas cómplices de una gran estafa. Eso de hacerlo escondidas de los padres le daba un sabor especial a la relación. Tuvimos que empezar a conversar en tono normal para no levantar sospechas y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue lo que había pasado hoy en la mañana en el supermercado.

—¿Sabías que la señora Brandon y tu padre se conocían? —le pregunté mientras acomodaba los platos sobre la mesa.

—Ni idea —balbuceó, poniendo los vasos sobre cada puesto. No quise seguir insistiendo, eso podía significar hacer un comentario fuera de lugar, pero Edward lo notó y siguió— ¿por qué? —su expresión de rostro de medio lado y el ceño semi-junto, dejaba en claro que mi pregunta le había despertado suspicacia.

—_Mmmm_, es que al parecer sí. Al menos eso dijo Carlisle —ya la había embarrado y no podría salir tan fácilmente.

—¿En serio? —enarcó una ceja y abrió levemente la boca. Negué con la cabeza. Menos mal llegó Reneé en el momento justo para que me salvara la campana.

La comida fue bastante agradable y distendida. La relación con Edward y mis padres estaba en etapa de extrema cordialidad, como suelen iniciarse los romances en nuestra sociedad. Él se fue alrededor de media noche, como todo un caballero.

Al día siguiente, en cuanto abrí un ojo llamé a mi amiga para saber cómo le había ido con Dimitri y Jasper. Ella despertó con la voz áspera, pero en cuanto entró en razón habló con holgura. Me pidió que fuera a su casa.

Abrió Esme, ahora con mejor semblante, con expresión más relajada y las mejillas rosadas de siempre, según me dijo, había comido algo durante el desayuno del día anterior y probablemente eso la había descompuesto. Por supuesto, no le creí, era demasiada coincidencia con que su malestar se manifestara justo después de encontramos con Carlisle y su señora. Nadie me sacaba de la cabeza que, en algún momento de sus vidas, entre ellos había pasado algo. Golpeé la puerta de la habitación de Alice y entré. Ella salía de la ducha.

—¿Cómo te fue con el par? —mi curiosidad llegaba a límites insospechados incluso por mí.

—¡Ay, amiga!. Con Jasper bien, pero con Dimitri… —exhaló aire, decepcionada.

—¿Qué te hizo ese cerdo? —exclamé de inmediato, porque ella se puso pálida como la cal, aún más de lo que era regularmente. Inspiró profundo, torció la boca en un mohín y se sentó frente a mí, aún con la toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo.

—Tenías razón. Me amenazó…

—¿Qué y con qué? —di un respingo y sentí que me hervía la cara de ira.

—Me dijo que si yo no seguía saliendo con él, subiría "nuestros" videos a _Youtube_ —bajó la mirada, inculpándose.

—¿Qué videos, Alice?, ¿no me digas que tú y él, grabaron sus "encuentros"? —casi se me azotaba la mandíbula en el piso de la impresión. ¡Cómo podía ser tan… Arg!

—Nunca pensé que lo usaría en mi contra —se disculpó.

—Pero, ¡Alice! —la regañé, aunque era difícil tomar una determinación sobre la leche derramada— ¿cómo creíste eso, amiga? —bajé el tono— una cosa era que nosotras filmáramos a los chicos, para reírnos y bromear un rato, pero otra muy distinta es que nos dejáramos grabar cual actriz porno —bufé superada, apoyando mi espalda sobre el respaldo de su cama.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—No sé —se agarró la cabeza con las manos.

—¿Y Jasper, qué quería? —haber si con él le había ido un poco mejor.

—Se portó muy bien, todo galante y sofisticado, al borde de la ternura —rió, pero el asunto de Dimitir la descolocaba— me sugirió que bajáramos los videos de _Youtube_. Ellos saben hace bastante tiempo que somos nosotras y de alguna manera, eso los vuelve cómplices. Me dijo que los Beta lo podían usar en nuestra contra y eso, en caso de probarse, significaba la expulsión segura de la universidad para ellos y nosotras —hizo un mohín con la boca— creo que ese asunto lo conversó con Edward. ¿Él te dijo algo al respecto?

—No —negué con la cabeza y seguí— Alice, este asunto entre Alfas y Betas se pone muy feo.

—Fue justamente lo que me advirtió Jasper y me dijo, y cito textual, "es mejor que se mantengan alejadas de esto". Nuestro punto débil son los videos y ambas fraternidades lo saben. Me dijo también que los Beta se caracterizaban por su crueldad y por manejar los asuntos de un modo turbio.

—¡Ja!, ¿y ellos? —repliqué de inmediato.

—Fue lo misma reacción que tuve yo. Él se rió y me dijo "nosotros somos aguas tranquilas al lado de ellos… pero claro, si insisten en buscarnos nos encontrarán. Te lo aseguro… y ya llevan un tiempo pasándose del límite".

El corazón me dio un vuelco, yo sabía que Edward no se quedaría de brazos cruzados pero, una guerra subterránea y peligrosa estaba a punto de desencadenarse. Ambas fraternidades eran poderosísimas y ninguna se iba a dejar aplastar por la otra. Por supuesto las advertencias de Jasper eran ciertas, después lo confirmé con mi novio, aunque no me dijo ni una sola palabra de lo que ellos pensaban hacer ni de lo que esperaban que hiciera la hermandad enemiga. Sin embargo, esa misma noche seríamos testigos, por casualidad, de la intensidad del juramento de un miembro de la fraternidad. Sangre con sangre, como si fuesen todos uno, de ahí me expliqué muchas cosas, incluso aquellas que todavía tenía pendiente con Edward y me había hecho sufrir tanto en el pasado.

_**¿Qué empalagoso este Edward, no? ¡Puaj!, ¡Qué pegotito que es!, aunque amaría tener uno así para mí, jejejeje ¿ustedes también?... mmmm… huelo a que sí.**_

_**Chicas, mil gracias por visitar un capítulo más de mi historia.**_

_**Cariños!**_

_**Karen**_


	16. El rito

_**Queridas amigas,**_

_**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo para que vayan desenmarañando **__**—si es que se puede— un poquito de esta historia, jejeje, aunque me huele que no es precisamente un aporte para ello, pero al menos pueden encontrar "pistas".**_

_**Muchas gracias por su apoyo y aliento para seguir escribiendo, a través de los review, aunque en general, les agradezco un montón a todas por leer.**_

_**Un besote,**_

_**Karen**_

**Capítulo XVI**

**El rito**

Llegamos a la casona de Withlock sin previo aviso. A lo lejos se distinguían las luces del salón central, encendidas y para variar, las grandes rejas de la entrada estaban abiertas, así que no tuvimos inconveniente alguno en pasar. Nos bajamos del coche descapotable de Alice un poco inseguras e incluso, sentí celos, porque parecían montar una fiesta, de la que Edward ni siquiera me había insinuado que asistiría. No se trataba de ser posesiva, pero si quería recuperar mi confianza era lo menos que tenía que hacer.

Caminamos acercándonos lentamente hacia la puerta de ingreso, pero estaba cerrada, sin embargo Alice conocía perfectamente una segunda opción si no podíamos entrar: la cocina. Rodeamos la casona, intrigadas por el extremo silencio de lugar, a pesar de la luces y una gran de cantidad de autos aparcados en el parque de entrada. Sólo nuestros pasos se oían tras nosotras.

Ubicamos el acceso trasero sin dificultad. Alice además, sabía donde Jasper aguardaba las llaves, lo que inmediatamente me hizo deducir que estuvo aquí muchas más veces de las que me contó. A hurtadillas entramos al lugar y todo estaba oscuro, en penumbras. Nos deslizamos con cautela por medio de los muebles, para no chocar con ninguno, hasta que por fin logramos asomarnos en el pasillo, a esas alturas más que intrigadísimas.

Nos colamos detrás de una puerta corrediza para observar. Había un grupo de muchachos, entre ellos Edward y Jasper, ambos dándonos la espalda, formando un círculo alrededor de una tarima. De pronto, escoltado por otro par de chicos, apareció uno más joven, pálido y de cabello castaño oscuro. Ambos, lo ayudaban en caso de que necesitara, porque tambaleaba sin razón aparente, daba la impresión de estar drogado, o venir saliendo de un estado de angustia por la misma causa.

Seguido de este muchacho apareció una mujer rubia y delgada, cubierta por una cosa un poco más delgada que una bata de "dormir". Se acomodó sobre el mesón y comenzó el espectáculo a vista y paciencia de todos los presentes, incluyéndonos, aunque no sospechaban de nuestra compañía.

La chica se acomodó sobre la mesa y se quitó la liviana prenda de vestir que portaba, quedando absolutamente desnuda. Curiosamente nadie dijo o hizo nada, excepto el "nuevo", quien se tuvo que quitar la camisa, los pantalones y absolutamente todo, para quedar en cueros, tal cual lo hacía su acompañante.

Ella le cogió el rostro con las manos y lo besó fogosamente. Cruzamos una mirada con Alice, absolutamente anonadadas.

—¿Qué es esto? —musitó extrañada.

—No lo sé —respondí con los labios mudos. Realmente el apetito sexual de los Alfa llegaba a límites insospechados, para presenciar una porno en vivo y en directo.

La rubia comenzó a acariciar al chico hasta excitarlo. Lo acorraló con las piernas y los brazos hasta llevarlo sobre ella, donde, por supuesto él la siguió. Continuaron hasta concretar el acto sexual. Seguido, le pasaron una navaja a la mujer, quien volvió a llamar al chico para atraerla hacia su lado y, delicadamente le hizo un corte inofensivo bajo el ombligo, lamiéndole la sangre que brotaba desde sus entrañas. Se me revolvió el estómago, en general, tenía poca tolerancia a ver sangre.

A estas alturas mi corazón se había acelerado y me sudaban las manos. Miré a Alice y ella respondió, con los ojos redondos como platos, espantada. Seguimos observando.

Aquella mujer, completamente desnuda, se sentó en el borde de la mesa, muy reservada. ¡Y, oh, no!, vi como Edward se acercaba a ella a pasos lentos, ¡maldito cerdo!. Se envaró frente a ella, la mujer inclinó el rostro y lo besó. Continuó Jasper, James, Eleazar, Emmett y toda la treinta de chicos alrededor de ella.

Quedé completamente perpleja y asqueada, ya no quería ver más…, no quería ver de qué seguía esto. Ahora de seguro aparecían el resto de las chicas para hacer otra de sus horrendas orgías. Se me anegaron los ojos de lágrimas, sentía demasiada impotencia, pero no arriesgaba a irrumpir en aquel lugar, todos ellos parecían poseídos por una especie de rito.

Le hice un gesto a Alice y ella asintió, entendiendo que nos marcháramos de aquel lugar lo más pronto posible. Nos retiramos tan sigilosas como habíamos llegado, hasta alcanzar el auto. Nos fuimos sin perder tiempo.

Durante el trayecto no hablamos por un buen tiempo. Alice estaba pálida, con el rostro compungido, pero finalmente fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

—¿De qué va todo esto? —me dijo intrigada.

—No lo sé —se me vino a la mente una seguidilla de imágenes de Edward, sobre todo de nuestro pasado. Recordé que el tenía una cicatriz justo en "ese" sector, que me había llamado especialmente la atención estas últimas veces, porque antes, podría jurar, que no la tenía.

—¡Oh, por favor es repugnante! —dijo por fin. Se me anegaron los ojos por la desilusión. Él nuevamente me había defraudado.

—Asquerosos cerdos —mascullé dolida, aunque me refería a él particularmente, Edward era un monstruo y no tenía vuelta.

—Esto parece…

—Un rito de iniciación —completé la frase. Alice clavó los ojos en los míos, intentando apoyarme, después de todo uno de los chicos presentes, y el de mayor jerarquía, era justo mi novio.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —continué.

—No lo tengo claro aún —balbuceé confundida, intentando aclarar la lluvia de ideas tormentosas que me inundaban los sesos.

Llegué a mi casa y no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche, un fuerte dolor me embargaba el pecho y me debatía confusa entre llamarlo e ignorarlo para siempre. A primera hora del día siguiente me pasó a buscar Alice para que nos fuéramos a la universidad.

—Y, ¿qué tal?, ¿sabes cómo enfrentar este asunto? —me escrutó hasta el tuétano.

—Terminar con él es lo único que se me viene a la cabeza… —asentí con los ojos hinchados por el llanto, pero tratando de ser calculadora en mis decisiones.

—Antes deberías pedirle que te explicara —sugirió sutilmente.

—¿Qué me explique qué?, ¿qué acepte que es un degenerado? —musité con la rabia destrozándome el corazón.

—No lo sé Bella, no quiero justificarlo, pero todo esto debe tener una explicación —inspiró profundo y puso el coche a andar.

—Es un podrido —aseguré a punto de lloriquear de nuevo.

Durante la primera clase no puse una pizca de atención, el profesor hablaba y yo sólo me limitaba a mirarle los labios, sin saber lo que decía. Al salir, fui en busca de un café caliente, el clima estaba más frío que de costumbre. Miré de un lado para ver si me encontraba a Alice o a Rose, pero no hallé a ninguna de las dos. Eran casi las once de la mañana y el cielo estaba cerrado y espeso, dejando una densa neblina sobre el parque de la universidad.

A pesar de que mantenerse en medio del parque era una locura, me quedé allí en medio de la niebla, con la esperanza de que nadie me encontrara. No tenía clase hasta un cuarto para la una. Las escenas del día anterior me comenzaron a torturar, girando una y otra vez, sin pausa, sobre mi mente, necesitaba una explicación para "eso"… ¿qué eran estas hermandades?: ¿unas mafias?, ¿clubes sexuales?, ¿cofradías?, ¡qué mierda había sido todo eso!. La imagen del chico semi-poseído me desequilibraba la razón, ¿acaso también abusaban de las drogas, no les bastaba con embriagarse?. Luego recordé a la chica perdida, de seguro era también parte de sus juegos sexuales, ella parecía muy cercana a ellos, sobre todo a Edward. Le hablaba con una familiaridad de que el resto no gozaba… ¿habría tenido alguna relación con esa mujer o con esta otra, o quizás con quién?, ¿mantenía Edward una relación paralela conmigo y otra chica?, ¡Arg!... ¡Qué idiota había sido en confiar en él?, pero la manera en que me buscaba y cuando me decía que me quería parecían honestas.

Se me posó un nudo tenso en la garganta, pero no lloré, me obligué a no hacerlo, en vez de eso comencé a acariciar la rabia y la idea de venganza, aunque no se me ocurría cómo, esta vez ya no estaba para juegos. Dos años de frío hielo habían sido suficientes para intentar alejarme de él y, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos no lo había logrado. Pero, no podía con esto… recordar a Edward en esa "ceremonia" me causaba asco, repulsión.

Clavé la cabeza en medio de mis rodillas para aclararme las ideas y evitar que me cayeran lágrimas por las mejillas. Inspiré profundo, aunque no lograba consolarme. De pronto, vibró mi móvil en el bolso, lo ignoré, pero fue tan insistente que tuve que mirar. Era Edward. Por supuesto, no contesté.

Seguí con la mirada perdida en el vacío de la intemperie, a pesar de que habían comenzado a caer unas finas gotitas desde el cielo. Ya eran más de las dos de la tarde y no me había dado cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado la mañana. Seguí petrificada, a esas alturas ya no sentía las manos, estaban congeladas. La lluvia comenzó a azotar con fuerza sobre la facultad, pero continué allí, ovillada ante la humillación.

La poca luz que hubo durante el día empezó a decaer. Ya no sentía los pies ni las manos, ni el cuerpo, sólo sabía que el pelo me estilaba, al igual que toda la ropa. La jornada había concluido y no asistí a ninguna clase. Tenía las tripas constipadas y torcidas y el cuerpo en general, poco y nada respondía, aunque en verdad, mi mente no le daba ninguna orden. Sólo tomé la decisión de volver a casa cuando ya no soporté la ropa mojada y helada sobre la piel, de seguro me daría hipotermia de seguir allí.

Arremetí en medio de los edificios, mientras notaba que unas cuantas miradas curiosas me echaban un vistazo, de seguro se preguntarían qué me había pasado, cómo podía andar así de empapada, de seguro parecía un perro víctima del abandono y del clima, pero no me importó. Observé los libros que llevaba entre las manos y que, eran propiedad de la universidad y yo sólo los tenía en préstamo, estilando y casi cayéndose a pedazos por la humedad. Tuve ganas de meterlos en el primer tiesto de basura con el que me tropecé y seguir con mi camino, pero algo en mi subconsciente me sugirió que probablemente me arrepentiría si lo hacía.

Entre las personas que vi, creí distinguir a Emmett, sin embargo, después lo dudé, porque no se acercó ni por si acaso a mí y esa actitud, era extraña en el _cowboy_ súper popular en el que se había convertido. Seguí arrastrando los pies, mientras mi móvil chillaba nuevamente dentro del morral. No contesté.

Por mi lado pasaban autos de un lado a otro sin siquiera notar mi presencia, eso fue grato, porque en verdad quería desaparecer del planeta. Continué por la carretera principal en espera de un bus, pero no pasó ninguno. Guarecí unos minutos en el paradero de la universidad, con la mente a miles de kilómetros de la realidad.

Realmente había aspirado a una relación imposible, al borde de lo absurdo, cuando osé pensar en que lo "nuestro" funcionaría. Mi corazón se trizó en miles de fracciones.

Estaba completamente oscuro y la densidad de autos en la calle había disminuido considerablemente. Consideré la idea de que congelarme en aquel sitio era lo mejor que me podía pasar en este momento, hasta que una tibia mano cubrió la mía.

—Bella, Bells, ¿estás bien? —la voz de Edward replicó como un par de campanas del cielo, pero pronto recordé que él no era precisamente un ángel. No contesté y continuó— ¡Ey, amor!, me preocupas, ¿qué te sucedió?, ¿algunos de esos imbéciles te hizo algo?

Lo quedé mirando con furia, apretando los labios y conteniendo las manos para no arremeter contra él, pero fue imposible.

—¡Cerdo mentiroso! —le volteé el rostro de una bofetada y el rebote sobre su piel tersa se oyó doloroso. Sus ojos, hasta ese momento de un tono miel casi traslúcido, se oscurecieron, endureciéndose hasta volverse oscuros.

—¿Qué te pasó?, ¿enloqueciste? —su tono cambió, volviéndose afilado y áspero.

—Siempre mientes, mientes, y ¡lo sigues haciendo! —musité escandalizada, ya había perdido el control.

—¡De qué hablas, Bella!, ¡explícate! —me sujetó las muñecas con fuerza, como si se tratase de un par de esposas carceleras.

—¡Explícame tú!, ¡mentiroso! —aullé arrebatada por la ira y como desconocerlo, por el dolor de ser engañada.

—¿Qué hiciste ayer en la noche? —lo desafié.

—Fui a la casa de Jasper… —inclinó el rostro, quizá captando, levemente, de qué iba mi rabia.

—¿A qué? –continué fiera.

—Cosas de la hermandad… ¿q… qué?, ¿cuál es el problema? —insistió ya liberándome las manos.

—Tú y tu grupo de amigos sucios y degenerados… —continué alejándome de él, gritándole en medio de la calle.

Se quedó de pie, observándome con los ojos redondos. Escapé de los límites del techo del paradero y la lluvia comenzó a mojarme. Di media vuelta, embargada por la rabia y comencé a caminar, dejando los libros sobre el asiento. Sin embargo, no alcancé a avanzar mucho, porque él me cogió con fuerza por un brazo.

—¿Dónde vas? —me urgió, con el rostro deformado, confuso y abatido.

—No te importa —escupí encolerizada. Él tenía la mandíbula tensa, pero tenía los ojos enrojecidos y la mirada triste.

—Claro que sí —disminuyó el nivel de la voz— eres mi novia… —sugirió temeroso. Esbocé una risita irónica.

—Olvídate de eso, _Cullen_. Yo no tengo por novio un hombre que suele participar en orgías…

—No sé cómo te enteraste de eso, aunque tengo mis sospechas… —se esforzó para contener el mentón y no le temblara— pero te lo puedo explicar, no es lo que crees…

Negué con la cabeza e intenté seguir mi camino. Ya había roto a llorar y ahora, de seguro, no me pararía nadie. Terminar con Edward había sido, como si me arrancaran el corazón de cuajo, dejándome un hueco profundo en el pecho divido en dos. Lo dejé bajo la lluvia, petrificado y por fin, pasó el autobús.


	17. Puntos pendientes

_Queridas lectoras,_

_Les dejo un capítulo más de mi fic. Muchas gracias por visitar mi historia._

_Besos,_

_Karen_

**Capítulo XVII**

**Puntos pendientes**

A pesar de que la curiosidad me picaba no quise acercarme a Edward. A través de Alice sabía que estaba estupendamente y por supuesto, jamás me envío saludos… ¡Arg, idiota!. Me costó recuperarme…, vale, aún me acuerdo, pero este mes retraída en casa me ayudó a reflexionar, a estas alturas fuera donde fuera si no me encontraba con los Betas, eran los Alfa y viceversa, y la verdad, no estaba de humor para encararme con ninguno.

Rose andaba de los más misteriosa con el _cowboy_. Según ella, la había invitado a salir un par de veces y no había pasado más allá de una conversación, ¡quién le iba a creer semejante mentira!, ella y él, solos y sin que pase nada, ¡por favor!, al parecer nos subestimaba bastante, creyéndonos idiotas. Pero, al margen de lo que haya sucedido de verdad, la Barbie resplandecía en su propia felicidad.

Mi otra amiga, mi querida Alice había vuelto a salir con Jasper, no obstante Dimitri continuaba insistiendo, rayando en la locura y falta de dignidad, creo firmemente que el chico se había obsesionado sin medir los límite de la circunstancias. Su reacción era, por decirlo menos, rarita, considerando que siempre pareció ser el más equilibrado del lote, además de gozar de buenos modales, ser inteligente y sofisticado, es decir, un Jasper, pero del bando opuesto. En conclusión: cada oveja con su pareja, menos yo, que estaba más sola que un faro en Tierra del Fuego.

En esta etapa de nuestra amistad cada una estaba dejándoles espacio a las otras para que disfrutaran de sus vidas. Las apuestas ya no corrían e incluso bajamos todos los videos de _Youtube_ por temor a las represalias de los Beta. El ambiente en la universidad estaba cada vez más enrarecido, aunque aparentemente aún no estallaba la _guerra_ de fraternidades.

La chica Denali fue encontrada muerta una semana después de que dejé de ver a Edward. Los policías y la casa de estudios sopesaban fuertemente la intervención de terceros, a pesar de que no habían podido probarlo ni encontrar sospechosos ni menos culpables. La familia había quedado destrozada y se cambiaron muy rápido de ciudad. Todo iba relativamente bien hasta que por los pasillos se comenzó a rumorear que las fraternidades podían estar involucradas. Iba de camino al baño de mujeres, a media mañana del miércoles, cuando una chica de cabello marrón le contaba a sus amigas.

—La chica fue asfixiada…, pero eso no es todo: por lo que oí, hallaron rastros de que tuvo sexo antes de que la mataran —aseguró como una verdadera cotorra. Intencionalmente boté mi chaqueta para seguir oyendo.

—¿Una violación? —preguntó la que se veía menor.

—No exactamente, piensan que puede haber sido _voluntario_ —prosiguió la más interiorizada.

—¡Qué horror!, quizá era su novio —exclamó una chica rubia anaranjada. La castaña finalizó.

—Sospechan de la relación que tenía Tanya con una de las hermandades…

¡Oh, por favor!, quedé de una pieza de la impresión, ¿acaso desconfiaban de los Alfa?, ¡yo la había visto participar en sus fiestas!, pero ¿alguien más lo sabría, no?. La sangre se me congeló y la imagen de la chica rubia, teniendo sexo con una treintena —o al menos eso creí que continuaría cuando me fui de la casa de Withlock—, la chica pelirroja en "El sarcófago", y la palabra _fraternidad_, me hizo clic de un momento a otro: ¿existía la posibilidad que los Alfas fueran asesinos?. Tragué saliva profusamente y llamé a Alice, pero como era de esperar en una situación de apremio, no contestó.

Continué a la sala de clases, pero no pude concentrarme y lo peor de todo es que trataba del ramo de Yeveris, que de seguro, sin la ayuda de Edward estaba _ad portas_ de reprobar —si es que ya no le había hecho—, escasamente había alcanzado a subir un par de notas parciales y una solemne, faltándome la segunda de esta última categoría más el examen.

El profesor hablaba y anotaba números y letras sin sentido para mí en el pizarrón, hasta que de pronto, no sé bien cómo, una hoja de prueba estaba frente a mis ojos: mi perdición, en este mismo instante era mejor que me inmolara y no continuara quitándole el oxígeno al resto de los chicos de la clase.

—¿Algún problema señorita Swan? —el tarado de Yeveris torció una risita irónica. Negué con la cabeza sin contestarle de verdad, pero el sudor en las manos me delató por completo, mientras un furioso calor se me asomaba en el rostro. "Tú puedes, tú puedes", me repetía a mi misma una y otra vez, haber si me entraban ganas de continuar y no de arrancar de la sala llorando como una niña.

Cuando ya creía que todo era lo suficientemente malo en ese momento…¡apareció él!, tuve que tomar el lápiz con más fuerza de lo normal para que no se me resbalara de las manos. Incliné el rostro en cuanto lo vi, enterrándolo vivo en dirección al banco. Oí que cuchicheó algo con Yeveris, quien pareció darle instrucciones, para luego retirarse, aunque sin antes advertir.

—Alumnos, en cuanto acaben con la prueba se la entregan a mi ayudante —exclamó perverso, yo ni siquiera elevé el rostro ni medio centímetro, no necesitaba confirmar quién era el ayudante del profesor de mis pesadillas.

No había ruido alguno sobre el aula más que el del viejo reloj de pared y, por más que intentaba abrir mi mente para poder sacar a relucir un poco de lo que alguna vez aprendí con Edward, mi mente se resistía con imprudencia, tanto que me dieron ganas de coger la prueba y lanzarla al papelero, pero tras meditarlo unos minutos, reconocí que era una pésima idea. De concretar mi arrebato no tenía cómo justificarme después ante Yeveris, quedaría como una loca de patio para mis compañeros y por último, Cullen se reiría de por vida a mis espaldas, agradeciendo porque hubiese roto con él.

Garabateé un par de números hechizos, pero nada más, ni siquiera podría salvar mi dignidad con esta respuesta. Había pasado bastante tiempo y no me atrevía a levantar la cabeza para comprobar cuántos quedaban, no quería quedarme a solas con él para que pensara que lo hacía a propósito. Miré de soslayo con precaución, comprobando que aún quedaban un par de alumnos. No podía perder más tiempo, si no sabía nada era mejor entregar la hoja con lo poco, en vez de quedarme hasta el final suplicando ayuda. Volví el rostro hacia la hoja casi en blanco, recogí mi goma, lápiz y me puse de pie para entregarle mi asco de prueba a Cullen.

Me observó con una elegante ignorancia, mientras recibía con simpleza lo que le entregaba. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por una milésima de segundo y creí que me estallaba el corazón. Sus ojos implacables, pero dulces, aceptaron mi distancia sin irrupción. Quise llorar de impotencia por no tenerlo conmigo, pero pronto recordé quién era ese chico realmente.

En cuanto escapé de la clase, tratando de escabullirme en un rincón para secarme las lágrimas, volví a insistir con Alice y Rose. Por fin contestaron y nos quedamos de reunir en la casa de Alice para cuando acabara la tarde. Nos juntamos puntualmente, mientras nos deleitábamos con unos ricos panecillos que había hecho la señora Brandon.

—¿Recuerdan a la chica perdida? —espeté y ambas asintieron atoradas con el biscochuelo— bueno, oí a unas chicas en la universidad decir que estaban las hermandades involucradas en este asunto…

—¿Qué dices? —exclamó Alice con la boca repleta de queque, aún así, tenía los ojos redondos por la impresión.

—La verdad —aseguró Rose— no me extrañaría nada, estos tipos son _hiper_ turbios.

—¿Pero para llegar a asesinar a alguien?, esas son palabras mayores —Alice frunció el ceño.

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Después de lo que hemos conocido de ambas fraternidades, con la mano en el corazón, ¿les extrañaría? —continué.

—No lo sé —continuó Rose, semi convencida.

—Si fuese así es muy grave, chicas —musité, intentando convencerlas— _mmm_, a decir verdad yo vi una vez a esa mujer en la fiesta de los Alfa.

—¿Qué? —Alice hizo un mohín que les desfiguró la cara.

—Era muy amiga de Edward, y de Jasper y de Emmett y ¡quizá de quién más! —continué. Rose me apoyó.

—¿Y por qué la matarían? —continuó Alice alarmada.

—Qué se yo…, motivos no les faltarán, quizá sabía mucho de ellos o los amenazó, ¡quién sabe! —continué, tratando de digerir mis propias palabras.

—Intentaré averiguar algo —ofreció Alice.

—Con cuidado amiga —le advirtió Rose.

—Yo ya no tengo llegada, así que… no podré colaborar con más que lo que oigo en los pasillos —aseguré melancólica.

Alice y Rose se me quedaron mirando con preocupación.

—¿Lo extrañas? —preguntó Alice preocupada, buscándome los ojos para que le contestara con sinceridad.

—Todavía es un asunto difícil —argumenté.

—Deberías dejarse explicar —insistió mi amiga.

—¡Ni hablar, Alice!, además ni siquiera me dirige la palabra —enarcó ambas cejas.

—Pero, siempre pregunta por ti —me aseguró ella con una risita para subirme el ánimo. Cuando me dijo eso quise saber de inmediato los por menores: cuándo, dónde, por qué, pero pronto me contuve, pues no lograría nada más que hacerme más daño, ilusionándome con él. Alice notó mi debate interno y prosiguió— lo hace cada vez que me encuentro con él.

Suspiré entre esperanzada y abatida, sin embargo sabía que no debía hacerme mayores ilusiones, lo nuestro jamás resultaría, ¡nunca!, aunque lo deseara profundamente.

—Todo esto ya desborda del castaño oscuro —aseguró Rose y ambas estuvimos completamente de acuerdo— debemos mantenernos precavidas.

—¿Alice? —ambas nos fijamos en nuestra enamoradiza amiga. Ella asintió.

—Primero está la amistad —hizo un mohín y nos chocó los dedos en son de promesa, igual a cuando éramos pequeñas.

El ambiente en la universidad estaba cada más tenso, pero la olla a presión explotó cuando desapareció una segunda chica tres semanas después: Irina. ¡Y lo peor!, también amiga de los Alfa. Era la chica que había visto en la última ceremonia de iniciación. En cuanto me enteré de la noticia se me pusieron los pelos de punta ¡no podía ser!, definitivamente eran ellos, aunque era muy extraño, ¿cómo podían ser tan evidentes?

La noticia corrió por las aulas como una pandemia, alumnado y profesores estaban al tanto de lo ocurrido, pero esta vez el consejo de docentes no dejó pasar el incidente y comenzaron a citar a los estudiantes uno por uno, especialmente, a los chicos de las fraternidades. Tras esa rutina, las jornadas se tornaba tediosas y eternas; la gente murmuraba en los pasillos y todos se observaban con extrema precaución, pero quienes eran presos de especial sospecha eran los Alfa y, curiosamente, por sobre todo Jasper.

A pesar de que eran objeto de duda, nadie se atrevía a encararlos, porque en verdad eran muy respetados, incluso mucho más que varias generaciones de hermandades, sin que siquiera los profesores se explicaran porqué, pero intuían que tenía que ver con el liderazgo y fuerte influencia que tenían los miembros de las hermandades, aunque por lejos su preferida era la Alfa, por sobre Betas y Epsilones, que eran básicamente miembros correspondientes a otros países, y por ende, diferentes etnias.

La noticia de los fuertes castigos con que se sancionarían a los involucrados, más allá de la justicia ordinaria, era la expulsión de los alumnos, sin reconocimiento alguno de ninguno de los ramos que hubiese cursado, coartándoles las oportunidades la vida entera. La gente andaba enrarecida y un poco sobresaltada.

Un día cualquiera de camino a la cafetería me encontré con Jacob Black, mi viejo compañero de curso de primer año y también, mi _amigo_ personal y con deliciosas ventajas carnales. En cuanto se cruzó conmigo sonrió de un modo extraño y me mantuvo la mirada hasta que lo saludé.

—Hola linda —sonrió muy galante.

—Hola Jake —le devolví el saludo un poco pícara, aunque ya no era la misma atracción de antes.

—¿Cómo has estado? —continuó él con un dejo de doble sentido en sus palabras.

—Perfecto… —respondí y cogí el hilo de su ironía— ¿cómo sigue tu noviazgo con la _niña_ Reneesmé? —torcí una risita sólo para resentirlo.

Me quedó mirando fijo y rió.

—Nos dimos un tiempo… ya sabes, mundos incompatibles, secundaria y universidad, ¡Uf!, demasiadas diferencias —me guiñó un ojo. Un brillo encandiló sus ojos negros— ¿y cómo va el noviazgo con el tal _Cullen_? —sus palabras calaron fondo en mi corazón, pero no permití que se notase.

—Terminamos —tragué saliva, construyendo una falsa sonrisa— nada especial —mentí.

Enarcó ambas cejas y susurró.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices si salimos a dar una vuelta para recordar viejos tiempos? —ofreció sin miramientos y yo me quedé barajando la posibilidad, más por la ganas de borrar este dolor implacable que sentía en el pecho por no estar con Edward, más que con desearlo de verdad. Continué balanceando los pro y los contra hasta que decidí que no. Jake no pareció muy satisfecho con mi respuesta, pero sólo dijo— aunque te corras de mi lado, me alegro mucho que hayas acabado con ese Cullen…

—¿Por qué? —insistí, intentando calmar la ansiedad.

—_Mmmm_, por si no lo has oído, parece estar directamente involucrado con la desaparición de ambas chicas, ¿o acaso te gustaría haber ocupado el lugar de alguna de ellas dos? —me miró con los ojos serios e inquisidores.

—Jake… nadie ha probado nada, no lo repitas… —insistí inquieta. Me observó con detención.

—No diré nada, ¿vale? —me tranquilizó de pronto, aunque no pareció suficiente, él si replicaría su teoría.

—Sólo me alegro que no hayas sido tú, eso es todo —me besó la frente y se dio media vuelta.

Me quedé paralizada por unos instantes, hasta que logré conectarme con la tierra nuevamente. Las imágenes de ambas chicas junto a Edward me parecían irreales, pero yo sabía con exactitud que eran tan ciertas como la sangre que me recorría las venas, pero algo en mí no era capaz de asumir la realidad y se negaba a pensar en que Edward estuviese involucrado en una situación tan sórdida y horrenda.

Tracé los senderitos del parque de la facultad bajo un cielo encapotado y espeso, como acostumbraban estos últimos días. Alice y Rose parecían estar copadas de trabajos y estudio, por lo que preferí no interrumpirlas. Me senté con la espalda pegada en un gran árbol con raíces gruesas, que formaban una silla natural. Dejé mi mochila sobre los puñados de césped que lo rodeaban, saqué mi _Ipod_, el libro de cálculo y un cuaderno, _hiper_ dispuesta a estudiar hasta fundirme los sesos, ¡los números no me la podían ganar!. Me conecté a un la sinfonía 25 de Mozart, una recomendación de Rose para concentrarse y proseguí con mi intento de torcerle la mano al destino y pasar el ramo de Yeveris.

Los números parecían chino mandarín, pero lo intentaba una y otra vez, hasta que comenzaba a familiarizarme con ellos, aunque no por eso los iba a entender lo suficiente, sólo digo que ya no eran signos sin sentido. Completé al menos veinte páginas con números y letras, consultando el libro cada vez que lo necesitaba, pero parecía insuficiente.

—¡Esto es imposible! —exclamé para mí misma, desconsolada, apoyando la cabeza en el tronco frío. Inspiré profundamente para infundirme valor y paciencia, porque a veces quería mandar todo a la punta del cerro, claro que, eso significaría una enorme decepción para mis padres, quienes con esfuerzo me pagan la universidad; además de tirar al tacho de la basura mi futuro.

—¿Te puedo ayudar? —ofreció una voz familiar y demasiado cálida. Di un respingo y mi cuerpo se puso rígido. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado y el rubor bañó mis mejillas pálidas. Una nube me cegó el raciocinio, impidiéndome contestar— creo que conoces la respuesta, sólo debes confiar en ti, Bella —con excesiva precaución se sentó a mi lado, cogiéndome de las manos el cuaderno y el lápiz, mostrándome cómo se resolvía el horroroso acertijo. En verdad era bastante más fácil de lo que pensaba y las líneas bajo sus dedos parecían agraciadas y simples.

—¿Eso es todo? —insistí sorprendida y él asintió con una risita.

—Viste que lo sabías… —clavó su mirada potente y abrasadora hasta hacerme perder el sentido del tiempo. Lo contemplé como una boba y cuando recuperé la cordura continué.

—Gracias…

—De nada —frunció el ceño, luciendo una risa llena de sinceridad. Aspiró su labio inferior, como lo hacía cuando quería decir algo, pero no estaba tan seguro. Lo interrumpí.

—¿Qué hacías por aquí? —pregunté, esperando una respuesta sensata de su parte. Rió.

—¿La verdad? —jugueteó y yo asentí. — Te buscaba, necesito hablar contigo —se puso serio y distinguí en su expresión un dejo de incertidumbre.

—¿Sobre qué? —el tono de mi voz declaró un desafío, sin siquiera ser consciente de aquello.

—Bueno, una de tantas cosas que tenemos pendientes —ante su inconclusa frase mi corazón se comenzó a acelerar fuertemente, corriendo el riesgo que en el silencio del parque pudiese oírlo.

—Habla… —lo insté, aunque bastante altanera. Torció el rostro hacía mí e inspiró hondo.

—¿Me imagino que ya habrás oído hablar a las malas lenguas? —clavó sus ojos en mí, poderosamente.

—Ajá —fue todo lo que dije, pero fue suficiente.

—Bella, a pesar de que hemos tenidos desencuentros me conoces…

—No lo tengo tan claro… —rebatí.

—¿Crees que soy capaz de matar a alguien…?, además Tanya e Irina eran grandes amigas —su aseveración logró que una oleada de celos se arrojará en picada sobre mí.

Lo quedé mirando absolutamente confundida. Recordé a ambas chicas: la primera, de su brazo en la fiesta de "El sarcófago", lamiéndole el cuello incluso frente mío, y la segunda ¡Arg!, teniendo sexo con aquel chico y luego, besando a Edward y unos cuantos más. Realmente las orgías que ellos tenían dejaban mucho que desear y eso me asqueaba bastante.

—Muchas más que amigas diría yo —lo ataqué con mis palabras.

—Sólo amigas…

—¡Ja!, yo no me acuesto con mis _amigos_ —aseguré.

—¡Ba!, qué mala memoria tienes Bella, yo hubiese puesto las manos al fuego a que sí lo hacías, piensa bien ¿a qué sí? —me rebatió un tanto encolerizado— además yo jamás me acosté con Irina.

—Entonces con Tanya, sí —arremetí sin controlar mis celosos impulsos. Él negó con la cabeza.

—Fue hace muchísimo tiempo atrás. Nosotros no estábamos juntos, sin embargo, y a pesar de todo eso nunca pasó de una relación de amistad, aunque te cueste creerlo —espetó seguro, dispuesto a entregar el alma en aquella declaración. Bufé, en verdad, no le creía mucho.

A pesar de eso, era absurdo pensar que Edward era un matón, más bien lo compararía con un _dulzón_ muy galante con cualquier chica que se le cruzase. Miré al frente y luego, le mantuve la mirada. Él me observaba con una calidez abrasadora en los ojos, que derramaba paciencia y ¿amor?.

—Sólo espero que no creas las habladurías… que el resto lo piense me da igual, pero tu Bella, tú no por favor —me suplicó, cogiendo mis manos entre las suyas, tan suaves y cálidas como de costumbre.

—No sé qué pensar, Edward. A veces pareces bi polar, tienes doble personalidad. Entiéndeme, es complicado —musité y él tragó saliva.

—¿Te puedo contar algo?, pero no lo puedes comentar ni siquiera con tus amigas —apretó los labios, mientras apoyaba sus codos en las rodillas. Asentí. —Los facultativos están investigando la situación y al parecer, como sospechábamos nosotros desde un inicio, se trata de una trampa, una sucia y torcida emboscada.

Se me abrieron los ojos y la boca de la impresión, ¿era posible o sólo me estaba manipulando?. Lo quedé mirando perpleja por la sorpresa, porque ahora, hilando los cabos sueltos, todo calzaba muy bien… era la manera en que los Betas estaban atacando a los Alfa. Él me contó que el consejo administrativo de los docentes estaba haciendo un sumario y que, la escuela completa pensara que eran ellos los culpables, era un modo de distraer a los Beta y no sospecharan que ellos eran los principales objetos de investigación. Recordé cómo me había agredido Félix y la amenaza de Dimitri, por supuesto eran muy altas las probabilidades de que ellos fueran los culpables.

—¿Qué hará tu fraternidad?

—Esperar —aseguró, visiblemente aliviado de que le creyera.

—¿No contra atacarán? —insistí extrañada y frenética. Él negó con la cabeza.

—Serán víctimas de su misma trampa —aseguró nada contento.

Lo quedé observando como una idiota y de pronto, distinguí que estaba bastante más delgado e incluso ojeroso. Estaba más pálido que de costumbre y tenía aspecto de cansado.

—¿Te ves agotado?

—Puede ser… últimamente me he sentido un tanto agobiado con tantos deberes… _mmm_ —dejó de mirarme— y este problema más… —no concluyó la frase. Enarqué una ceja y él esbozó una sonrisita— lo sabes, ¿cierto? —negó con la cabeza divertido.

—No soy adivina, de serlo, no estaría aquí —insistí, quería oírlo de sus labios.

—Sé que lo sabes, aunque te lo diré de todos modos… ¡te extraño, Bella! Y mucho, no te imaginas cuánto… —cruzó su mirada con la mía— creo que tu has llevado todo esto mil veces mejor que yo.

—Tú no sabes, Edward —aseguré.

—Al menos es lo que ha contestado Alice y bueno, no ha interferido en tu vida, así que deduzco que te encuentras muy bien —musitó con un dejo de dolor en las palabras, mientras apretaba una fina rama seca entre sus manos.

—¿Qué esperabas: llantos, escándalos y súplicas? —ironicé.

—No precisamente…, pero al menos que me dejaras explicarte. A veces tengo la impresión de que este _incidente_ fue tu excusa perfecta para dejarme.

—¡Oh, no!, ¿Edward Cullen está inseguro?, ¡quién lo diría! —continué densa. Él negó con la cabeza.

—¿Nunca te dijeron que no era bueno burlarse de los sentimientos ajenos? —rió, pero yo sabía que hablaba en serio.

—¿Y a ti nunca te dijeron que cuando uno asume una relación debe confiar en el otro y dejar de _verse_ con otras personas? —escupí irritada, pero aún disfrazando la rabia bajo un tono de sarcasmo.

—Eres imposible a veces, pero, así y todo, te amo cada día más —me quedó observando delicadamente sin tocarme.

Nos contemplamos el uno al otro sin palabras ni besos de por medio, aunque al menos, habíamos aclarado algunos puntos pendientes en esta relación: él me quería y yo, ni hablar; según los Alfa, la hermandad enemiga les tendía una trampa y era una bomba de tiempo que ellos mismo cayeran en ella y, por último, necesitaba de su ayuda en cálculo I, de lo contrario reprobaría…, pero, ¿nuestra relación era sobre llevable con todos los altos y bajos que habíamos sufrido?, ¿confiábamos realmente el uno al otro?, creo y con gran dolor en el corazón que a ambas interrogantes las seguía la palabra _no_.


	18. Aviso de bomba

_**Holas chicas,**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por visitar mi historia!**_

**Capítulo XVIII**

**Aviso de bomba**

Las investigaciones no cesaron y los interrogatorios se multiplicaban. Cada día una veintena de alumnos visitaba al temido rector, junto a una comisión de dos profesores tan antiguos y severos como él. Esa tarde fue mi turno.

Según me avisaron formalmente, a través de una carta, mi turno llegaría a las cuatro de la tarde, tras una larga jornada de varias horas de intensas preguntas. Nosotros esperábamos en la sala que antecedía a la oficina del drástico Aro y donde, cada rigurosa media hora se abrían las inmensas puertas de madera y salía un alumno con cara de espanto y entraba otro, tembloroso. La gente aunque no estuviese involucrada detestaba tener que enfrentarse al temido rector, con fama de _corta cabezas_.

—¡Bella Swan! —anunció la voz de una mujer que, si bien tenía pocos años, parecía mayor sólo por su aspecto serio y formal.

Me puse de pie, presa de las miradas de las personas que me rodeaban. Caminé con paso seguro, mientras Jane, la profesora que me había llamado aguardaba a un costado del escritorio de Aro. Él esperaba sentado en su trono tras su sofisticado escritorio de fina caoba, y a sus costados, lo escoltaban Cayo y Marcos, ambos tan octogenarios como él. Su mirada era inquisidora e intimidante.

—Asiento por favor, señorita Swan —–me indicó la silla frente a él con gestos elegantes. Me sudaron las manos— iremos al grano, sin rodeos —aseguró contemplándome con rigurosidad— ¿ha oído hablar de las fraternidades Alfa, Beta y Epsilón? —no me dejó tiempo ni para pensar una respuesta adecuada.

—Sí.

—¿Conoce personalmente a algunos de los integrantes de estas comunidades? —sus ojos castaños oscuros parecían leerme la mente. Desvié la vista un ápice hacia la derecha y noté que la chica rubia tenía una grabadora en sus manos.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo describiría el comportamiento de estas hermandades? —insistió con tal tono de autoridad que me sentía enfrentada a la corte de una Corona.

—¿En q… qué aspecto? —titubeé y los miembros del consejo se miraron entre ellos.

—¿Ha visto actitudes impropias, inmorales, que atenten contra las buenas costumbres y empañen el espíritu de esta universidad?

Lo quedé mirando muda, no sabía qué decir, ¿cómo podría traicionar a Edward?. Está bien, sabía que tenían rituales poco ortodoxos, pero mi opinión se podía malinterpretar. Busqué las palabras adecuadas para describir las situaciones que me habían tocado presenciar.

—No de todas por igual… y, sólo conozco a Betas y Alfas, jamás he intercambiado palabra con algún Epsilón… no que yo lo sepa.

—Explíquese con claridad –exigió el rector.

—Bueno…, participé en un par de celebraciones de la fraternidad Alfa, pero nunca vi nada extraño —mentí y de inmediato me irrumpió.

—¿Había presencia de alcohol y drogas? —asentí— dígalo en voz alta —me azuzó.

—Sí.

—¿Algo más que le haya llamado la atención: un ritual, prácticas inmorales?

Él lo sabía, pero no sería yo quién reconocería lo que deseaba oír. Quizás incurría en un error, pero no me sentía capaz de traicionar a Edward, a pesar de lo que había visto donde Jasper y de lo que me había hecho alguna vez., estúpidamente confiaba en su palabra.

—Tengo entendido que usted fue novia de Edward Cullen, el Alfa de mayor jerarquía —continuó entrecerrando los ojos, realmente no estaba creyendo ciegamente mi testimonio.

—Así es, pero… eso es pasado —cuando afirmé esta frase el corazón se me contrajo de nostalgia.

—¿No lo estará encubriendo, entonces? —intentó sacarme mentira-verdad.

—Claro que no —falseé descarada.

Las campanas de una Iglesia cercana replicaron potentes en el fondo, sin sentido alguno, ¿o nunca les había tomado atención?. En verdad este interrogatorio y toda la atmósfera reinante hacían honor a una tétrica película de terror. Las preguntas continuaron.

—Dígame señorita Swan, ¿qué relación tiene, exactamente, con los Beta?

—Tuve… —le corregí. La _Corte_ se volvió a mirar, mi verbo en pasado les dio más pistas de las que hubiese querido.

—Bueno, ¿Qué relación _tuvo_ con los chicos de esa hermandad?

—Sólo nos encontramos en un par de _fiestas_ universitarias —quise bajarle el perfil a la situación.

—Defina esas _fiestas_ —continuó obstinado.

—Bien…, ellos se reúnen en un sitio —mencioné el lugar a propósito. Era la manera de que Félix pagara por lo que me hizo— le dicen "La cuna de oro" y está en las afueras de la ciudad —aseguré sin titubear. El rector parecía muy interesado en mi relato y se acomodó en la silla al oír mi declaración, inclinándose levemente hacia mí para coger mayor atención.

—¿Y qué hacen en ese lugar?

—Fiestas.

—¿En qué consisten las _fiestas_? —volvió a insistir ya más iracundo— ¿hay drogas, alcohol o se someten a situaciones inmorales? —sus ojos se clavaron en mí hasta quemarme la vista. No contesté. Esperó y volvió a instigarme— ¿puede responderme señorita Swan?

—Uno de ellos me golpeó —escupí de pronto. Me arrepentí enseguida de haber sido tan impulsiva.

A la chica se le abrió la boca en una _**o**_ marcada, debido a la impresión, mientras de fondo se oyó un "¡Oooh!", generalizado. El cuerpo de Aro se puso rígido.

—¿Debido a qué sucedió una situación tan aberrante? —abrió los ojos como platos, su tono era de completa intriga, con un dejo de felicidad como quien se hubiese ganado la lotería al descubrir los números indicados.

—Si se enteran de lo que les acabo de confesar, corro peligro —dije atemorizada. Se volvieron a mirar entre ellos.

—Nadie sabrá de su testimonio, señorita Swan, sólo esperamos atar cabos. ¿Por qué, ha recibido amenazas? —desvió la conversación por un momento. Asentí y él, continuó— me decía… ¿cómo fue que pasó?

—Pensaron que yo era una _espía_ de los Alfas…

Les conté gran parte de la historia sin mayores impedimentos y al irme, agradecieron bastante mi testimonio, por fin empezarían a caminar en tierra derecha hacia la verdad que, actualmente, empañaban la reputación de la prestigiosa universidad.

Esa tarde me fui a la casa y, por teléfono les conté a mis dos amigas acerca de lo que había declarado, para que no nos contradijéramos en los relatos. Alice estaba especialmente contenta de que no hubiese involucrado a los Alfa y bueno, Rose, creía que había hecho lo correcto al contarles la verdad a las autoridades de la facultad.

Ese viernes era un día común y corriente hasta que de pronto llegó una persona de seguridad y le indicó al profesor que todos debíamos evacuar: había un aviso de bomba. La gran mayoría abandonó las aulas sin mayores problemas, sólo tuvieron más dificultades a quienes les tomaban pruebas, pero no era mi caso, así que cogí camino a casa rápidamente.

Para variar envié un mensaje de texto a Rose y Alice, pero ambas no contestaron. Me detuve en el paradero a esperar un bus. De pronto, se detuvo _ese_ auto, sí, era Edward en su reluciente Volvo plateado.

—¿Te llevo? —dejó caer una de esas hermosas sonrisas que me dejaban sin aliento. Miré el cielo que se había ennegrecido por completo _ad portas_ de botar unos goterones y detrás, lo seguiría una feroz lluvia. Me acerqué al auto con precaución y abrí la puerta del copiloto, atrás iba Jasper.

—Hola, Bella —me saludó amigable.

—Hola, Jasper —fruncí el ceño, indicando mi extrañeza por la posición que él ocupaba en el coche.

—¡Obvio qué esperaba encontrarte! —me leyó los pensamientos, levantó una ceja y torció una risita irónica. Sonreí y las mejillas se me encendieron de pronto. Edward también rió con expresión de _culpable_.

—_Mmmm_, bueno, considerando que el cielo está a punto de venirse abajo, no está mal aceptar el ofrecimiento —intenté excusarme por aceptar tan rápido. Jasper elevó el rostro levemente, lo mantuvo por unos segundos y lo dejó caer. No me creyó.

Dejamos a Withlock en su casa y de vuelta la lluvia furiosa se dejó caer sobre la ciudad. Edward parecía contento, a pesar de que su aspecto seguía bastante pálido, con unos surcos tenuemente violáceos bajo sus ojos, continuaba cansado.

—Quería agradecerte por… —sonrió, no muy seguro de hablar— tu declaración ante el rector. A estas alturas ya no sorprendía que estuviese al tanto hasta de los secretos más ocultos de la universidad.

—Sólo dije la verdad —el enarcó una ceja, incrédulo.

—Bueno, omití cierta parte, después de todo eres mi _ex_ novio, ¿no? —una sombra oscura debilitó su felicidad, pero no dijo nada.

—Estoy seguro que ellos son los culpables, ¡malditos bastardos! —apretó los labios en una fina línea y negó con la cabeza. Su exclamación se oía dolida y resentida.

—Es de esperar que los descubran luego, realmente sus actitudes agresivas desbordaron todo sentido lógico y humano —agregué.

—Lo único que agradezco es que no hayas sido tú la víctima, porque Bella, honestamente, ¿cómo te fuiste a involucrar con esos mafiosos? —me miró sin dejar de conducir.

—¡Eres muy fresco, Edward!, ustedes practican las mismas cosas y perdóname que te diga, pero tu fraternidad tiene prácticas harto más degeneradas que los otros idiotas.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido como una estatua mientras oía mis palabras. No contestó de inmediato, de seguro se debatía como rebatirme lo que le había dicho. De pronto detuvo el coche y aparcó a un costado de la berma.

—¿Qué pasa? —exigí.

En cuanto se giró hacia mí con aspecto irritado me arrepentí de lo que acababa de decir. Sentí temor, y la idea de que ellos eran los asesinos me presionó los sesos. A lo mejor me había equivocado y culpé erróneamente a los Beta. Quizá todo este _show_ de las desapariciones era un montaje para distraer a los docentes. Un escalofrío me traspasó el espinazo y me apoyé contra la puerta del copiloto. Me contempló sin decir nada y su expresión de ira cambió a una de súplica.

—¿No pensarás que te voy a hacer algo? —no contesté, sólo sentía pánico y terror de aquel hombre que de acariciarme con baños de miel pasaba a sumergirme en las tinieblas sin previo aviso— Bella, yo jamás podría dañarte.

Su mirada se había cristalizado y, sutil como una pluma, su mano se posó sobre mi mejilla, acariciándola.

—Me cuesta aceptar que me temas, Bella, ¿qué podría hacer para remediarlo? —espetó angustiado.

—Alejarte de mí —contesté desafiante.

Quitó la mano de mi piel y me miró con determinación.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—No me imagino de qué otro modo podría dejar de temerte, más que tenerte lejos. No puedo con tus cambios de ánimo, Edward. Te quiero —se iluminó el rostro y de inmediato me corregí— te quise —rió aún más— pero, a veces creo que no estamos destinados al uno al otro, si fuese así no tendríamos tantos impedimentos.

—Pienso exactamente lo contrario, creo que son obstáculos que debemos vencer.

Ambos expusimos nuestros puntos de vista, pero no llegamos a ningún consenso. Esa tarde me llevó a la casa y cuando se despidió, me besó en la mejilla y susurró en mi oído con aliento tibio y embriagador.

—Te amo, no lo olvides por favor…

Lo miré sin contestar, quise responde "yo también", pero no era lo correcto, _no_ si le estaba diciendo que debíamos distanciarnos para siempre. Me bajé del auto y entré a mi casa. Cuando llegué a la habitación, tenía los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

No almorcé y me sumí en un sueño profundo durante toda la mañana hasta despertar más allá de las cuatro de la tarde. Encendí el televisor y las noticias locales anunciaron que, la bomba, finalmente explotó.

_Esta mañana, a las 11.48 horas estalló un artefacto explosivo en la prestigiosa universidad Hewle. Afortunadamente no hubo muertos, pero destruyó gran parte del edificio 6, donde se encontraba la biblioteca y archivos clasificados._

_Rector: "la evacuación de los estudiantes fue clave para salvar vidas, sin embargo, perdimos un patrimonio importante de nuestra cultura universitaria…"_

_Un misterioso llamado telefónico, a primera hora, alertó a la comunidad hewlina de la existencia de un artefacto explosivo en dependencias del recinto. Policías especializados investigan el caso para dar pronto con los responsables._

_La casa de estudios…_

Dejé de ponerle atención a la nota informativa. Las imágenes hablaban por sí solas. El edificio había quedado reducido a unos pocos escombros, tal como si le hubiesen enviado un misil desde el aire.

¡Oh, no!, ahora sí que se les había pasado la mano, pero ¡cómo!. El asunto me heló la sangre, estaba segura que aquí, sobre todo aquí, se encontraban involucrados los Beta. Realmente estos chicos estaban cavando su propia tumba. ¿Acaso no era sospechoso que justamente _volaran_ el recinto donde se alojaban los archivos?. La situación se les escapaba de las manos incluso a las autoridades.

Mi móvil no tardó en sonar. Era Alice.

—Bells, ¿viste la noticia? —preguntó alarmada— ¿crees que fueron ellos? —no me dio tiempo para contestar.

—Es lo más probable…

—Esto hace tiempo se pasó de castaño oscuro —agregó afligida— y para ser honesta, tengo un poco de miedo. Ellos son muy vengativos y no tienen límites.

—Tendremos que tener más cuidado de lo que pensábamos.

—Espero que los atrapen pronto —un tono sepulcral traspasó mi oído.

—Yo también.

El fin de semana fue horrible, estuve encerrada en mi casa sábado y domingo, sin hacer otra cosa que estudiar, porque realmente el ambiente no estaba como para pasearse por ahí en medio de clubes nocturnos, pues en cualquier momento aparecían _ellos_ y la verdad, prefería evitarlos.

Alice y Rose tenían entretención particular: Jasper y Emmett. Las horas se me hacían eternas y para más remate, llegó un correo de la rectoría, anunciando que las clases serían suspendidas durante una semana en espera de que se reestableciera la normalidad: condenada a las cuatro paredes ¡Arg!

El miércoles, cuando ya caía la tarde decidí irme a dar una vuelta al supermercado para comprar un par de cuadernos y un posillo de frutas caribeñas, el encierro me estaba percudiendo sí o sí. Cogí un bus hasta el centro de la ciudad y me dediqué a mirar las vitrinas, aunque en verdad no eran mi fuerte, ¡cómo estaría de aburrida!. Pasé por una librería y me quedé hurgueteando a varios autores y sin que ni siquiera me diera cuenta, pasaron tres horas dentro de este rincón lleno de libros. ¡Había tal cantidad de historias y materias!, era un mundo realmente fascinante.

Caminé hacia el paradero y para variar ya estaba lloviendo, menos mal antes de salir saqué el impermeable rojo. Los autos pasaban, pero el autobús tardó más de lo habitual y las calles se tornaron desiertas. Fui en busca de un taxi, aunque significara desembolsar bastante más dinero, no presupuestado.

De pronto un coche negro, deportivo, se detuvo a mi lado. Los vidrios polarizados no dejaban ver con claridad de quién se trataba, sin embargo, por el nivel de hermetismo deduje que no se debía tratar de nada bueno. Me arrimé con la espalda pegada al paradero, mientras la lluvia irrumpía una cortina entre nosotros. La ventana del copiloto descendió y unos finos rasgos varoniles se dejaron ver.

—Hola, Bells —la expresión seria de Dimitri me hizo temblar, aunque intenté controlarme.

—Hola, Dimitri.

—¿Podemos conversar? —ante su respuesta sentí un escalofríos en la columna. Miré hacia todos lados, pero estaba absolutamente desierto, ¿acaso tenía alguna opción?. Lo intenté.

—Sabes… estoy esperando a Alice —mentí.

—Justamente de ella es de quien necesito hablar contigo —sonrió apagado— ¿te importaría que bebiéramos un café en _Coffee & Cream_? —indicó con la vista a un local de la esquina que parecía abierto y yo no me había dado cuenta.

Respiré aliviada, al menos no quería que me subiera al coche con él. Asentí.

Al cruzar la mampara un fuerte y delicioso aroma a café recién preparado me inundó la nariz, abrazándome con la calidez del entorno. Una mesera _rellenita_ y amable nos dio la bienvenida y tomó nuestra orden.

Dimitri se mantuvo con la espalda rígida reclinada sobre el asiento. Tenía los rasgos definidos y amargos, con la mirada fría y los ojos apagados. Se cogió las manos, premeditadamente nervioso y comenzó.

—Te parecerá que este es un encuentro _casual_, pero la verdad es que te vi merodeando por aquí y te esperé —me entumecí ante su confesión— pero, tan sólo es un intento desesperado por recuperar a Alice —torció una risita misteriosa, nada de honesta— me ha sido difícil dejar de verla.

—Lo sé —musité. Él había inclinado el rostro hacia abajo, pero ante mi aseveración sólo sus ojos se elevaron bajo sus cejas castañas.

—¿Y no estás de acuerdo, cierto? —apretó los labios en una línea y luego le dio un pequeño sorbo al café de caramelo. –Sé que tu asunto con Félix anduvo mal, pero créeme que lo de Alice y mío es absolutamente diferente. Debo recuperarla —hizo amago de suplicarme, aunque no parecía un papel bueno para él, siempre tan soberbio y petulante, había algo más tras sus intenciones. Traté de no esbozar ningún gesto que delatara mi incredulidad— ¿me puedes ayudar? —una pizca de malicia le iluminó la mirada.

—Dimitri, lo siento, pero no es asunto mío —su mirada afilada me asesinó, figurativamente, claro. Separó los labios y frunció el ceño, mientras hacía girar la taza en sí misma.

—Bueno, hay un segundo asunto… —enarcó una ceja

No respondí.

—Se trata de los interrogatorios de la facultad, ¿ya tuviste tu turno? —preguntó, aunque podría poner las manos al fuego de que conocía la respuesta.

—Ajá —no agregué nada que me fuese a involucrar.

—Espero que todo lo que compartimos _amistosamente_ no llegue a los oídos del rector —ironizó— eso sería tan nefasto… —negó con la cabeza, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de implícita amenaza.

—¡Claro! —exclamé, tratando que no notara que estaba falseando.

—Debes estar de nuestro lado, Bells, te conviene —sugirió altanero. Sacó un billete de su bolsillo y lo dejó sobre la mesa, había de sobra para cancelar y la propina— perdona por no llevarte, pero voy justo del lado contrario —guiñó un ojo y desapareció.

Quedé perpleja en la soledad de la cafetería, con las manos entre las piernas y los hombros encogidos. Mi cuerpo se enterraba en la silla, como si hubiese un agujero gigante debajo. Sentía como si estuviese inmersa en el centro de un torbellino y un sinnúmero de emociones me embargaron: impotencia, rabia, temor y desamparo. ¿El mundo era tan irónico que yo, siendo hija de un policía no podía salvarme de las manos de los más peligrosos delincuentes? ¿Cómo no era capaz de detectar el riesgo y alejarme de éste?.

Cuando por fin salí del ensimismamiento saqué el móvil y descubrí que tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Alice que no había oído. Me puse de pie para devolverle el llamado a mi querida amiga para contarle todo lo sucedido y el grado de locura de unos de sus ex.

—Hola, Alice, ¡qué bueno hablar contigo! —suspiré aliviada— ¿Cuánto a que no adivinas con quién me encontré? —continué ya con la voz repuesta.

—¿Dimitri?

—En el clavo y te mueres amiga, está cien veces más loco de lo que pensábamos…

Caminé hacia la mampara y empujé la puerta hacia delante para pasar. De pronto, una voz entre las penumbras me hizo dar un respingo.

—¿Podemos hablar? —musitó la voz con un tono apretado y amenazador.

Di media vuelta sorprendida e instintivamente corté el llamado, mientras Alice gritaba como energúmena tras el aparato móvil. Le sostuve la mirada, ya sin temor y le enfrenté, aunque fuese mi peor enemigo.

_**¿Les gustó este nuevo capítulo?,¡ espero que sí!, como verán la cosa ya se pone cada vez más tensa, sobre todo para la pobre Bells.**_

_**Besos,**_

_**Karen**_


	19. Por siempre

_**Queridísimas amigas, **_

_**De regalo extraordinario les traigo un nuevo capítulo antes de lo presupuestado (fin de semana).**_

_**Besos,**_

_**Karen**_

**Capítulo XIX**

**Por siempre…**

Sus ojos de intenso caramelo líquido me quemaron la vista. Relucía bajo la eternidad de la noche, como si ese fuese su escenario perfecto. El cabello bronce resplandecía bajo el foco de la entrada. Estaba mojado. Estaba triste. Estaba ebrio.

—¿Podemos conversar? —sugirió nuevamente, con la voz tensa y los puños contenidos. No contesté y lo quedé contemplando por unos segundos. De pronto, sentí pena y tristeza por él.

—Estás ebrio —lo recriminé de inmediato. Inclinó el rostro y lo agitó de un lado a otro, luego volvió a mirarme.

—¿Acaso importa? —desafío decepcionado.

—No iré contigo a ningún lado en ese estado —decreté indeclinable.

—No te llevaré lejos —suplicó. Miré hacia la derecha y la puerta del copiloto se mantenía abierta, a pesar de la copiosa lluvia y de que el estaba fuera del auto. Indicó el coche con una expresión corta— acabas de entablar una conversación con un asesino, ¿qué importa oír un par de minutos a un borracho?

—¡Edward, no quiero! —continué mi camino, pero me interceptó.

Cogió mi rostro con ambas manos y me aprisionó con fuerza, hasta unir mis labios con los suyos. Fue un acercamiento tenso y extraño, incluso al reconocer la tibieza de sus labios suaves. Me volvió a besar con ansias y esta vez lo seguí con deseo. Su mirada intensa cambio mi humor y sucumbí con facilidad a sus encantos. Edward tenía una manera sublime y extraña de derribar mi muro de hierro. La lluvia nos empapaba hasta la última célula de la piel, pero era tal la sensación de atracción hiriente que, el propio cuerpo se defendía del clima gélido con la sangre hirviendo de pasión reprimida.

Entrelazó sus dedos esbeltos entre los míos y me arrastró hacia su coche, hasta que finalmente subí. El motor de su lujosa propiedad rugió constante y agradable, sin embargo, la ansiedad de Edward me descolocó. Tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto presionar el manubrio y el cabello alborotado por la lluvia. Parecía aún más delgado y pálido, con aureoles violáceas bajo el surco de sus ojos y sus labios habían perdido un poco de color, aunque aún mantenían un tenue tono cereza sobre ellos. Estaba nervioso.

—¿Algo anda mal? —pregunté intrigada y nerviosa. Él unió los labios en una línea fina- ¿te ves cansado e irritado? –continué.

—¿Quizá ebrio? —musitó irónico y me dio un vistazo.

—¿Dónde vamos, Edward? —exigí.

—A un lugar donde estemos tranquilos, sin nadie que nos esté observando…

—¿De qué hablas? —continué.

—Acaso crees que te encontraste con ese idiota por casualidad. Te siguen día y noche, ¿cómo no te das cuenta?, y tú, con tu afán de alejarte de mí —suspiró fuerte— haces todo aún más difícil —musitó apenado.

—¿Qué me siguen? —exclamé alarmada. Él asintió— ¿por qué?

—Saben que los delataste. Bella, las cosas se complicaron más de lo que ninguno de nosotros imaginó. Ellos quieren castigarnos, sobre todo a mí y saben que tú, bueno, saben que tú eres mi talón de Aquiles —su voz se quebró.

Lo seguí observando sorprendida, parecía abatido y muy, muy nervioso.

—¿Dónde me llevas? —insistí.

—Hay un motel a unas pocas cuadras. Ahí nos podemos bajar, al menos habrá gente mirando, si nos siguen no podrán hacer nada.

Quedé paralizada, el mundo se había invertido y yo ni siquiera lo noté cuando sucedió. Edward estaba agotado, triste y un poco asustado. Anduvimos un par de kilómetros más y una lucecita de color nos indicó el sitio que del que él me había hablado. Doblamos hacia la izquierda y fuimos a dar a una especie de casucha pequeña. Detuvo el auto y me miró.

—No es necesario que nos bajemos. De verdad sólo quería hablar contigo sin que hubiese testigos.

—¿Crees que ellos sean capaz de m…? —no fui capaz de concretar la frase.

—Por supuesto que sí —aclaró— disculpa si soy honesto o te asusto, pero debes tener en cuenta que ellos te espían.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer? —escupí tensa.

—¿Te puedes ir fuera un tiempo, tienes pariente en otro lugar del país? —sugirió casi agónico.

—¡Estás loco!, ¿qué les diría a mis padres?

—No lo sé, inventa una depresión o algo por el estilo —sus palabras se oían hastiadas. Negué con la cabeza y apreté los labios.

—Por favor, Bella… ¡te amo!, y no podría resistir que algo te sucediera —acarició mi rostro con el dorso de su mano— hazlo por mí —me rogó.

Le recogí la mano, que aún descansaba sobre mi piel, con la mía. Tenía los dedos helados, tan fríos como un témpano.

—Podemos entrar y pedir un par de cafés antes que nos congelemos —le ofrecí. Asintió sin chistar.

Le avisé a Reneé que estaba con Edward y quizá me demoraría un par de horas en llegar. Ella se pondría feliz, lo adoraba, a pesar de no conocerlo mucho. Entramos a una pequeña habitación y un teléfono sonó de inmediato. Contesté y pedí dos cafés calientes, con leche para Edward, porque además de estar más gélido que un reptil, lucía anémico y poco saludable. Él me observaba desde un rincón de la habitación sin una pizca de alegría.

—Edward —le insistí y elevó el rostro un par de centímetros. Tenía los ojos entristecidos y rojos- date una ducha tibia, te sentirás mejor.

—¿Me esperarás, cierto?, ¿no saldrás por esa puerta huyendo de mí?, es peligroso Bella —frunció el ceño.

—Aquí estaré —le aseguré para tranquilizarlo. Él sonrió y desapareció por la puerta del baño.

La manera en que Edward actuaba era muy extraña, ¿no se estaría volviendo loco y paranoico?, ¿sería realmente cierto todo esa teoría de que los Betas me seguían?, ¿por qué parecía tan ansioso, era el alcohol o quizá había consumido alguna droga?. Un par de toquecitos en la puerta me obligaron a ponerme de pie y recibir las tazas de café. Le preparé una a Edward, bien caliente para que se repusiera.

Salió del baño con una toalla envuelta en la cintura y el cabello húmedo y tras él, una nube de vapor. Venía con su ropa en la mano y estaba por ponerse la camisa húmeda cuando lo detuve.

—Ni lo sueñes, pescarás una neumonía si te vuelves a poner eso. Quédate así, créeme que no me molesta… —sostuve segura para animarlo y por lo demás, era cierto, su cuerpo níveo y fibroso era un hermoso espectáculo, jamás me molestaría verlo así y menos si ponerse la ropa significaba resfriarlo.

—¿Segura?, en verdad no me incomoda la ropa húmeda –ofreció vestirse, como todo un caballero que era cuando se le antojaba.

—¿Sabes cuántas mujeres morirían por verte sin polera? —insistí riendo. Esbozó una risita escasa y fue por su brebaje caliente.

Bebió la leche con café, al igual que un niño obediente bajo las órdenes maternas. Todavía mantenía los ojos extraños y el hálito alcohol, sin embargo parecía más tranquilo.

—¿Te molesta si duermo unos minutos antes de irnos? —me pidió visiblemente agotado.

—Adelante…, pareces cansado —le sonreí.

Caminó hacia el baño y luego, salió sólo con los boxer puestos.

—¿Están secos? —pregunté medio regañándolo. Asintió sólo con la cabeza, estaba absolutamente abatido. Se recostó sobre la cama y mientras lo hacía, llamé a una mucama, le entregué la ropa de Edward para secarla y además, le pedí un secador de pelo. Llegó pronto.

Edward estaba acostado sobre el lado izquierdo de la cama. Enchufé el aparato cerca de ésta y comencé a separarle el cabello, fino y suave como el de un bebé, con los dedos, mientras el aire tibio secaba las hebras de su cabello color bronce. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la expresión pausada, por fin estaba descansando y ni siquiera era conciente de que alguien más le secaba el cabello.

Cuando ya pude deshumedecerle el pelo me recosté a su lado y él, instintivamente arrulló su cabeza cerca de mi pecho. Le besé la frente y le acaricié el cabello hasta que se durmió profundamente. Como iban las cosas, jamás tardaría sólo un par de horas y le mandé un mensaje a mi mamá diciéndole que probablemente llegaría por la mañana. Y así fue.

Me quedé dormida junto a él, con la ropa puesta y la garganta apretada por el mismo motivo. Aún no amanecía del todo, pero los pajaritos en la ventana anunciaron un nuevo día.

—Ey, ey, señor dormilón, ya es de día —le anuncié en un susurro dulce. Él apretó los ojos y los abrió de pronto. En cuanto me vio su rostro de ángel se iluminó, regalándome una maravillosa sonrisa.

—¿Cuánto dormí? —preguntó aún perezoso.

—Son pasado las seis —sonreí y él se quejó a propósito, deliciosamente.

—¡Vaya, creo que estaba un poco cansado! —me quedó mirando, aún con la cabeza sobre la almohada- disculpa por haberte arrastrado hasta aquí de esta manera —se lamió los labios- es sólo que estoy muy preocupado por ti y cuando te vi junto a Dimitri, creí lo peor.

—¿Pensaste que me secuestraría o algo por el estilo?

—Algo mucho peor, pero no te preocupes, nos encargaremos de eso.

—¿Cómo supiste donde estaba? —le increpé.

—Eleazar te vio en la librería…

—¿Y te llamó de inmediato? —exclamé alarmada.

—Por supuesto, nosotros nos protegemos —esbozó una risita— y a nuestros seres queridos, también —soltó un bufido con risa. Se sentó con algo de dificultad y dijo— ¿puedes pedir que nos traigan desayuno?, siento como que hubiese luchado en una batalla.

Hice lo que me pidió, pero sin dejar de observarlo. No tardaron en llegar, él comió como si no lo hubiese hecho en años y yo, a penas tomé un café. El sol comenzó a salir y unos tímidos rayos de sol invadieron la habitación.

—Gracias por acompañarme —agradeció de corazón, su mirada tierna lo delató.

—De nada. Ya lo habías hecho por mí, te lo debía…

—Tú no me debes nada, por el contrario, yo tengo mucho pendiente contigo —tragó saliva e inclinó el rostro para besarme.

Fue un beso dulce, cariñoso y lleno de entrega y amor. Me besó cada centímetro del rostro, mientras me acariciaba el cuello con la yema de sus dedos.

—¿Aún crees que debemos mantenernos separados? —murmuró en mi oído y me volvió a besar.

—Preguntarme de esta manera es trampa —musité con los labios todavía pegado a los suyos. Rió.

—¿Y entonces, qué dices?, ¿aún quieres ser mi novia? —humedeció la piel de mi cuello con su saliva tibia. Suspiré, pero no le contesté. —Eres testaruda, Bella, pero igual te adoro —entreabrió mis labios con un par de succiones hábiles y yo enredé mis dedos en sus cabellos suaves y finos como el de los polluelos.

Hice la bandeja hacia un lado y me senté sobre sus rodillas, mientras él se mantenía con la espalda reclinada sobre el respaldo de la cama. Le besé la base del mentón y el pecho. Cerró los ojos e inclinó el rostro hacia atrás, entregado a mis caricias. Lo besé nuevamente, con más fogosidad, pero el sonrió avergonzado.

—Juro que muero por hacerte el amor… —se le fue un poco de rubor a las mejillas- pero, aún continúo tan agotado que no sé si podré.

Su honestidad y la timidez con la que me lo dijo me enterneció del tal manera que el libido desapareció como arte de magia. Le sonreí de vuelta.

—No te preocupes, creo que en parte es mi culpa que estés tan cansado —lo tranquilicé.

—Puede ser, no lo negaré —rió, disculpándose- pero en cuanto recupere mis fuerzas no te perdonaré que me niegues una noche —me desafió más animado.

—Bueno, no sé si estaré disponible —bromeé y él se puso serio.

—¿No me digas que ya tienes otra persona? —preguntó con la expresión deformada.

—Claro que no, no estaría contigo aquí, te lo aseguro —le besé los labios con dulzura y lo dejé respirar.

Dejé la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche y él se levantó, cogió su ropa que ya estaba seca sobre los pies de la cama y se vistió.

—¿Quieres pasar el día conmigo? —me ofreció divertido.

—Creo que antes debo pasar por mi casa —incliné el rostro y enarqué una ceja.

—Claro, pero ¿te puedo esperar?, es que no quiero que te arrepientas —insistió.

—No lo haré, de verdad, aunque si te deja más tranquilo esperarme, hazlo, pero tendrás que aguantar el interrogatorio de mi madre —le advertí.

—No hay problema —aceptó gustoso.

Llegamos juntos a mi casa y Reneé nos recibió en la puerta, dirigiéndonos una mirada cargada de intriga, aunque no hizo mayor comentario.

—Volveremos a salir —le insinué a mi madre.

—Claro —fue todo lo que agregó, aliviándome el camino.

Esa tarde fuimos de Shopping, almorzamos juntos y luego recorrimos vitrinas. A Edward aún le faltaba conocer esa parte mía, que todos suponían venía incorporado en el disco duro de la mujer, pero yo era la excepción: no me gustaban las compras, aunque el parecía tan feliz, "haciéndome feliz" que no le dije nada. En la noche pasamos a comer y se nos hizo bastante tarde. Caminamos por el estacionamiento desocupado, yo estaba lista para subir a mi lado del coche, cuando una brusca mano nos cerró el paso. Era Félix.

—Por fin los veo par de tórtolos —nos desafió con una risa insidiosa- dime, Cullen, ¿te gustaría compartir a tu novia?

Edward se giró rojo de ira.

—¿Qué… qué te has imaginado, idiota?, ¡déjala en paz! —me colocó tras él.

Mis manos comenzaron a sudar frías, algo me decía que de _ésta_ no saldríamos bien. Las manos de Edward me aferraban a él con fuerza.

—Sigues siendo desafiante, aún sin tus amigos ni profesores —escupió una risita cargada de malicia.

—No soy un cobarde como tú —Edward lo miró irónico, pero por la manera en que me sostenía sabía que tenía tanto miedo como yo— no necesito a más gente para defenderme, menos de un asno idiota como tú.

Félix se limitó a levantar ambas cejas, sin dejar de cargarnos con su mirada asesina.

—¿Y tú qué dices, Bella, dispuesta a gritar, nuevamente, como una p…? —no alcanzó a terminar la frase, porque Edward le dio un puñete justo en la base de la mandíbula. Félix se envaró igual a un jabalí furioso y arremetió contra Edward con toda su ira, golpeándole la cabeza con el techo de su propio auto.

—¡Déjalo en paz! —grité como una energúmena, hasta rasparme la garganta. Él no lo dejaba y Edward, por más que intentaba defenderse no lo lograba, su cuerpo estaba débil y Félix era una bestia malhumorada que quería acabar con mi novio. Me lancé sobre él, pero me alejó de una sacudida, golpeándome la espalda contra el pilar más cercano.

Grité y grité hasta que por fin unos pasos rápidos se oyeron, se acercaban los guardias del centro comercial.

—¿Qué pasa ahí? —gritó uno de los hombres. Félix los oyó y salió corriendo como el vil delincuente que era. Corrí hacia Edward, quien estaba semi-consciente sobre el cemento.

—Edward, mi amor, ¡háblame! —le supliqué, pero no parecía oírme. Insistí, insistí y lo volví a hacer no sé cuántas veces más.

De pronto, estaba arriba de una ambulancia camino al hospital. Le tenía cogida la mano a Edward y en cuanto se abrieron las puertas para bajar la camilla, vi a Carlisle en espera de su hijo. Tenía el rostro compungido y mientras lo llevaban le susurraba algo al oído. Yo tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas y no lograba ver nada con claridad, sólo sé que en la sala de espera estaba mi padre, Reneé, Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Eleazar y James.

La policía con excepción de mi padre, me preguntaban lo que había sucedido una y otra vez, pero yo sólo quería ver a Edward. Mi madre intentaba darme consuelo, pero yo le rogaba a la enfermera que me dejara entrar al pabellón donde estaba mi novio. Casi no me di cuenta cuando un hombre grande y fornido, me cogió con fuerza y me inyectó una sedante que me cerró los ojos en menos de contar tres.

Mi madre estaba al lado cuando volví a la vida. Alice, me observaba desde mi izquierda con el ceño fruncido y la expresión adolorida.

—¿Dónde está Edward? —pregunté en cuanto volví en sí. Ambas se miraron y por fin Reneé musitó.

—Bella, no tenemos buenas noticias…

Di un respingo sobre la camilla y corrí en busca de la habitación de Edward, ni siquiera les di tiempo para hablar.


	20. Desolación

**Capítulo XX**

**Desolación**

Cuando entré a su habitación lo primero que vi fue un aparato que le vigilaba el corazón a cada minuto, mis tripas se contrajeron y un golpe fuerte me volcó el corazón. Además, en su mano izquierda tenía una sonda con camino fijo a su vena principal. Tenía el rostro pálido y amoratado, el labio inferior partido e hinchado y un corte en la frente sellada por un par de puntos. Me acerqué a su lado para observarlo con detención. No había nadie más en la habitación. De pronto éramos sólo nosotros dos y un par de corazones latiendo con sigilo para no dañarse

Lo besé con delicadeza en la mejilla izquierda y me quedé a tan sólo unos milímetros de su oído para decirle con toda convicción que lo amaba y que, lamentaba sobre todo en esta vida que él hubiese tenido que pasar por ello para defenderme. Se me secó la garganta, contrayéndoseme de manera dolorosa, insoportable. Volví acercar mis labios a los contornos definidos de su oreja para entregarle un poco del calor que emanaba de entre mis labios. Dejé que mis dedos se deslizaran con impaciencia a través de su cabello bronce y lo acaricié con desesperación y cautela, para luego palparle el rostro escasamente tibio. Tenía un par de surcos violáceos bajo los ojos y el usual tono níveo de la piel se le había tornado mortecino, incluso perdiendo un poco de su brillo habitual.

—Te amo —le susurré al oído, mientras un par de lágrimas se derramaban por la comisura de mis ojos.

—Yo también —respondió una voz aterciopelada y tenue. Busqué su mirada de inmediato, deleitándome con el brillo de sus ojos cálidos posándose sobre los míos. Un respingo de alegría me dejó sin aliento.

—¡Oh, qué bueno que estás bien! —musité casi histérica, aunque intentando controlar el tono agudo de mi voz. Rió.

—Lo estaré siempre si estas junto a mí —extendió una suave risita enternecedora y jovial.

—Y será así… —le besé los labios con deseo contenido.

Me quedé a su lado, mientras sus párpados pesados volvían a sellarse. La respiración se le agitó y volvió a mirarme.

—Discúlpame, pero me siento un tanto cansado —la intensidad de su mirada quedó escondida bajo la piel dañada de sus ojos.

—No te preocupes, descansa mi amor, yo estaré contigo… —murmuré a su oído y en respuesta sentí una presión leve en mis dedos entrelazados a los suyos.

Un presentimiento extraño y feroz me embargó los sentidos y una corriente fría atravesó mi columna. Lo contemplé por tantos minutos que perdí la cuenta del tiempo. Éramos sólo yo y él en esa sala. Vigilé el monitor de su corazón y se mantenía estable. Sonreí, después de todo ¿qué podría ir tan mal?, sus signos vitales parecían responder muy fácilmente. Recordé las palabras de Reneé y el rostro compungido de Alice, pero no encontré explicación alguna para tanta alarma, Edward estaba herido, pero tan sólo eso, él era fuerte y pronto se recuperaría. De seguro en su mente brillante tenía una emboscada perfecta para el imbécil de Félix, después de este numerito no quedaría impune y menos bajo la tutela del severo rector Aro Vulturi.

Una enfermera atravesó el umbral de la puerta, lo observó con rigurosidad dentro de una rutina estricta, me extendió una sonrisa complaciente y se fue…, sin embargo, antes que desapareciera del todo de mi vista, la llamé.

—¿Disculpe, dónde estará el doctor Cullen?, el papá de Edward —le devolví la sonrisa. La expresión de su rostro se alarmó y quedó en blanco, frunció el ceño y separó los labios levemente.

—Vendrá pronto —respondió con la misma cercanía de un robot salió medio escapando de mis preguntas. Esperé.

Me quedé atónita hasta que apareció Carlisle y muy de cerca, lo seguía Jasper. Era extraño, ¿dónde estaría la Sra. Cullen?. El rostro fascinante del padre de Edward venía teñido de dolor en sus varoniles rasgos. Me observó unos segundos desde la puerta de la habitación y cuando finalmente se paró frente a nosotros, el inusual color rojizo en sus ojos lo delató: había llorado.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté nerviosa. Jasper se mantenía como un espectador desde la puerta— ¿algún problema? —continué ya más perturbada. Carlisle asintió. Respiró hondo y continuó.

—Bella… —tragó saliva y cruzó su mirada con Jasper— Bella, mi hijo está enfermo…

—¿Por las heridas? —irrumpí a sabiendas de que se trataba de algo más grave. Negó con la cabeza.

—Bella, después de hacer un par de exámenes a consecuencia de los hematomas. _Aunque parezca absurdo agradezco que ese chico haya golpeado a Edward_ —replicó para sí mismo— fue la única manera de detectar el problema.

—¿Detectar qué? —continué más ansiosa.

—Edward tiene cáncer, Bella —musitó mi casi suegro con la voz pausada e intentando contener el llanto.

—¿Qué, pero cómo?, usted es médico, ¿cómo notó nada extraño antes? —le inculpé injustamente.

—Bella, ¡cálmate! —me ordenó Jasper— Carlisle sospechaba algo extraño en Edward, pero era él quien no quería examinarse —aseguró un poco irritado.

Los miré a ambos, estoy había sido como si me vaciaran una cubeta de hielos completa, de pies a cabeza. El estómago se me apretó y un mar de náuseas antecedieron mi llanto.

—Eso, eso no puede ser… —reclamé incrédula. Luego en mi fuero interno, recordé los cambios físicos y anímicos que había sufrido Edward este último tiempo y que yo lo había atribuido a sus preocupaciones y al insomnio del que estaba preso hace un par de meses, según lo que él mismo me confesó.

—Lo es, para nuestro pesar —continuó Carlisle. Ahora mismo me estoy contactando con otros médicos especializados en el tema para que nos puedan orientar. Mientras antes empiece el tratamiento mejor —decretó esperanzado.

—¿Se recuperará, cierto?

—Eso espero de todo corazón —la voz se le quebró—. Si me permites… —se retiró de la sala, mientras yo me había casi fusionado a Edward, besándolo sin parar, una y otra vez. Sé que Jasper nos observaba llenó de compasión, pero no hizo nada, respetó nuestro momento. Cuando ya estuve más tranquila le pregunté.

—¿Él lo sabe? —farfullé con el corazón dolido. Jasper asintió lentamente.

El mentón me comenzó a temblar de nuevo y el mundo se deshizo a mis pies, zambulléndome en la desesperanza ahogada. Jasper tenía enrojecido los ojos y estaba más serio que de costumbre y en un gesto inesperado se acercó a mi lado y me arrulló en sus brazos, más fuertes y reconfortantes de lo que pensaba.

—Estará bien, Bella, no te imaginas lo fuerte que es Edward —me susurró al oído dulcemente. Desprendí mi rostro de su torso tibio y lo miré confundida.

—Si algo le pasa —se me volvió a cortar la voz— yo me muero…

De los ojos del mejor amigo de mi novio cayeron un par de lágrimas que le rodaron por las mejillas, disipándose a la altura del mentón. Sonrió.

—En verdad no lo conoces… es la persona más perseverante que he conocido y te aseguro que, por estar contigo hará lo imposible para sanarse —musitó con un dejo de entusiasmo en la voz y me dio un apretoncito en el mentón.

—Haré lo que sea para _entusiasmarlo_… —aseguré más recompuesta.

—No me cabe duda, Bells.

Un par de ojos vivaces se asomaron en el umbral de la puerta. Alice me sonrió y corrió a abrazarme.

—Se pondrá muy bien, Bella —acarició mi cabello con ternura y de pronto, como si esto fuese una postal surrealista, nos encontramos los tres abrazados a los pies de la cama de Edward.

Di media vuelta y me senté a un costado de su cama, mientras le cogía la mano. Jasper y Alice se fueron para darme un poco de privacidad. Dormía como un príncipe, mi príncipe de mi cuento de hadas personal y ahora estaba frente a mí, luchando por sanarse y porque estuviésemos juntos sin más irrupciones y yo que seguía entrampando nuestra relación por un _incidente_ del pasado ¡qué idiota!

—Mi amor júrame que estarás bien y yo… —tragué saliva para no llorar, mientras le acariciaba el cabello— y yo juro amarte por la eternidad —le besé la frente, succionando levemente la esencia de su vida que emanaba desde su piel tibia.

De pronto sus labios se movieron sutiles y aún con los ojos cerrados, respondió.

—Si tú juraste amarme por siempre… yo juro que daré la pelea más grande de mi vida por cobrarte la palabra… —abrió los ojos, llenos de esperanza y amor. Exploté en llanto y él me apretó los dedos de las manos— no llores mi vida que tu felicidad es mi energía —sonrió e inclinó el rostro unos centímetros para que lo besara. Y lo hice con placer.

Los siguientes días se volvieron tediosos, lentos y dolorosos, porque hubo que comenzar con el tratamiento de la manera tradicional, es decir, a través de quimioterapia. A medida que transcurrieron los días mi Edward fue adelgazando, marcándosele aún más las aureolas que envolvían sus ojos de miel líquida. Tenía un aspecto desoladoramente agotado, a pesar de que se esforzaba cada minuto que estaba junto a mí para parecer sano y tranquilo. Carlisle afirmaba que mi compañía era una fuente inagotable de energía para él y que, cada vez que estaba conmigo su aspecto mejoraba ostensiblemente, al menos de apariencia y que, según investigaciones recientes el estado de ánimo era fundamental para una óptima recuperación.

Después de la universidad me pasaba directo a la casa de Edward. Él me esperaba siempre con entusiasmo, una sonrisa, un abrazo, un beso o una flor. Insistía en repasar conmigo las materias que me costaban trabajo, aunque a veces eso terminara dejándolo exhausto y durmiendo como un bebé. Las únicas veces donde su humor escaseaba eran un par de días tras las sesiones de quimioterapia y que eran, justamente las veces que me pedía que me quedara junto a él. Tanto era así que en su mismo cuarto había instalado una especie de sofá cama de lo más confortable, aunque por lo general, me quedaba junto él, arrullándolo entre mis brazos mientras vigilaba su sueño.

Mis padres me dieron su apoyo incondicional, ¡cómo adoraban a mi novio!. Mi madre lo visitaba muy seguido y no lo hacía con más frecuencia a petición mía. En verdad la lista de quienes querían verlo era inagotable, sin embargo, Jasper y yo éramos los encargados de "_iltrar_ la mayor cantidad de gente: uno, Edward no quería que lo vieran en estas condiciones y segundo, en cuanto más descansara mejor para su recuperación. Eso sí, su amigo, lo visitaba aunque fuese cinco minutos diarios y aprovechaba de ponerlo al día de todo en la universidad.

Yeveris casi lloraba por los pasillos cuando se le mencionaba a Edward. Una tarde me frenó en el patio principal con la excusa burda del examen final. Se paró frente a mí y por fin se desahogó.

—Bella, ¿cómo sigue Edward? —preguntó con gran respeto.

—Mejor —mentí.

—Por favor, mándele mis cariños y dígale que el asunto p_endiente_ —refiriéndose a los Betas— está ad portas de concluir de manera _favorable_. ¿Usted cree que lo pueda visitar pronto?

—La verdad, no lo creo posible por ahora, pero en cuanto se sienta un poco mejor…

—Gracias —por primera vez en la vida me sonrió.

Esa tarde pasé a su casa como de costumbre y le di las buenas nuevas de inmediato. Sonrió medio pagado de sí mismo.

—¿Ya lo sabías?

—Creo que Jasper le lleva la delantera por días a Yeveris, pero por favor, dile que sus noticias me alentaron muchísimo —me guiñó un ojo.

Como de costumbre se pasó una mano para ordenarse el cabello, pero la sangre se me heló cuando noté que en medio de sus dedos habían mechones de su hermoso cabello broncíneo. Sonrió medio disculpándose y se puso de pie de inmediato para ir a deshacerse de la evidencia. Lo seguí sigilosa, un paso tras otro a su espalda. Dio media vuelta y me besó los labios.

—Creo que llevaré un _nuevo_ _look_ por un tiempo… —espetó, intentando parecer gracioso.

—¿Desde cuándo…?

—Un par de días —suspiró agobiado y me arrulló entre sus brazos. Me zafé para atraparle el rostro con las manos.

—Te amaré cualquiera que sea el _look_ que uses. Tú eres y serás siempre mi razón de vivir.

Edward me acarició el cabello y tuve una idea para acompañarlo. Esa misma tarde llegué a mi casa y sin pensarlo dos veces cogí un par de tijeras, una máquina de afeitar y me arranqué el cabello por completo. Sabía que me tacharían de loca, de estúpida e incluso ridícula, pero no quería que él se sintiera diferente y la verdad, el dolor que sentía en mi interior, superaba por lejos a la apariencia física. Quería estar con él en todo, ya no cabía duda.

_**Chicas, mil gracias por sus comentarios!**_

_**Besos,**_

_**Karen**_


	21. Sol tras las nubes

_**Queridas lectoras,**_

_**Comienzo haciendo mi mea culpa, porque ¡Sí!, tardé demasiado en actualizar, pero la verdad es que estoy a full con todas mis actividades y de las vacaciones salté a estudiar y a trabajar de un paraguazo.**_

_**Pero, lo positivo de todo esto (largo tiempo sin actualizar) es que conseguí una Beta buenísima, que está comenzando a corregir mis textos. Ella se llama Andrea y tiene harta paciencia. Realmente es muy bueno cuando ojos que no son los de uno miran desde un arista diferente, de pronto, un par de palabras y el párrafo cambia mágicamente. Y ni hablar de muchos detalles que uno, pensando que el resto tiene la misma información, da las cosas por sabidas, como también, la corrección de los infaltables errores ortográficos.**_

_**Por eso quiero agradecerle de corazón a Andrea por aceptar corregir mis textos, a pesar que la historia ya iba bastante avanzada ¡Mil gracias!**_

_**Besos a todas,**_

_**Karen**_

**Capítulo XXI**

**Sol tras las nubes**

La batalla de Edward no era sólo _suya_, también era mía. Su fuerza era impresionante, en eso Jasper tenía toda la razón: mantenía el buen humor a pesar de las duras dificultades y cuando el ímpetu de su físico lo abandonaba, el sueño profundo lo acunaba en una dulce recompensa, por recorrer ese esforzado trayecto de superación y dolor.

Acabó el primer semestre y unas breves vacaciones dieron paso a uno segundo y más dificultoso, con una gama no imaginada de ramas calculistas. Sin embargo, mi prioridad no eran las notas e intentar luchar contra mi mente nada lógico-matemática, sino que, junto a mi corazón, se habían focalizado en la recuperación de Edward. Mi meta era volver a verlo tal cual era antes de que enfermara.

Un par de semanas más tarde desde que decidí raparme, mi pelo había comenzado a crecer y unas pelusas oscuras se asomaban en la superficie de mi cuero cabelludo. Edward, entre sonrisas y bromas, me había persuadido para que no volviera a rasurarme, a pesar de que cuando me vio llegar con un sombrero de lana, pegado a la cabeza y sin el más índice muestra de cabello bajo éste, los ojos se le enrojecieron de emoción.

Como de costumbre, cada día después de la universidad, y a pesar de sentirse exhausto, era él quien me abría la puerta de su casa cuando lo visitaba. Y antes de que esto sucediera, el corazón se me disparaba como un tambor en medio de un partido de fútbol, sólo por verlo. Ese día no fue la excepción, aunque albergaba el celoso sentimiento de que quizás se sintiera ofendido por mi impulsiva reacción ante su problema. Abrió la puerta y una sonrisa dulce se derramó por su rostro, pero en cuanto notó mi cambio, su boca volvió a su posición y los ojos se le redondearon de impresión, un leve ceño se posicionó entre sus cejas y los ojos fueron mutando de un blanco albo a un fondo claro matizado, inyectado de venas rojas que le anegaron el tono miel de siempre. Inclinó el rostro y contrajo la boca y el mentón, en algo parecido a una sonrisa, pero que pronto se convirtió en un temblor aplacado.

No dijo nada con palabras, pero su expresión transmitió todo lo que necesitaba saber. Me arrojé a sus brazos con desesperación, hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho tibio y un poco más escuálido. Él clavó su nariz en mi cabeza y exclamó, mientras sentía como su hálito tibio cruzaba las redes de la pomposa lana e invadía la piel de mi cabeza.

—Gracias, mi amor —me aferró entre sus brazos aún más— eres mi vida y mi energía vital— suspiró profundo y exaltó la voz, mientras ahogaba una exclamación emocionada— ¡Oh, cielos, cuánto te amo!

Esas palabras de sincero agradecimiento embargaron mis sentidos de emoción, ayudándome a confirmar que lo que había hecho estaba bien y no había sido un impulso de niña desesperada.

—Quiero que sepas que estoy contigo, Edward –murmuré con mi nariz sumergida en la tela de su polerón gris.

—Lo sé, mi vida, lo sé —respondió emocionado. Nos mantuvimos abrazados en el _hall_ de su casa por muchísimo tiempo.

De pronto sus manos lánguidas y tibias atraparon mi rostro, para fijarlo junto a sus ojos. Sonrió contento, pero también confundido.

—¿Me puedes decir que te dijeron en la universidad? —rió.

—Nada —musité traviesa. Él hizo su cara un poco hacia atrás y juntó el entrecejo, incrédulo.

—_Mmmm_, no lo creo, Bella —insistió.

—Está bien, está bien… aparte de que Alice y Jasper casi rompen a llorar, y Rose me llamó _ridícula_, nada —sonreí y concluí— al resto no les tomé atención.

—Yo también te hubiese llamado _ridícula_ —jugueteó. Abrí los ojos de par en par, su broma me pareció de mal gusto.

—¿De verdad? —alcé una ceja, desafiándolo. Él asintió.

—Pero no cualquier _ridícula_, sino que una dulce y con alma de ángel —aseguró, en tanto los ojos se le volvían a inundar de lágrimas. Cogió mi mentón entre el pulgar e índice y se inclinó a besarme.

Sus deliciosos besos habían adquirido una sabor especial desde que había enfermado, eran más dulces, algo más fríos —de temperatura— y su saliva un tanto más líquida, sin embargo, sabían de maravilla, incluso mejor que antes. Besarlo se había transformado en el más delicioso de los manjares. Enrollé mis brazos por detrás de su cuello y me puse en puntillas para fundirme aún más en su boca.

Sus labios tibios descendieron por mi cuello, succionándome la piel y erizándomela en respuesta a sus caricias. Sentí temor, no lo habíamos intentado tras empezar su tratamiento, incluso antes de éste, Edward se sentía bastante agotado. No quise avergonzarlo ni hacerlo sentir mal, por lo que decidí continuar con el juego, que por lo demás, no me era para nada difícil.

Con los ojos cerrados me volvió a besar, concentrándose en lo que hacía, como si se tratase de una materia y él fuera un alumno ejemplar. Uní mis labios y los llevé a su barbilla suave y pálida y cuando llegué allí, los entreabrí para humedecerle la piel con mi saliva tibia. Suspiró y dejó que continuara, sólo cuando salí de ese lugar abrió los ojos y sonrió.

—Quiero intentarlo —sugirió con decisión.

—¿No está _contraindicado_? —espeté, aunque rogando en mi interior que no fuera así.

—Sólo las cuarenta y ocho horas inmediatas después de la sesión de quimio —aseguró un poco avergonzado— o a menos que estés resfriada o contagiada de algo rarito —inclinó el rostro, pero alzó la mirada para persuadirme.

—No que yo sepa —reí. Me devolvió la sonrisa, pero pronto su expresión se volvió seria.

—Bella, hasta ahora me he sentido bien y mi cuerpo todavía responde… —su rostro se entristeció— de verdad quiero que estemos _juntos_ —esos ojos ocre se transformaron en una súplica.

Asentí mucho más ansiosa de lo que demostré. Con cautela enredó los dedos en los botones de mi abrigo para deshacerse de él, continuó hasta quitarme la bufanda, que anteriormente sólo había desenrollando para besarme el cuello. Tomó el borde de mi capuchón y lo sacó sin dificultad. Detrás lo siguieron mi camisa a cuadros y luego mi sujetador. El resplandor de mi piel blanca, casi verdosa, quedó en evidencia bajo la luz grisácea que provenía de las ventanas que rodeaban la puerta de entrada. Sentí vergüenza, pero la luz en sus ojos me conmovió.

—Eres bellísima, Bella —musitó sorprendido, pareciera que fuese la primera vez que me veía desnuda.

—Tú eres hermoso, Edward —le acaricié su cabeza completamente calva.

Lo besé y sus labios de escasa temperatura fueron recorriendo cada recoveco de mi mentón, cuello y clavícula hasta posarse sobre mis pechos, deleitándose con el tesoro, antes descubierto, frente él. Sus manos firmes aplanaron los pequeños bultos de mis pechos y su boca se encargó de reconocer el territorio perdido. Sus besos llegaron a mi ombligo y cuando su boca llegó al borde mis pantalones, lo detuve contra mi voluntad.

—Creo que es un poco tarde para preguntarlo, pero ¿estás sólo? —espeté, abochornada por la idea de que alguien nos estuviese observando.

—Por supuesto —aseguró—… ¿además de las cámaras que tengo por toda la casa para grabar nuestro encuentro? —torció la boca y sus ojos se cargaron de malicia.

Sentí un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y la sangre se me heló, al parecer bromeaba, pero por un instante pensé que era cierto. Todos mis sentimientos dejaron a relucir una inseguridad interior que no sentía desde antes de que volviéramos a estar juntos, después de dos años de distanciamiento. Se me trabó la lengua e instintivamente me tapé los pechos.

Edward se puso de pie y muy delicadamente me cogió las manos para desatarlas y dejarme desnuda frente a él, otra vez.

—Claro que estoy sólo mi amor, no soy tan perverso como para… —sus ojos se llenaron de serenidad. —Eres mi amor y la principal razón por la que sobrellevo todo esto, por favor, Bella, no desconfíes de mí. No ahora, por favor —su rostro compungido se mantuvo invencible frente al mío. Lo contemplé unos minutos más hasta reconocer la dulzura de sus ojos, nuevamente.

—Por supuesto Edward. Perdona, soy una idiota —negué con la cabeza.

Me arrulló entre sus brazos hasta arrastrarme al living de la casa, finamente decorado por su madre. La sala amplia y acogedora, tenía una chimenea de fondo. Había una mesa central de gruesa madera y sobre ella se situaban hermosos libros ilustrados de distintos rincones del mundo, unas flores blancas y aromáticas en el centro y chucherías de plata en las mesas laterales. Lo rodeaban un par de sitiales, banquetas y una frondosa alfombra blanca bajo los muebles. Nos situamos en el sofá principal de cuatro cuerpos. Él me dejó caer bajo los cojines de distintos tamaños y colores. Se acomodó de rodillas al borde de éste, con una mirada lujuriosa y cautivante.

El cielo comenzó a rugir y pronto se dejó caer una copiosa lluvia que completó la perfecta escena de romanticismo. Me incorporé para sentarme en el borde del sofá, separé mis piernas para dejar a Edward, de rodillas, en medio de ellas. Cogí su capuchón y lo saqué, junto a una polera roja que llevaba debajo. La elegancia de su pecho pálido y suave me puso la sangre a hervir de impaciencia. Lamí su cuello y su torso firme hasta que sus manos se posaron en mis caderas para ejercer presión en mis pantalones y arrancarlos de una sola vez.

Las yemas de sus dedos reptaron sigilosas hasta el borde de mis bragas, enredándolas y arrastrándolas por mis piernas hasta quitarlas. Sus manos ascendieron y descendieron una y otra vez por todo mi cuerpo. Era mi momento y arrastré todas sus ropas hasta quitarlas y dejarlo desnudo frente a mí. Se sentó al medio del sofá y yo acomodé mis piernas, una a cada lado de sus caderas para concretar nuestro amor, sin embargo, antes de que siguiera, alzó su mano y me sacó el gorro, admirando con ternura la escena frente a sus ojos. Me acarició la cabeza y me obligó a perderme en sus labios. Luego, concretamos nuestra unión.

Tan sólo recordar ese momento se me estremece el corazón. Eran nuestros cuerpos rítmicos y sudorosos que se encontraban con precisión y deseo. La humedad de nuestras pieles eran la muestra de cuánto nos amábamos y de lo que éramos capaces de hacer por estar juntos. Cuando fuimos arrastrados al paraíso y luego arribamos a la realidad, me susurró al oído.

—Te amo, Bella. Gracias por estar conmigo —le busqué el rostro y lo besé. Fue la única manera de responderle, las palabras no eran suficientes para entregarle mi alma.

Una semana más tarde me hizo prometerle que no volviera a arrancarme el pelo. Decía que me veía igualmente sensual sin el cabello, pero que lo adoraba y que quería que todo comenzara a volver a la normalidad. En verdad lo que leí de su discurso fue "no quiero que te humilles por mi culpa, que yo esté en enfermo ya es suficiente dolor, como para que también lo padezcas tú".

Tras dos meses desde que Edward había perdido su cabello —y yo también—, el mío ya había crecido un poco más de un par de centímetros, en cambio él, continuaba calvo a raíz de las fuertes drogas que le suministraban para combatir el ataque de la sobrepoblación de células de su propio cuerpo. Él tenía más fe que nadie en su tratamiento, pero para ser honesta y bajo mi ojo inexperto, no veía mayor evolución y eso, me enloquecía.

A pesar de ello mi vida debía continuar y mis asistencias a la universidad eran obligatorias, ya bastante había hecho Yeveris con aprobarme, milagrosamente, Cálculo I, más por consideración a Edward que a mí. Ahora sin él en la facultad todo parecía carente de sentido, algo se había apagado. Jasper, junto al resto de los chicos o Alice, deambulaba como alma en pena, para él, todo este asunto de su mejor amigo, era tan potente como para mí. Parte de su misión aquí era justamente velar por mí, y se estaba asegurando de llevarlo a cabo con precisión. Sin embargo, no todo estaba al alcance de sus ojos.

Mi última clase de los miércoles había sido traslada para las siete de la tarde, un horario vespertino y muy oscuro en período de invierno. En medio de la jornada —agotadora y aburrida— salí a tomar un poco de aire, porque mi cabeza estaba en cualquier sitio menos en la clase y desde un tiempo a esta parte venía sintiéndome un poco mareada. Me fui al baño de mujeres más cercano al edificio, contiguo al destruido por la bomba. Hundí mi rostro en mis manos que acunaban una posa de agua fría y me humedecí el cabello también. Con las manos apoyadas una a cada lado del lavamanos tomé aire varias veces, mientras mi boca dejaba de secretar ese exceso de saliva que precede al vómito. Cuando ya me sentí mejor, me volví a mojar el rostro y di la vuelta. Félix me bloqueó la salida.

—Hola guapa, ¿Cómo está tu novio? —soltó una carcajada sarcástica que me nubló la razón de ira.

—¡Pobre y asqueroso idiota! —respondí con la cara hirviendo de rabia.

—¿Morirá pronto?, ¡Qué lástima!, hacen tan linda pareja —sus ojos cargados de maldad fulminaban como rayos X.

—No morirá, imbécil…

—Claro que sí, preciosura, ya está escrito —se acercó con pasos firmes hacia mí, obligándome a retroceder— es una pena que deje a una hermosa como tú tan sola. Eres tan indefensa… —acarició mi mentón con fiereza, posicionándome la cabeza en el frío muro del fondo.

—¡Déjame en paz, Félix! —lo amenacé y sólo logré que riera.

—¿Qué me harás?, ¿Me darás un golpe mortal que no podré evadir? —sus manos encarcelaron mis muñecas como verdaderas esposas de acero. Inclinó su repugnante rostro y comenzó a olfatearme tras la oreja— lindo corte —exclamó irónico— ¿es para contentar a tu novio?, ¡Qué romántico!, realmente me conmueves…

—¡Imbécil! —intenté de pegarle en los testículos, pero alcanzó al reaccionar. Sus ojos se desorbitaron y su manaza atrapó mi cuello.

—¿Sabes lo qué les pasa a las amigas de los Alfas?, ¡Tonta!, ¿Acaso quieres adelantar el proceso? —la fuerza entre sus dedos comenzó a quitarme el aire. Traté de gritar, pero fue inútil.

Una figura esbelta, de cabello rubio claro, se difuminó frente a mis ojos a las espaldas de mi apresador. Había alguien más junto a Jasper, pero que con la asfixia no alcancé a distinguir.

—¡Suéltala, tarado! —ordenó una voz varonil y segura. Félix, sonrió y apretó los labios, disgustado. Se giró muy veloz y me puso a mí como escudo.

—¡Oh, por favor, qué conmovedor!, pero ¿si no es el clan completo del difunto Cullen? —espetó cruel.

—Lamento no darte en el gusto, Edward se está recuperando satisfactoriamente —sonrió Jasper irónico, pero sus ojos pardos destellaban lenguas de fuego.

—Bueno, pero como no tendrá buen final, avísenme para mandarle un ramo de flores al cementerio y consolar a su fogosa noviecita —pasó su lengua por la orilla de mi oreja y groseramente acarició mis pechos delante de ellos.

Jasper no frenó más su ira y se abalanzó sobre él, detrás lo siguieron Emmett y Eleazar. Los tres le dieron una buena zurra, mientras Alice me arrullaba en sus amigables brazos.

—¿Estás bien, amiga?, ¿te alcanzó a hacer algo más este idiota? —la voz melódica de Alice me acompasó los latidos del corazón.

De fondo se oían las amenazas de Jasper.

—La próxima vez que oses ponerle las manos encima a Bella, no se lo podrás contar a tu piara de retardados mentales, ¿oíste bien? —combos y patadas estremecían el baño de mujeres, y curiosamente, no había ningún guardia ni profesor ni a treinta metros del lugar. Era otro de los _privilegios_ Alfa.

Alice retiró mis cosas de la clase y mis, ahora, _amigos_ de la fraternidad de Edward me acompañaron hasta que estuve muy segura en mi casa.

—Ni una palabra de esto a Edward, por favor —le supliqué a Jasper.

—Bella, debemos decírselo —reclamó Emmett, afligido.

—No es bueno para su recuperación, por favor…

—Está bien —aceptó Jasper, nada convencido— sólo porque no debemos preocuparlo.

—Gracias —le besé la mejilla. Él negó con la cabeza.

Al día siguiente tras la tortuosa jornada de universidad, me fui donde Edward. Esa mañana, le había tocado otra de sus sesiones de quimioterapia y cuando llegué, estaba durmiendo. Sin embargo, tras darle un beso en la frente y buscar una taza de té, Carlisle me llamó al living, su señora estaba junto a él. Tenía la mirada ida y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

—Bella, me temo que no tenemos buenas noticias. Edward no ha reaccionado bien al tratamiento —su padre me cogió la mano y la voz se le quebró.

Ese mismo sofá donde habíamos hecho el amor unas semanas atrás, me tragó en un abismante sentimiento de angustia, desesperanza y dolor. Estaba perdiendo a mi Edward. Mi Edward se estaba consumiendo frente a mis ojos y yo no podía hacer nada por detenerlo.


	22. Break Obligatorio

_Queridas lectoras,_

_Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, un poquito más largo de lo normal, para que lo disfruten._

_Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia en verdad la escribo con harto entusiasmo y aunque no conozco personalmente a cada una de ustedes, me imagino que son personas maravillosas._

_Por supuesto, quiero darle miles de gracias a mi querida Beta Andrea, porque aunque tiene bastantes actividades se da el tiempo de corregirme los textos. Todavía no me deja de sorprender la capacidad de ver esos detalles, invisibles a mis ojos, pero que son fundamentales para el hilo conductor de la historia._

_Y ¡Ah! Esta vez si que no lo olvido, mi estupenda Beta la conseguí en __**Betas Fanfiction**__ de __**Mundo Fanfiction**__, una página muy buena que creó un equipo de chicas comprometidas, expertas y trabajadoras que se esfuerzan por ayudarnos anónimamente (¡Google las está perdiendo!, a una de ellas ya se lo dije, jejeje)._

_Besos,_

_Karen_

**Capítulo XXII**

_**Break**_** (obligado)**

Esta noche sería algo así como un _break_ tras la lluvia de emociones turbulentas que había tenido que soportar todo este tiempo. Edward me había pedido encarecidamente que saliera, aunque su manera de decírmelo había sido un tanto brusca. En otro momento de mi vida lo hubiese apartado de mi lado y punto, sin embargo, intentando buscar una respuesta racional me quedé con que su extraña reacción se debía a que las quimioterapias habían aumentado en intensidad y dosis, logrando que se sumergiera en sueños profundos y eternos en los momentos de paz, y en una furia contra el mundo cuando despertaba, totalmente comprensible a mi modo de ver.

—¿Estás loco, Edward?, ¡¿Cómo piensas que podría divertirme ahora? —lo regañé, enojada. Extendió una sonrisa pícara y sus ojos se iluminaron, volviendo por un segundo a ser el de antes.

—Medio año atrás estarías en el suelo burlándote de ti misma al oírte —añadió sarcástico. Cogió un tazón redondo del mueble color madera adosado al muro de la cocina. Abrió el cajón de los cubiertos para tomar una cucharita y luego, buscó el café y azúcar.

—El café no te hace bien —mi voz maternal lo reprendió. Extendió una sonrisita malévola y continuó preparándose la infusión, ignorándome. Puse las manos en jarras, indignada, me acababa de percatar de un segundo detalle— ¿y no me ofrecerás? —continué demasiado insistente como para ser una novia adolescente que de pronto se había vuelto una mujer sobre-protectora. Negó, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. —¿Por qué? —lo seguí frenética. A este punto me estaba colocando histérica— tengo frío y algo de sueño. —Vertió el agua sobre el tazón, lo cogió entre las manos y se fue camino a las escaleras que daban a su dormitorio.

—Quiero que te vayas —espetó con un poco de irritación, ignorándome casi por completo. Me dio la espalda y volvió a retomar su camino.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hice? —reclamé confundida. Se giró de medio lado y con su voz particularmente dulce y atractiva respondió.

—Nada.

—¿Entonces? —aullé, encolerizada

—Quiero un poco de aire, eso es todo…

Quedé paralizada con los pies demasiado fijos en el suelo como para moverlos. Lo que me acababa de decir recién había entrado en mi subconsciente, despertándome las neuronas y traspasándome el verdadero mensaje: _Bella, me ahogas, ¡Ándate!_. Cuando procesé lo que acababa de decirme se me partió el corazón, como si me lo hubiesen abierto con una estaca fría. La indiferencia con que me estaba tratando estos últimos días no era idea mía, era absolutamente real. Yo sabía que la gente en tratamiento sufría cambios de ánimo, sin embargo, esta fluctuación era permanente, definitivamente no me quería a su lado.

Tragué saliva con fuerza, intentando combatir ese pesado nudo que se me había instalado en la garganta, mientras mis ojos se anegaban en un lago de lágrimas. Con brusquedad las enjugué.

—Tienes razón Edward, lo mejor es que salga —con la voz quebrada por la ira y la decepción me fui, pero cuando le di la espalda agregué para mí misma: _recuerda que tú me lo pediste_. Miré para atrás una vez más, y lo observé continuar el camino hacia su dormitorio.

El rostro me hervía de rabia ¡Qué se imaginaba!, ¡Arg!, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos. Mi mente vagaba entre las garras de la tristeza y la rabia, con ambas emociones confabulándose seriamente en mi contra.

Cogí las llaves del viejo camión que me habían comprado mis padres, exclusivamente adquirido para devolverme de la casa de Edward, porque en ocasiones se me hacía tarde y a pesar de que éramos vecinos, el trecho que nos separaba se volvía peligroso durante la noche. El motor rugió con tanta furia como la que sentía yo en ese momento y saqué mi cacharro del aparcamiento lujoso de Edward, definitivamente no encajaba en aquel sitio.

Abrí la ventana hasta el tope para tomar aire fresco y despejar mi mente. El viento pegaba frío en mi frente, en verdad estaba helado, había llovido con truenos y relámpagos y el clima se volvía más gélido tras el chapuzón intenso. Las calles estaban húmedas y, de los árboles, caían gotitas rezagadas de la tormenta.

Como el trayecto que separaba mi casa de la de mi novio —o ex a estas alturas— era bastante corto, decidí irme a dar una vuelta al mirador central que estaba cerca de la universidad. Descendí y paseé por la costanera. Había unos cuantos autos con vidrios empañados, convertidos en verdaderos niditos de amor. Los ignoré y seguí observando las negras masas de mar que chocaban furiosas contra el rompeolas de la playa.

El frío se encarnaba a través de mi piel hasta triturarme los huesos, pero aún así no quería volver a casa todavía, seguía confusa. Derivé a la pena intensa que me impedía respirar con habitualidad. Derramé lágrimas de confusión, en verdad amaba a Edward y este repentino ataque de su parte me había sumergido en las brasas del infierno.

El abanico de emociones encontradas, me cogían en un remolino de desesperación, y luego, nuevamente estaba enojada. ¿Acaso tenía Edward ese derecho de hacer conmigo lo que se le antojara, las veces que quisiera? Que estuviera enfermo no le daba el beneplácito de la impunidad… y quizás, pensándolo bien, tenía toda la razón del mundo, lo mejor era que me distrajera de esta vorágine de contaminación y energías perturbadas. Sí, esta noche saldría.

Cogí el móvil y busqué el número de Alice, pero cuando lo hallé no presioné el botón de llamado, porque de seguro estaba con Jasper y yo no quería ver al amigo de Edward. Llamé a Rose.

—¡Hola amiga! —exclamé forzadamente alegre.

—Y a ti… ¿Qué bicho te picó que llamas un sábado por la noche? —respondió medio somnolienta.

—Quiero salir…

—¿Estás de broma?, ¿Acaso piensas arrastrar a Edward a un lugar lleno de humo? —agregó ya más despierta.

—No podría. Me refería a que saliéramos solas… ¡Una noche de chicas!, ¿Qué te parece? —insistí para animarla.

—Olvídalo Bells, será para otro día, hoy tuve una pila de exámenes y caí dormida muy temprano. Estoy exhausta. Lo siento —se disculpó.

—Pero, Rose, hace tanto tiempo que no salimos —insistí para persuadirla, pero hasta yo me oía desanimada, en verdad cuando Rose tomaba una decisión era indeclinable.

—Otro día… —decretó con la voz áspera. Volvió a sumirse en la somnolencia.

—Está bien —musité más resignada.

Tras hablar con Rose quedé todavía peor, realmente mi mundo se había reducido sólo a Edward este último tiempo. Volví a mi camión y continué camino a casa, sin embargo, cuando faltaba sólo doblar a la derecha para tomar tierra derecha hacia mi hogar, seguí de largo. ¡_Qué diantres!, saldré sola, no tengo porqué depender del resto_, me animé a mí misma, a estas alturas me estaba trastornando.

Recorrí algunos de los bares que estaban en la vieja costanera, allí, se suponía, había un sitio nuevo del que mis amigas me habían hablado: _Don Trauco_. Un sitio seguro donde no rondaba el peligro, es decir, Betas.

Un cartel de rústica madera, con un enano horripilante en la entrada, daba la bienvenida a este bar de estilo. Y cómo no, en medio del salón, cubierto de madera por todos lados, estaba en toda su gloria, nada más ni nada menos que "El Trauco", tamaño especial, tallado a mano y con la mirada lujuriosa, tal como lo describía la mitología. Debajo del personaje se situaba un cartel, cincelado con caligrafía oscura, cuyas letras contaban la historia: era un ser mitológico del lejano pueblo de Chiloé, al fin del mundo en Sudamérica, Chile. Se trataba de un hombre que embaucaba a las mujeres y las hacía caer en sus redes, si lo rechazaban, les inducía a tener sueños sexuales con él, hasta que volvieran suplicándole por una velada de pasión. ¡Qué mono tan feo!, pensé para mí misma, no caería en sus manos ni aunque fuese el último del planeta. De pronto una voz suave y sensual, a penas posterior a la adolescencia, sopló en mi oído.

—¿Sueños eróticos con "El Trauco"? —el hálito tibio de Jake pegó con sensualidad en mi oreja, provocándome un escalofrío peligroso. Del medio de su perfecta piel canela destellaba una sonrisa divina y sarcástica. Fue imposible no devolvérsela y las comisuras de mis labios se curvaron hacia arriba— ¿Sola? —preguntó de inmediato. Asentí— ¡Ya era hora! —exclamó emocionado.

—Sólo por hoy, Jake —le respondí. En realidad, mi rabia estaba quedando atrás y en vez de eso, una gran ternura hacia Edward envolvía mi corazón de nuevo, realmente me gustaría que él estuviese conmigo esta noche.

—¿Unas vacaciones? —espetó, con los ojos negros cargados de perversas intenciones, ya lo conocía bien.

—Algo así…

—¡Muy bien!, ya estabas pareciendo una señora de cincuenta —soltó una risotada.

—Mentira —me defendí— lo dices de picado…

Negó con la cabeza, dejándome en claro que aunque lo había dicho en medio de risas, era cierto. Me sentí fatal, casi como si de pronto me había vuelto una pasa llena de arrugas, encorvada y arrastrando los pies.

—¿Quieres un trago? —ofreció amable.

—Sería bastante bueno —acepté gustosa, en verdad necesitaba relajarme, esta noche había sido dura.

—Vengo enseguida —me guiñó un ojo y desapareció entre la multitud.

Me sentí una traicionera sólo por el hecho de estar hablando con Jacob. Lo de nosotros siempre había sido un _juego_, pero estos momentos no estaban ni para eso. Un segundo después me consolé a mí misma diciéndome que en realidad no estaba haciendo nada malo, sólo conversaba con un viejo amigo y eso era todo. Jake volvió con una cerveza para él y otra para mí.

—¿Cómo está tu novia? —musité para romper el hielo— ¿Cómo es que se llama, Renee…?

—Renesmee —soltó entre risas— y ya no es mi novia, te lo dije la última vez que conversamos… —juntó el entrecejo con expresión seria— ¿o acaso te está viniendo el Alzheimer?

—¡Idiota!, no… —le di un golpecito en el brazo que el recibió gustoso. Sus ojos resplandecían de felicidad. Su rostro se puso serio de repente.

—¿Cómo sigue Cullen? —continuó.

—Bien, gracias —mentí para cortar la conversación, no quería dar ningún detalle escabroso de esos que la gente morbosa amaba.

—No quieres hablar de eso, ¿cierto? —apretó los labios, incómodo.

—No —fui seca.

—Olvídalo, no fue una pregunta mal intencionada —declaró, pero igual lo fulminé con la mirada y él siguió— ¡No, verdad!, es en serio.

—Está bien, olvídalo Jake, es que ando media sensible con el tema —la garganta se me comenzó a cerrar y esa era una muy mala señal.

—No hay problema, Bells —sonrió dulcemente.

Continuamos conversando alrededor de la figura de madera rústica, cuando entre la muchedumbre reconocí a Jasper. Casi se me cayó la botella de la mano, pero Jake alcanzó a contenerla. De inmediato, el nuevo visitante posó sus pardos ojos en mí, pero curiosamente, en cuanto me vio, extendió una sonrisa poco habitual en él. Caminó hacia mí y detrás lo siguió Alice, a quien no había visto debido a su baja estatura.

—¡Bella, qué bueno encontrarte!, ¿Por qué no me llamaste para que saliéramos juntas? —sonreí, mostrándole con mis ojos que era por _su_ _acompañante_. Abrió la boca en una _**O**_ perfecta y luego disimuló el gesto para que no lo notara Jasper. Jacob continuaba a mi lado sonriente.

—Hola, Jake —saludó Alice, alegre. Los chicos se quedaron mirando, esperando las presentaciones. Sacudí un poco el aturdimiento por la impresión y los presenté.

—Jacob, Jasper. Jasper, Jacob —se extendieron la mano cordialmente.

La música del fondo se oía bastante bien y el cuerpo de Alice se movía al compás de ella, a pesar de que no estábamos en la pista de baile.

—¿Vamos a bailar, chicos? —invitó despreocupada y demasiado animada. Miré a Jasper, dubitativa, pero él no respondió, sin embargo, no de mala manera, sino que era su especie de venia para que lo hiciera yo también. Finalmente sonrió e hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

La música estaba bastante elevada de este lado del bar y la canción de Inna _Sun is Up_, rebotaba en el suelo, traspasando la onda de ritmo a la planta de nuestros pies, subiendo por las piernas hasta embriagarnos la cabeza. Comencé a moverme, en un principio me sentí extraña por no hacerlo con Edward, pero tras un par de intentos más, cogí el ritmo con rapidez.

Jake sonreía y de pronto, como en los viejos tiempos, me cogió por la cintura arrastrándome hacia él. Nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros y su cuerpo fibroso y esculpido se movía con sensualidad, embaucándome en un baile medio —bastante— erótico. A pesar de la humareda interior, olía a pino y bosque fresco, realmente delicioso.

Sus piernas se afianzaron a las mías, rodeándome por completo. Esos enormes brazos me pegaron más hacia él. El baile se sentía de maravilla, pero no podía olvidar que tenía un par de ojos pardos sobre mí, que vigilaban cada uno de mis movimientos. No es que yo pensara en hacer algo malo, pero en verdad disfrutaba el baile… con Jacob.

Miré hacia donde estaban Alice y Jasper. Cuando lo hice, él posó su mirada fulminante unos segundos, poniéndome aún más ansiosa y luego, sonrió. Se burlaba de mí y jugaba con mis nervios ad portas de estallar. Seguí bailando, aunque se me había cortado la inspiración.

—Necesito un ron —musité perturbada.

—Sus deseos son órdenes, señorita —Jake dio media vuelta y en un gesto instintivo trató de cogerme la mano, pero lo zafé con rapidez. Enarbolé los ojos cuando me miró, mostrándole que había muchísima gente. Con un mohín irónico se burló de mí— _OK_.

La noche fue intermitente entre baile y conversaciones. Tras beberme el ron me relajé un poco más, por efecto del alcohol y de que Jasper y Alice habían desaparecido entre la gente. Insisto, no es que tuviese malas intenciones, pero la mirada de Jasper era como tener los ojos de Edward vigilándome.

Bebí un segundo ron y la noche se volvió aún más amigable. Las luces me tenían un poco mareada, por lo que seguí bailando con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Te sientes bien? —susurró Jake en mi oído. Asentí— ¿Quieres tomar un poco de aire? —negué con la cabeza. Volvió reír— está bien.

Alice y Jasper abandonaron la velada y yo continué allí.

—Cuídate, Bella —me sugirió mi amiga en el oído antes de irse. Sabía que sus palabras eran en doble sentido, lo que quería decir de verdad era: _no vayas a hacer ninguna tontera, Bella._

—Por supuesto, amiga —le sonreí a ella y a su novio. Jasper enarcó una ceja.

Nos quedamos allí y pedí un tercer trago. Lo bebí hasta la mitad, porque ahora sí que el piso se me empezó a mover y no porque estuviese bailando.

—¡Stop! —anunció Jake y me sacó el vaso en medio de las manos— ¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó y yo dije que no— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —continuó y volví a negar. Por fin se dio por vencido— ¿En qué andas, Bella?

—En mi camión —aseguré. Jake se rascó la cabeza, confundido.

—Ando en mi auto —susurró para sí mismo—. Mira, te acompañaré en tu coche hasta tu casa y luego vendré por el mío, ¿te parece?

—Buena idea —sonreí, ya concientemente borracha.

Le di las llaves de mi coche y un par de vagas instrucciones de dónde había aparcado. Después de caminar media cuadra las piernas se me habían puesto flojas y no quise seguir.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Jake, demasiado entretenido con la escena como para enfadarse.

Dobló un ápice sus rodillas y yo di un saltito a su espalda. Me cargó hasta el coche.

—Pesas bastante, flacuchenta, eres definitivamente engañosa —susurró divertido. No contesté, me dio flojera. Me acomodé en lado del copiloto y él condujo hacia mi casa. En medio del trayecto me quedé dormida y, al despertar, ya estábamos llegando. Apagó el motor y cuando estaba abriendo la puerta le dije.

—No te vayas aún —le pedí, penosamente.

—Es tarde y todavía tengo que buscar mi coche —aseguró con la paciencia única que se le tiene a un ebrio.

—Por favor… —le rogué una vez más y me lancé a sus brazos para llorar por todo lo que no lo había hecho este tiempo. Era un lamento ahogado, parecido al de los niños cuando tienen hipo de tanto hacerlo. Mi cuerpo temblaba por la emoción.

Jake me sostuvo entre sus brazos sin problemas, me acunó en su confortable y cariñoso pecho hasta que acabé de sollozar. Di unos últimos estertores y cuando la reserva de lágrimas acabó, me despegué de su lado.

—Lo siento —me disculpé avergonzada.

—No hay problema, Bella. Me imagino que no debe ser el mejor momento de tu vida…

Asentí, pero le corregí.

—Y el mejor también. Realmente amo a Edward, pero esto de su enfermedad es un infierno. Sabes, a veces despierto con el pecho apretado por las pesadillas. Él, la muerte que lo ronda, ¡Oh, cielos!, no sé qué más hacer para ayudarlo —mi voz se volvió a quebrar.

—Acompáñalo, creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

—¡Qué más quisiera yo, Jake!, pero está noche me pidió que me fuera… que lo dejara respirar su aire, ¿Lo puedes creer? —escupí confundida. Rió— ¿De qué te ríes? —lo recriminé.

—¿Y tú le creíste?, ¡Qué tonta, Bells!, es evidente que lo hace por ti, ¿O acaso porqué su amigo no iba a decir nada cuando nos vio bailar tan pegaditos?

Quedé de una pieza, pudiese tener razón, ¡Claro que sí!, de otra manera no se justificaría su reacción tan abrupta y sin contar que cuando no me quiso dar café, esbozó una sonrisa. ¡Qué tonta fui y yo que pensé que realmente le agobiaba mi presencia!

—Es una posibilidad —asentí esperanzada.

—Evidente, Bella —sonrió. Apretó los labios y dijo— ¿Ahora si me puedo ir?

—Por supuesto…

—¡Fantástico!, ya pronto aclarará —espetó aliviado. Miré el horizonte y una línea azul oscuro se asomaba, anunciando el nuevo día.

Mi amigo se bajó del coche y fue a abrirme la puerta del copiloto.

—Si quieres puedes pasar y esperar que amanezca —ofrecí ya más calmada.

—Te lo agradezco, pero me iré de inmediato.

Me ofreció su hombro para ayudarme como soporte y bajar de esa pequeña altura que, con unas copas de más, se tornaba amenazadora. Cuando pisé el pavimento nuestros rostros quedaron tan cerca que podía sentir su hálito tibio. Poco a poco fue inclinando el suyo hasta rozarme los labios.

Dejé que su boca me tocara y entreabriera la mía, acariciándome con su lengua juvenil que se encontró con la mía. Fue un beso lento, espontáneo. Mis labios se separaron de los suyos en el debido momento, sin apresurarme.

—Soy una traicionera —anuncié arrepentida, en cuanto me alejé unos centímetros de su boca.

—Fue sólo un beso…—argumentó Jake.

—De igual modo, no debí hacerlo. Lo siento —miré a sus ojos y él se lamió los labios.

—No te preocupes, nadie lo sabrá —trató de calmarme.

—Yo lo sabré y eso es suficiente —me volví histriónica.

—Bella, en verdad no hiciste nada malo. No nos acostamos ni tenemos una relación paralela a la de tu noviazgo, no te pongas melodramática, ¿quieres?

—No lo entiendes —insistí. Me alejé de él, zigzagueando hacia la puerta de entrada de mi casa, mientras tanteaba las llaves en mi bolsillo.

—¿Acaso no fue él quien te pidió que te divirtieras? —alzó la voz, mientras yo seguía caminando, dándole la espalda.

No contesté ni me di vuelta, elevé la mano en son de despedida. Tenía razón, Edward me lo había pedido. Y, con ese duro peso en la conciencia, me fui a dormir.

La textura suave y viscosa del agua acariciaba mi piel expuesta a la intemperie, cubierta sólo por un diminuto bikini. Un pequeño oleaje a nuestro alrededor se formaba a medida que avanzábamos por esa laguna tranquila y natural. Su temperatura no era fría ni caliente, quizá un poco tibia, pero como estaba atardeciendo y el sol ya se había entrado en el horizonte, el clima se había vuelto irremediablemente más helado. A pesar de ello, el tono azul claro del agua se mantenía intacto.

Tenía el cuerpo un poco entumecido, excepto por la calidez que emanaba desde el vientre de Edward, quien me cargaba como si fuese un bebé. Mis piernas estaban cruzadas tras sus caderas y mis brazos estaban unidos en su espalda, mientras mis manos se entrelazaban entre sí. Mi rostro iba de medio lado, acurrucado en el hombro izquierdo de mi novio. Me aferré más a él en busca de su calor corporal y él soltó una risita, mientras continuaba avanzando en medio de la laguna, para alcanzar el muelle rústico de madera.

—¿Estás cómoda? —susurró en mi oído, seguido de una risita.

—_Mmmmm_, un poco… —respondí con la boca pegada a su deliciosa piel blanca. Rió con más fuerza.

—¡Qué consentida que estás, Bella! —hizo la cabeza atrás unos centímetros, mientras buscaba mi rostro entre la mazmorra de mi cabello mojado.

—Es tu culpa —reclamé.

—Así, cómo no —sonrió, depositándome en la orilla del muelle. Él seguía medio cuerpo metido en el agua, sólo yo estaba sobre las tablas, pero aún lo mantenía atrapado con mis piernas.

Elevé la mirada y me encontré con sus dulces ojos miel frente a los míos. Sonrió, mientras se sacudía su hermoso cabello broncíneo. Quedé sin aliento al presenciar aquella sensual manera en que se comportaba y de lo que él era completamente inconsciente, ¿Cómo podía haber un ser tan _sexual_ y ni siquiera notarlo?, me ponía la sangre a hervir tan sólo de contemplarlo.

Enredé mis dedos en sus cabellos finos y despeinados, aunque de todos modos, suaves. Lo atrapé más entre mis piernas y manos, otra vez, para buscar con desesperación sus sabrosos labios cereza que se ofrecían como un fruto del pecado. Lamí los míos con lujuria y me abalancé sobre él, quien en un principio pareció sorprendido, pero pronto respondió sin represiones.

Su lengua húmeda, tibia, sensual y viva buscó la mía con determinación. Se cargó un poquito más hacia mí, quedando nuestras partes íntimas sensualmente juntas, aunque apartadas por las finas telas de nuestros trajes de baños. La piel se me fue erizando con esta mezcla directa de calor y frío. Podía sentir el latir potente del corazón de Edward, traspasando la piel de su pecho desnudo. Me entregué en sus brazos para fundirnos en uno solo. Mi mente dejó de pensar, mientras las embriagantes caricias de Edward me arrastraban a un inframundo de placer y deseo.

Varias horas después, desperté con la resaca pegada en mi cabeza, simulando una pesada mochila _scout_ ¡Maldita sea, era un sueño!, pero uno de esos que dejan con las emociones vivas a flor de piel, realmente quería hacer realidad lo que sentí en el planeta de Morfeo.

René irrumpió en mi habitación con el teléfono en la mano, mientras agitaba la otra, mostrándome el cargado hedor que había en mi habitación. Caminó hacia la ventana y la abrió de par en par.

—¿Aló? —dije somnolienta.

—Veo que hiciste caso a mi sugerencia —la voz aterciopelada, del otro lado del auricular, me hizo dar un respingo. Era Edward.

—_Eeeeh_, sí, creo… —respondí con la garganta áspera.

—¿Y por la hora que es y el timbre de tu voz con sueño, deduzco que lo pasaste bien o me equivoco? —continuó persuasivo al igual que una cobra hipnotizante.

Se me vinieron las imágenes de Jake besándome y una ola de culpabilidad me estremeció. No contesté a su pregunta y sólo atiné a decir.

—¿No era qué no me querías ver y que querías respirar tu propio aire? —espeté irritada. Suspiró, armándose de paciencia.

—¿Acaso me creíste? —contra preguntó perspicaz.

—Que yo sepa no soy adivina —farfullé molesta, pero en el fondo, aliviada de que me estuviese llamando. Su risa hizo eco tras el teléfono, se oyó tan similar a la de mi sueño que se me puso la piel de gallina.

—¿Vendrás hoy? —trató de persuadirme con su voz grave y sensual.

—No lo sé, Edward… ¿Me quieres ver, en verdad?

—Siempre quiero estar contigo, Bells. Te esperaré para la hora de té, ¿Quieres que estén mis padres o prefieres que estemos solos?

—Me da igual.

—Solos —se respondió a sí mismo con una risita.

Como pude me puse de pie y me arrastré hacia la ducha, pero una vez que estuve frente al espejo, desnuda, no pude dejar de observar mi cuerpo que, aunque delgado, era sano y fuerte. No era la suerte de Edward. Luego, observé mis labios… ¿Cómo podría besar hoy a Edward si anoche había besado a Jake?. La piel se me crispó ante mi deslealtad y sin más, estaba llorando.

El agua tibia logró calmarme, confundiéndose los fluidos de mi cuerpo con el vapor de la regadera. Lavé meticulosamente cada parte de mí, no quería _infectar_ a Edward. En verdad lo que tenía realmente sucio era mi cabeza y mis podridos pensamientos, manchados por la culpabilidad. Salí por fin a enfrentarme a la verdad.

Cuando llegué a la casa de Edward, me esperaba en la puerta con una gran sonrisa, torturándome como si fuese un hacha asesina que se internaba en mis vísceras. ¡Oh, no, no podía mirarlo a los ojos!, luego me recordé a mí misma quién era yo: esa chica perversa que subía los videos de sus víctimas a _Youtube _para que toda la universidad se burlara de ellos; la misma que apostaba con sus amigas para liarse con el chico de turno, la mujer fría y calculadora, pero ¡A quién le mentía!, con Edward la parte mala no me resultaba, no desde que había caído en sus redes por segunda vez.

—Mi vida —me acurrucó entre sus brazos, más delgados y fríos que en los de mi sueño, sin embargo, tres veces más confortables. Pegó su boca y nariz en mi cabello un poco más largo. No contesté, no podía ser tan hipócrita.

Cogió mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos entre los míos y me llevó al comedor, donde estaba dispuesta la mesa para la hora de té, con quequitos hechos por su madre, deliciosos sándwich, leche, té, café, jugo y cuanto deleite culinario existía.

—No era necesario tanto… —musité incómoda, él me dirigió una mirada suspicaz, pero siguió hasta acomodarme en mi lugar de la mesa.

Con sus propias manos comenzó a completar el platillo de pan de las distintas exquisiteces frente a mis ojos y que yo no merecía. Sonrió y frunció el ceño a la vez.

—¿No tienes hambre? —aspiró su labio inferior, confuso, haciendo ese gesto tan suyo que me ponía los pelos de punta.

—¡Claro! —respondí, despabilándome. _¡Idiota, idiota!, este extraño comportamiento me delataría._

Forcé pedazos de comida dentro de mi boca, pero un nudo en mi estómago me dificultaba tragar con normalidad. Edward, que no tenía nada de tonto, lo notó, sin embargo, no dijo nada y en cambio, me hablaba de un nuevo método japonés para aprender matemática. Lo oía, pero la verdad fue imposible prestarle atención, la culpa me estaba derrumbando a pasos agigantados.

Dejamos nuestra cita del té a medio camino y me pidió que lo acompañara a la habitación, se había puesto un poco más pálido, de seguro sentía náuseas y no quería decírmelo, jamás se demostraba tan débil para mí, creo que sentía vergüenza. Me sentí peor.

Llegamos a su habitación y él se desplomó en su cama de dos plazas, invitándome a recostarme a su lado. La habitación estaba a media luz y tras las cortinas se podía vislumbrar la reciente oscuridad —realmente los días tras noches de farra se hacían muy cortos—. Puse atención al sedante ruido de la lluvia. Edward apoyó la cabeza sobre un cojín, cerró los ojos unos momentos y luego, me sonrió. Le devolví la risita, pero sin la animosidad que hubiese querido.

Dejé que mi cabeza descansara sobre la segunda almohada y cerré mis ojos porque me habían comenzado a picar. Nos quedamos en silencio, sólo podía sentir como Edward se acomodaba en su lado de la cama. Sorpresivamente abrí los ojos y cuando lo hice, él me observaba apoyado en su mano derecha, sonreía, pero no de felicidad, más bien de triunfo, pero de un triunfo que no estaba seguro si disfrutar.

Lo contemplé seria y me acomodó un mechón del cabello tras mi oreja. Me quería decir algo, era obvio. El estómago se me comprimió tanto que llegó a doler. Se inclinó un poco para rozar mis labios con los suyos, pero no respondí de inmediato. Error.

Se hizo hacia atrás, suspiró y apretó los labios.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu salida de anoche? —esa voz persuasiva ya no me engañaba, él olfateaba la verdad. Tragué saliva y me dije a mí misma: _es imposible que lo sepa, no había testigos._

—Nada especial —mentí y se me enfrió la piel.

Se quedó contemplándome sin hablar, pestañeó un par de veces y sonrió.

—Jasper me contó que estuvieron juntos en _Don Trauco_ —comenzó sutil.

—Sí, es cierto…

—¿Es un buen lugar?, no lo conozco.

—Ninguna cosa del otro mundo —ya tenía las manos frías y el pulso desorbitado.

—¿Y cómo estuvo el baile?, porque me imagino que a eso fuiste —su voz se volvió más áspera, pero todavía así, seguía siendo dulce.

—Bien, buena música… —¡Oh santo cielo, quería cambiar el tema!, él lo estaba llevando a límites peligrosos.

—¿Y los besos de Jacob Black, bien también? —su tono tranquilo era una arma de doble filo que me impidió procesar sus palabras con rapidez. Quedé descolocada y un golpe fuerte me presionó el pecho… ¿Qué mierda le iba a decir?, la culpa me tragó hasta escocerme en las llamas del quinto infierno.


	23. Más allá de la razón

_**Queridas lectoras,**_

_**Me demoré un poco más de una semana, pero finalmente aquí está… Confieso que me tiene muy entusiasmada el fic, sobre todo ahora que tengo mi súper Beta para compartirlo y que me ayuda a corregir esos detallitos, no menores, que hacen que el relato fluya con naturalidad (¡Gracias de nuevo Andrea!) y gracias a Betasfanfiction por su ayuda (Andrea es del equipo de Betas de Mundo fanfiction).**_

_**Y por supuesto, ¡Miles de gracias por leer mi fic!.**_

_**Besos,**_

_**Karen**_

**Capítulo XXIII**

**Más allá de la razón**

Edward sonrió con una nota de falsedad en los labios. Fingía bastante bien, pero los ojos enrojecidos lo delataron de inmediato. Di un respingo y me apoyé contra la pared, en la base de la cama —no le gustaban los respaldos, irónicamente decía que se le imaginaban ataúdes. Y eso lo afirmaba antes de que enfermara—. Sus labios pálidos volvieron a su postura seria, no dejaba de observarme: quería la verdad. Me arrastré hasta el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda a propósito, no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. El sonido dulce de su voz grave envolvió el dormitorio.

—¿Por qué no lo reconoces y punto? —gruñó y por el modo en que sonaba su voz, presumí que tenía la mandíbula tensa.

—E… eso no es cierto, ¿De dónde sacaste semejante estupidez? —titubeé en un principio, pero luego afirmé la voz, mientras una daga me cruzaba la garganta. Suspiró para contener la paciencia y se paró de la cama. Se acercó a mí con pasos inexistentes, casi fantasmales.

Llegó a mi lado y se sentó en el sitio desocupado entre los pies de la cama y yo. Tenía aspecto abatido, enloquecedoramente apagado. Lo observé de soslayo, pero no puede sostenerle la mirada y la clavé en ese piso flotante tan perfectamente limpio. Me escocían los ojos. Sentía la respiración pausada de Edward casi rozándome el oído.

—Dime la verdad, te lo suplico. No me hagas hacer el papel de imbécil, por favor. Que esté enfermo no significa que se me hayan muerto las neuronas —me rogó con voz agria y trizada por la traición.

—¿Quién te dijo esa tontería? —lo agredí con un tono amenazante— ¿De seguro fue el idiota de tu amigo, Jasper? ¿A qué sí?... —refunfuñé— si es así, déjame decirte que se lo imaginó… ¡Yo sólo bailé con Jacob! —rompí a llorar furiosa. Edward bufó.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué lloras? —continuó estoico, sin derramar una sola lágrima a pesar de que tenía los ojos tan colorados como los conejos.

—¡Es que me da rabia! —mentí, no quería herirlo más. No quería dañarlo con la verdad.

Me puse de pie bruscamente, pero lo impidió, cogiéndome las manos con fuerza. Tenía los dedos fríos. No tuve opción y me enfrenté a él, a la verdad. Seguí su rostro con atención. Tenía un par de medias lunas violáceas enormes bajo los ojos miel enrojecidos. Estaba pálido, casi grisáceo y sus labios habían perdido color. Me sentí miserable, ¿Cómo había podido engañarlo si estaba enfermo?, ¡Qué idiota infeliz!, jamás me podría perdonar a mí misma. Hubiese preferido cien mil veces que esta situación fuese a la inversa, porque la culpabilidad me estaba quemando viva.

—¿Y? —la simpleza en su mirada me obligó a decírselo. Él merecía saberlo. Inspiré profundo para infundirme valor.

—Fue sólo un beso… —escondí la cara, inclinándola hacia la derecha donde sus ojos no pudiesen encontrarme.

Suspiró hondo y contuvo un hipo ahogado, luego comenzó a reír, mientras negaba con la cabeza y sonreía sarcásticamente. Ahora sí sus ojos ocres se anegaron en lágrimas como una líquida laguna cristalina. Se acarició la cabeza calva, como antes acostumbraba acomodarse el cabello y apretó los labios, dejando así de reír.

—Edward, lo siento, lo siento mucho —me arrodillé a su lado y le cogí las manos, besándoselas con desesperación y bañándolas con mi sollozo— no debí hacerlo, fue un momento de debilidad. Se me pasaron los tragos. Sé que no tengo justificación, pero por lo que más quieras en tu vida, perdóname, sino moriré de tristeza en este mismo instante.

Un torbellino de emociones me nubló la razón y mis palabras salían como disparadas desde una ametralladora. Él no decía nada, sólo me contemplaba impresionado.

—Cálmate Bella, por favor —intentó tranquilizarme, pero igual caí presa de un ataque de angustia tan profundo, que sentía como si miles de manos oscuras me arrastraran a un abismo oscuro y sin fin—. _Ey_, Bells, _ey_, Bells —musitaba con dulzura, tratando en vano de elevarme el rostro.

Intenté de estar a la altura de la conversación y lo miré, mientras mi cuerpo seguía temblando. En un momento que no me di cuenta se deslizó por la cama hasta caer al suelo junto a mí.

—Por favor, escúchame, necesito que hablemos —repetía sin mayor logro. Traté de respirar profundo para calmarme, insistí una y otra vez hasta que logré contenerme.

—¿No me dejarás, cierto?, fui una idiota, pero nunca más lo haré —farfullé con la boca espesa de tanto llorar. Sonrió con tristeza en la mirada, sin embargo, arrastraba una decisión absolutista e imperiosa.

—¿Estás más tranquila? —preguntó pausado. Asentí. Él tragó saliva y calló un momento. Luego de un par de minutos retomó la conversación. Yo lo observaba expectante— ¿Sabías que el tratamiento no está provocando los resultados esperados, cierto? —aseguró lentamente.

—Pero, esto es cíclico…—interrumpí como una loca frenética— ¡Yo te veo mejor! —me mentí a mí misma y él esbozó una risita de preocupación y tristeza.

—No he mejorado nada, Bella. Yo no sé cuánto tiempo…

—¡Cállate! —le ordené ya fuera de mis cabales.

—Bella, quiero que empieces a hacer tu vida, ¡¿Lo oyes bien? —alzó la voz, pero yo negué con la cabeza.

—¿Acaso enloqueciste, Edward? —me hice hacia atrás, huyendo de la realidad— ¿Estás terminando conmigo?

—No tengo opción —contestó impasible.

—¡No! —grité— ¡No, no, no!, por ningún motivo, tendrás que asesinarme para que me vaya de tu lado.

—Debes hacerlo —trató de persuadirme, pero esta vez no lo lograría.

—¡No, Edward, te dije que no! —aullé histérica— ¡No me iré de tu lado!, ¡No dejaré que te mueras!, ¡No te dejaré morir!, ¡Jamás! —bramé, totalmente fuera de control. Me tomé el poco pelo que tenía con ambas manos y comencé a llorar, un sollozo ronco y desesperado— ¿Cuándo decidiste abandonar la batalla?, recuerda que no es sólo tuya, no puedes decidirlo así no más, ¿Me oyes? Esto también es mío y no dejaré que me traiciones y te dejes consumir, ¡No lo haré!. Tú vas a estar bien —el mar de lágrimas que me anegaba los ojos no me dejaba ver con claridad, sólo sabía que yo estaba apoyada y sentada en el muro al lado de la puerta de entrada, mientras Edward se cogía la cabeza con ambas manos y los hombros le temblaban exasperado. De pronto oí unos pasos que subieron la escalera de prisa. Carlisle estaba a mi lado con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa, Edward? —le preguntó a su hijo con delicadeza. No oí su respuesta—. Bella, acompáñame abajo, dejemos descansar a Edward —mi casi suegro me cogió por el codo, arrastrándome fuera de la habitación de mi novio. Yo no podía dejar de llorar.

Llegamos a la planta del primer piso y Carlisle me sentó en el living de la casa.

—Yo no quiero que él se vaya… ¡No lo podría soportar, Carlisle! Si eso sucede es mejor que me vaya junto con él —escondí mi cabeza entre las piernas. El padre de mi novio me miraba consternado, mantenía el ceño fruncido, sin embargo, me hablaba con voz apacible.

—Tranquila Bella, aún tenemos opciones —sugirió no tan convencido. Le atrapé ambas manos.

—Te lo suplico, Carlisle, él es mi vida —rompí a llorar nuevamente, sin importar el espectáculo que estaba armando, esto superaba por lejos mi autocontrol.

—Bella, te traeré algo para tranquilizarte —susurró bajo. Pronto estaba frente a mí con una pastilla que me metió bajo la lengua y que a los pocos minutos me tenía con el pozo de lágrimas casi seco, sin embargo, el dolor se mantenía intacto.

Cuando ya estuve dentro de mis casillas nuevamente, Carlisle me trajo un té caliente y se sentó frente a mí. Parecía que en estos meses había envejecido varios años, tenía arrugas bajos los ojos y el rostro casi desfigurado por la pena. Me explicó que considerando la rapidez con que avanzaba la enfermedad de Edward, las posibilidades iban disminuyendo. Edward ya no podría tomar la quimioterapia en la casa, sino que tendría que alojarse en el hospital, pero así y todo, el único remedio infalible para combatir la sobrepoblación de células era un transplante de médula.

—Yo le puedo donar la mía —le ofrecí frenética, completamente ignorante, esperando que con ello se acabara el problema.

—Gracias, Bella, pero no es tan fácil, debe haber compatibilidad, de lo contrario, puede ser rechazado y el resultado es peor —extendió una sonrisa sin fuerza.

—Yo me quiero hacer las pruebas de todas maneras —insistí.

—Ya lo veremos pequeña, ya lo veremos —me besó la frente con ternura—. ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

—No Carlisle, gracias. Quiero ver como sigue Edward, lo dejé muy nervioso y sé que eso no ayuda en nada —asumí avergonzada.

—Debe estar descansando —espetó en una advertencia.

—Sólo me quiero quedar a su lado —le supliqué. Asintió, resignado.

Subimos al segundo piso y al entrar en su dormitorio no estaba sobre la cama. Su madre aguardaba apoyada en el muro contra el baño, muy nerviosa. Al verme me dirigió una mirada furiosa, aunque no dijo nada. Tenía los brazos cruzados y la mandíbula contenida.

—¿Dónde está? —miré la habitación de un lado a otro.

—En el baño, no se siente bien —contestó con la voz filosa.

—Elizabeth, ¿Puedes venir un momento? —farfulló Carlisle con un dejo de desaprobación en el tono de voz. Ella lo miró tensa, pero no tardó en ceder ante el llamado de su marido.

Avancé sigilosa hacia el baño y abrí la puerta con precaución. Y ahí estaba él, de rodillas inclinado hacia la taza de baño, devolviendo hasta las entrañas. Quise cavar un hoyo, desaparecer y abrazarlo, todo al mismo tiempo. Gemía sutilmente. Lo dejé en su privacidad, él no había notado mi presencia y no quería avergonzarlo. No quería volver a hacerlo pasar un mal momento por mi culpa.

Caminé hasta su cama y me senté en el borde de ésta, esperando que Edward saliera. Un cuarto de hora más tarde lo hizo. Venía con los rasgos oscurecidos y demacrados y ahora si que había perdido todo color de los labios. Venía caminando con precaución, quizá un poco mareado porque se sostenía de vez en vez de los muros para no perder el equilibrio. Cuando me vio, abrió los ojos, bajó la mirada exhausto, pasó por mi lado y se desplomó sobre la cama.

Se acomodó sobre ella sin ponerse pijama, pero ni siquiera lo insinué, porque se veía tan sobrecogedoramente cansado que no fui capaz de insistir. Él estaba boca abajo con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos, apenas respiraba. Fui a su closet y le puse una frazada de esas que me prestaba cuando me quedaba a su lado, y lo tapé hasta el cuello. Apagué la luz de la mesa de noche y me acomodé junto a él, adhiriéndome a su cuerpo como si fuese un imán. Pasé mi brazo por su espalda y después me elevé un poco para besarle la mejilla que quedaba expuesta hacia mi lado.

—Lo siento —musitó en un leve murmullo.

—No tienes porqué mi vida, sólo déjame estar contigo, te lo ruego —le supliqué y le besé el borde de la oreja—. Te amo, Edward, te amo.

No contestó, se había dormido. Me quedé junto a él, despierta, acariciándolo con dulzura y devoción. Sólo cuando estuvo plácidamente dormido le prometí: —Si te vas, mi vida, me iré contigo…

La mañana siguiente fue un poco menos triste, pero de todas maneras se erigía un ambiente extraño, sobre todo en la relación de nosotros. Lo único que había mejorado era que Edward tenía buen semblante y había amanecido con apetito. No le gustaba desayunar en la cama, así que me pidió ir al comedor de diario. Yo me bebí sólo un tazón de leche y a regañadientes.

Sentía como me observaba cada cierto rato, tenía los rasgos marcados y seguía pálido, sin embargo sus labios habían amanecido un tono más rojo que el día anterior. Cuando acabamos de desayunar me pidió que saliéramos a dar una vuelta. El clima estaba frío, pero soportable y en medio de las nubes se asomaban unos tímidos rayos de sol que hacían ver todo nuestro entorno de un intenso y nítido color verde.

Salimos en su Volvo, tan lujoso como siempre, y recorrimos buena parte de la costanera hasta coger un atajo por camino de tierra. Nunca había visitado ese lugar y sólo pensar de que él había ido con otra mujer, se me hicieron añico las tripas, pero finalmente logré contenerme, sobre todo cuando recordé que no tenía de qué quejarme, mi comportamiento no había sido el más óptimo ni leal. Lamentablemente, este último tiempo tenía las emociones demasiado a flor de piel y estallaba en tristeza y alegría con muchísima facilidad.

El camino era pedregoso y muy bello, rodeado de enormes bosques que embargaban de un fresco y delicioso aroma cada partícula a su alrededor, mezclado con la tierra húmeda era una franca maravilla sensorial. Finalmente desembocamos en un risco, donde a nuestros pies las enormes olas azules se azotaban con fiereza contra el muro natural del cerro. Edward estaba muy callado.

Ante aquella romántica postal me acerqué a él para aferrarme a su cintura, pero él se hizo sutilmente hacia atrás. El corazón se me detuvo en ese mismo instante y el estómago me dio un vuelco, provocándome náuseas.

—Bella, te traje para acá porque necesito conversar contigo a solas —su tono serio y un tanto agrio me puso en alerta máxima.

—¿Es por lo de la otra noche… por lo de…? —no tenía la valentía de completar la frase.

—¿Por lo de Black? —bufó, ridiculizándome— no creo que sea tan importante en mi vida como para dirigir una de mis _relaciones_ _sentimentales_ —extendió una media sonrisa y clavó sus ojos en el horizonte.

Se había referido a nuestro noviazgo como una relación fría y banal. Me partió el alma y se me trabó la garganta, pero lo que más me preocupó fue la palabra _dirigir_.

—¿In… insistes en terminar conmigo? —titubeé sorprendida y con el cuerpo tembloroso, mientras él seguía perdido en el horizonte.

—¿Es lo que parece? —se burló, nuevamente.

—¡No me respondas con más preguntas, Edward!, ¿Por qué me haces esto? —le supliqué con demasiado dolor como para manifestarlo.

—Lo nuestro no tiene sentido, Bella —apretó los labios y me miró con determinación— ¿Cómo no te das cuenta que esto tiene que acabar sí o sí? —negó con la cabeza—. Es mejor que termine de la manera más normal posible ¿No crees?.

—¡Edward!, ¿Qué dices? —ahogué un gemido de desesperación— si es por Jacob, ¡Olvídate!, fue una idiotez. Si piensas que hay algo más, estás equivocado. Dile a tu amigo Jasper que te pasó mal el dato —repliqué resentida. Él volvió a reír sarcástico.

—Jasper lo único que me dijo es que habían estado los cuatro bebiendo unas cervezas y bailando. Y para ser honesto, me debe una por haberme mentido, debió haberme advertido.

—¿De dónde sacaste entonces lo mío? —lo miré confundida y de la ansiedad hablé más de la cuenta— no había nadie más.

Se envaró y alzó sus cejas casi inexistentes, torciendo un mohín de sorpresa.

—Entonces estaban _solitos_ —dijo esta última palabra con una voz aguda e infantil, sólo para hacerme sentir peor.

—¡Córtala, Edward!, eres cruel, ¿Lo sabías? —rompí a llorar y me respondí a mí misma en voz alta— claro que lo sabías, siempre has jugado con mis sentimientos.

Me aparté de su lado para no llorar frente a él y me escabullí entre los árboles. Pegué la espalda contra un árbol y escondí mi cabeza entre las piernas. El cielo se volvió completamente gris, tanto como ahora estaba mi ánimo. De pronto oí unos pasos sigilosos y luego, la base de hojas a mi lado derecho crujió ante el peso de su cuerpo.

—Nadie me lo contó, fuiste tú misma quién me lo dijo —el tono de su voz había vuelto a ser cálida.

—Yo no te dije nada… —me defendí con la vista nublada de lágrimas.

—No soy tonto, Bella, las evidencias hablan por sí solas: te fuiste enojada conmigo, creyendo que yo quería estar solo —negó con la cabeza, riendo— tu velada con ese chico, la hora en que te llamé y continuabas durmiendo… me indicaron de inmediato que habías bebido de más y cuando llegaste lo comprobé. Además, no hablaste nada de lo que habías hecho el día anterior —suspiró hondo— y cuando te quise besar, te escabulliste, ¿Más claro echarle agua, no?

Había sido una completa idiota, Jasper no le había comentado nada, fui yo, la única tonta que con mi sentimiento de culpabilidad no supe controlar mis emociones. Lo quedé mirando con el rostro deformado por su perspicacia. Quedamos en silencio, sólo se oía la brisa que arrastraba las hojas y el mar contra las rocas.

Lo miré reprimiendo las ansias de abrazarlo y besarle, pero su expresión inquieta me indicó que no quería lo mismo. Sin embargo, en un intento desesperado me abalancé sobre él y lo besé, prácticamente a la fuerza. En un inicio no respondió y lo tuve que forzar a entreabrir sus labios, pero luego su lengua buscó a la mía y sus manos me acariciaron el rostro, mientras me empujaba lentamente hacía la corteza del árbol. Sus manos pasaron ávidas por debajo de mi abrigo para acariciarme los pechos y recorrer la base de mi cintura y el borde de los pantalones. Mi temperatura comenzó a elevarse y… ¡Uf!, ahí fue donde quedó todo.

Se alejó de mí con la indecisión dibujada en su expresión ambigua.

—Bella, esto llegó hasta aquí —espetó finalmente decidido.

—¿Estás de broma, Edward? —musité incrédula, pero negó con la cabeza.

—La relación ya no es beneficiosa para ninguno de los dos…

—Edward yo no quiero conveniencia, ¡Te amo! —le rogué perdiendo la calma.

—No es suficiente. Por favor, no hagas esto. Tu manera de reaccionar complica aún más las cosas —se alejó de mí, poniéndose de pie y recordándome el insensible chico Alfa de la universidad.

—Edward no me dejes, ¡Yo te amo, te amo, te amo tanto! —le supliqué, echando a rodar mi dignidad por el suelo sin importarme una pizca. Torció un mohín indescifrable y caminó hacia el auto. Me esperó adentro, no tenía más opción que irme con él, estábamos demasiado lejos como para irme andando—. ¡Imbécil, Edward, eres un idiota! —escupí horrorosamente dolida y desesperada y le pegué con ambos puños al capo de su lujoso auto gris. Pareció no inmutarse, pero apretó la mandíbula hasta hacer evidente su enojo— ¡Me iré sola!, no quiero nada más de ti —grité y comencé a caminar por el sendero de barro y piedras. Me siguió con el auto pisándome los talones, sin embargo no me presionó a subir, hasta que un par de horas más tarde me di por vencida y tuve que acceder a que me llevara en su detestable coche.

No musitó ni media palabra durante el trayecto, por el contrario, levantó una cortina invisible con el ruido enloquecedor del _Heavy metal_ que puso a todo volumen dentro de la carrocería. En cuanto llegamos a su casa, me bajé para coger mi camioneta y devolverme a la mía. El trayecto fue doloroso, sentía el pecho desgarrándose de tristeza, impotencia y desesperación. Aún así, decidí no continuar acosándolo, ya le bastaba con la enfermedad, como para ser preso de una loca psicópata en la que me había convertido.


	24. Esquirlas en el alma

_Queridísimas lectoras,_

_¡Mil disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar!, pero ocurrieron varios imprevistos y fue imposible subir el capítulo antes. Así que, desde ya, muchísimas gracias por esperar pacientemente, espero que el próximo capítulo pueda estar arriba el fin de semana a modo de recompensa, jejeje._

_Por supuesto quiero agradecerle a mi súper Beta Andrea de Betasfanfiction de Mundo Fanfiction. Un grupo de abejitas aplicadas dispuestas a ayudar a quienes lo necesitamos ¡Gran valor chicas!_

_Besos,_

_Karen_

**Capítulo XXIV**

**Esquirlas en el alma**

Lloré un mes, después de eso me convencí de que no podía seguir girando sobre mis talones y hundirme en la pena. Edward no quería estar conmigo, y ni siquiera lo había detenido el estar enfermo. Siempre había sido así: _radical_, tomaba una decisión y no daba pie atrás —aunque le costará lágrimas—. Su estado de salud, según Jasper, se mantenía estable, pero no había mejoras considerables de ningún tipo. Ahora pasaba más en el hospital que en la casa, siempre resguardado por sus padres, Jasper y otro grupo de amigos íntimos. ¡Idiota! Y yo que moría por estar con él ¡Arg!

Mi corazón aún no cicatrizaba del todo, pero sabía que si me quedaba en casa mi ánimo empeoraría todavía más. Las clases iban viento en popa, y como nunca antes, había mejorado mis calificaciones. Pronto terminaría el segundo semestre y con éste, el año estudiantil. Habían sido meses potentes, llenos de emociones perturbadoras que quedaron marcadas a fuego en mi corazón, pero ahora había decido rehacer mi vida, incluso para dar un vuelco definitivo me teñí el cabello pelirrojo, aprovechando su escaso crecimiento. Mis amigas aseguraban que el nuevo _look_ me sentaba muy bien, yo no sé si era el mejor color, pero al menos me hacía sentir diferente.

Alice continuaba saliendo con Jasper. A Rose, bueno a ella se le había tornado horriblemente difícil la conquista con Emmett. Mi humilde teoría era que desconfiaba de ella, y con justa razón, después de todo éramos amigas y yo no le había jugado limpio cuando tuvimos nuestro romance —si es que se le puede llamar de ese modo—. A pesar de eso Rose convirtió esta no-relación en un desafío personal. Traduzco: en una obsesión.

Ahora que ya estaba soltera y sin compromisos comencé a frecuentar los bares nuevamente, siempre con precaución de no toparme con ningún asqueroso Beta, pero sabía que tarde o temprano me encontraría con alguno de ellos, porque irrisoriamente y con la fama de asesinos que tenían dentro de la universidad, nadie había logrado demostrar con certeza lo del secuestro de las dos chicas amigas de los Alfa. Éstos últimos sabían que eran ellos, pero la enfermedad de Edward los había distraído, sobre todo a Jasper, quien quedaba al _mando_ de la fraternidad.

Las fiestas en casa del rubio amigo de mi ex, habían vuelto a retomarse, pero esta vez incluía a las novias. Alice estaba de punto fijo en casa de Jasper, prácticamente viviendo con él. Esme y su marido no estaban nada felices con la relación, ambos desconfiaban del chico —y con justa razón— sus padres vivían de viaje y él pasaba solo gran parte del tiempo: un embarazo adolescente era lo menos que se imaginaban. No sabían que el pasado de Alice —al igual que el mío— dejaba bastante que desear y si había algo que teníamos controlado era la natalidad.

Por supuesto me invitaban a las juntas de Jasper, pero para mí habían perdido todo el atractivo, porque la única vez que fui —después de terminar con Edward—, estaba entre otros, Emmett, quien parecía demasiado interesado en hablar conmigo. Y, como era de suponer, eso no le pareció en nada a Rose, quien echaba humo de lo furiosa que estaba. En todo caso yo no tenía ningún interés en el _cowboy_, pero considerando nuestra cuasi relación del pasado, sería difícil convencer de eso a Rose. Después de ese i_mpasse_ resolví no ir más a las fiestas Alfa.

Deambulaba como una idiota por los bares y discotecas del sector, en busca de adrenalina y aventuras, que por supuesto, debo reconocer un tanto avergonzada, iban de la mano del alcohol. En sencillas palabras: recaí, pero era lo único que mitigaba el dolor de perder a Edward. Mis amigas no lo comprendían muy bien, pero respetaban mi duelo, hasta que insinué volver a usar la _camarita amiga_.

—¿Te azotaste la cabeza contra un muro, Bella? —respondió Alice con los ojos como platos.

—¿Y qué tiene? ¿Acaso te convertiste en monja? ¿Reniegas tu pasado? —la recriminé.

—No se trata de eso, Bells, entiende —musitó exasperada, agitando las manos— ¿Acaso no te acuerdas que aún estamos en el ojo del huracán y subir esos videos puede significar nuestra expulsión de la universidad?

La fulminé con la mirada, me agotaba verla en su posición de novia perfecta. Pero, así y todo tenía razón, esto no tenía que ver con una postura conservadora, más bien, tenía relación con nuestro futuro y los Betas. Ellos aguardaban el menor desliz para contraatacar, al igual que los Alfa a éstos.

Me fui a _Don Trauco_, el sitio de estudiantes más popular de este último tiempo y no tardé en encontrarme con Jake. Andaba con sus amigos de siempre Embry, Qhil y Seth. En cuanto me vio se acercó con su espléndida sonrisa.

—¿Buenas nuevas? —preguntó con una doble intención sarcástica, apoyando su brazo en el pilar detrás de mi cabeza.

—¿Te refieres a si estoy _soltera_? —enarqué una ceja. Él extendió una risita sin mostrar los dientes— ¡Sí, soltera y sin compromiso!

—¡Fantástico! —aulló. Esbozó una gran sonrisota, exponiendo sus bellos dientes blancos y perfectos. Se mordió el labio inferior, degustando, lo que en su cabeza, a penas post adolescente, se tramaba— ¿Una cerveza?

—Prefiero algo más fuerte… ¿Qué tal un ron?

—¡Ajá!, veo que volvimos al pasado oscuro —soltó una risita— ¡Me parece muy bien!

Todo volvió a ser como antes. La música me retumbaba el cuerpo al ritmo de _Inna_. Dejé la chaqueta en el suelo, a esas alturas me había dado calor y el cabello, aunque corto, igualmente se empapaba de sudor.

—Te queda muy bien este nuevo estilo —Jake susurró, con su hálito tibio, en mi oído, provocándome un estremecimiento muy agradable.

—Gracias —le sonreí.

Me aferró por la cintura con ímpetu y me apretó contra su carne firme y tibia. Bajo su polera semi-ajustada se distinguían las calugas y bíceps, era tan bien armadito que era fácil pasarse películas con su escultural humanidad. Un subidón de feromonas embargó el ambiente. Jake aprovechó el momento y acercó su rostro hasta pegar su frente a la mía, sin dejar de mirarme. Su cuerpo se movía sensualmente y me tenía cogida como un imán. Desvió su rostro un milímetro y posó sus labios en los míos. En un principio me resistí, la imagen de Edward me vino a la cabeza y se me apretó el pecho, pero luego, una ola de rabia y desazón hizo que su imagen se fuera directo al baúl de los recuerdos, entregándome sin reparos a los besos de Jake.

Sus dedos tibios y varoniles se enterraron en mi cabello y me acarició el rostro. Esto era agradable. Seguimos bailando de esa manera erótica hasta que nos dio sed. Fuimos por unas bebidas y cuando esperaba por los refrescos y que Jake volviera del baño, se acercó Eleazar, un chico Alfa.

—Qué rápido olvidas las relaciones —sonrió irónico.

—No hay mucha opción cuando te mandan al cuerno de un día para otro —gruñí. Asintió nada convencido y enarcó una ceja.

—Qué disfrutes tu velada, Bells ¿Le mando tus saludos a Edward? —continuó cargándome.

—¡Dile que se vaya al carajo! —le devolví una risita burlesca.

—En tu nombre —me guiñó un ojo, dio media vuelta y se fue. Jake no tardó en llegar, desbordante de entusiasmo y con la testosterona envolviéndole la piel.

Casi terminamos en la cama. Nuestro encuentro había sido bueno, raro, diferente. Por primera vez, en total magnitud tomaron sentido las palabras de Edward, cuando me dijo que había un abismo de diferencia entre hacer el amor y revolcarse con cualquiera. Lo había extrañado ¡Arg! Qué rabia sentía conmigo misma por eso. Lo necesitaba para seguir respirando.

Jacob me fue a dejar y mi decepción, sumado a unas copas demás, me hicieron romper en llanto, aunque en esta ocasión no delante de mi amigo con ventajas. Llegué a mi casa y cuando puse la cabeza en la almohada rompí a llorar como una niña desconsolada. Cogí el móvil y busqué su nombre. Eran las cinco y treinta y dos de la mañana, sería una locura llamarlo, aunque me picaban los dedos por hacerlo. Sin embargo un mensaje de texto no sería tan malo.

_**Te extraño.**_

Fue todo lo que escribí y nunca recibí respuesta.

Jacob a diferencia de otras veces en que habíamos estado juntos me llamó para que volviéramos a salir. No estaba muy segura, pero quizá era una manera de sacarme esta espina dolorosa de en medio del pecho. El siguiente sábado había una fiesta en la casona de Jasper, nuevamente me invitaron. Acepté, pero no fui sola.

Curiosamente cuando llegué a la casa de Withlock, no puso ninguna cara extraña cuando me vio aparecer con Jake, es más, fue de lo más cordial, incluso a pesar de que mi nuevo amigo no pertenecía a la fraternidad. Compartimos bastante con Emmett y Rose. Jasper y Alice parecían un verdadero matrimonio, prácticamente vivían juntos. Ese día después de tanto tiempo me enteré de que el rubio novio de mi amiga nunca había vivido con sus padres, ese caserón era sólo de él, heredado de ellos, quienes habían muerto cuando él tenía quince años. Era un millonario joven, guapo e inteligente, volviéndolo todavía más peligroso para mi amiga, pero ella, testaruda, parecía haberlo domesticado. Era una relación peculiar que pendía de un hilo al igual que la mía con Edward.

Esa noche le pedí a Jake que me fuera a dejar a casa sin ningún _desvío_, le inventé que me dolía la cabeza y prefería dormir. Por supuesto se dio cuenta de que le mentía, pero no hizo mayor aspavientos, él no era complicado. Me agradaba su simpleza y la manera con que se tomaba esta especie de no-relación.

Había dormido un poco más de dos horas cuando vibró el móvil. Con torpeza lo cogí de la mesa de noche e identifiqué quién me llamaba a las seis de la mañana: Jasper.

—Bella, disculpa por molestarte, ¿Estás ocupada? —parecía asustado.

—No, ¿Qué sucede? —las peores pesadillas se me vinieron a la cabeza— ¿Le pasó algo a Alice?

—No, ella está bien, está conmigo.

Di un salto sobre la cama y el alma se me partió en dos.

—¿Edward?

—Sí, Bella —se le quebró la voz— no ha estado muy bien.

—¿Dónde está, Jasper? —aullé frenética y comencé a vestirme.

—En el hospital donde trabaja Carlisle.

—Voy para allá —corté.

Me cogí la maraña de cabello en una cola simple, me puse los primeros jeans que encontré, un chaleco grueso y al darme cuenta de que estaba lloviendo mucho tomé un impermeable. Les dejé una nota a mis padres y salí en mi camioneta a medio destartalar, bulliciosa y vieja.

Llegué a ese lugar tan inhóspito y espeluznante con el corazón en la mano. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y tenía un nudo tenso en medio del estómago. A lo lejos distinguí a Jasper, con Alice de la mano. Se acercaron a mí de inmediato.

—¿Qué le pasó? —–pregunté con una traba en la garganta.

—Se descompensó. Me llamó Carlisle está mañana. Está muy grave, Bells —me advirtió Jasper con los ojos enrojecidos.

Lo quedé mirando fijo, perdiéndome en lo aterrador de sus palabras. Las piernas ya no me sostenían bien el cuerpo y la cabeza me ardía, hasta el punto de que la vista se tornó borrosa. Una mano firme cogió la mía, pero no fui capaz de mantenerme en pie y me desvanecí como un muñeco de trapo.

Cuando desperté, estaba con las piernas elevadas contra una pared y Carlisle me tomaba la presión. Alice apareció de pronto en el diámetro de mi vista.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Bells? —me cogió la mano indecisa, tenía los rasgos de la cara más afinados, estaba muy asustada.

—Bien —me despejé la garganta— no sé qué me pasó.

—Te desmayaste —me aseguró una voz dulce. Era Carlisle. Me sonrió y acarició la frente— estás bastante delgada… —sonrió— y bueno, con ese nuevo _look_ casi no te reconozco —sus ojos ambarinos volvieron a la vida con una sonrisa, por un fugaz lapsus.

—Hay que cambiar…

—Claro que sí —respondió por cortesía, mientras su mente viajaba a otro cosmos.

Me repuse en pocos minutos y me dirigí de inmediato a la antesala de la habitación de Edward. Jasper conversaba con Carlisle, tenía el mentón apoyado entre el dedo pulgar e índice, y el rostro levemente inclinado hacia abajo.

—¿Dónde está Elizabeth? —espeté, era raro no verla junto a Carlisle.

—Con Edward —musitó Alice.

Jasper no tardó en acercarse a nosotras, venía sereno, pero un tanto confuso.

—Está mejor por el momento —–nos informó muy ceremonioso. Carlisle volvió a entrar a la habitación de Edward— entraré a ver como sigue —–nos anunció. Pensé en seguirlo, pero luego recordé que realmente no tenía ninguna excusa para entrar, ya no era su novia y probablemente mi visita lo fastidiaría. Él ya me había dejado muy en claro que no quería estar conmigo ni verme.

Fuimos al _hall_ central para que Alice buscara un café y despertara del largo trasnocho. Noté a mi amiga bastante nerviosa, como si quisiese decirme algo, pero no se atreviera. Sus ojos iban de un lado a otro de la sala, menos a los míos, comencé a impacientarme.

—Anda Alice, suéltalo —le enfrenté irritada. Se quedó muda y fue a buscar un segundo café para mí, todo con la excusa de dilatar la situación ¿Qué podía ser más malo? Edward ya estaba lo suficientemente enfermo… no había nada peor. Cuando Alice volvió, a paso de tortuga, fingiendo que se le iba a derramar el café, apareció Jasper. Venía con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo sigue? —le preguntó Alice de inmediato, fijando los ojos en su novio, apartando cualquier posibilidad de que yo insistiera con mi pregunta.

—No muy bien —me miró con la expresión compungida— está durmiendo…

—Pero, ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó realmente? —insistí ansiosa. Se rascó la cabeza y sus ojos pardos fueron implacables.

—La única opción es el trasplante de médula. No hay más posibilidades…

—¡Yo estoy dispuesta a dar la mía! —ofrecí eufórica.

—Bella, no es tan simple. Existe sólo un treinta por ciento de compatibilidad entre familiares. Si es que no lo son, la eventualidad decae a una cada cuarenta mil —musitó angustiado.

El corazón se me detuvo, las manos se me helaron hasta sudar frío y me quedé casi sin respiración. Casi no había posibilidades. El nudo en la garganta comenzó a presionarme de nuevo. El mundo se me acababa, sin él no valía la pena vivir.

—Bella, ¿Te sientes bien? ¡Estás pálida! —aulló Alice.

—Llevémosla a esa silla —señaló Jasper un banco, aunque sus palabras parecían brotar desde muy lejos— se puede desmayar nuevamente. —Me cogió con fuerza y pasó mi brazo por su hombro. Mi amiga me tomó del codo. Quedé con la mente en el vacío, el dolor era demasiado grande como para soportarlo.

Alice me obligó a beber de su café y me cogió las manos con fuerza. Sus dedos eran menudos, pero tibios y firmes. Acomodé mi cabeza en su hombro, intentando sopesar la triste realidad.

De pronto vi aparecer a Elizabeth. Venía, como era costumbre en ella, con los brazos cruzados. Estaba muy delgada. No nos había visto, iba a buscar un café. Se acercó a la máquina y cogió un vaso pequeño. Una chica de mediana estatura y grosor, de tez trigueña, la siguió. Ella le sonrió y ofreció una infusión. La muchacha le devolvió la sonrisa, fue cuando la identifiqué como una de las alumnas de la universidad, compañera de nivel de Edward.

—¿Quién es ella? —–le pregunté a Alice, levantando la cabeza desde su hombro. Se puso rígida y la mandíbula se le trabó. Hizo un mohín de disculpas. Miré a Jasper y él abrió los ojos, de una manera exagerada para que se tratara de algo bueno.

—Justamente de eso era lo que tenía que hablar contigo —habló Alice por fin. Me ubiqué de medio lado para observarla mejor— es la nueva novia de Edward, Bells. Lo siento tanto amiga.

El impacto fue muy potente, pero como estaba anestesiada contra el dolor por el estado de Edward, no dije nada. Tragué saliva, inspiré profundo y cuando noté que no podría resistir más, me puse de pie y me fui a llorar a la calle.


	25. Esperanza en el pasado

_Queridísimas lectoras,_

_Me he retrasado nuevamente, pero por fin ¡Aquí va!_

_Gracias por esperarme… y nuevamente muchísimas gracias a mi gran Beta Andrea del gran equipo de __**Betas Fanfiction**__, de Mundo Fanfiction._

_Besos,_

_Karen_

**Capítulo XXV**

**Esperanza en el pasado**

Tras ese bochornoso espectáculo de ponerme a llorar en el hospital al saber que Edward tenía novia nueva, me volví a casa para terminar revolcándome en mi propia angustia, pero sola. ¿Cómo había sido tan miserable de apartarme de su vida de un momento a otro? ¡¿Qué se había imaginado? ¡Arg! De seguro mantenía una relación paralela conmigo y la chica y por eso me había _sugerido_ que saliera sola, sabía que era probable que, en mi estado de enojo, sumado a la carga de estrés por su enfermedad, me dejaría llevar por una buena distracción y un par de tragos extras.

No me extrañaría que hubiese tenido todo planeado, era un gran estratega, de eso no tenía duda. Por eso también, Jasper no pareció disgustarse cuando me vio con Jake, en otro momento hubiese llamado a su amigo _in situ_ para contarle. ¡Edward me traicionó! Permanentemente se burló de mí y me hizo sentir, por segunda vez, como una perfecta idiota enamorada de él hasta los huesos. Él no quería a nadie, era un egoísta.

Con ese cúmulo de ideas perturbadoras sólo logré dormirme muy avanzada la noche. Aún así, desperté cerca de las seis de la madrugada y en cuanto abrí los ojos y tomé conciencia de la horrenda realidad, una estaca fría me partió el pecho. Así empezó mi _fabuloso_ día.

Me levanté para ir a la universidad. El día estaba un poco soleado, pero probablemente ese

agradable calor no duraría mucho. Las clases ya estaban terminando y los profesores estaban en proceso de cerrar ramos. Había tenido un semestre exitoso, el mejor de los cuatro, estrujándome los sesos hasta fundirlos.

A media mañana fui a buscar a Alice al parque central de la facultad, pero no la encontré y cuando la llamé no contestó. Rose no tenía clases hoy. Me resigné a mi soledad y busqué un libro para repasar las últimas materias, un repaso para los últimos exámenes no me vendría nada de mal, pero antes pasé por un aromático café de máquina, quería aprovechar la tibia mañana. Había dejado el vasito a un lado para sacar mis cuadernos cuando vibró mi móvil. De seguro era Alice que había visto mi llamada perdida y me la estaba devolviendo, sin embargo, mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando descubrí que se trataba de Jasper.

—¿Bella? —preguntó inseguro.

—Sí. Jasper, hola —saludé bastante curiosa, me intrigaban sobre manera sus llamados.

—¿Estás en la facultad?

—Sí, ¿Pasó algo?

—Quería hablar contigo… ¿Podría ser ahora o tienes clases? —espetó intentando persuadirme, a veces se parecía mucho al modo de Edward.

—Estoy en el parque central —respondí.

—Voy para allá.

En menos de cinco minutos lo vi aparecer en medio de la muchedumbre. Andaba con una casaca gris y el cabello un poco más desordenado de lo normal, aunque a pesar de ello se veía sofisticado y elegante entre la gente común. Sonrió al verme.

—¿Me puedo sentar? —musitó con exagerada pleitesía.

—Claro —me hice hacia un lado para abrirle campo en medio de una cuenca natural formada por las raíces de un gran árbol viejo y acogedor.

Me observó unos segundos e hizo una mueca sin mirarme a los ojos. Sonrió. Parecía nervioso.

—¿Qué pasa? —lo incité sin rodeos.

—Es un tema complicado, pero creo que tú eres la persona indicada para ayudarme —sonrió y clavó sus bellos ojos pardos en los míos, mientras esbozaba otra risita en medio de unos labios rojos encendidos.

—¿De qué se trata? —me incliné hacia delante de modo instintivo. Está conversación se auguraba más que interesante. Carraspeó y finalmente decidió a hablar.

—Es sobre Edward… —bufé, agotada con el tema, pero en seguida agregó— y Alice.

—¿Queeeeeeeeeeé? —exclamé alarmada. Soltó una carcajada.

—No es lo que piensas.

—Entonces, ¡Acláramelo!, mira que no me imagino… —lo último que me faltaba era un romance entre mi mejor amiga y mi ex.

Seguía sonriendo y creo que incluso se ruborizó un poco.

—¿Desde cuándo conoces a Alice? —me interrogó.

—No sé…, desde los cuatro o cinco años —espeté extrañada por su pregunta.

—Entonces, conoces bien la relación de sus padres, ¿cierto? —continuó misterioso.

—¿Dónde quieres llegar Jasper? ¡Dilo de una vez! —lo insté ya sin paciencia.

—¿Alguna vez ella te habló de que sus padres se hubiesen separado? —su mirada intensa me picaba la curiosidad.

—¡Nunca! Anda, dime lo que piensas.

—¿Tú sabías que Carlisle y Esme se conocen hace mucho? Pero mucho, mucho…

—Sí, ¿Y, qué hay con eso? —comencé a seguirle el juego, yo también había pensado mal cuando vi la reacción de ambos al encontrarse en el supermercado. Esme se ruborizó hasta las pupilas y a Carlisle se le pusieron los ojos redondos al verla.

—¿Crees que haya una posibilidad de que…?

—¿De qué Alice sea hija de Carlisle? —exhalé fuerte— vaya no, pero ahora que lo dices…

Jasper se giró hacia mí con expresión seria y me cogió las manos en un gesto nada familiar en él, pero este hallazgo justificaba la emoción.

—Bella, ¡Edward y Alice son como dos gotas de agua! —aseguró eufórico con los ojos redondos—. Créeme los he observado muchísimo desde que me enteré de que los padres de ellos se conocían.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?, Edward jamás mencionó nada y menos Alice.

—Fue casualidad, en una conversación trivial en la casa de los Cullen, pero lo que en verdad despertó mi curiosidad fue que a Carlisle le brillaron los ojos cuando habló de la mamá de Alice. En otra ocasión supe que Elizabeth y él habían estado separados después de un par de años de nacido Edward —extendió una perversa sonrisa que le iluminó los ojos. —Y curiosamente, hay muchos rasgos físicos comunes entre Edward y Alice: los ojos, la sonrisa, la forma de la cara, ¡Incluso las cejas!, ¿Y adivina iguales a las de quién son? ¡De Carlisle, por supuesto! —aulló frenético.

Quedé paralizada, procesando cada una de las palabras de Jasper y ¡Coincidían! ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Lo quedé mirando impávida y él sonrió al darse cuenta que compartía su teoría.

—¡Eso sería maravilloso, Bells! —musitó extasiado.

—No lo creo —fruncí el ceño—, sería el fin de dos familias —agregué, aunque en cuanto acabé la frase me di cuenta a qué se debía la alegría de Jasper. Sonreí también.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Es una oportunidad para Edward! Si nuestra Alice es su hermana, las posibilidades de una médula compatible se multiplican en una infinidad de veces —me apretó las manos, más que feliz y contento. Asentí.

—¿De verdad crees que es posible? —espeté insegura. Esto sería un regalo del cielo.

—Absolutamente, Bells —asintió satisfecho—. Ahora viene la parte complicada, porque ninguna de las dos familias lo sospecha —tragó saliva, tramando cómo lo haría para dejar caer el notición.

—Tenemos que empezar hablando con Esme —aseguré.

—Hoy mismo, Bella. De aquí nos vamos directo a la casa de mi novia, para hablar con la señora Brandon antes de que llegue su marido o Alice.

Nos pusimos de pie y fuimos en busca del coche de Jasper para llegar a tiempo. El _Audi_ deportivo del novio de mi amiga era confortable, pero aún así me sentía extraña estando a solas junto a él. Era como ocupar el puesto de Alice, una tontera por donde se mirara, porque si existía un hombre no disponible para mí, era Jasper. Probablemente él pensase lo mismo, no tenía duda alguna de ello.

Fuera de la casa de Alice no volaba una mosca, era un barrio de clase media, limpio y amigable —nuestro vecindario de infancia—, además, particularmente la casa de los Brandon tenía un jardín de ensueño, muy cuidado y prolijo. El pasatiempo favorito de Esme era la jardinería y un día soleado como hoy sería fácil hallarla entre los árboles y las macetas. Así fue, cuando aparcamos, canturreaba inocente una canción romántica a medida que acomodaba la tierra nueva.

—¿Señora Brandon? —llamó Jasper y Esme pareció salir de su ensimismamiento. Nos quedó mirando con ojos lánguidos.

—¿Le pasó algo a mi hija? — preguntó con un claro tono de angustia.

—No Esme, ella está bien, aún sigue en clases —le sonreí para tranquilizarla. Esto iba a ser muchísimo más difícil de lo que pensaba. Me sentía una traicionera violando su intimidad familiar.

—Esme, necesitamos hablar contigo algo muy importante, ¿Podemos pasar? —preguntó Jasper muy amable. Ella asintió, mientras se ponía de pie con la gracia de una bailarina clásica.

—Claro, adelante —nos condujo hacia la puerta y la empujó para que pasáramos. Nos llevó a la sala principal. —¿Les puedo ofrecer algo? —musitó sin mucho sentido.

—No, gracias, Esme. No te quitaremos mucho tiempo —le aseguré falsamente. Su mirada de ciervo acechado me remordió la conciencia. Sin embargo, una vida, sobre todo _esa_ vida, valía toda la pena del mundo.

—Los escucho...

Ella me continuaba mirando, confundida, pero su sexto sentido de mujer la hacía prever que algo nada bueno se venía. Se le encendieron las mejillas y posó una mano sobre otra, llevándolas a sus rodillas.

—Es sobre Alice… y Edward —habló Jasper. Los finos rasgos de muñeca de porcelana se le comenzaron a descomponer. Se me trizó el corazón. Apretó los labios, sabía a lo que veníamos.

—¿Podemos hacerle una pregunta personal? —me incliné hacia ella y le cogí las manos— es muy importante Esme, es de vida o muerte. Es la salvación de Edward, él está demasiado enfermo —se me quebró la voz. Ella asintió. Seguí— ¿Existe la remota posibilidad de que mi amiga sea hija de Carlisle? Disculpe que se lo diga de este modo…, pero en cuanto los vi en el supermercado me quedó rondando la duda, después lo olvidé, hasta hoy, cuando Jasper me dijo que había notado las mismas coincidencias entre ellos tres.

La señora Brandon inclinó el rostro y le comenzaron a temblar los hombros. La miré con detención, estaba llorando. Se tapó el rostro con las manos, pero no tardó en mirarnos. Podía ver la súplica en sus ojos, esto podía significar acabar con su familia.

—Alice no tiene idea —musitó consternada.

—Lo sabemos —enjugué una de sus lágrimas. Ella me miró a los ojos con tanto miedo que se me heló la sangre.

—Carlisle tampoco lo sospecha. El único que sabe la verdad es mi marido. Él no puede tener hijos, pero adoptó a mi hija como suya. Jamás me recriminó nada —la voz se le ahogó en llanto.

Elevé la mirada hacia Jasper y él asintió, pero con una gran contradicción dibujada en la cara. Apretó los labios con un _sigue_.

—Esme… —espeté sutilmente— Edward necesita un donante de médula lo antes posible. Alice es su única posibilidad —intenté persuadirla. Me sentí una asquerosa manipuladora, pero no tenía opción.

—Alice no me lo perdonará jamás —se secó un par de lágrimas más—, pero la vida del hijo de Carlisle vale la pena, incluso si el costo significa el desprecio de mi hija.

—Entenderá —le aseguré, con plena conciencia de que así sería. Alice era tan noble como su madre. La compasión de Esme había hecho que no tuviese ningún reparo en aceptar decir la verdad para salvarle la vida al hijo del hombre que amó en su juventud.

—Muchas gracias, Esme. No te imaginas cuánto te lo agradecemos —Jasper le cogió las manos con delicadeza y se las besó con profundo respeto. Ella nos sonrió con tristeza y alegría mezcladas en los ojos.

—¡Qué el cielo cuide a ese muchacho! —espetó de corazón y a mí se me cayeron un par de lágrimas.

—¡Eres la mejor, Esme! —le besé la sien y la abracé para confortarla. Su cuerpo menudo y delgado la hacía parecer muy indefensa, sin embargo tenía una fortaleza interior a prueba de balas.

Quedamos de acuerdo en que sería la propia Esme quien le contaría la verdad a Alice, esa misma noche. En un gesto inusitado conmigo, Jasper me invitó a celebrar a un restaurante Marroquí bastante bueno y en medio de nuestro ambiente de felicidad dijo:

—Gracias, Bells —los ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas.

—No tienes porqué, Jasper. Yo aún amo a Edward, ayudarlo no es ningún sacrificio para mí —le aseguré con una sonrisa sincera.

—¿A pesar de todo? —enarcó una ceja un tanto incrédulo.

—A pesar de todo —suspiré resignada.

—Eres una persona maravillosa —rió de algo que se la había pasado por la mente— ahora entiendo porqué eres la mejor amiga de Alice —extendió más los labios, deslumbrando con su perfecta sonrisa— …y el tontón de mi amigo está tan enamorado de ti.

Di un respingo que me dejó sin aliento: _está tan enamorado de ti_.

—Estaba… —le corregí.

—Usa el tiempo verbal que quieras —rió negando con la cabeza.

Un chispazo de ilusión me llenó el corazón y sonreí aún más. Jasper lo notó, pero se limitó a observarme reservado. Nuestro almuerzo continuó con otros temas, bastantes alejados de las esferas románticas, entre ellos los Beta. Me preguntó si habían vuelto a molestarme y me confesó que se habían visto un poco atados de manos con ese asunto, porque los desgraciados no habían dejado ninguna pista. Incluso el asqueroso de Félix había salido impune ante la golpiza que le había dado a Edward, porque atribuyeron la mayoría de su malestar al descubrimiento de la enfermedad ¡Arg!

De vuelta a mi casa, Jasper y yo ya éramos muy cercanos, realmente toda esta situación tensa y dolorosa para lo único que había servido era para limar asperezas entre nosotros. Eso era bueno, de seguro Alice estaría muy satisfecha de ello… y bueno, Edward en otra época también.

Su _Iphone 4_ sonó y él tomó el llamado de inmediato, a pesar de que manejaba.

—¡Hola, perro! —saludó muy entusiasta. Probablemente era Edward y a poco seguir su conversación lo confirmé— ¿Cómo estás hoy para irte a visitar? —su interlocutor dijo algo y él inclinó el rostro levemente y sonrió triste— en el hospital, claro.

No me molesté en fingir que aquella conversación no me importaba, por el contrario, pegué mi atención en Jasper. No parecía importarle.

—Con una amiga… —Jasper carraspeó a propósito y me miró— no, no es Alice —comenzó a sonreír irónicamente— lo sé, viejo, lo sé. No estoy en nada malo, créeme —me guiño un ojo—. Entonces paso a eso de las seis. Nos vemos perro, descansa.

Cortó y fijó su mirada en mí por un segundo, me puse colorada, él sabía que yo seguía enamoradísima de Edward a pesar de que él no quería estar conmigo y tenía novia nueva.

—Como si oliera que Alice es su hermana —rió sarcástico y enarcó ambas cejas— ¡La defiende a muerte! —soltó una carcajada— creo que si alguna vez terminamos, él sería partidario de ella más que mío —negó con la cabeza— ¡La sangre tira! –concluyó alegre.

—Y eso que aún no saben que son hermanos. Cuando se enteren, ¡Uf! Tendrás que andar con sumo cuidado —musité en una advertencia y asintió. De pronto se puso serio.

—Hablando de eso, creo que deberemos ser muy cuidadosos con Alice, no sé cómo se tomará esto en primera instancia —frunció el ceño.

—Nada bien, te lo aseguro —le advertí con real preocupación.

Las calles estaban limpias y el sol aún se mantenía imponente sobre el cielo. Doblamos a la derecha, luego a la izquierda y llegamos a mi casa. Cogí la manilla para abrir mi puerta, pero Jasper me cogió el brazo con fuerza dirigida. Giré hacia él, sorprendida.

—Perdóname si alguna vez te juzgué mal —sus ojos pardos eran sinceros.

—No hay problema, Jasper. Ahora estamos juntos en esto —le sonreí y él hizo lo mismo.

En cuanto el auto de Jasper desapareció a toda velocidad y antes de que encontrara las llaves para abrir la puerta, una camioneta se detuvo. Jacob.

Bajó de ésta con una gran sonrisa, escondiendo la vergüenza que le provocaba estar aquí. Caminó todo pagado de sí mismo, irradiando una seguridad falsa, sin embargo, su aura infantil lo hacían volverse un ser enternecedor, a pesar de que si él sabía que yo lo veía como un niño me odiaría.

—Hola, Bells —se acercó frente a mí.

—Jacob, hola —fruncí el ceño, mostrando mi extrañeza— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Miró el suelo y luego hizo un juego con su mandíbula.

—¿Quería conversar contigo? —asumió en una pregunta.

—¡Ah, claro! —no seguí haciéndolo sentir incómodo, de seguro esto ya era muy difícil para él.

—¿Te importa si vamos a dar una vuelta? No sé un helado… ¿Quizá un café? ¿Por qué tomas café, cierto?

—Claro —asentí con gracia— no sólo de alcohol vive el hombre —él rompió a reír también.

—Aunque no sería malo —agregó.

—Eres un alcohólico —exclamé en tono de broma y abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¡Y tú una descarada! —reclamó, mientras abría la puerta de su coche. Encendió el motor y se giró a mirarme— Y, tú dices donde vamos.

—Un café estaría bien.

Inesperadamente Jake había venido a _declararse_, ¡¿Quién lo diría? Él era un rompecorazones y jamás se doblegaba por nadie, incluso con Reneesmé, de quien se jactaba estar ultra enamorado, terminó de un día para otro. Oí sus argumentos con detención, mientras lo observaba: tenía muchísima energía, era atlético, tenía muy buen humor y todo eso, además de ser guapísimo. Pero había un detalle, no era Edward y, últimamente, mi corazón no podía latir por nadie más que por él. Aceptar a Jake sería un engaño que él no se merecía. Se lo dije y le propuse que siguiéramos siendo amigos. Aceptó medianamente resignado.

—¿Amigos con ventajas? —se le volvió a iluminar el rostro con esa sonrisa suya tan llena de vida.

—Quién sabe —enarqué una ceja.

—Eso está bien —inclinó la cara de medio lado y me besó la mejilla.

Después de nuestra conversación dimos una vuelta por la costanera, acompañada de una agradable brisa tibia. Hablamos de todo: nuestros proyectos, padres, universidad, menos de Edward. Me fue a dejar a la casa cuando ya anochecía. Las farolas de las calles ya estaban encendidas. Se bajó de la camioneta para abrirme la puerta y, al igual que la vez pasada, en cuanto bajé me cogió con fuerza centrífuga hacia él. Su cuerpo tibio era confortable. Entreabrió mis labios con los suyos, tiernos y juveniles.

—Esto de ser amigos _casuales_ también me gusta —extendió una risita pícara. No respondí, intentaba ser lo más transparente posible con él y en estos momentos no sabía bien qué decirle.

Saludé a mis padres y me fui a acostar. Esta noche era de esperanza y con esa sensación me dormí plácida. Descansé como no lo hacía en meses hasta que sonó mi móvil. Di un salto al oírlo, no había nada peor que las llamadas en medio de la madrugada. Lo cogí aterrada, con los ojos nublados aún por el sueño. No distinguía bien el número, pero contesté por inercia.

—¡Traidora! —se sintió un aullido desgarrador del otro lado del auricular, seguido de un desgarrador llanto.

—¿Alice? —pregunté frenética. Recordé todo lo sucedido durante el día y que Esme tenía que hablar con ella para darle la noticia. Miré el reloj del velador: eran las tres y media de la madrugada— ¿Alice? ¡Escúchame! Yo también me acabo de enterar..

No respondía, esto me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

—¡Pero lo sospechabas, siempre lo supiste y jamás me lo dijiste! ¿Crees que yo hubiese hecho una cosa así contigo? Pensé que eras mi amiga, como mi hermana —lloraba descontrolada. Se oía como si fuese caminando por la calle.

—¿Dónde estás, Alice? —me preocupaba que estuviese en ese estado merodeando sola en la oscuridad, expuesta por lo bajo, a los Betas.

—¡No te importa! —me gritó. Siguió recriminándome— ¡Y te juntaste con el imbécil de Jasper para reírte a mis espaldas!

—Eso no es así, cálmate por favor. Déjame explicarte.

—Claro, él estuvo conmigo todo este tiempo para salvar a su amigo. Él siempre lo supo y me engatusó para ayudar a la única persona que quiere de verdad en su vida, que no soy yo, sino que tu ex.

—Alice… por favor, nada es así como lo pintas. Estás equivocada, fue una coincidencia, tienes que creerme —le supliqué, lo único que me faltaba era perder a mi mejor amiga.

—¡Te odio, Bells! —cortó.

Me vestí con lo primero que estuvo a mi alcance y llamé a Jasper.

—¿Diga? —contestó somnoliento.

—Alice ya lo sabe. Me acaba de llamar —le advertí. —No quiere verme… y a ti menos —le conté la verdad— piensa que estuviste todo este tiempo con ella para ayudar a Edward.

—Eso no es cierto —musitó apenado.

—Lo sé Jasper, pero tienes que ponerte en su lugar —no quise recordarle que él había salido con Rose bastante tiempo y había dejado de lado a Alice, aunque me di a entender.

—¿Dónde está? —espetó alarmado.

—Eso es lo peor de todo. Sé que está en la calle, sola y no me quiere decir en qué sitio. Me preocupa, Jasper, tenemos que encontrarla.

Me pasó a buscar y salimos dispuestos a encontrarla. Recorrimos los bares, las calles aledañas, la costanera, el centro, pero nada. Cada vez que alguno de los dos llamaba a su móvil, nos cortaba. Recién cuando aclaró el día dimos con ella. Estaba ovillada contra un árbol en una plaza desierta, tenía las rodillas atrapadas con los brazos y la cabeza hundida entre ellas. Nos bajamos del auto corriendo. Creo que nos oyó, pero no se inmutó.

—Alice… —dije en un suspiro de alivio y la rodeé con mis brazos. Ya no tenía lágrimas, aunque su rostro estaba desfigurado por la traición. Ignoró a Jasper. Él notó la barrera de inmediato y los ojos se le enrojecieron, apretó la mandíbula y sólo se limitó a observarnos.

—No te preocupes, Bells, lo ayudaré… —la abracé más fuerte, mientras ella acomodaba su cabeza en mi hombro y rompimos a llorar las dos con el alma destrozada.


	26. Carrera de la muerte

_**Queridísimas lectoras,**_

_**¡Ahora sí, por fin una actualización más rápida! Creo que se los debía por esperar tan pacientemente.**_

_**Por supuesto no podría haberlo logrado sin mi gran Beta, Andrea, una aplicadísima editora que me tiene toda la paciencia del mundo, cuando rebato algunas ideas un poco locas y ella me muestra el camino. Ella es de Betafanfiction de Mundofanfiction ¡Gracias por existir chicas nos solucionan la vida!**_

_**Cariños y ¡Mil gracias por leer mi historia!**_

_**Karen**_

**Capítulo XXVI**

**Carrera de la muerte**

La olla explotó y su contenido se esparció en mil pedazos, sin embargo, aún considerando los daños colaterales, valían la pena los perjuicios: la vida de Edward estaba en juego.

Ese día mi noble Alice decidió cooperar y someterse a cuánto examen fuese necesario para saber si su médula era compatible con la Edward, pero con su novio seguía profundamente dolida, nadie le sacaba de la cabeza que Jasper había manipulado sus sentimientos para obtener su voluntad a cambio. Se equivocaba y de eso podía dar fe.

Jasper tuvo la difícil misión de hablar con Carlisle y armar una cita entre él y Esme. Ambos se reunieron a almorzar en el mismo restaurante que me había llevado Jasper a mí. Las cosas salieron bien, y aunque Carlisle terminó un tanto afectado, logró entender la actitud de Esme, porque según le explicó ella, jamás quiso entrometerse en su matrimonio y cuando se enteró —hace veinte años— que había vuelto con su mujer, se hizo a un lado a pesar de que lo amaba y esperaba un hijo de él: Alice.

La única versión que a este momento no tenía clara era la de Elizabeth. Carlisle siempre se mostró muy respetuoso con ella, aunque no sé si enamorado. Noté la triste diferencia al verlo junto a Esme en el supermercado, los ojos le brillaron de emoción —como Edward me miraba a mí en el tiempo que me quería— y el rostro pálido habitual se le llenó de un rubor suave y tímido. Con la mamá de mi ex novio era un trato cordial y amable, pero carecía de emoción, ¿Quizá era por los años?

Finalmente, esta noche se reuniría Alice con Carlisle. Mañana la llamaría para saber qué había resultado de ese reencuentro padre e hija y bueno, mañana también sería el momento de contárselo a Edward.

Con los acontecimientos y hallazgos recientes el mundo parecía haber dado un vuelco en ciento ochenta grados: los padres ya no eran quienes debían ser, habían hermanos que siempre estuvieron ahí, pero nunca nadie lo supo, excepto un par. Alice estaba enojadísima con su madre y su novio y no les dirigía la palabra a ninguno de los dos, pero así y todo valía la pena por Edward.

Ese jueves en la noche Rose me llamó para que saliéramos. Una velada de chicas solteras.

—¿Y qué pasó con el _cowboy_? —sonreí extrañada.

—¡Me aburrí! Ese hombre es un burro terco. No me da chance, desconfía de mí —bufó decepcionada.

—Yo creo que está cediendo —argumenté de manera alegre.

—¡Vaya! No lo creo Bells, en cuanto puede encuentra una excusa para alejarse de mí —gruñó.

—Es una pantalla, Rose, te lo aseguro… pero, si quieres salir esta noche soy materia dispuesta —acepté, estos últimos días me habían devuelto la esperanza y el ánimo.

—Te paso a buscar a las nueve. Espérame en el frontis de tu casa —espetó con un tono pícaro— esta noche volveremos a ser las chicas independientes y adictas a la adrenalina.

—¡Obvio! —chillé, mi mente calenturienta se emocionó ante la idea.

Me vestí muy sexy para la ocasión: una cola alta y seductora, ojos maquillados de gris oscuro, labios rojos, _straples_, pantalones pitillos y botas con tacones. Esta noche sería un retorno a nuestro mundo de caza sin restricciones. La _Barbie_ no era puntual como Alice, así que me quedé observando por la ventana hasta que vi aparecer su auto, por supuesto eso fue cerca de las nueve y media. Rose tocó la bocina y salí disparada por la puerta.

Me subí a su coche y en cuanto entré olí un dulzón y peculiar aroma dentro del coche. Rose reía más de lo habitual, un particular cigarro de confección manual era el origen de todo ello.

—¿Quieres? —ofreció demasiado sonriente.

—¡Qué diantres! ¿No creo que me haga tan mal o sí? —espeté riendo y ella negó con una sonrisita estúpida en el rostro. Acepté, era una buena manera de distraerse…

Llegamos a _Don Trauco_. Había una fila tan larga que tuvimos que armarnos de paciencia, pero menos mal la espera no fue en vano. Un par de chicos esperaban tras nosotras y no tardaron en engancharnos. Me gustó el de tez más oscura y pinta de atleta —bueno, ambos tenían músculos y se notaban muy en forma—. Era alto, fornido, de cabello medio desordenado y fino que le caía sobre la frente, además de ser dueño de una cautivadora sonrisa. Se llamaba Nahuel, era de Chile. Estaban aquí en una competencia de remo entre universidades. Ambos eran muy amables y a pesar de los impedimentos del idioma, se hacían entender muy bien.

Por supuesto llegaron a este sitio porque les había llamado la atención el nombre del bar, curiosamente era parte de la mitología de su país. Tres cuarto de hora después ya estábamos adentro. Tomamos unas cervezas y nos fuimos a bailar. Eran un par de chicos bastante seductores y muy sensuales para bailar, realmente tenían ritmo y nos hacían arremolinarnos alrededor de ellos como unos verdaderos trompos. Un par de adquisiciones muy excitantes.

Acabamos en una cita doble. Rose estaba en un rincón oscuro con su amigo Rodrigo, y yo junto a Nahuel quedamos en la mesa frente a los baños. De pronto, y después de un par de tragos más se abalanzó sobre mí como un demonio, pero no me opuse, era una manera más carnal de llevar las cosas, pero diferente. Besaba deliciosamente y no fuimos más allá sólo porque llegó el entrenador, furioso, a buscarlos, la competencia era en la madrugada y su salida nocturna era una falta grave. Nos quedamos solas.

Ya bastante pasada de copas fui al baño a refrescarme un poco. Rose se había quedado en la barra junto a la puerta, nos habíamos quedado de encontrar allí en cuanto saliera del _privado_ para irnos. Ya lo habíamos pasado suficientemente bien y mañana teníamos clases. Cuando salí en busca de Rose no la encontré. Di una vuelta por todo el recinto, pero no hubo caso, ¡Arg! probablemente se había encontrado con alguien y desapareció sin previo aviso, ¿A lo mejor habían vuelto los chicos exóticos? La llamé, pero no contestó. Esto era extraño.

Busqué una vez más y le pregunté al _barman_ si acaso la había visto. Me dijo que la vio salir con tres chicos, ¿Rarito, no? Salí de prisa, no sé, algo en esto no calzaba ni olía bien. De pronto asomé la nariz por la berma e identifiqué a los tres chicos. Rose estaba acorralada por ellos con la espalda pegada en un inhóspito muro de cemento. Caminé hacia allá, hasta que me topé con sus ojos ambarinos. Tenía el rostro deformado por el miedo, pero así y todo, movió la mano, indicándome que me fuera. Los tres desgraciados: Dimitri, Riley y Félix la amenazaban de frente y me daban la espalda. Quedé paralizada, sin aliento y sin saber qué hacer por un minuto.

Le hice caso a Rose y me escondí dentro del local, hasta que se fueron. Cogí mi teléfono y llamé a Jasper.

—¿Jasper?, Hola, Bells. Necesito que me ayudes —le dije casi llorando.

—¿Algún problema con Alice? —preguntó frenético.

—¡No, con Rose! Se la acaban de llevar los Beta. Ayúdame, por favor —le supliqué.

—¿Dónde estás? —insistió. A través del auricular oí que cogió unas llaves.

—En _Don Trauco_.

—Voy para allá.

En menos de quince minutos las ruedas del auto de Jasper frenaron estrepitosamente frente al bar. Me subí con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

—¡La van a matar, Jasper, la van a matar! —aullé frenética. Él tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios tensos.

—Malditos bastardos, las van a pagar todas —refunfuñó entre dientes. Cogió el móvil, llamó a Emmett y le pidió que él avisara al resto de los chicos. — ¿Tienes idea de dónde pueden haber ido? —me interrogó armando una estrategia en su mente.

—A "La cuna de oro" —decreté.

—¿Qué eso, el centro de reuniones? —preguntó.

—El equivalente a "El sarcófago" de ustedes —musité y él asintió muy tenso.

—Bella —me advirtió— no podemos ir solos. Debes avisarle a tu padre.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —repliqué— prefiero que él quede fuera…

—No, es el momento, Bella —me llamó la atención— necesitamos de la ayuda de un policía.

Tenía razón. Yo, cobarde como siempre, nunca había sido capaz de contarle a mi padre sobre los artificios de aquellos chicos, más por vergüenza de haberme involucrado con ellos que por otra cosa ¡Malditos cerdos! Me armé de valor, cogí el teléfono y llamé a Charlie.

—¿Papá? —intenté afirmar la voz para que no se me quebrara.

—¿Pasó algo hija? ¿Edward? —de un momento a otro acabó su voz somnolienta para dar paso a una voz ronca y dispuesta a cooperar.

—No, papá. Es respecto a unos chicos que acaban de secuestrar a Rose.

—¿Qué? —aulló frenético —¿Dónde estás tú? ¿Estás bien? —oí que se puso de pie y despertó a mi madre.

—Yo sí, pero necesito que me ayudes… sino la van a matar —me puse a sollozar.

—Bella, quédate donde estás voy para allá —me ordenó.

—Papá voy con Jasper camino al refugio de… los… Beta

—¿Quiénes son los Betas?

—Los chicos que secuestraron a Rose —aseguré.

—¿Los conoces? —gruñó notoriamente alterado.

—Sí.

—Dime dónde. Voy para allá.

Corté el móvil y el corazón se me hizo un nudo, tendría que explicarle todo a mi padre, no me dejaría en paz hasta averiguar el último detalle. No sabía de qué modo se lo iba a plantear sin que se horrorizara. Ahora sí o sí saldría todo al tapete, pero no importaba, lo único apremiante en este momento era Rose. Jasper cogió el móvil y marcó un número.

—Habla tú —extendió el brazo y me pasó el llamado. No alcancé a decir nada cuando una voz, ya conocida por mí y desde lo más profundo de mis pesadillas, contestó al otro lado del teléfono.

—Alfita —susurró en un tono de triunfo. Era Dimitri.

—No, soy Bella. Quiero hablar con Rose —le ordené.

—_Mmmmmm_… no sé si querrá hablar contigo. Espera, déjame preguntarle…, aunque está bastante ocupada con Riley y Félix. No sé si quiera… —habló con tono tranquilo y repulsivo.

—¡Dame con ella infeliz! —le grité frenética.

—Bella, Bella querida, ¡Shhhht!, no subas la voz, me conoces bien, no necesitas gritar…

—Déjame hablar con ella —gruñí.

Se oyó como si el móvil hubiese caído y luego pasado a otra mano.

—¿Quieres oír como la perra de tu amiga aúlla de felicidad? —Félix amenazó con voz áspera. Ante la violencia de sus palabras quedé impávida, muda. Jasper lo notó y me quitó el móvil.

—Imbécil, deja a Rose en paz o te vas a arrepentir —lo enfrentó Jasper, mientras ponía la llamada en manos libres. Se oyeron carcajadas de fondo.

—¿Qué nos harás? ¿Vendrás para acá con tu amigo que huele a gladiolos? —respondió el muy infeliz. Risas nuevamente.

—Piensa bien lo que harás sesos de agua, porque tus días están contados —el novio de mi amiga volvió a arremeter.

—No pierdas tu tiempo y déjanos a nosotros disfrutar esta dulce velada con la rubia despampanante —de nuevo Dimitri estaba al habla.

—Son unos pobres perdedores —bufó Jasper con una risa sarcástica fingida, porque al mirarlo me daba cuenta que estaba muy nervioso.

En una avenida contigua nos hicieron cambios de luces. Era Emmett y por la ventanilla comprobé que iba con James, Eleazar y dos chicos más. Un par de kilómetros más allá esperaban dos radiopatrullas. Jasper apretó el acelerador a fondo y tomó la primera curva a la izquierda con dirección a "La cuna de oro". Ya estábamos a menos de diez minutos.

Aquel sitio oscuro, donde había estado alguna vez en son de _amistad_, ahora parecía más tétrico. Era un lugar abandonado, el lugar perfecto para cometer un crimen sin que nadie lo sospechara. El galpón desierto estaba mimetizado entre los grandes árboles y las sombras del negro cielo que cubría el escenario como si se tratase de un cuento de brujas.

En cuanto llegamos me bajé del coche de Jasper, corriendo estrepitosamente, quería encontrar pronto a Rose. En mi impulso movido por la ansiedad tropecé con una piedra y casi caigo de boca a no ser porque alcancé a poner la palma de las manos. Sentí un tibio líquido derramarse a través de mi piel, pero no me importó y seguí abriéndome paso en aquel lugar. De pronto, una voz masculina autoritaria y ultra conocida para mí me llamó.

—¡Bella, detente! —gritó Charlie en medio de la penumbra. Me paralicé sin pensarlo mucho, batiéndome en una lucha interna entre seguir o detenerme. Una docena de pesados pasos corrieron a mis espaldas. Mi padre me cogió con fuerza por el brazo y me giró para que lo mirara— hija —exhaló en un suspiro de alivio, acogiéndome en su pecho paternal. Me derrumbé ante su gesto y comencé a llorar con estertores.

Cuando estuve más calmada, cruzó su brazo izquierdo por detrás de mi espalda y me arrastró hacia fuera donde estaban los coche patrullas. En menos de quince minutos venían todos los policías de vuelta de registrar el sitio.

—Comandante Swan, no hay nadie en el recinto, aunque encontramos esto —el menor de los policías, quien probablemente tenía mi edad, de tez morena y ojos vivaces, le señaló una chaqueta gris. Charlie me miró con ojos inquisidores.

—¿La reconoces? —musitó preocupado. Asentí.

—Es de Rose. Esta noche andaba con ella —me cogí la cabeza entre las manos.

A mi alrededor hablaban sin detenerse, parecían unas verdaderas cotorras. Mi padre me miró fijo.

—Es mejor que te vayas a casa a descansar. Le pediré al subteniente Brown que te lleve devuelta —decretó.

—¡Nooo! ¡Quiero saber dónde está Rose! —reclamé y el escuadrón completo se giró a mirarme. Mi padre negó con la cabeza.

—Estarás donde mis ojos te vean, ¿Me entiendes bien? —su tono de autoridad, tenía una mezcla de miedo y aprensión.

Aún descansando en el asiento del copiloto de unos de los radiopatrullas, con los pies en el suelo y las manos heladas por el gélido amanecer, busqué a Jasper. Ya no estaba en mi diámetro de visual. Me disponía a ponerme de pie cuando una mano cálida y grande, casi como la de un oso, me tocó el hombro. Era Emmett.

—Bella —susurró con la voz débil. Di un respingo ante el contacto con su cuerpo y luego me giré para observarlo. Venía cabizbajo y con los ojos levemente enrojecidos.

—Emmett —le mantuve la mirada. El chico estaba sufriendo. ¡Cuánto se había equivocado Rose! A Emmett si le importaba y mucho más de lo que ella y yo pudiésemos imaginar.

—Estoy muy preocupado, Bells —agregó con su acento medio campesino— esos infelices son capaces de todo —golpeó levemente el techo del coche patrulla con las manos empuñadas. Dejó uno de los antebrazos apoyado en el borde la abertura de la puerta y negó, oscilando su rostro de un lado a otro con los ojos clavados en el suelo— no sabes cuánto lo lamento. ¡Fui un perfecto imbécil! Rose me llamó para que saliéramos juntos esta noche y yo le dije que no, ¡Sólo por seguir este juego absurdo de tira y afloja! Y ahora, ¡Cielos! Ahora unos locos desquiciados la tienen en sus manos y la pueden matar —la voz se le fue desvaneciendo hasta quebrarse.

—Emmett esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Sabes bien que los Beta nos tienen, a ustedes y nosotras, sangre en el ojo hace muchísimo tiempo. Fuimos nosotras las imprudentes al salir solas, pensando que el peligro había disminuido —jugué con mi cabello corto, mientras intentaba entender lo idiotas que habíamos sido Rose y yo al salir solas.

Charlie caminó hacia nosotros con Jasper pisándole los talones.

.

—Un grupo de chicos dicen haber visto un trío de jóvenes salir desde el estacionamiento al lado del bar _Don Trauco_ junto a una muchacha rubia de las características de Rose. Tomaron dirección al este —aseguró mi padre muy serio. Luego me increpó con sus ojos marrones— tenemos una conversación pendiente, señorita.

Dio varias indicaciones y los coches partieron a gran velocidad hacia la dirección contraria. Me quedé junto a mi padre. Jasper y el resto de los chicos nos siguieron muy de cerca.

—¿Alguna idea de dónde la pueden encontrar? —pregunté, suplicando que ya hubiesen captado alguna pista. Mi padre se aclaró la garganta a través de un carraspeo y contestó

—Hay una fábrica abandonada. Piensan que, probablemente encontremos algo allá —un nudo poderoso me cerró la garganta.

—¿Los padres de Rose ya lo saben? —insistí y Charlie asintió. —¡Oh, cielos! Deben estar muriéndose… —susurré, sintiéndome doblemente culpable.

Mi padre calló un rato y luego siguió.

—¿Cómo conociste a esos chicos, Bells? —musitó, observándome de soslayo. Empezaba el interrogatorio.

—Son de la universidad…

—Eso ya lo sé. El punto es ¿Cómo es te fuiste a involucrar con ellos si sospechabas que eran peligrosos?

—¡No lo sabía! —me defendí— tenían comportamientos un poco extraños, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Sólo un poco más callados y agresivos.

—¿Agresivos? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hicieron, Bells? —su tono se volvió amenazante.

—Nada.

—No me mientas, Bells —me reprendió ofuscado. Tragué saliva, ¿Cómo le iba a contar lo de la violación?

—¿Cómo sabías que eran agresivos? ¡Anda hija, dímelo de una vez! Es preferible que lo sepa por ti y no después por terceros.

—Uno de ellos abusó de mí —le solté la verdad, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—¡¿Q-u-é d-i-c-e-s? —la piel trigueña se le colocó roja como un tomate. No contesté— ¿Cómo? Pero, ¡¿Cómo no dijiste nada, hija? —susurró ahora con la voz más calma, conteniendo la furia. Agradecí que no hubiese nadie más en el asiento trasero.

—Me dio vergüenza —confesé. Él negó con la cabeza.

—¿Edward sabía de esto? —preguntó inquisidor como un juez de corte. Asentí— ¿Es por eso que ese chico le pegó en el estacionamiento, no es así? —exhalé aire con fuerza, tratando de controlar mi temperamento.

—Son de fraternidades enemigas —confesé.

—¿Qué es ese rollo de las fraternidades? —exigió, perdiendo la paciencia y cada vez más confuso.

—Es una tontera de los estudiantes. El problema es que… estas dos se odian y nosotras estuvimos en medio de ellos en muy mal momento.

Mi padre apretó la mandíbula.

—Y yo que pensé que tus salidas junto a las chicas eran inofensivas –bufó para sí mismo. Su rostro se desfiguró y siguió conduciendo hasta virar hacia la izquierda. La radio sonó y mi padre habló— ya estamos cerca, cinco minutos. En cuanto lleguemos deben bajar de inmediato. No debemos perder tiempo cada minuto es una esperanza de vida —ordenó. Ante sus frías palabras se me vinieron miles de horrorosas ideas a la mente. ¡Maldita sea la hora en que salimos con esto chicos!

Llegamos a un risco y al cruzar la carretera había, efectivamente, una fábrica abandonada. Dos radiopatrullas más aguardaban en aquel lugar. Ya estaba estacionado el _Audi_ de Jasper y el _Jeep_ de Emmett. Todos los chicos estaban allí, pero había un auto más… ¿El coche de Yeveris? ¡¿Qué hacía él aquí?

Alrededor de quince policías descendieron a revisar el galpón. Oí como derribaban puertas y daban gritos llamando al orden, ¡Estaban allí! Quise correr hacia ellos, pero Jasper me detuvo. Un policía de unos treinta y tantos, salió gritando.

—¡Hay tres chicos aquí, pero la muchacha no está!

El corazón me dio un vuelco y el fugaz de momento de felicidad se difuminó por completo. Vi el rostro desesperado de Emmett, quien comenzó a correr ladera a bajo, sin importar lo inclinado que estuviese el camino hacia el mar. Lo siguieron el resto de los chicos Alfa, incluso Yeveris. Jasper se quedó conmigo y me pasó un brazo por los hombros para darme fuerzas. No había que ser adivina para saber que esperaba lo peor.

Charlie dio la orden y el resto de los policías siguieron los pasos de Emmett, mientras los otros apresaban a los Beta. El primero en aparecer fue Dimitri, quien traía una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro perverso. Venía con los ojos rojos, se habían estado drogando. Me dirigió una mirada sarcástica e hizo una venia, mientras su apresador lo llevaba al coche patrulla. Detrás, forcejeando venía Riley, parecía de mal humor y también traía los ojos enrojecidos. Él último en salir, y apresado entre dos hombres grandes, fue Félix. Tenía la expresión desfigurada de odio, buscaba algo incesantemente. Lo encontró pronto, era yo. Me pulverizó con sus ojos cargados de ira.

—¡Perra! —gruñó fuertemente en cuanto me vio. Uno de los policías le dio un golpe y él apenas gimió—. Me las vas a pagar —articuló sólo con los labios.

Dejé de mirarlos y me asomé hacia el borde de la cuesta. El gran grupo buscaba exhaustivamente por cada metro cuadrado. Emmett estaba desesperado, hurgueteaba como si se jugara su propia vida. Continuaron mirando en cada recoveco, hasta que de pronto la voz ronca de Emmett rompió el tenso silencio.

—¡Aquí! —aulló afligido. Quise descender, pero Jasper me cogió con algo de brusquedad del brazo.

—Ellos la traerán.

Impaciente rogué para que Rose estuviese con vida. A lo lejos distinguí que Emmett la traía entre los brazos.

—¡Está viva! —gritó uno de los policías y mi padre, al otro extremo del sitio, asintió. Respiré aliviada y me puse a llorar, no podía más con la emoción.

—Gracias, gracias —susurró Jasper bajito, arrullándome entre sus brazos.

Los policías en los radiopatrullas llamaron a una ambulancia. Rose llegó por fin a mi lado y me acerqué a ella. Tenía la ropa rasgada —dando pie a las peores suposiciones—, y el rostro irreconocible por la sangre y los golpes, pero respiraba.

—¡Oh, Rose, gracias al cielo, amiga! —le besé la frente y le cogí la mano. Murmuró algo ininteligible.

Emmett le sostenía el rostro, besándoselo con desesperación. Lloraba como un niño, fue realmente conmovedor verlo. Él realmente la amaba, pero su inseguridad lo hizo retenerse durante todo este tiempo ¡Qué idiota! Miré a Jasper y él me sonrió, siempre supo de los verdaderos sentimientos de él hacia Rose.

—Creo que tengo un par de amigos testarudos —asumió con una risita de alivio. Reí, era evidente a qué se refería con el plural de sus palabras.

En cuanto subieron a Rose a la ambulancia nos fuimos en caravana tras ella. Me fui con Jasper en su _Audi_. Primero partieron los radiopatrullas y luego los alcanzamos nosotros. Cuando el sol ya se posicionaba sobre el cielo, Jasper presionó el acelerador y adelantamos los coches donde llevaban a los Betas. Pasamos como un rayo al lado de la lenta velocidad máxima que alcanzaba los coches de policías. Sin embargo, en cuanto sobrepasamos el vehículo que llevaba a Félix, él elevó los ojos por la ventanilla, enfriándome el espinazo con la intensidad de su mirada. Esbozó una sonrisa de venganza y encumbró la barbilla.

Jasper me miró de reojo y extendió una risita satisfecha. Ya no tendríamos porqué preocuparnos de ellos. Sus crímenes quedarían descubiertos tras este último fallido intento de asesinato. Y con la presencia de Yeveris quedaría asegurada la expulsión de Dimitri, Félix y Riley, y cualquier otro que se viera involucrado, de la universidad, prohibiendo de paso la existencia de la hermandad Beta. Un problema menos.


	27. Tejiendo enredaderas

_Queridas amigas,_

_Aquí viene uno de los últimos capítulos de este fic, donde ya se van aclarando varias cosillas que se han mantenido en suspenso durante la historia._

_Gracias querida Beta Andrea por ayudarme tanto con mis capítulos… sé que a veces tengo una mente media enmarañada, pero tú desenredas el texto a la perfección, revisando con minuciosidad cada detalle ¡Infinitas gracias!_

_Y con mucho cariño recalco que ella (mi Beta) es de __**Betasfanfiction**__ de __**Mundofanfiction**__, unas súper y creativas chicas dispuestas a ayudar._

_Besos y gracias de corazón a todas por seguir mi historia…_

_Karen _

**Capítulo XXVII**

**Tejiendo enredaderas**

El martes siguiente se llevó a cabo el trasplante de médula, muy temprano. A mi amiga le sacaron líquido de la cadera, completamente anestesiada porque es un procedimiento doloroso y la aguja traspasa un poco más allá del hueso, mientras a Edward le terminaban de destruir la suya para donarle la médula de su hermana.

En la sala de espera estaba un grupo bastante peculiar, pero que se dividía en dos: por el lado de Alice, Esme, su marido y también Rose, que el domingo había sido dada de alta después de recuperarse de las diversas magulladuras que le habían hecho esos desgraciados. Por Edward, estaba su madre Elizabeth, con actitud preocupada y algo hosca debido a la presencia de Esme; Jasper –—aunque también se podía contar por Alice—, Emmett —aunque era amigo de Edward, aprovechó la presencia de Rose para no despegarse de ella — y la _novia_ de Edward. Esta vez creo que me cuento como amiga preocupada —por Alice, obvio— más que de ex novia, ese papel ya no tenía lugar para mí ahora estaba la novia oficial. Carlisle estaría presenciando ambos procedimientos, y ahora era el turno de estar en el pabellón con Alice.

Llegué y buena parte del grupo se giró a mirarme, llenándome de rubor las mejillas. Saludé a todos, uno por uno, incluso a la novia de mi ex, quien extendió una sonrisa forzada, aparentemente dulce, pero con la manera en que me miró le dio descrédito a cualquier buena intención. Me quedé junto a Rose y Emmett, aunque mi amiga pronto se fue, porque aún le daban mareos por la golpiza. Y obvio, el _cowboy_ se ofreció para acompañarla, esa pareja ahora sí estaba funcionando muy bien.

Fui a la sala contigua con la excusa de un café, era realmente incómodo estar en medio de ese grupo de gente, entre secretos descubiertos, rencillas y envidia por amores del pasado… Pero el más poderoso era el sentimiento de traición que brotaba de los verdes ojos de Elizabeth cuando observaba a Esme o Carlisle.

Tomé un par de monedas y las eché en la ranura de la máquina de café. Presioné la tecla del _Mokaccino_, pero no funcionó. Lo volví a intentar y la tercera vez le di un golpecito, igualmente en vano. Hasta la máquina parecía burlarse de mí ¡Arg! De pronto, apareció Jasper en el umbral de la puerta, elevando las cejas con una risita irónica. Inspiré para darme fuerzas, en verdad esta situación me estaba estresando demasiado.

—Vamos a la cafetería. Allí venden infusiones bastante mejores… —pasó por el lado mío con las manos en los bolsillos y siguió caminando con paso lento para que lo siguiera. Finalmente lo alcancé.

— ¿Cómo sigue Alice? —pregunté para distender el nerviosismo.

—Ella estará bien —sonrió, mientras arrastraba del respaldo de la silla para cederme el asiento. — ¿Café?

—_Mokaccino_ —contesté, necesitaba una dosis potente de azúcar para calmarme. Parecía demasiado tranquilo, él sabía algo que no me había dicho.

Llegó a la mesa y se situó justo en frente mío, me quedó observando fijo y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Algo que yo no sepa? —puse el rostro de medio lado y negó con la cabeza, seguido de una risita burlesca. Llegó un camarero con un par de tazas de café y agua para acompañarlo. Cogió el azúcar, le añadió dos cucharadas y le dio un sorbo al café, mientras yo intentaba descifrar su expresión ambigua.

— ¿Estaba algo tenso el ambiente en la sala de espera, no? —le dio un segundo trago a su café negro.

— ¡Uf! Ni hablar. ¿Qué me dices de Elizabeth? —solté un comentario malicioso.

— ¿Y de Carmen? —sus palabras fueron insidiosas y me calaron en un estremecimiento.

— ¿Te refieres a la nuera de Elizabeth? —contra pregunté con una voz áspera por la impresión, se suponía que yo no sabía su nombre.

—Sí, la novia de Edward —concluyó con cierta malicia grabada en los ojos pardos. ¿Por qué hacía esto? Aún no lograba entenderlo ¿Era cruel o intentaba sondear el terreno? A veces actuaba tan similar a Edward que los dos parecían ser verdaderos hermanos. Seguía contemplándome y yo aún no era capaz de tomar un sorbo de mi _Mokaccino_.

—Bueno —carraspeé para hablar pronto y no darle en el gusto en su peculiar juego— también me sentiría incómoda si la ex de mi novio está en la misma sala que yo.

—Pero tú estás por Alice —continuó irónico. Le sostuve la mirada unos segundos y luego sonreí.

—Por quién más, ¿No? —musité y por fin logré tragarme el espeso brebaje.

Para mi comodidad desviamos la conversación hacia el tema a los Betas. Me contó que los estaban procesando y que este jueves se firmaría su expulsión de la facultad. De ahora en adelante debían responder a la justicia ordinaria. Yeveris había sido una clave fundamental en el esclarecimiento de este desagradable entuerto.

— ¿Por qué Yeveris los apoya tanto? —pregunté por fin, era un asunto que me intrigaba desde hacía tiempo. Jasper rió.

—Fue uno de nosotros.

— ¿Un Alfa? —reí y fruncí el ceño sorprendida.

—Sí, fue parte de la hermandad cuando tras una pelea entre fraternidades se había prohibido su práctica y eran ilegales.

— ¿Muy grave? —insistí curiosa.

—Peor que ahora, pero me temo que es un tabú de las hermandades y la universidad —con esa respuesta daba por finalizado el tema.

—Eso explica bastante…

— ¡Ajá!

Su vista se desvió hacia la puerta tras de mí. Me giré y vi entrar a Elizabeth junto a su _nuera_. Jasper me miró, excusándose, y se puso de pie para acercarse a su mesa. Se quedó con ellas unos minutos y yo, les di la espalda nuevamente para escabullirme, clavando los ojos en la intensa lluvia que bañaba los vidrios de la cafetería principal. Llegó con buenas noticias. Alice estaba bien, pero dormida y en media hora más comenzarían con el trasplante hacia Edward.

Una vez teniendo noticias, me fui a despedir de la señora Brandon y le pedí que en cuanto Alice despertara le avisara que yo había venido, pero que, a las doce tenía un examen final y no lo podía perder. Esme me sonrió cálidamente y besó mi mejilla.

—Por supuesto, en cuanto despierte le daré tu recado.

Fui a la facultad, di mi examen y volví a casa. Dormí una pequeña siesta y cuando me levanté fui por un café. Al volver a mi habitación me puse a ordenar el closet y luego a navegar en mi laptop. Revisé mis archivos y de pronto me encontré con una vieja carpeta: _Chicos excitados de Seattle_. Sólo por morbo revisé uno por uno, tan sólo de los míos habían quince, Rose y Alice tenía su récord aparte.

Los pobres chicos, víctimas de nuestra camarita amiga, eran unos inocentes perversos, haciendo el papel de chicos malos. Los seducíamos primero, luego los hacíamos tocar el cielo, pero el desenlace era el peor bochorno de sus vidas, a menos que tuviesen alma de actores pornos.

Operábamos de la siguiente manera: encontrábamos al chico que había sido previamente seleccionado mediante los siguientes requisitos: que fuera popular, porque el desenlace sería una bofetada a su soberbia; segundo, que fuese guapo y se creyese un _Don Juan_ con las chicas, generalmente ambas cosas iban de la mano. En seguida hacíamos la apuesta.

Reí con los filmes e incluso en algunos sentí vergüenza, me encontré algo sobreactuada, pero ¡Qué diantres! Ya estaba hecho y sólo nosotras sabíamos nuestra verdadera identidad, porque eran sólo ellos los que aparecían en cámara. Seguí revisando y llegué al _cowboy_, me dio pena y un suave escozor de arrepentimiento invadió mi estómago, Emmett era un hombre bueno que no se había merecido mi ridiculización, pero en fin, esperaba que me perdonara en un futuro… próximo.

Seguí pinchado uno y otro, hasta que llegué a uno caratulado _NN_. La piel se me erizó, sabía bien de qué se trataba, era el video que mis amigas pensaban que había perdido. Dudé en verlo, pero luego, inspiré aire hondo para darme fuerzas y seguí adelante, debía superarlo de o una vez y para siempre.

Me puse de pie y me aseguré que estuviese bien enganchado el pestillo de la puerta de mi dormitorio, no quería que mis padres entraran de un momento a otro. Busqué los auriculares y le di _play_.

Las mejillas sonrojadas de Edward, alteradas por las hormonas de la excitación, aparecieron en primer plano de mi pantalla. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando con sus ojos cerrados me besaba con deseo, mientras —en el video— con una de mis manos enredaba mis dedos en su cabello broncíneo para que no notara que lo estaba filmando. Gemía palabras sucias, mezcladas con ternura, en un tono tan bajo que eran casi imperceptibles. Besaba mi cuello, pero seguía sólo él en la pantalla. Esa vez pensé que estaba firmando por fin mi venganza, Edward jamás sospecharía de que lo estaba grabando, ya se había tomado bastantes copas demás y sumado al deseo de sexo era un blanco fácil de ser atrapado. Sin embargo, una vez más me había equivocado con él. El video continuó rodando, iba en los dos minutos de ocho.

Poco a poco me fui apoyando contra el respaldo de la silla, mientras observaba con detención cada detalle de aquel encuentro. Recordaba a la perfección mi deseo de venganza que incluso empañaba el amor que sentía por ese mismo _personaje_. No obstante, era demasiado hábil con sus caricias y sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de mi piel, encendiéndome la lujuria hasta lograr que me perdiera en ella.

En un momento de exacerbada pasión lo atrapé entre mis brazos y piernas, golpeando el teléfono contra la pared fría del cubículo del baño de hombres en donde estábamos. Mi mente retrocedió un año y medio atrás, en mitad de la noche de la fiesta de fin de primer semestre. Ya llevaba unos cuantos meses en la universidad y desde que había llegado, Edward no me había dejado en paz… Quiero pensar que el remordimiento lo carcomía y no que quería seguir burlándose de mí, aunque conociéndolo, la última opción era más factible. Por supuesto lo rechacé una y mil veces, no quería nada con él, pero esa noche los ron de más me traicionaron.

Rose bailaba con su Royal King, mientras Alice le coqueteaba al chico de la cafetería. Estaba en el bar, bebiendo mi ron número tres. Las luces bailaban por sí mismas y la música ya no retumbaba en mis oídos. Sólo de borracha quise fumar y le pedí un cigarro a una pareja al lado mío, el problema fue que, me convidaron uno, pero no fuego, sin embargo, estaba tan _ida_ que empecé a aspirar sin que estuviese el cigarrillo encendido ¡Flor de idiota! De pronto, una mano nívea y masculina, pero con dedos esbeltos y nudillos rosados encendieron una llama frente a mí.

—Creo que te falta esto… —elevé los ojos torpemente y me encontré con la cálida mirada de Edward. Las tripas se encresparon e intenté de zafarme de aquel ridículo.

—Es electrónico —rebatí aún más bochornosa. Sonrió burlesco.

—_Mmm_, tengo la impresión de que los _electrónicos_ no tienen nicotina de verdad —decretó aspirando su labio inferior, muy sexy, cogiendo el cigarro de entre mis manos. Deshizo el cilindro con las yemas de los dedos medio y pulgar, sin quitarme la vista de encima.

— ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Era mi cigarro. No tienes derecho —le grité eufórica, pero como tenía la lengua traposa seguramente no se notaba demasiado.

—No fumas.

—No sabes —lo miré furiosa. Cogí mi vaso de ron y salí del gimnasio. Por el hálito vaporoso que emanaba de mi boca sabía que hacía bastante frío, aunque no lo sentía. Caminé hacia el baño de mujeres, pero me detuve porque noté que alguien me seguía muy cerca. Volteé expectante, hasta que él se puso en frente mío. —Déjame en paz, Edward —lo regañé.

—Pídemelo una vez más —inclinó su rostro y atrapó mis labios con los suyos, deleitándome con su roce suave y sensual. Me besó, aferrándome hacia él. Por supuesto, no pude pedírselo y ahí fue cuando decidí que sería la oportunidad de vengarme.

Llegamos al baño de hombres, en el pabellón intermedio, que era el menos concurrido. Nos besamos y acariciamos de manera quizá demasiado sexual como para estar en público, pero no me importó y a él, menos. Dimos con el baño que mantenía una tenue luz encendida, pero que nosotros nos molestamos en apagar para que nadie irrumpiera. Abrimos el último cubículo y nos metimos allí como un par de delincuentes, era el minuto para sacar mi móvil e inmortalizar el momento.

Su pelvis tibia y firme se pegaba entre mis piernas de forma insistente, rozando nuestras intimidades una y otra vez. Edward llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra y una camisa a cuadros azul. Sus dedos comenzaron a internarse en medio de mi pantalón y el final de mi trasero, hasta que llegó a la parte baja de mis glúteos. Pasó sus dos manos por debajo y me pegó contra el frío muro, excitándome con el calor de su cuerpo y la frialdad del ambiente que nos rodeaba. Separé levemente mis rodillas y él las cogió para subirme hasta el centro de su pelvis, comenzó a presionar con movimientos lentos y rítmicos, susurrando horrendas delicias en mi oído.

Como tenía una de las manos con el móvil no podía ayudarlo demasiado, así que intenté distraerlo con pequeños apretones, mordeduras, caricias y lametones. Edward tenía la voz entrecortada y respiraba con potencia en mi piel. Lo besé presurosamente y él desabrochó sus pantalones, buscando la mejor manera de liberar su intimidad. Una vez que lo logró fue por mí. El lugar era tan estrecho e incómodo que no había lugar para demasiada cercanía, pero las feromonas nos chorreaban a ambos, a borbotones.

Me cogió con fuerza, obligándome a darle la espalda. Sentí que su pecho se pegó a mis hombros, inclinó levemente las rodillas y empujó su pelvis en medio de mis piernas. En ese momento fui yo también la que jadeé. Tuve que apagar la cámara, no tenía cómo grabarlo, si seguía filmando la única protagonista del nanometraje sería yo misma. Estoy segura que él lo había planeado todo, llevándolo a los límites de su juego perverso.

Ese día ni siquiera se despidió de mí, lo único que me susurró al oído fue:

—No hagas nada estúpido. Recuerda que yo también tengo mis ventajas… — ¡Y sabía muy bien a qué se refería! ¡Bastardo! Me besó en la mejilla, muy cerca de la mandíbula y se devolvió a la fiesta. Quedé hirviendo de rabia y mi odio y repulsión hacia él se acumuló más. Sin embargo, él no dejó de insistir hasta que logró hacerme caer nuevamente. Prueba de ello vendría más adelante.

Di un respingo cuando oí a mi móvil sonar sobre el escritorio. Rápido, apagué el video y cerré todos los archivos que me inculpaban. Era Jasper Whitlock.

— ¿Bella? —preguntó con evidente alegría en su voz.

—Sí, Jasper —contesté, intentando aterrizar desde los recuerdos.

— ¡Ha salido todo bien! En primera instancia Edward aceptó muy bien el trasplante.

— ¿En serio? Pero, ¿Es seguro?

—Por ahora sí —su voz se oía jubilosa, esperanzada— ¿Te tinca salir a celebrar? Le dije a Emmett, pero está con Rose y para ella aún no es recomendable que lo haga.

— ¡Claro! Si no ha pasado ni una semana.

—No sé si a Alice le parezca la idea de que salgamos sólo los dos.

—La conoces mejor que yo, sabes que no es rencorosa —carraspeó— al menos con sus amigas —el tono se le apagó un instante, pero luego volvió a tomar el tono de alegría habitual. En realidad no haría nada malo y en verdad era un hito para celebrar.

—Está bien, ¿A qué hora?

Jasper me pasó a buscar a las ocho y nos fuimos a _Don Trauco_, un sitio que ahora estaba limpio de Betas. Nos fuimos a la barra y pedimos un par de cervezas, seguidas de otras y unas terceras. Entre la muchedumbre me pareció vislumbrar a Jake junto a sus amigos. Elevó la mano y me saludó, pero cuando vio que estaba con Jasper la sonrisa se le borró del rostro.

La conversación había tomado ribetes muy entretenidos, sobre nuestras familias, proyecciones y obvio, los amigos. Jasper se había sacado la chaqueta y yo sólo estaba con una blusa a cuadros, dentro de ese local que parecía horno. Las cervezas venían bien. La vibración del móvil anunciando un mensaje de texto, me obligó a revisarlo.

_**De: Jake Black**_

_**Si el mejor amigo de tu ex no es tu nueva conquista, te espero a la salida.**_

_**Bss**_

Elevé la mirada para encontrarme con la de Jacob, pero ya no estaba. Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna, ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir semejante barbaridad? Negué con la cabeza y me disponía a borrar el mensaje cuando Jasper irrumpió.

— ¿Un mensaje de tu amigo? —torció una risita burlesca.

—Ustedes cómo lo hacen para saber todo —le regañé entre risas.

—Sólo hay que observar —aseguró.

—Créeme que aunque lo intentará no podría hilar tanta información.

— ¿Está celoso? —bufó divertido y se reclinó sobre el respaldo del bar, observando su entorno.

—No es eso. Sólo quería verme —en cuanto lo confesé me sentí una tonta, no tenía porqué darle esa información.

Volvió a su postura original y dio un sorbo a su cerveza. Esos ojos pardos me traspasaban como rayos X.

—Sabes… —comenzó— tú me atraes.

Había alcanzado a darle un sorbo a mi bebida y tuve que esforzarme para no expulsarla, en respuesta a su aseveración.

— ¿Es broma? —lo insté a desmentir, pero sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—No intentaría nada contigo por dos razones —rió entretenido—: uno, eres el amor de la vida de mi mejor amigo y segundo, pero igualmente importante, eres la mejor amiga de mi novia —se aclaró la garganta— mi ex novia a estas alturas.

—Esto es raro, incómodo —espeté, tratando de reponerme, pero él sonrió burlesco.

—Bella, no es una declaración de amor, solamente te cuento lo que pienso. Creo que somos amigos y yo soy trasparente con ellos. No he dicho que seas el amor de mi vida, sólo que tengo afinidad contigo.

Creo que nuevamente se estaba divirtiendo a costa mía, pero algo en su relato me hacía pensar que era cierto. Cambiamos el tema y por supuesto, no fui a ninguna cita con Jake. Un poco más allá de la una decidimos irnos. Llovía que se caía el cielo y al llegar a la puerta Jasper me detuvo.

—Te paso a buscar aquí. Voy por el auto y vuelvo —salió a medio trote por la lluvia, empapando su cabello rubio y rizado. Ese exceso de atención me incomodaba. En cinco minutos estaba de vuelta, con la calefacción andando y empapado de pies a cabeza. Venía escuchando un _CD_ de _Placebo_.

Las calles estaba desiertas y comencé a tatarear _Every you and every me_. Jasper manejaba demasiado rápido considerando la lluvia y las cervezas de más, pero tenía ese mismo aire de autosuficiencia de Edward, dueños y señores de todo a su alrededor, una actitud soberbia. Sin embargo, se preocupaban de ser amables.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada de mi casa se bajó conmigo para protegerme de la lluvia con su chaqueta. Me negué, pero insistió. Quedamos cobijados el pequeño techo que antecedía la puerta principal. Olía fuertemente a cerveza, pero al mezclarse con su perfume y el olor a cigarro daba una extraña y deliciosa mezcla masculina.

Se inclinó para besarme la mejilla, pero esta vez sus ojos pardos sostuvieron los míos y, como si fuese un error de cálculo, sus labios fueron a posarse directo a la comisura de los míos en vez de acertar en la mejilla derecha. Cerró los ojos y dio un toque sutil un poco más al centro. Su boca sabía a mango, un dulce, exótico y ajeno sabor que no me pertenecía. Me hice hacía atrás sutilmente, pero él se quedó ahí. Abrió los ojos, encendiendo una mirada vivaz y con las mejillas ruborizadas extendió una risita torcida de culpabilidad.

—Un horrendo error, ¿Cierto? —musitó lentamente.

—Me temo que sí…

—Edward me matará por esto —suspiró hondo y relajó los hombros— y Alice, bueno a ella preferiría que no se lo contaras.

—Seguro —escupí media nerviosa y confundida con su actitud.

—Mis disculpas… —ofreció calmado.

—No hay problema. Ya está olvidado —respondí para salir pronto de la situación incómoda.

Dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la lluvia, pero cuando estaba a medio camino, giró.

—Por el bienestar psicológico de Edward y Alice, espero que a ellos no les haya sucedido algo como esto —sonrió irónico, creo que para aplacar los nervios. Volvió a retomar su camino y se subió al auto.

No vi más a Jasper hasta un par de semanas después cuando fui a visitar a Alice y él estaba con ella, habían vuelto. Era el mismo chico sofisticado de siempre, aunque menos misterioso, ya no tenía mucho que esconder, no entre nosotras al menos.

Fui a Jacksonville a visitar a mi abuela materna, durante un poco más de una semana. Me merecía unas vacaciones lejos de este lugar, aunque fuera por poco tiempo. Comí, dormí, leí, tomé sol y vi películas, en resumen: descansé.

Me mantenía en contacto con Alice y Rose y por ambas, sabía que todo el asunto de Edward iba muy bien. Se había recuperado de maravilla al traumático proceso y ahora, estaba volviendo a su vida normal, aunque de vez en cuando tenía que volver al hospital para estar en observación, en caso de fiebre o cualquier alteración, pero gracias a los cuidados de los médicos y la ayuda divina se estaba recuperando.

En cuanto volví, junto con mi llegada, aterrizaron en mi casa Alice y Rose. Las dos andaban de lo más enamoradas con sus medias naranjas, me gustaba verlas así, felices, radiantes, pero al ver sus vidas hacían que me replanteara la mía, quizá tenía que alejarme más tiempo de Seattle.

La semana siguiente a mi regreso, Edward cayó al hospital nuevamente, se había sentido un poco mareado y para un cuidado más exhaustivo Carlisle prefería llevarlo a su trabajo, donde sus ojos lo vieran. Fui de compras y cuando iba de vuelta a mi casa decidí ir a verlo.

Estacioné en el aparcamiento del hospital con el corazón apretado y las tripas haciendo estragos en mi vientre. Pregunté por la habitación de Edward y caminé a paso lento hacia ella, observando que no hubiese nadie más. El pasillo estaba libre de posibles _obstáculos_.

Me paré en el umbral de la puerta, tres cuartos abierta, y quedé petrificada cuando lo vi de espaldas, caminando hacia la ventana. Volvió a dar unos pasos hacia el otro extremo de la ventana, como si fuese un león enjaulado. Llevaba una bata azul hasta las rodillas y tenía unas pelusas broncíneas sobre la cabeza. Los ojos se me anegaron de emoción, realmente se estaba curando. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta que superé con rapidez, pero el pecho se me contrajo aún más.

Desde aquel rincón de su habitación, de pronto quedó paralizado, como si hubiese sentido mi presencia. Un minuto después se giró hacia la puerta. Sus ojos del color de la miel líquida me presionaron el corazón. Extendió una sonrisa dulce y noté como el pecho se le hinchaba más al respirar y los ojos le brillaban de emoción.

—Pasa, por favor… —esas palabras dulces como el caramelo acariciaron mis oídos con una melodía perfecta. Quedé inmóvil ante su invitación, hasta que él dio un paso más hacia mí.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunté torpemente y procurando cierta distancia. Me cogí las manos y entrelacé los dedos porque me temblaban y no quería que él lo notara.

—Muy bien, me he sentido fantástico —sonrió esperanzado. Inclinó el rostro y luego levantó la vista, caminando hacia mí y luego, apoyándose en el borde la cama— supe que tú intercediste para hablar con Esme y Alice… Siempre te voy a estar agradecido, no sabes cuánto —los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se enjugó una antes de que cayeran.

—Tenía que hacer lo que estuviese a mi alcance —contesté con el corazón moliéndose de tanta contracción. Él asintió y caminó hacia la puerta para cerrarla.

Lo observé con detalle: caminaba lento, pero seguro y saludable.

—Edward, no te preocupes, me voy pronto, sólo quería saber de ti —le aseguré, acercándome hacia la puerta. Él se giró con rostro preocupado y me suplicó con la mirada.

— ¿Me puedes dar unos minutos?

Me quedé de pie, inmóvil, más por no irme que por avanzar a la puerta. Edward se plantó frente a mí, oliendo al aroma masculino más delicioso que recordaba.

—No sé ni como empezar, se me cae la cara de vergüenza de cómo me porté contigo. No sé si alguna vez me llegues a entender, pero no quería herirte más.

—Me heriste de la forma más cruel que se puede dañar a una novia —le recriminé con la voz atascada en un nudo.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero no tenía alternativa. Cada día conmigo era una tortura para ti, podía verlo en tus ojos, tus actitudes. Te estaba arrastrando a un pozo negro junto a mí.

—Pero si pudiste encontrarme un reemplazo pronto, ¿Verdad? —escupí.

— ¿Te refieres a Carmen? —preguntó torciendo una mueca. No contesté, pero él sabía a qué me refería— ella es una amiga.

— ¡Vaya amiga! —bufé sarcástica.

—Si te refieres a que si alguna vez tuvimos algún contacto _físico_, te puedo asegurar que más relación tuviste tú con Jasper que yo con ella —enarcó una ceja que poco a poco se le comenzaba a notar nuevamente.

Jasper le había contado ¡Vaya, sí tenía cojones! Yo en su lugar no sé si lo habría hecho. Apreté mi labio inferior y él sonrió irónico.

—Y bien, ¿Crees que la puedo considerar mi novia? Ella sólo me acompañó, quizá incluso más a mi madre que a mí —espetó amargamente. Miré el suelo y negué con la cabeza.

—Eso da igual, Edward. No tenías derecho a abandonarme cuando yo sólo quería estar contigo.

—Y era también lo que yo más quería.

— ¿Entonces? —insistí con ira y frustración.

—No quería verte sufrir más.

—Esa era mi decisión —gruñí.

Se acercó a mi lado y cogió un mechón de mi cabello rojo.

—Lo sé también, me equivoqué Bells, una vez más te ruego que me perdones.

—Después de esta última, la primera no tiene importancia —musité apenada.

— ¿De verdad? —se le iluminó el rostro.

—No es para alegrarse, Edward. No he olvidado _esa_ vez, tan sólo te digo que la última fue peor —espeté con voz agria y a él se le apagó la sonrisa.

—Claro, aunque nunca te he aclarado porqué lo hice —insistió.

—Te escucho —escupí con rabia y crucé los brazos en una actitud huraña.

—Esa noche necesitaba cumplir con un requisito para ingresar a la fraternidad.

— ¡¿Me usaste para que te dejaran ingresar a ese estúpido juego de niños? No tienes corazón Edward, era mi primera vez… —gruñí, profundamente dolida.

—Cada día que pasa lo recuerdo y me arrepiento —sus ojos se entristecieron.

—Estuviste un año conquistándome, invitándome a tu casa, ¡Cuándo aún iba al colegio! Preparando el escenario para hacerme caer en tus redes. Eres peor de lo que pensaba.

—Eso no fue así, yo me enamoré de ti. Eras tú o debía acostarme con otra, yo quería hacer el amor contigo, no quería revolcarme con la primera que se cruzara por delante.

— ¡¿Teniendo a toda tu fraternidad de espectadora? Lindo concepto de hacer el amor el tuyo —apreté la mandíbula con rabia—. Me utilizaste para tener sexo, grabarme y hacerme sentir como la mujer más tonta del planeta cuando todos esos imbéciles comenzaron a aplaudir.

—Por lo que más quieras ¡Lo siento tanto, Bella! Fue un error, quizá debí aceptar a otra o simplemente renunciar a la hermandad. Créeme que jamás volvería a hacer algo así.

El corazón me dio un vuelco ante sus palabras. Ese había sido su primer error conmigo y el que quedaría para siempre en mi memoria. Edward siempre había preferido a su fraternidad antes que a mí, y ni siquiera era cosa de escoger, me humillaba en obediencia a ella, esa vez fue el inicio y luego siguió cuando fue a su ritual asqueroso en la casa de Whitlock que presenciamos Alice y yo.

— ¿Sabes Edward?, me alegro mucho de que te estés recuperando —me zafé de su mirada y salí disparada del cuarto antes de que el alma me traicionará y me hiciera volver a él para besarlo y perderme en sus brazos, que era lo que realmente más deseaba.


	28. Sed de amarte

_Hola mis queridísimas lectoras,_

_Ahora mismo les presento mi próximo capítulo (penúltimo por lo demás) para que lo disfruten y si algunas les gusta leer con música como a mí les recomiendo "If I Ain't got you" de Alicia Keys (¡Amo su música es muy inspiradora!)._

_Por supuesto ¡Gracias querida Beta! Mil gracias por hacerte un espacio entre tus tantas actividades para dedicarle tiempo a mis textos que corriges con minuciosidad e inteligencia. Y ella, como ya les he contando antes chicas, es de las súper __**Betasfanfiction**__ de __**Mundofanfiction**__ (ahora .COM ¡Felicitaciones por eso!), hacen un trabajo fabuloso ayudándonos._

_Besos,_

_Karen_

**Capítulo XXVIII**

**Sed de amarte**

Cuando estábamos a sólo dos semanas de volver a clases llegó una citación a mi casa. Era una esplendorosa invitación al juzgado ¡Lo que me faltaba! Era lo último que quería en este momento, pero era inevitable.

Charlie había insistido en que interpusiera cargos contra Félix, pero no quise, la vergüenza era mayor, sin embargo, había sido citada como testigo en el caso de Edward y Rose. Esto significó fiesta para los Alfa. Yo sólo quería dar vuelta la página y seguir adelante. El destino se obstinaba con mi dignidad ¡Arg!

Mi padre insistió en acompañarme a declarar. Entré a una sala pequeña, con un señor juez en el podio, asimilándose más a una deidad en su condición que un simple mortal, más un estrado de jurados que escuchaban mi testimonio con gran atención.

En una de las dos mesas en frente mío estaban Félix, Dimitri y Riley, junto a su abogado defensor. Sus ojos oscuros me interceptaban como metralletas, tenía los labios rojos como las cerezas y la piel pálida y tersa como un vampiro. Me estremecí cuando se cruzaron nuestras miradas, un intenso sentimiento de odio se derramaba incluso a través de sus poros. Edward ya más repuesto estaba en la mesa contigua. Más atrás se situaban Charlie y Reneé, Rosalie y sus padres, Alice y Jasper, Carlisle y Elizabeth, Eleazar, James, Yeveris e incluso el rector de la facultad, Aro Vulturi.

La audiencia oía con atención las falacias del abogado defensor que intentaba, con pocas posibilidades a su favor, de atenuar los hechos para disminuir la pena, sobre todo de Félix. El abogado de Edward, un amigo de infancia de su padre, estaba junto a él. Era alto, delgado, pero de apariencia severa, a pesar de sus rasgos dulces.

La sala se sentía fría, a pesar de que había bastante gente y el sitio era pequeño, nada más allá de diez por diez. Me temblaban las manos y la voz me salía en medio de tiritones, poco confiables y bochornosos, secándome la boca y garganta, provocándome tos.

Edward, ya bastante más repuesto, me miraba con expresión preocupada, mientras trataba de hablar. Después del juramento el abogado de Edward me increpó.

—Bien señorita Swan, el señor Cullen nos asegura que el señor Félix, tenía cierta obsesión con usted, además de la rivalidad enfermiza con la fraternidad _Alfa_. ¿Cómo describiría esta situación? ¿En qué circunstancias conoció al acusado?

—Eeeh —comencé con una sensación áspera en la garganta. Mis cuerdas vocales se negaban a pronunciarse. Una joven mujer, de traje formal: chaqueta recta y falda hasta la rodilla de gris marengo, me llevó un vaso de agua. Se lo agradecí sinceramente, porque sabía que estaba haciendo una excepción—. Lo conocí… conocí a Félix en un bar, una noche que salí con Alice Brandon.

—¿Es cierto que usted mantuvo una relación sentimental con el acusado? —fijé los ojos en él. Me miraba con expresión punzante y amenazadora.

— ¿Relación sentimental? No lo llamaría de ese modo… —respondí incómoda.

—Seré más directo, ¿Tuvo relaciones sexuales con el acusado? —el abogado arremetió muy serio, dejándome en claro que no estaba para perder el tiempo, sin embargo a pesar de su pregunta precisa, el tono era más bien sutil. Las mejillas se me pusieron calientes por la vergüenza.

—No voluntariamente —aseguré, acercándome tímidamente al micrófono.

— ¿Quiere decir que abuso de usted? —insistió. Miré a mi padre, quien oía atento y con la mandíbula tensa, pero de paso me encontré con Edward. Negaba con la cabeza. Asentí, pero el abogado me presionó—. Señorita Swan necesitamos una respuesta —tragué saliva para darme valor.

—Sí.

Observé a Félix que le daba instrucciones a su abogado.

— ¡Objeción su señoría! —irrumpió luego.

—Aceptada —agregó el señor todopoderoso de las leyes. Abrí los ojos de impresión.

—Mi cliente asegura que la señorita Swan lo provocó, dándole señales erradas.

Edward dio un respingo. _¡¿Qué?_ Articulé en voz baja, sorprendida.

— ¿Es eso cierto señorita Swan? —continuó el abogado de Edward con un tono severo, pero que en el fondo encubría cierto paternalismo. Sentí los ojos pegados en mí.

— ¡No! Claro que no —negué rotundamente.

Se oyeron murmullos de fondo y Edward se removió incómodo. Su piel se comenzaba sonrojar, estaba furioso.

—Desestimada su objeción —intervino el juez—. Prosiga señor abogado.

— ¿Cómo ocurrió el incidente? —continuó.

—Félix se desquitó conmigo porque supuso que había sido yo quien había avisado a los Alfa de que querían darle una paliza a Jasper —espeté, intentando disimular mi ira.

— ¿Y qué hizo después? —siguió.

—Me obligó a tener sexo con él. Además de golpearme —argüí con más ira aún al recordarlo.

— ¿Y por qué no lo denunció en su momento, a sabiendas que tenía antecedentes de ser sospechoso de la muerte de dos chicas de su misma universidad?

—Por vergüenza —admití con la pena de los quintos infiernos. Eché un vistazo a mi padre y él inclinó el rostro, negando con la cabeza.

El interrogatorio continuó hasta absorber mi última gota de dignidad. Tuve que contar la escena con detalles delante de todos mis amigos, sus padres y los míos. Edward parecía especialmente consternado, a pesar de que él había sido quién me había curado cuando me encontró echa un estropajo en el garaje de mi casa tras la agresión de Félix.

Tuve que relatar con lujo de detalles la golpiza que Félix le había dado a Edward en el estacionamiento del _mall_. Fue humillante.

Luego citaron al psicólogo forense, quien explicó al jurado cómo se comportaba un psicópata: igual a Félix.

También llamaron a que atestiguaran Alice y Jasper, por supuesto Edward dio su testimonio con tal descripción que se me removieron las tripas al oírlo. Cuando fue el turno de Rose se le anegaron los ojos de lágrimas e hizo una descripción breve de los dos hechos: primero de su abuso y luego, de cuando fue testigo de cómo Félix me agredió delante de ella.

Nuestros padres estaban consternados y se miraban unos con otros, simplemente anonadados e incrédulos de tanto daño. Al terminar la sesión, salí disparada para irme a casa, no estaba para saludos de lástima y seguidos interrogatorios, pero antes, pasé al baño a refrescarme la cara con agua fría para borrar los rastros de llanto, pero mis nariz colorada no hacía nada por ayudarme.

Marché por los pasillos vacíos con el pecho contraído y la dignidad pisoteada. Una figura esbelta y preocupada se cruzó en mi camino, interceptándome en seco.

—Hola —saludó Edward, extendiendo una sonrisa escasa.

—Hola —le devolví el saludo, intentando no detenerme, aunque era imposible porque estaba frente mío, interceptándome el paso. En su cabeza ya las pelusas broncíneas habían crecido un poquito más y tenía un aspecto rosado en la piel

— ¿Tienes unos minutos? —extendió aún más la sonrisa, iluminándole los ojos. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

—La verdad es que no, Edward —rechacé de plano su invitación. Automáticamente se le abrieron más los ojos, al parecer no esperaba una respuesta tan tajante, con tono agresivo, en cuanto hilara la primera frase. Di un paso al lado y me alejé de él.

—Tan sólo quería darte las gracias por venir —apretó la mandíbula.

—No fue por voluntad —me mordí el labio inferior. Tenía una expresión suplicante en el rostro que me comprimió el corazón, pero no cedí ante sus encantos. Está vez no lo lograría.

—De todos modos… gracias —aspiró su labio inferior. La picardía se le había ido de los ojos.

—Eso es suficiente —di media vuelta y continué mi camino ¿De qué otra manera pensaba _agradecerme_? Me dio un escalofrío y una risita lujuriosa invadió mi rostro.

Al llegar al final del pasillo vislumbré el coche patrulla de mi padre. Me hizo un gesto y caminé hacia él.

El miércoles de esa semana fuimos a tomarnos un café a un delicioso salón de té, había sido idea de Alice, según ella moría por una tarta de frambuesas. Hicimos nuestro pedido y nuestra amiga pidió una ración doble. Yo jugueteaba con la crema de mi grandioso _Capuccino_ y Rose bebía su refresco de piña, mientras esperábamos el resto del pedido.

— ¿Y cómo va todo con Emmett? —insté a nuestra amiga a hablar.

—De maravillas —esbozó una risa torcida —ustedes creerán que soy una estúpida, pero si la golpiza sirvió para que Emmett se decidiera, valió la pena.

—_Mmmm_… no lo creo Rose. Me diste un susto de muerte —gruñí y ella sonrió.

—En todo caso estamos muy bien. Ayer fue a conocer a mis padres y no lo creerán, pero ¡Lo amaron! Sobre todo mi papá. Jamás pensé que él fuese del tipo perfecto de mi familia.

—Es que después de que casi muere su hija —acertó Alice y ambas asentimos.

—También es verdad, pero en fin, todo está de maravilla. Queremos aprovechar esta última semana de vacaciones para escaparnos juntos.

— ¿Dónde irán? —preguntó Alice.

—_Mmmm_, no lo tenemos claro aún, pero ya se resolverá —rió pícara.

Un silencio impropio de nuestras reuniones se apoderó de la mesa. Alice intentaba contener una sonrisa, pero sus pómulos exacerbados por las comisuras elevadas la delataron.

— ¿Qué pasa, Alice? —continué con una sonrisa.

—Tengo que contarles algo. En verdad no es una certeza, más bien tengo sospechas…

—Por tu expresión, deduzco que es algo bueno —musitó Rose, intrigada de tanto misterio— ¿Jasper te pidió matrimonio?

Rose me miró haciéndome un gesto de _¿Qué le pasa?_ En tanto Alice continuaba con el rostro inclinado hacia la mesa, sin fijar la vista en nosotras.

—Parece que… —por fin elevó el rostro— parece que estoy embarazada.

— ¡Quéeee! —aulló Rose.

—Alice, pero ¿Cómo? Tú sabes cuidarte muy bien. ¿Fue a propósito? —continué sin esconder mi asombro.

—Jasper lo sugirió y yo… bueno, creí que era una opción —sonrió avergonzada.

— ¡Matarás a tus padres de un infarto! —la reprendí.

—No creo que me digan algo.

—Lo dudo —continué para mí misma.

— ¿Cuánto tienes de retraso? —espetó Rose, volviendo a recuperar su compostura habitual, más allá de la deformación de los rasgos a raíz del impacto.

—Cuatro semanas.

— ¡Vaya! Eso sí debe ser embarazo —susurré consternada.

— ¿En serio te lo pidió Jasper? —arguyó Rose. Nuestra amiga asintió.

— ¿Por eso los antojos, eh? —por fin el aliento me volvió.

—Eso creo, hoy me haré un _test_ —aseguró muy contenta.

Observé su alegría y la felicidad en sus ojos me dijo que fuese como fuese lo que hacía estaba bien. Me paré y le di un tremendo abrazo, susurrándole la mejor de las intenciones en esta nueva _aventura_. Rose me siguió y nos abrazamos las tres. A Alice se le anegaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero no lloró.

—Gracias chicas…

—Siempre estaremos contigo —agregó Rose.

Cada una elevó su refresco y celebremos el nuevo acontecimiento que, si bien no se confirmaba aún, era lo más probable.

Cuando llegué a mi casa esa noche y considerando la nueva noticia, lamenté mi decisión de irme a _Jacksonville_ durante este año, pero la disposición ya estaba tomada y en un par de semanas más me iría con mi abuela por un tiempo indefinido. Para el nacimiento de mi _sobrino_ viajaría a conocerlo.

La semana siguiente Alice nos confirmó sus sospechas y pasamos buena parte de los días visitando tiendas de bebé, mientras Rose estaba en su luna de miel. Le conté a mi amiga mis planes para este año y se hundió en una tremenda tristeza. Sin embargo, la idea de visitarnos la llenó de esperanza y a mí también. Aunque aún no podía conciliar la idea de que Alice se convirtiera en madre, quería apoyarla en su nuevo desafío de vida.

Congelé por tiempo indefinido las asignaturas de la universidad. Hablé directamente con el rector, siempre frío y severo que por supuesto, intentó persuadirme.

— ¿Está segura de esta decisión señorita Swan? Uno debe enfrentar los problemas y no arrancarse de ellos —decretó con el ceño fruncido y mi carta de solicitud entre sus dedos largos y níveos.

—_Mmmm_, probablemente usted no me comprenda, pero lo veo como una especie de _ventilador_ automático para sobrevivir —no sabía si le quedaba claro lo que había querido decir y es que me refería a que mi mente y cuerpo comenzaba a pedir por sí mismos un descanso a tanto estrés y estar aquí, no era lo mejor para desenredar mi confusión mental.

—Me imagino que será algo propio del género femenino —musitó con una sonrisa ante su comentario machista. No quise entrar en detalles.

—Es probable… —le sonreí, aunque con un poco de pica por dentro, estaba desacreditando mis razones.

—Espero que reconsidere pronto su postura —intentó convencerme, nuevamente.

—Quizá… —tenía claro que no declinaría.

Mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo aunque nada de felices, sobre todo por el hecho de que me separaría de ellos por tanto tiempo, sin embargo, entendían lo engorroso que había sido para mí toda esta situación y finalmente, accedieron.

Rose y Alice volvieron a clases como de costumbre y yo aproveché esa semana para terminar los detalles de mi viaje. Me inscribí en un curso de alemán y francés que empezaría en una semana más, en cuanto llegara a _Jacksonville_. La única feliz era mi abuela.

Como si el clima quisiera hacerme una triste despedida comenzó a llover como habituaba en _Seattle_. Las calles estaban húmedas y una cortina de tensa neblina cubría la atmósfera, sin embargo, durante la tarde salió el sol por breves momentos, esperanzándome con sus rayos de sol inocuos, pero brillantes. Mi madre había salido en una de sus misiones de ayuda junto a Esme —después de nuestro _impasse_ se habían vuelto íntimas— y mi padre, estaba en su trabajo.

Almorcé tallarines básicos, con salsa simple y un poco de queso, en una bandeja sentada en mi cama, mientras veía una serie de la tarde. Bajé a dejar los trastos sucios y de pronto sonó el timbre ¡A Reneé se le habían quedado las llaves! Fui con una sonrisa hacia el umbral de la puerta —sólo el hecho de saber que me iría me hacía extrañarlos anticipadamente—. Fui en busca de las llaves colgadas a un costado de la cocina, para refregarle en su cara que, otra vez, las había olvidado, pero no estaban. No era ella.

Caminé lento y con bastante curiosidad, porque si hubiese sido una de las chicas me habría llamado antes. Miré por el ojo mágico, pero no vi a nadie en el escaso diámetro que mostraba ese orificio. Abrí la puerta.

Quedé sin aliento cuando observé a Edward bajo el árbol en medio de nuestro pequeño jardín. Llevaba una camisa a cuadros rojos y grises, abierta, dejando al descubierto una camiseta azul clara; jeans gastados y un jockey para cubrirse el rostro de los pocos rayos de sol. El corazón me comenzó a brincar, acelerándome el pulso y nublándome la razón, presionándome el pecho de un modo delicado, doloroso y placentero.

Observaba el césped con una mirada ida, en tanto esperaba que le abriera la puerta. Al parecer no la oyó, porque siguió mirando al vacío. Pero tras contemplarlo por unos instantes, miró hacia mi dirección.

—Hola —sonrió tímidamente, soltando la rama que sostenía en la mano derecha.

—Hola —fruncí el ceño y nada cordial por el nerviosismo, continué— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, intentando escapar del escaso sol bajo unos pequeños brazos del árbol que lo cobijaba.

—No has ido a clases, quería asegurarme de que estabas bien —apretó sus labios y los ojos cálidos se le enternecieron todavía más.

— ¡Ah, es eso! —suspiré algo desilusionada, en el fondo de mi corazón albergaba la esperanza de que viniera a decirme que me amaba—. No, me temo que no volveré a la facultad.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —abrió los ojos, sorprendidísimo— ¿Te expulsaron? ¿Razones económicas?

— ¿Por qué deberían expulsarme? —respondí con una pregunta sarcástica. En verdad cada palabra que le decía a Edward, antes de _escupirla,_ pasaba por el filtro de mi gran herida y por eso resultaban un torbellino de frases agresivas.

—No lo sé, ¿Lo hubiese sabido, cierto? —más que una respuesta se hablaba él mismo— entonces, ¿Económicas? Hay muchas becas… —continuó, exponiéndose innecesariamente al sol a raíz de la emoción. Los rayos le pegaban en el rostro. Después de todo lo que había sufrido no podía dejarlo expuesto.

— ¿Quieres pasar? —miré hacia el cielo— El sol… —espeté. Negó con la cabeza y apretó los labios.

—No creo que un par de minutos me dañe, aunque —continuaba con expresión preocupada— podríamos dar una vuelta, hace mucho que no conversamos —sonrió, dulcificando sus rasgos.

Observé el reloj en un instinto absurdo, lo pensé una vez, dos y a la tercera decidí que sí ¿Qué tan malo podría suceder si me iba la próxima semana a Jacksonville?

—Está bien —sonreí sin fuerza— iré por un abrigo.

—Te espero —asintió satisfecho.

En cuanto salí me esperaba con la puerta del copiloto abierta. Sonreía plácidamente, pero libre de malicia. Era Edward en su fase dulce, hermosa, renovada. Sintonizó la primera radio que apareció al encenderla. Era música bastante _alternativa_ y anticuada. Como si fuese una triste trampa del destino comenzó a sonar _¿Qué será de ti?_ Interpretada por _Thalia_.

"_Cambiaste sin querer toda mi vida, motivo de una paz que ya se olvida… Esta sed de amarte me hace bien… Te necesito para estar feliz"._

¡Maldita sea, cómo esa letra ahora! Se me revolvieron las tripas.

— ¿Puedo cambiar la música? —pregunté con el alma destruida. Edward sonrió amargamente y asintió sin protestar. Cambié el dial y lo último que alcancé a oír fue:

"_¿Qué será de ti?"_

Estacionamos frente a un mirador en medio de frondosos árboles. El sol ya se había escondido y unas tímidas gotas golpeaban contra el vidrio del _Volvo_. Edward hizo su asiento hacia atrás para ponerse más cómodo. Me miraba con preocupación.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no irás a la universidad? —espetó con curiosidad.

Me aclaré la garganta antes de hablar, se me había secado la boca.

—La próxima semana me voy a _Jacksonville_. A vivir —solté con la mandíbula tensa.

Se quedó inmóvil como una estatua. No mostró expresión alguna, excepto por sus ojos miel que se oscurecieron volviéndose como el caramelo sólido. Giró levemente el rostro hacia la ventana.

— ¡Cielos! Debí imaginarme que harías algo así —apoyó la cabeza contra su mano abierta, con el codo descansando en la ranura de la ventana, quedando de medio lado. Los ojos se le comenzaron a enrojecer, mientras apretaba la mandíbula para atenuar el temblor de su mentón—. ¡Maldita sea, he sido un imbécil!

Abrió la puerta de su lado y salió disparado en medio de la nada. Me quedé dentro del auto, sin saber qué hacer. Por más que intentaba convencerme que verlo así no era culpa mía, irónicamente, sabía que yo era la causante.

Se acercó a la orilla y cogió unas piedrecillas —y no tan pequeñas— que comenzó a lanzar al mar. Con la tensión con que las enviaba al vacío podía notar la rabia con que lo hacía. La lluvia comenzó a golpear con violencia, empapándolo completamente. Aún tenía las defensas bajas, no podía enfermar. Bajé del coche.

— ¡Edward, es mejor que nos vayamos! —alcé la voz por encima del meloso alboroto de la lluvia. Se giró con el rostro tenso y yo caminé hacia donde estaba él, con los brazos cruzados y rodeando el auto, pero cuando ya me acercaba más hacia él me detuve. Tenía una expresión salvaje en el rostro. La tristeza se había ido para dar paso a la ¿Rabia? ¿Impotencia?

Me detuve en un punto y él comenzó a caminar hacía mí, con paso lento, pero decidido. A medida que se acercaba yo retrocedía de espaldas, hasta chocar con el frío y mojado metal del auto. Se quedó observándome y una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su aliento, tibio y húmedo, susurró:

—Quédate aquí, quédate conmigo, no me dejes por favor… —apretó su cuerpo tibio contra el mío, ejerciendo _cierta_ presión— no ahora —jadeó leve. Quedé muda, mientras sus labios recorrían la parte alta de mi cuello con los suyos— no podré soportarlo, por favor.

El estómago se me contrajo con mariposas y al mismo tiempo, dolor en el pecho. Me estaba incitando para que lo besara. Estaba jugando conmigo para que le suplicara que posara sus labios en los míos.

—No hagas todo más difícil —le rogué con la respiración entrecortada, mientras sus labios succionaban mi cuello con su lengua y saliva—. Por alguna vez en la vida, déjame en paz —logré decir entre gemidos vergonzosos.

Descendió por debajo de mi mandíbula, trazando un caminito con su boca hasta alcanzar mi clavícula. Apretó la curva de mi cuello, sutilmente, con sus dientes.

—Dime que sí, dime que te quedarás conmigo —continuó irreverente, hundiendo su boca en mi piel, despertando feromonas entre ambos.

El pulso se me subió a mil y un cosquilleo invencible comenzó a repiquetear desde mi cabeza hasta las entrañas. La lluvia nos mojaba a ambos, pero no me importaba, se veían sensuales las gotitas sobre sus labios tersos y rojos.

—Edward esta vez no será a tu modo —le amenacé con ironía. Mi voluntad se había ido a un pozo oscuro y ahora, afloraban mis más intensos deseos de estar junto a él.

Lo miré por fin, clavándome en sus ojos y su mente hasta alcanzarlo por completo. Me deshice de su presa contra el _Volvo_ y atrapé su mandíbula cuadrada entre mis manos. Se estremeció, pero desafiante, como siempre en su vida, continuó con la mirada pegada a la mía.

— ¿Esto es lo que tanto quieres? —lo increpé con voz sensual y lo obligué a inclinarse hasta alcanzarme la boca. Entreabrí sus labios y lo besé, mientras él soltaba un gemido de gozo, como si saboreará el helado más delicioso y prohibido del planeta. Me puse a mil.

Cuando al fin lo dejé respirar pasó sus manos, rodeándome la cintura y aferrándome hacia él. Ahora me besaba él, en tanto pasaba la yema de sus dedos en medio de mi camisa abierta —por moda, no porque él lo hubiese hecho—. Trazó caminos hasta llegar al borde de mis pantalones. Se introdujo bajo mi camiseta para acariciarme el torso con la piel desnuda. Sus dedos fríos me hicieron vibrar, pero también me recordaron el riesgo que significaba exponer a Edward a un resfrío.

—Debemos salir de aquí —murmuré en su oído— estás empapado—. Bufó con una risita confusa. Traté de mirarlo, aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, extrayendo toda mi esencia.

— ¿Aún te importo, cierto? —preguntó con amarga determinación.

—No quiero que enfermes por mi culpa —intenté alejarlo, empujando su hombro hacia atrás.

—No deberías preocuparte… estoy bien —abrió los ojos y sonrió.

—Y quiero que lo sigas estando, así que vamos —logré zafarme por debajo de su brazo. Inspiró hondo, armado de paciencia, y sonrió.

Se instaló en el asiento del conductor, giró la llave para hacer contacto y encendió la calefacción. Automáticamente se prendió la radio.

—No creo que sea buena alternativa quedarnos húmedos en tu auto. Es mejor que te vayas a tu casa.

—Tengo una idea mejor —sonrió y miró hacia el asiento de atrás.

—No, Edward —negué en la cabeza, pero algo vio en mis ojos que lo hicieron tomar justamente la decisión contraria.

Me cogió la quijada e inclinó su rostro para besarme el extremo de la comisura de los labios. Luego lo hizo con el otro lado, pero al final succionó mi labio inferior para que le diera paso en mi boca. Me acarició el cabello con la punta de sus dedos, sosteniéndome la mirada. En sus ojos había distintas emociones entremezcladas, reflejos de su corazón. Las más fuertes: impotencia y amor: ¡Sí, por fin podía verlo en sus ojos!

Pasó sus dedos, marcándome las mejillas y reconociendo la piel de mi nariz, pómulos, ojos y labios. Se le anegaron los ojos.

—Te amo Bella Swan —sonrió, con una cuota de resignación, cogió mis manos y me besó la yema de los dedos, cargándome las manos sobre su boca tibia—. No te pediré nada, no me lo merezco, tan sólo quiero que lo sepas.

Quise decirle: _y yo te amo a ti_, pero el nudo del rencor se me cruzó en la garganta, dejándome muda.

—Eres lo más bello, importante y maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida, pero no supe amarte como lo merecías y tendré que pagar el más alto precio por ello.

Lo contemplé impávida.

—No te diré que me conformo, porque es una horrenda mentira. Sólo puedo decirte que te dejaré libre —una lágrima densa cayó desde su ojo derecho— pero con la esperanza de que algún día vuelvas.

La sinceridad de sus palabras revolvieron mis sentimientos. Estaba logrando persuadirme, aunque esta vez sin quererlo, pero mi voluntad se mantenía intacta y no cometería el error de quedarme aquí cuando ya había planificado una nueva vida en _Jacksonville_.

A pesar de tener claro mi futuro, quería y necesitaba aprovechar el momento, aunque fuese una despedida. Apoyé las rodillas sobre el asiento del copiloto y me abalancé sobre él para besarlo con ansías. Respondió con un doloroso quejido, pero sin dejar de unir su boca a la mía.

Me recibió con ansías. Fui por él y me senté sobre su regazo. Cogió la piel de mi cuello con sus labios húmedos hasta descender por mi pecho, mientras descubría mi vientre con sus manos ávidas, dejándome sólo en ropa íntima.

Saqué su pesada camisa mojada y la polera que llevaba debajo. Tenía un hermoso pecho pálido y un poco más fornido que la última vez que lo había visto. Lo abracé mientras lo besaba. Sus manos se fueron a mis caderas, descendiendo hasta rozar mis pantalones y quitarlos con premura, a pesar de la incomodidad por la estrechez del lugar. Volví a mi sitio de copiloto, ya casi desnuda, y separé mis rodillas para acogerlo.

Su delicioso peso buscó la manera más cómoda de adaptarse a mis curvas, hasta hallar la postura perfecta. Mis pantaletas aún estaban puestas, pero no fueron un impedimento. Agradecí su habilidad.

Sentí la presión de su pelvis contra mi intimidad. Cerré los ojos y me dejé encausar por ese mar de delicias mientras se introducía en mí, tal como lo hacía antes. Soltó un gemido de placer y yo abracé sus piernas con las mías, mientras descansábamos sobre el asiento del copiloto. Edward se movía rítmico y seguro, sin embargo mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando noté que aún mantenía un par de lágrimas en las mejillas. Me sentí fatal.

—Tú eres mi vida, Bella. Jamás lo olvides —susurró con la respiración agitada, pero muy conciente de lo que decía.

Detrás de sus palabras comencé a oír a _Alice Keys_ de fondo, con esa bendita canción que me recordaba tanto a él: _Try sleeping with a broken heart_. Una simple canción que expresaba cuánto añoraba decirle. No entendía la magnitud del amor que sentía por él, sin embargo, de ahora en adelante dejaría de ser su órbita.

Las oleadas de placer me recorrían desde las entrañas hasta propagarse en cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo. Lo abracé con fuerza para amarlo más. Su cuerpo respondió con más intensidad. Todo perdió sentido en mi entorno, tan sólo éramos los dos en este mundo. Acurruqué mi cabeza en su pecho para ahogar un grito de lujuria, deseo y amor. Pero por sobre todo para no decir ese par de palabras que me condenarían: _te amo_.

La curva de bajada fue abrupta. Continuaba en mi interior, pero la emoción se había ido. Ahora podía ver con claridad y el panorama no fue nada alentador. Me encontraba acostada con el amor de mi vida, que venía saliendo de una terrible enfermedad, sin embargo, no confiaba en él y en un par de días lo dejaría para siempre.

Un pesado y denso nudo me cerró la garganta, doliéndome cada vez más, empeorando con la calidez de su cuerpo sobre el mío.

—Edward —le susurré al oído, con un tono más frío. No respondió en primera instancia. Tenía el rostro clavado entre mi cabello y el asiento. Hice amago de acomodarme para que se hiciera a un lado —aunque seguiría con él de ese modo de por vida—. Levantó el rostro, sonrojado por la intensa sesión de amor, y me observó con los ojos miel cargados de angustia y el rostro desencajado de frustración.

—No te vayas —me suplicó.

—Ya está decidido —le aseguré sin mirarlo, podía hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Se fue a su asiento, mudo, ya no hablaba nada. Buscó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse, mientras yo hacía lo mismo. La lluvia era una cortina que nos encubría como gran cómplice.

—Vamos —intenté parecer fría.

— ¿Dónde quieres ir? —preguntó confuso.

—A mi casa —aseguré. Negó con la cabeza y aseveró

—Esta noche te quedas conmigo. No te dejaré ir —espetó con un tono posesivo y una risita irónica que se contradecía con sus ojos tristes.

— ¿No crees que es algo que debo decidir yo? —reclamé enfadada.

—Por supuesto… entonces, ¿Quieres ir conmigo a una cabaña a pasar la noche? —aspiró el labio inferior, esperando con una mirada ansiosa. No podía negarme, era más fuerte que mi voluntad. Asentí.

Hizo partir el coche y nos perdimos por un camino de curvas y bosques. Cogí mi móvil y avisé a Reneé que llegaría más tarde o mañana. Reaccionó nada bien, pensaba que nuevamente me estaba metiendo en problemas —y en parte tenía razón—, pero no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

Llegamos a un sitio bastante acogedor, especial para parejas. Sin embargo, era hogareño sin cosas exóticas. Pedimos café para desentumirnos, recordándome la última vez que habíamos estado en un motel, antes de que él enfermara.

Nos sentamos frente a frente en una pequeña mesa redonda de madera, mientras una falsa chimenea calentaba el ambiente.

—Quédate en _Seattle_, prometo no molestarte, pero no te vayas por favor —continuó rogándome, abatido.

—Edward está todo listo: los pasajes, mis cursos de idiomas, mi abuela ya se hizo la idea y me preparó hasta una habitación. No puedo echarme para atrás.

—Son excusas Bella. Si quisieras de verdad…

—Quizá no lo quiero en verdad.

Inclinó el rostro, resignado ante mi aseveración.

—Edward, tu tienes una linda familia, hermana nueva y pronto ¡Hasta un sobrino! —traté de conformarlo. Rió sarcástico.

— ¿Familia? Fragmentos de ella querrás decir —arguyó con pena en los ojos.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Mis padres están separándose, ¿No lo sabías? —me increpó incrédulo.

—Ni idea Edward. Lo siento.

—La verdad yo no sé qué tanto. Después de enterarme de la relación que tuvo mi padre con la mamá de Alice, creo que cometió un horrendo error al volver con mi madre. Ella nunca fue para él la persona que realmente amaba —me miró incómodo y aseguró en un murmullo —no quiero que me pase lo mismo.

—No te pasará, encontrarás a la persona perfecta —sonreí triste ante la idea que esa _persona_ a quién yo misma me refería no fuera yo.

—Si no eres tú no será nadie —agregó determinante.

—Edward… —traté de persuadirlo.

—Es verdad. Te amo y no quiero a nadie más que no seas tú. Siento que te moleste oírlo.

Negué con la cabeza, dándole un último sorbo a mi café casi frío. No dejaba de mirarme. Cuando dejé la taza sobre el platillo me atrapó las manos.

—Siento todo y cada uno de los errores que cometí contigo. Y lo único que puedo jurarte es que no actué de mala fe, erré de estúpido. Siempre te he querido y en afán de evitar dañarte lo he hecho mil veces peor.

—Yo también he cometido errores, pero no es el momento…

—No me importa. No importa que te hayas metido con Jacob Black, que hayas intentando filmarme dos veces para ridiculizarme, que salieras con otros para hacerme sentir un idiota, porque me lo merecía. Incluso, no me importa que hayas besado a Jasper.

— ¡No lo besé! —reclamé— ¿Eso te dijo? —pregunté enojada y rió.

—Me dijo que él había intentado besarte, que te había dicho que le atraías, pero que jamás intentaría algo contigo y después simplemente lo hizo. ¿Respondiste ese beso? —insistió.

— ¡Claro que no! —fruncí el ceño.

—Eso también me lo dijo. Y me aseguró que seguías enamorada de mí. Creo que en eso se equivocó —bufó defraudado.

Lo quedé mirando fijo, batallando en si aclararle o no su duda.

—En eso también fue honesto. Es cierto.

Dio un respingo y los ojos se le iluminaron, rodeando su color miel de leves destellos verdosos.

—Entonces, si sientes lo mismo que yo ¿Te quedarás? —preguntó ansioso. Lo observé por unos segundos, miré el suelo, intentando descubrir qué le diría realmente.


	29. Latidos de confusión

_Queridísimas lectoras,_

_¡Más vale tarde que nunca! Y bueno como me demoré tanto y el que tenía pensado de último capítulo se extendió muchísimo más de lo necesario, tuve que dividirlo en dos, así que les dejo la primera parte._

_Un gran beso,_

_Karen_

**Capítulo XXIX**

**Latidos de confusión**

El día de la partida llegó. En mi cuarto descansaban dos grandes maletas y un par de cajas con enceres menores, pero igualmente importantes como fotos y peluches, tan sólo para sentirme un poco más cerca de aquí, a pesar de que me estaba alejando justamente por lo contrario.

Eché un último vistazo en mi cuarto que parecía tristemente deshabitado. La cama había quedado cubierta sólo con la colcha. El closet y los estantes de la cómoda habían sido desocupados. Mi laptop había quedado a buen recaudo en un pequeño maletín de mano. Lo cogí y bajé las escaleras, mientras Charlie se hacía cargo de mi equipaje. Reneé me esperaba sonriente a un costado del umbral de la puerta, pero con los ojos titilantes por las lágrimas a punto de brotarles.

— ¿Lista? —preguntó, creo que con la esperanza de que le dijera que no. Asentí, entonces me cogió por el brazo y me arrastró hacia fuera. El día estaba abochornado, es decir gris con destellos brillantes provenientes de las nubes. No hacía mucho frío. Cuando miré hacia la izquierda y vi el árbol, fue imposible no recordar a Edward.

Esa noche, nuestra última noche, nos quedamos en la cabaña, tal como me lo había pedido. El día siguiente lo pasamos juntos, como si fuésemos novios corrientes, sin embargo en mi corazón algo había cambiado, ahora lo veía todo de un modo distinto. Lo seguía queriendo y mucho, pero sentía un poco de rechazo por él que no tenía muy claro de donde se originaba, porque su actitud era la del novio perfecto, aunque no lo era y quizá eso me irritaba.

Ya era bastante entrada la noche cuando me sugirió que pasáramos otra velada. Él estaba en su asiento de copiloto y lo poco que alcanzaba a distinguir su silueta se debía a la luz mortecina de la farola apostada a un costado de la calle de mi casa.

—He tenido un día maravilloso contigo —sonrió sinceramente, ya menos ansioso. Inclinó el rostro y algo avergonzado asumió— ¿Si quieres te paso a buscar más tarde? Te puedes cambiar, darte una ducha y vamos a comer —sugirió entusiasmado, pero yo me sentía agotada. Esto había sido el cúlmine de varios meses de presión.

No quería parecer brusca, menos después de todo lo que había sucedido durante estas más de treinta horas. Su móvil sonó fuerte, pero él lo ignoró en espera de mi respuesta, una que no le iba a gustar.

—Contesta —lo insté, cuando el teléfono siguió chillando e iluminando el carro. Negó con la cabeza, pero ante la insistencia de quién lo llamaba —al parecer Carlisle—, accedió.

—Perdona —–se excuso y cogió el móvil—. Mamá, hola —espetó un poco molesto y del otro lado del auricular se oyó como un "¿A qué hora vas o volver?", en tono golpeado—. No lo sé aún —la voz de Edward se oía fastidiada— ¿Te aviso? ¿Está bien? —continuó irritado. Bufó— estoy bien mamá, no tengo cinco años… —de pronto frunció el ceño y la actitud agria de su expresión pasó a ser enternecedora— yo también a ti. Nos vemos luego.

Cortó el móvil y me sonrió un poco abochornado.

— ¿Te llaman a casa? —pregunté con voz dulce que no sé de dónde me nació, creo que en ocasiones también me convertía en medio mamá de Edward.

—Sí, las madres son un poco posesivas a veces. Y bueno, no la puedo culpar —sonrió triste— después de la enfermedad se puso diez veces más aprensiva.

—Deberías ir —decreté. Mis palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa y se hizo hacia atrás confundido.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Ya sabe que estoy bien, no es necesario.

—Es tu madre… —insistí y él inspiró hondo y soltó una risita sarcástica, había comprendido.

— ¿Y yo soy tu ex novio hostigoso que te acosa, verdad? —me miró por encima de sus cejas.

Respiré profundo, no era una disputa en la que estaba de ánimos en entrar, tampoco tenía la fuerza, porque como dije antes, me sentía agobiada. No quería más desgaste, ya había llegado a mi límite, por eso estaba huyendo de Seattle, de la universidad, mis padres, mis amigos y particularmente de él.

—No quiero comenzar una discusión, creo que el tema ya está agotado. Lo siento. Estuvimos muy bien juntos, por favor no lo estropeamos con malas palabras o intentando escarbar en los rencores del otro, por favor… —continué con cierto fastidio.

—Por supuesto —soltó una carcajada fingida. Se giró para quedar de frente al manubrio e hizo contacto con la llave para poner a andar el motor— ¡Qué tengas un buen viaje! —amenazó con la mandíbula apretada y sin mirarme. ¡Era tan orgulloso! Maldita sea no cambiaba ni un ápice.

Cogí la manilla de la puerta y me bajé del coche, intentando controlarme para no darle un golpe a la puerta. Calculé mis movimientos y fingí ignorarlo para no estallar en una histeria sin pies ni cabeza. Cerré con delicadeza. Hacía muchísimo frío y me pegué la chaqueta más hacia el cuerpo para mantener un poco más el calor. Cuando ya iba a mitad de camino hacia mi casa, oí que abrió la puerta, se bajó y gritó mi nombre.

— ¡Bella! —cerró la puerta, aún con el auto en marcha, y se apresuró en alcanzarme. Quedó frente a mí con actitud desafiante, pero con los ojos navegando en lágrimas, apretó aún más la mandíbula y sorpresivamente me atrapó el rostro con ambas manos para besarme. Sus labios tibios se sintieron como la miel sobre mi boca, inyectándome oleadas de vida, adrenalina y amor. Me continuó besando, manteniendo una de sus manos en mi cabeza y con la otra aferrándome hacia él por la cintura. Su necesidad era tan grande como la mía.

Mis instintos afloraron como tal y mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello. Cuando sintió el tacto de mis yemas en su cuero cabelludo gimió y me pegó aún más a él, besándome con más ímpetu. Al separarse de mí me abrazó por los hombros, ahogando un compulsivo espasmo de llanto. Tomó un poco de distancia y me cogió por los brazos.

— ¡Te amo! No lo olvides nunca por favor —elevó su mano y me acarició las mejillas, posicionándome uno de sus dedos en mi boca, al darse cuenta que iba a protestar— y te voy a esperar hasta el fin de los tiempos si es necesario.

Lo observé con el alma en un hilo, tenía las mejillas bañadas por la tristeza y los labios rojos de tanto besarme. Unas gotitas comenzaron a mojarnos. Él sonrió y me besó la frente.

—Anda, anda luego, si no quieres que te secuestre —se quedó observándome con una expresión triste en la cara.

Me solté de su mano firme y tibia y caminé hacia mi casa, sin voltearme. En cuanto cerré me apoyé en la puerta, con el corazón brincándome en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta, mientras oía el auto de Edward partir.

Una fuerte presión me apretó el corazón, elevándose hasta romperme la tensión en el cuello y derramando unas lágrimas de confusión y desamor. La luz de la escalera se encendió y vi a mi madre bajarlas envuelta en su bata blanca de satín. Llegó a mi lado y me contempló indecisa entre acercarse o no.

— ¿Con quién estabas? —preguntó por fin.

—Con Edward… —espeté en un susurro apenas audible.

— ¿Discutieron? —continuó.

—No quiero hablar de eso —decreté y comencé a subir los peldaños hacia mi habitación.

Al llegar a la penumbra de mi cuarto, cerré la puerta con llave y me desarmé sobre mi cama para llorar a cuanto dieron mis pulmones, sofocando mi pena en mi peluche preferido. Lloré tanto, tanto, que ni siquiera supe cuando me quedé dormida.

Al día siguiente amanecí a la hora de almuerzo, ya más descansada. Con el sol tras la ventana el mundo ya no parecía una extraña película de Tim Burton. Mis padres me estaban esperando para llevarme a un restaurante japonés, para luego comenzar a empacar. Y fue lo que hicimos.

Sé que estaban tristes, pero entendían mi decisión y la respetaban, sin intentar persuadirme. En la noche me junté con Alice y Rose en un bar, libre de fumadores por Alice, y nos dedicamos a recordar nuestras travesuras y reírnos de ellas, más que de hablar del futuro, porque ambas sabían que era un tema sensible para mí. Alice me regaló su chaqueta preferida, y que a mí siempre me había gustado, para que la recordara. Rose me llevó un set de maquillajes para que siempre estuviera linda y pudiese conquistar a cualquier _bombonazo_ que me interesara.

Llegamos al aeropuerto cerca de las tres de la tarde y en la antesala de embarque me esperaban mis amigas y sus respectivos novios. Jasper no dejaba de sostener una risita irónica en los labios, que Alice no vio de muy buena manera y a mí me incomodó.

— ¿Qué pasa, Jasper? Anda, dilo —lo increpó Alice, tratando de _comerse_ su molestia. Rose y Emmett habían ido por unas bebidas y mis padres por un café. Torció aún más la sonrisa.

—No sé quién es más testarudo… si tú, Bella o Edward. ¡Son insólitos! Les gusta el sufrimiento y el amor tormentoso —dijo por fin y a mí se me abrieron los ojos como platos.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunté intrigada.

—Tú te vas… —miró hacia alrededor de nosotros— y este otro pobre tonto anda medio escondido por ahí en vez de venir a despedirse.

Ante sus palabras me di vuelta inmediatamente, pero no vi a nadie.

—Me estás mintiendo, Jasper. Él no está aquí —lo recriminé. Se encogió de hombros.

—Si es lo que quieres creer…

La típica voz de anuncio se aeropuerto se oyó a través de los parlantes: "Se llama a todos los pasajeros del vuelo 345 de American Airlines, con destino a Jacksonville, a embarcar en la puerta 5". Vislumbre a mis padres acercándose rápidamente. Rose y Emmett ya se habían acercado. Le di un fuerte abrazo a cada uno y me fui rumbo a mi puerta sin mirar atrás. Sólo cuando traspasé el umbral giré a mirar y sí, Jasper tenía razón. En una esquina entre la muchedumbre, un poco más alejado del grupo, estaba Edward quieto, con aspecto de fantasma. Las manos en los bolsillos y expresión apesadumbrada. Boté mis últimas lágrimas por él.

Los primeros tres meses en Jacksonville fueron tristes a pesar del clima, pero mis cursos de idiomas iban muy bien. Conocí a un par de chicas de las que me hice amiga, pero extrañaba a las _verdaderas_. Mi mamá me vino a visitar al quinto mes y me contó que había visto a Alice y que ya tenía pancita.

— ¡Se ve muy mona! —me contó mientras tomábamos un café.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, y ese chico, ¿Jasper, cierto? No la deja ni al sol ni a sombra. Incluso Esme me contó que hay planes de matrimonio para después de que nazca el bebé.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Es una traidora! No me ha contado nada —reclamé.

—Quizá pensó que no era oportuno —continuó mi madre.

— ¿Por Edward? —pregunté y una fuerte presión me golpeó el pecho. Ella asintió.

— ¿Has sabido algo de él? —Reneé cavó hondo en mi herida. Negué con la cabeza.

—Me escribió un par de veces cuando llegué, pero como nunca le contesté…

—Quizá sea lo mejor por ahora —concluyó mi madre. Suspiré, recordarlo aún me resultaba doloroso.

El embarazo de Alice transcurrió con total normalidad y mi vida también, aunque un poco sola porque mi abuelita tenía mucha vida social y poco y nada estaba en la casa. Incluso estuve saliendo un par de semanas con un chico llamado Alec, pero no sé, había algo en él un tanto misterioso, que quizá de cierto modo y por un cortocircuito erróneo en mi cerebro, lo asimilé a Dimitri y decidí que era mejor alejarme. Menos mal no era un psicópata como el parcito de _Seattle_ que había terminado tras las rejas. Él no me hostigó. Y como pasaba buena parte del tiempo aburrida o frente al computador, no hacía mayor cosa que comer lo que significó ganar un par de kilos que se reflejaron en el lugar que menos me gustaba: mi abdomen.

Por las chicas sabía que la recuperación de Edward iba de viento en popa, ya estaba casi completamente normal. Por supuesto, después de todos los problemas que había tenido era una verdadera bendición su actual estado de salud. Lo extrañaba.

Para él este era su último año, probablemente _ad portas_ de egresar de la carrera. Y cuando eso sucediera lo sabría por Jasper, porque ambos eran compañeros de nivel y saldrían juntos. Aún no sabía si llamarlo o no cuando me enteré, a mitad de semestre, que no sólo se había titulado, sino que, como siempre se pronosticó, fue premiadísimo por ser el mejor ingeniero de su promoción y en décadas, recibiendo una distinción especial por su desempeño durante seis años en la universidad.

El valor me llegó por fin, fortaleciéndome con el dicho "lo cortés no quita lo valiente" y cogí mi móvil. Presioné los números indicados. Ya eran más de las diez de la noche.

_Tuuut, Tuuuut, Tuuuuut_. No contestó y el llamado se desvió a un buzón de voz: "Usted ha llamado al número…". ¡Mierda! Corté, ¿Quizá no me quería contestar? Tragué saliva, todavía sentada en el borde de mi cama y redisqué con los dedos temblorosos y la garganta áspera. No alcancé a esperar cuando por el auricular oí.

— ¡¿Bella? —la voz más sensual del mundo se hallaba pronunciando, con especial interés, las letras que conformaban mi nombre.

—Edward, hola —carraspeé para hablar nítido y no seguir con el tono rasposo a causa del nerviosismo—. ¿Cómo estás?

— ¡Bien, bien, muy bien! —dijo excitado. De fondo se oían voces, risas y choques de vasos.

—Supe que te había ido muy bien en tu examen final ¡Felicitaciones! Ya eres todo un ingeniero —lo saludé realmente contenta de que todo le hubiese salido a la perfección.

—Muchas gracias —gritaba para que su voz pasara por arriba de otras y poder escucharme. De pronto escuché un _Uuuuuuuuu_ de fondo y muy claramente el tono de Emmett y Jasper—. No me cortes. Me estoy cambiando de lugar porque aquí no se oye nada —rió en respuesta de la gente que lo molestaba. Luego se oyó que cerraba una puerta y un vacío de fondo.

— ¿Dónde estás? —pregunté sólo por curiosidad.

— ¿En este minuto específicamente?

—Sí —reí.

—En el baño de mujeres de _Don Trauco_ —soltó una carcajada contagiosa.

— ¿Qué haces ahí? —insistí divertida.

—O sea si piensas que se burlaban de mí en la mesa ¡Imagínate en el baño de hombres!

— ¿Te da vergüenza? —agregué con doble intención.

—Jamás me daría vergüenza hablar contigo, por el contrario, eres y serás siempre mi orgullo. Lo que estoy celebrando hoy es en gran parte gracias a ti —musitó con nostalgia.

—Claro, ¿Por enseñarte matemática? —traté de salir del paso de una forma divertida, porque sus palabras me anegaron los ojos.

—No precisamente, más bien es por regalarme la segunda oportunidad de vivir y mostrarme lo que es amar.

Tragó saliva sonoramente y calló. El nudo perverso me presionó la garganta casi al punto de estrangularme.

—Todo lo bueno que te ha sucedido, Edward, es porque te lo mereces. Me alegro muchísimo de ello. Te lo digo de corazón.

—Lo sé —inspiró hondo.

—Miles de besos para ti y ¡Felicitaciones nuevamente ingeniero Cullen! —reí, tratando de animarlo.

—Gracias por llamarme, aunque no lo creas era lo que más anhelaba…

—Un abrazo, Edward, disfruta tu celebración.

—Un beso para ti —cortó y el móvil se resbaló de las manos ¡Cuánto seguía amando a ese hombre, cielo santo!

Esa noche me quedé revisando todas mis fotos recolectadas durante estos últimos tres años. Reí, me avergoncé y hasta lloré, pero supe que cada uno de esos momentos me había llevado a ser quién era en este momento. Los extrañé a todos y especialmente a él. Dos semanas más tarde, un sábado por la mañana me despertó mi móvil. Era Rose.

— ¡Bella! ¡Acabamos de ser tías de una hermosa niña! —aulló mi amiga por teléfono.

— ¿En serio? ¡Guauau! —grité—. ¿No era para la próxima semana?

—Se adelantó. Anoche Alice rompió el saco y tuvieron que partir de urgencia. Hoy fue madre a las seis de la madrugada.

— ¿Cuánto midió y peso? —pregunté mientras me ponía de pie.

—Midió 49 centímetros y peso 2 kilos y medio.

— ¡Qué nervio! ¿La viste ya?

—No, ahora voy al hospital. Emmett me lleva.

—Súper, mándale mis cariños y por favor llámame en cuanto pueda hablar.

—Obvio.

—Y un besote para mi sobrina… ¿Cómo se llamará?

—Isabella —medio gruñó—. Sí, fue un consenso entre los padres y el padrino. ¿No me vas a preguntar ahora quién es el padrino, cierto? —continuó burlesca y yo reí.

— ¡Qué lástima! No tengo pasaje hasta la próxima semana —–musité desmotivada.

—Revisa Internet, quizá los puedes cambiar.

—Lo haré en este mismo instante.

—Un beso para ti, amiga.

—Y otra para ti, Rose —corté.

Fui a buscar un café y luego, entré a la página para ver los vuelos. No había nada en mi clase económica y lo peor de todo de que después me di cuenta que eran _ticket_ _no reembolsables_ por la misma razón ¡Arg!

Para calmar mi ansiedad y en vista y considerando que no podía hacer nada, decidí irme de _Shopping_ a comprar regalos para la nueva Isabella, aunque no sabía qué tanto le servirían soleritas y ositos delgados en _Seattle_. Igual los llevé. Al llegar a casa mi abuela estaba jugando _bridge_ con su grupo más íntimo. Saludé cordialmente y me fue a la habitación, mientras la centena de señoras me observaba con reticencia al notar mis compras de bebé. Mi abuela, irónica como siempre, no hizo ningún comentario que les hiciera pensar lo contrario porque disfrutaba del horror que sentía el resto de sus amistades por la _desenfrenada_ juventud. Busqué un vaso de _Coca- Cola Light_ y me fui a _Facebook_ con la esperanza de encontrar una foto de mi sobrina.

¡Y las había! Era una hermosa pequeñita de rasgos suaves y pequeños como su madre y un tenue cabello del color del sol, mejillas rosadas y carita redonda. La mezcla indiscutida entre Alice y Jasper. Quería cogerla entre mis brazos y llenarla de besos, por eso fue más frustrante aún cuando recordé que no llegaría a conocerla hasta la próxima semana.

Abrí mi correo y me encontré con un mensaje de una sofisticada línea aérea, por supuesto, totalmente fuera de mi alcance.

_**Señorita Swan,**_

_**Estamos confirmando su vuelo para mañana a las 11.00 horas con destino a Seattle.**_

_**Si lo desee puede chequearse aquí mismo y no perder su valioso tiempo en el aeropuerto…**_

Esto debía de ser un error, pero seguí las instrucciones y llegué a un _ticket_ virtual con todos mis datos. Acepté. Mis padres habían enloquecido en gastar ese dineral en un asiento de primera clase, a pesar de que sabían que moría por conocer a Isabella.

Al terminar el proceso de chequeo digital, volví a la bandeja de entrada y me encontré un segundo correo, pero esta vez era de Edward.

_**Bella,**_

_**No te enojes conmigo por comprarte el pasaje, pero es un regalo para que conozcas a nuestra sobrina es ¡Hermosísima! Se parece mucho a su madre.**_

_**Será una sorpresa para Alice, así que un bus irá a retirarte al aeropuerto en cuanto llegué el vuelo cerca de las cinco.**_

_**¡Prepárate para la lluvia que no cesa!**_

_**Un beso,**_

_**Edward**_

Respiré profundo y reí con un poco más de alivio. Al menos mis padres no habían gastado los ahorros de un mes para comprarme un boleto y bueno, por sobre todo agradecí el generoso gesto de Edward que, a pesar de lo sucedido entre nosotros, me seguía considerando.

Empaqué lo justo para un poco más de una semana y dormí leyendo un libro sobre una bruja caza-recompensas un tanto torpe, muy divertida. Al día siguiente desperté emocionadísima a las siete de la mañana y llamé a un radiotaxi para que me pasara a buscar y me llevase al aeropuerto.

El viaje estuvo muy agradable. Estaba más que ansiosa, durante el trayecto me tragué la comida, las uñas y hasta los labios. No podía esperar llegar y verlos a todos, empezando por Isabella y terminado, por a, por bueno, por Edward ¿A quién engañaba? Cuando anunciaron el aterrizaje el corazón comenzó a brincar de tal manera en mi pecho que pensé que mi compañero de asiento lo oiría en algún momento. En cuanto las ruedas del avión se posaron en la losa, me entró un escalofrío por la columna, enfriándome las manos y entibiándome las mejillas. La lluvia azotaba con fuerza sobre el paisaje siempre cargado de árboles.

Atravesé por la manga hasta llegar a la antesala, esperaba encontrar a un taxi con mi nombre, pero no fue así. Mis compañeros de vuelo desaparecieron todos y yo aún esperaba por ese bus que me había ofrecido Edward. Cogí mi móvil para llamar a mis padres, a pesar de que mataría la sorpresa, pero cuando levantaba los dedos para marcar, vi la figura de Edward pasar, de refilón, por mi lado. Elevé mi rostro con toda la atención puesta y su boca curvó una risita sincera. Caminó hacia mí, mientras el corazón se me paralizaba, no esperaba verlo a él tan pronto. Intenté, con dificultad, de acompasar mi respiración, en tanto se continuaba acercando.

Cuando estuvo frente a mí, le sonreí de vuelta, superando la impresión y dejándome llevar la alegría. Extendió sus brazos y me arrulló en ellos ¡Oh cielos, qué bien se sentía! Su aroma testosterónico, dulce y boscoso se mezcló con la humedad que emanaba desde de su cazadora de nieve negra. Elevé el rostro y con gran felicidad descubrí que su cabello ya le había crecido del todo. Lo llevaba algo mojado, confundiendo su cabello bronce con otros más oscuros y los labios les brillaban de un rojo carmesí intenso. Me besó la mejilla, provocándome un corrientazo eléctrico por el cuerpo. Al parecer también lo sintió, pero sólo se limitó a besarme la frente.

— ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo? —me acarició el cabello desde el nacimiento de la frente.

—Muy bien —respondí, dejando que el torbellino de emociones me invadiera.

— ¿Demasiadas turbulencias? —continuó.

—Casi nada…

—Perfecto —musitó y se quedó mirándome.

— ¿Qué pasa? —reí.

—Te he extrañado tanto durante estos meses que me parece mentira que estés aquí. Además ¡Estás más hermosa todavía! No sé, quizá más mujer…

—No lo creo —me ruboricé.

—Es verdad, no lo digo para _congraciarme_ —develó sus bellos dientes blancos a través de una sonrisa cargada de ternura en los ojos. Miró su reloj—. Debemos irnos ya si quieres conocer a nuestra pequeña Isabella.

Caminamos hasta su _Volvo_ aparcado bajo la lluvia y un frío polar me pegó como cuchillos en la piel —ya me estaba desacostumbrado a un clima tan gélido— y él sonrió cuando arrugué la nariz e intenté cubrírmela. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y guardó las maletas. En cuanto entró encendió el motor y luego la calefacción.

—¡Bienvenida a Seattle, otra vez! —sonrió tan satisfecho que me emocionó. Y como era costumbre suya apretó el acelerador a pesar de la lluvia hasta alcanzar el hospital central.

Entramos por un estacionamiento techado y salimos a una sala absolutamente climatizada ¡Qué alivio! Él me llevó directo a la sala de maternidad. Por la ventana vi a Alice, arrullando a un bebé en sus brazos ¡Se veía tan hermosa que me entraron ganas de llorar! A su lado estaba Jasper, quien tenía una luz especial en la mirada. Por primera vez lo vi como un hombre completo, porque creo no equivocarme, siempre le hizo falta sentirse parte de una familia.

Edward entró primero y yo lo seguí detrás y cuando mi amiga me vio dio un grito, a pesar de su condición.

— ¡Bella! —sonrió con alegría en los ojos— ¡Ven para abrazarte amiga! —continuó. Jasper y Edward cruzaron miradas de complicidad.

— ¿Cómo no iba a conocer a mi sobrina? —le dije, en tanto le daba un abrazo a ella y conocía a la niña más linda que había visto jamás.

—Y tu ahijada —agregó. La quedé mirando emocionada.

— ¿En serio? —sonreí demasiado contenta como para creérmelo.

—Por supuesto, ¿Quién otra iba ser si no tú? ¡Lleva hasta tu nombre! Pensé que ya lo habías asumido —hizo un puchero.

—¡Yo feliz! Gracias por considerarme —miré a Alice y Jasper. Este último sonrió no tan sorprendido, al parecer, estaba al tanto de todo.

Me quedé con ellos hasta que concluyó la visita y luego Edward ofreció irme a dejar a la casa de mis padres. Obviamente, reaccionaron tan emocionados como Alice y nos quedamos conversando hasta muy entrada la noche.

Al día siguiente fuimos a almorzar juntos y por la tarde acompañé a Alice a instalarse en la casa de sus padres, porque momentáneamente se mantendría allí, hasta que se casara con Jasper, en un par de meses. Después llegó Rose, y más tarde, Edward.

Jasper quería celebrar que era padre y nosotros decidimos acompañarlo. Alice ni siquiera chistó porque estaba agotadísima y sabía que no tenía ninguna opción de salir y no le iba a impedir a Jasper que lo hiciera, menos aún con sus amigos. Fuimos a _Don Trauco_. El padre del año se tomó unas copas de más y Emmet junto a Rose lo fueron a dejar. Como habíamos salido con él, Edward se llevaría su _Audi_.

Con Edward nos quedamos más tiempo en el bar, disfrutando de una conversación nostálgica y después de un sensual baile, que me hizo recordar nuestros antiguos tiempos. Después fuimos a la barra por un par de bebidas. Yo me quedé con la espalda pegada en el delgado mesón de madera y él se mantuvo a mi lado, mirando hacia dentro, bebiendo su _Sprite_ bien helada.

—¡Es fabuloso que estés aquí! —gritó por encima de la música.

—Gracias…

No se me vino nada más a la mente. Sólo que de pronto todo parecía un sueño en cámara lenta, en medio del humo y de los murmullos y la música de fondo: _The impossible thing_ del grupo _The Cure_. Lo quedé mirando y un escalofrío me subió por la espalda hasta desvanecérseme por los hombros.

— ¿Quieres otro trago? —preguntó Edward con una sonrisa sincera ceñida en su rostro perfecto. Asentí y él levantó la mano para llamar la atención del barman, quien tardó pocos segundos en rellenar nuestros vasos. Me había quedado congelada, de un momento a otro me había quedado suspendida en el tiempo y el espacio, viendo todo pero nada a la vez.

Cuando volví del transe noté que Edward me miraba con precaución y el ceño levemente fruncido, algo preocupado.

— ¿Pasa algo? —tragó saliva, nervioso. Negué con la cabeza, sonreí y me volví hacia mi vaso para darle un pequeño sorbo. De nuevo me quedé con la mente en blanco, mientras observaba la ventana del bar, bañada en una densa lluvia que cubría la noche. La lluvia, era una especie de anunciadora de lo que venía. Siempre que le prestaba especial atención, sucedía algo con Edward y de la manera en que azotaba esta noche, sería inolvidable, el problema es que no sabía si de buena o mala manera.

Edward me contemplaba con paciencia, mirando hacia otros lados para no incomodarme. Una sensación de fastidio se apoderó de mí, sintiéndome nerviosa y una idiota, jugando a que entre nosotros nunca había pasado nada. Mi cuerpo reaccionó de tal manera que no pude contener las ganas de ir al baño, mi vejiga explotaría.

— ¿Me puedes esperar un segundo? —musité embarazosa.

—Claro… —advirtió Edward, no muy convencido, observándome por el rabillo del ojo, fingiendo que no encontraba nada raro. Quise disipar sus dudas, tampoco era mi idea que se sintiera extraño, porque hasta el momento todo funcionaba bien y no quería que pensara que era una loca hormonal que le había bajado el estrógeno.

—El baño… —indiqué con el pulgar, con una actitud aún más enrarecida. Asintió.

Me perdí entre la gente y por pocos instantes sentí alivio de estar sola. No es que me estuviese volviendo una huraña que no quería acercarse a nadie, más bien la idea de estar junto a _él_ me ponía los nervios de punta.


	30. Kilómetros

_Queridas y fieles lectoras,_

_A todas y cada una de ustedes infinitas gracias por seguir mi historia y tener la suficiente paciencia para esperar mis actualizaciones, aunque sé que en algunos casos demoré bastante._

_Por supuesto debo agradecer, de corazón, a mi querida __**Beta Andrea**__ que, a pesar de sus cuantiosas actividades se dio el tiempo de corregir, sugerir y ser un maravilloso aporte para mi relato._

_Debo confesarles que el trabajo de las __**Betas**__ y especialmente de las de __**Mundofanfiction**__ que es el que conozco yo, es de gran entrega y calidad, ayudando a las que hacemos el rol de escritoras a poder vislumbrar más allá de nuestras propias narices. ¡Espléndido trabajo chicas! Sigan así porque son una poderosa contribución a la escritura._

_Sin querer quitarles más tiempo, les mando un enorme beso a todas y cada una de ustedes ¡Gracias por acompañarme hasta el término de mi fic!_

_Cariños,_

_Karen _

**Capítulo XXX**

**Kilómetros**

Caminé hasta llegar al privado de señoritas que, como siempre a estas alturas, no tenía nada de higiénico. Busqué lo que quedaba de papel y me metí en uno de los casilleros. Al salir observé con detención que en el cubículo del lado había un par de chicas borrachas que se ayudaban a vomitar unas a otras, hasta que una tercera llegó a socorrerlas. Fue imposible no sorprenderse al sentirse identificada con ellas y las tantas noches eternas que habíamos vivido con Alice y Rose. Ahora, todo había cambiado. Mi mejor amiga era una flamante madre a punto de contraer matrimonio y Rose era la novia feliz con su _cowboy_ personal. Sólo yo era la no tenía nada seguro ni claro, ni dirección ni novio y menos carrera universitaria. La garganta se me trabó y los ojos me comenzaron a escocer cuando las lágrimas amenazaron con salir. Inspiré profundo y tomé un poco de agua desde la llave, con la mano ayudándome como recipiente.

Al observarme bajo esa luz mortecina, noté como si un par de años se me hubiesen venido encima en unos meses. Ya no tenía aspecto jovial, sino más bien reflexivo o de cambio. Cuencas oscuras bajo los ojos, el cabello quizá, demasiado largo y de un café deslavado después de intentar volver a mi tono natural. Lo único que se mantenía intacto eran los labios rojos como el fuego.

Revisé bien mi aspecto, intentando mejorarlo sin mucho éxito. Cuando salí, el pasillo me pareció mucho más oscuro que cuando había entrado. En medio un trío de parejas se besaban con necesidad y fogosidad extra por el alcohol. Como andaba media tonta y no sé por qué, me quedé mirándolos, quizá por un momento añoré ser ellos, sin ninguna preocupación, amargura o pasado que les doliera y los condenara. De pronto una mano me afirmó con fuerza por el brazo.

— ¿Bella Swan? ¡No lo puedo creer! Pensé que te habías ido para no volver —exclamó Jake eufórico. Lucía una camiseta suelta, pero que igualmente enmarcaba su fibroso cuerpo. Llevaba el cabello más corto que la última vez y su sonrisa en medio de su hermosa piel canela me devolvió un poco de energía.

—Llegué está tarde. Vengo sólo por una semana. Vine… a conocer a mi… sobrina —le contesté desconcentrada. A diferencia de antes su presencia me puso ansiosa, quizá en respuesta a un largo periodo de abstinencia, y cuando se presentaba un chico así con todas esas testosteronas revoloteando ¡Vaya, llegaba a ponerme tartamuda!

— ¡Me alegro de verte! No sabes cuánto, ¿Andas sola? —enarcó una de sus cejas espesas y varoniles, mientras me hablaba muy cerca del oído para que lo pudiese oír bien y obvio, para seducirme, era innato en Jacob. Reí ante el agradable cosquilleo que me produjo su aliento tibio en la piel del cuello. Sonrisa que se me acabó cuando vi a Edward frente a mí, con expresión impávida. Esbozó una risita aplacada por la tensión de su mandíbula. Me observó unos segundos más y caminó de vuelta al bar.

— ¡Lo siento, Jake! Debo irme —le dije sin siquiera mirarlo. La expresión dolida de Edward había hablado por cien palabras. De seguro pensaba que yo hace un buen rato ya me había visto con Jacob y que por eso no lo tomaba en cuenta. ¡Error, todo era un error!

Me zafé entre la gente lo más rápido que pude hasta alcanzarlo. Estaba en la caja cancelando la cuenta cuando llegué a su lado. Notó que yo estaba, pero no me miró.

—Edward, fue casualidad… yo me encontré con él… —me excusé atolondrada.

—No tienes de qué disculparte —agregó sin mirarme. Cuando el chico de la caja le entregó el cambio se giró hacia mí.

—Yo me voy Bella. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa o te quedas? —extendió una sonrisa falsa, esforzándose por no regañarme.

—Por supuesto que no me quedaré. Vine contigo, me iré contigo —argüí.

— ¡Claro! —farfulló para sí mismo— normas de educación —continuó irritado.

—Sabes que no es eso, Edward —intenté interponerme en su camino, pero fácilmente se desvió y continuó— ¿Me das tiempo para ir en busca de mi chaqueta al menos? —continué ya iracunda.

—Iré por el coche. Te espero afuera. Por favor no tardes, tengo sueño —dijo seco y firme como un robot.

No le respondí y volví a nuestros puestos en la barra para buscar mi chaqueta, mientras Edward salía disparado, con brusquedad, por las puertas del bar. A lo lejos noté como Jake levantaba una mano en son de despedida. Ya no sonreía, más bien tenía una expresión confusa en el rostro. Alcé la mano para indicarle que me iba.

Llovía que daba susto o bien yo me estaba desacostumbrando a _Seattle_. Esperé a Edward bajo el techo que sobresalía del bar, pero aún así me empapé. Tardó más de diez minutos en llegar y creo que lo hizo a propósito. Frenó frente al bar y esperó con el motor encendido. Cuando me subí no me miró y siguió andando. La rabia se me posó fuerte en el estómago y me recordé a mi misma que ya no era la misma de antes y que ahora iba con las cosas por delante, ya nada de niñerías.

— ¿Es que acaso jamás dejaremos de pelear? —lo insté, en tanto él le daba más potencia al aire acondicionado.

—Bella, yo no estoy discutiendo contigo —mintió sin mirarme.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué de un momento a otro me ignoras? —le recriminé.

Edward se aportaba a contestarme, cuando mi móvil avisó estrepitosamente que tenía un mensaje. Hice como que no lo había oído y él me advirtió.

—Puede que sea importante, deberías contestar —atribuyó con un nota de sarcasmo en la voz. Tenía razón, podía ser importante, sin embargo, el mensaje era de Jacob Black.

_**Disculpa si te metí en problemas, pensé que "eso" había acabado.**_

_**Lo siento.**_

_**Besos**_

— ¿Y? ¡¿Apuesto que era un mensaje de vida o muerte? —continuó.

—Edward, detente —–musité, pero hizo caso omiso— ¡Edward, para ya!

Frenó en seco y casi me dejó estampada en el parabrisas de no existir el cinturón de seguridad.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó entre molesto y sorprendido.

—Me voy sola. Me aburrí de tus recriminaciones —lo amenacé y abrí la puerta del copiloto. En cuando puse un pie en la acera un aguacero infernal me cubrió entera, empapándome como si me hubiese zambullido bajo una piscina. Continué mi camino tal como se lo había dicho, sin importarme la furia con que golpeaba el clima en mi contra. Avancé segura, sin dar pie atrás.

Caminé un par de cuadras echando humo de la rabia ¡Venir a _Seattle_ había sido un tremendo error! Lo único bueno de todo esto era Isabella, porque por lo demás debiese haberme quedado contando estrellas en Jacksonville. Allá tenía una vida aburrida, pero tranquila. Quizá debería quedarme para siempre y no pisar más estas tierras.

De pronto un coche se cruzó a toda velocidad. Era el _Audi_. Edward bajó con movimientos rápidos. Lo ignoré y doblé a la derecha para que no me alcanzara, pero unos pasos, pesados por la lluvia, me siguieron hasta apresarme la muñeca entre sus dedos que en esos momentos parecían de hierro.

— ¡Acaso te volviste loca! —me recriminó con una expresión dolida en el rostro. El pecho se me apretó hasta dolerme— mañana te dará una neumonía si continúas bajo la tormenta ¡Y con el frío que hace! Por favor, Bella, sé sensata.

—En _Jacksonville_ tendré tiempo de sobra para recuperarme —le grité, tratando de soltarme de su presa.

Al oír mis palabras me quedó mirando atónito, con la impotencia reflejada en sus ojos ambarinos. La furia se le había disipado. Me apretó más la muñeca y cogió la otra, arrastrándome hacia él, pasándome sus brazos por mi cintura hasta situarme las manos quietas, entre el fin de la espalda y el principio de las caderas.

Sus labios tibios se posaron sobre los míos, con brusquedad. Pensé en morderlo para que me soltara, pero la mezcla deliciosa que emanaba desde su boca, saciándome con sal humana, dulzura varonil y la humedad de su lengua, me hizo perder el norte de mis decisiones y respondí con deseo. ¡Cuántas veces había reproducido este momento en mi mente! ¡Oh, santo cielo! Gemí, rindiéndome ante sus encantos y noté con gusto que su cuerpo se relajaba.

—No quiero pelear contigo, Bella. Es lo último que hubiese deseado en este momento —me susurró al oído en cuanto acabó de besarme. Lo quedé mirando sin saber qué contestarle— añoraba verte más que a nada en el mundo, y una vez que estuviste aquí no encontré nada mejor que fastidiarlo todo con un ataque de celos ¡Qué idiota! —sonrió, mientras se disculpaba.

—Edward no vine a _Seattle_ para esto. Yo, yo me volveré a ir —le advertí.

—Lo sé, por eso mismo, lo último que quiero es hacerte pasar malos ratos. Sólo que…

— ¿Sólo qué, Edward?

—Nada, olvídalo —sonrió avergonzado— no es el momento para eso.

— ¿Para qué?

—Juro que te lo diré antes que te vayas —me aseguró, en tanto peinaba mi cabello bajo la lluvia. No dejaba de mirarme—. ¿Podemos olvidar este episodio y llevarte a casa? —sonrió.

Lo contemplé aún bajo la oscuridad y la lluvia ¡Era hermoso! Ese hombre frente a mí era el misterio más grande que se me había cruzado en la vida. Mi primer chico, mi primer novio y mi primer amor. Había actuado mal una infinidad de veces, pero todavía así, lo continuaba amando con alevosía y desesperación.

—Quiero continuar pasando la noche contigo —aseguró una voz dentro de mí, más allá de mi propia voluntad. Él abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego rió aliviado.

— ¿Estás segura? —continuó con una nota de incredulidad, pero también de satisfacción. Asentí seria, aún sin sonreírle.

—Hay un lugar que ya conoces y te encantará ¿Recuerdas ese sitio al que iban mis padres?

—Por supuesto —sonreí por fin, todavía procesando lo que acababa de proponerle.

Como esa vez que habíamos llegado a esa especie de hotel privado, pasamos en medio de bosques y recovecos, hasta alcanzar el lujoso edificio blanco, elegante y sobrio en medio de la frondosa vegetación.

—Supongo que aún está activa —me mostró la tarjeta de _socio_ que decía _Carlisle Cullen_— hace mucho que nadie la ocupa y como ellos se están separando…

Por supuesto no lo dijo explícitamente, pero con esto me quería dejar en claro que él no había venido a _visitar_ este sitio con nadie. Fuese verdad o no ya no venía al caso. Una anfitriona nos acompañó hasta un dormitorio enorme de espumosas colchas blancas y una pequeña terraza que daba en medio del bosque. Había flores por doquier y una docena de frasquitos con aromas que _preparaban_ el ambiente para los alojados.

—El champán está frío —nos indicó la chica antes de cerrar la puerta tras nosotros que ya nos habíamos desentumido un tanto, pero continuábamos como un par de cachorros callejeros.

Cuando se cerró la puerta tras nosotros el corazón me comenzó a palpitar desenfrenado. Edward lo notó y me cogió la mano fría con la suya ya tibia. Acarició mis dedos con los de él, observándome. Una vez que mi vista alcanzó la suya, no pude dejar de mantenerme allí en las ventanas de su alma. Caminó hacia mí pausadamente y elevó una mano hacia mi rostro, recorriéndome las mejillas con el dorso de la palma y los nudillos. Cerré los ojos ante ese tacto maravilloso y la respiración se me agitó inevitablemente, aunque intenté retenerla.

Las yemas de sus dedos pasaron por debajo de mi cabello, reconociendo mi cuello, formando círculos en mi piel. La mano que me tenía atrapada, escaló hasta alcanzar mi codo y atraerme hacia su cuerpo. Cuando abrí los ojos su nariz estaba cerca de mi oído y su boca se preparaba para besarme la quijada y el mentón. Succionaba con delicadeza y luego me soltaba, dejándome la piel húmeda con su fina y exquisita saliva. La piel se me había erizado.

Cogió mi cara con una de sus manos, mientras la otra la mantenía en la nuca. Me besó con tal intensidad que hizo que volarán mariposas dentro de mi estómago. Cada centímetro de mí había cobrado vida. Mordí su labio superior y él siguió mi juego, dejando que su lengua escapara de vez en cuando.

Sus manos se escabulleron bajo mi blusa para tocarme la piel del torso, experimentando por el contorno de las costillas y la cintura, ascendiendo lentamente hasta alcanzar los broches de mi corpiño. Lo desató y volvió para desabotonar mi blusa. Me besó el mentón, descendiendo por la misma línea hasta mis pechos, pero antes deteniéndose en mis hombros para besarlos, lamerlos y mordisquearlos. Desabotoné su camisa y besé su torso pálido y desnudo, ya más fornido, como en un principio. Unos vellos broncíneos se asomaban por su pecho y en medio de sus pezones. Tenía unos abdominales firmes y unas caderas deliciosamente definidas. Cuando le saqué la camisa, sólo sus jeans se suspendían a la perfección bajo las dos líneas de sus caderas, dejando el espacio justo para entrometerse entre ellos y su piel. Lo hice.

Soltó un gemido cuando mis manos descendieron cerca de su pelvis. Me tomó por la cintura, elevándome unos centímetros sobre el suelo y me depositó sobre la cama. Me besó el cuello hasta alcanzarme los pechos, lamiéndolos con cautela, custodiando siempre que fuese lo que yo quería que hiciera. Bajó por mi vientre hasta el ombligo, acunando la yema de sus dedos sobre mis pantalones hasta desabrocharlos y comenzar a quitarlos lentamente.

Hice lo mismo con los suyos, hasta que poco a poco nos fuimos deshaciendo de la ropa mojada e incómoda que se interponía entre nuestros fervientes cuerpos. Me posé a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, aún manteniendo el límite de nuestra ropa interior, sin embargo en él había claras evidencias de que las caricias estaban surtiendo efecto, para mí en cambio, las evidencias eran más sutiles, pero yo sabía que existían.

Me refregué sobre su cuerpo hasta alcanzarle los labios y mientras lo hacía, enredé mis dedos sobre el principio de sus _boxer_ para comenzar a poner fin a esta dolorosa agonía. Sólo faltaba yo.

Se arrastró hasta apoyarse en la cabecera y yo lo seguí hasta que él me detuvo. Me embaucó con un beso dulce, en tanto sus manos se apoyaban sobre mis caderas para quitarme las pantaletas. Una corriente de frío y calor me recorrió el cuerpo entero cuando quedamos piel con piel sin llegar a concretar el acto final.

Edward estaba sonrojado por la temperatura que había adquirido su cuerpo y la habitación.

—No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo —murmuró con la voz dulce entremezclada con el deseo.

—Aunque sea esta noche estaremos juntos… —le susurré al oído, mientras acomodaba mi intimidad para ceñirme a la suya. Edward jadeo fuertemente al sentir nuestro contacto definitivo.

—Eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida —musitó con la voz deformada por el placer, pero mirándome a los ojos fijamente. Lo observé con una presión en el pecho y el estómago que me iba hacer decirle un montón de palabras de las que después me podía arrepentir. Pero no me reprochó, sólo extendió sus brazos para aferrarme más a él, mientras su cabeza descansaba en mi pecho sudoroso. Le acaricié el cabello, húmedo e hirviendo por la lluvia y la emoción.

Le besé la cara con desesperación, mientras manteníamos un movimiento rítmico y único que con nadie más había logrado alcanzar.

—Te extrañé —fue lo único que dejé salir de mi boca.

—Mi vida ha sido un calvario sin ti, mi vida —respondió él.

Los movimientos se fueron intensificando hasta que nuestros cuerpos se tensaron a un punto insostenible. Podía sentirlo dentro de mí y era una delicia, su cuerpo y el mío eran uno. Aún lo amaba.

Su cuerpo pareció desgarrarse cuando alcanzó el paraíso y yo me aferré a él como una extensión suya cuando fue mi turno. Y cuando la curva ya hubo descendido nos besamos con amor mucho amor.

—Te amo, Bella Swan —asumió, corriendo el cabello desde mi rostro húmedo. Me dolió el corazón al oír sus palabras limpias y sinceras, pero yo aún no era capaz de decirlo. Sonrió ante mi silencio, pero lo hizo de un modo comprensivo, no recriminatorio. Inspiré hondo y me hice a un lado para apoyar la cabeza sobre un almohadón gigante como una nube blanca.

Edward se recostó a mi lado y me cubrió con su brazo. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, podía oler su respiración.

— ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? —preguntó extendiendo sus bellos labios cereza.

—Claro —dije en una postura más relajada y resignada.

—Cuando te vayas, procura pensar al menos, en volver —musitó acariciándome las mejillas.

—Lo haré —le prometí, acariciándole el cabello.

Se removió un poco más hasta llegar a mi lado. Me besó la frente, la nariz y luego, cogió mi mentón entre sus dedos para besarme la boca. Se acurrucó a mi lado cuando comencé a sentir un poco de frío, atrapándome entre sus piernas y brazos. Todo parecía en calma, cerré los ojos y me dormí acogida en un dulce sueño.

Desperté con la voz grave de Edward que hablaba entre murmullos detrás de la puerta entreabierta del baño. Su lado de la cama aún estaba reconfortablemente tibia. El sol se asomaba en el horizonte, como caso excepcional, porque en _Seattle_ llovía muchísimo. Lo último que alcancé a escuchar antes de que cortara el móvil fue:

—No puedo hablar ahora. Te llamo más tarde.

Seguramente, otra vez, lo llamaba Elizabeth ¡A veces las madres se tornaban fastidiosas! Y creo que Edward había perdido la paciencia con ella de un tiempo a esta parte. Me removí sobre las sábanas con la felicidad que emana después de una noche de pasión y amor. Me senté sobre la cama, tapándome hasta los pechos. Edward salió del baño con el ceño fruncido. Traía la vista gacha hasta que le hablé.

— ¿Otra vez Elizabeth? —le dije con una sonrisa, pero él al oír mi voz pareció que hubiese visto al maligno en vez de a mí. Abrió los ojos hasta a su capacidad extrema y en la boca se le formó una redondela—. ¡Buenos días! —musité ante su extraña reacción.

Lo notó y luego cambió la expresión del rostro con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, hermosa —murmuró en mi oído, erizándome la piel con su aliento pegado a mi oído. Volvió su cara habitual y posó sus labios en los míos.

— ¿Parece que te arrepentiste de estar conmigo? —reclamé desilusionada.

— ¡Jamás! ¿Por qué dices eso? —volvió a besarme. No contesté. Su apasionado beso me demostraba cuánto me necesitaba.

Desayunamos a pesar de la hora —cerca de las doce del día— y después me bañé. Luego siguió Edward, quién cuando salí del baño, con mi toalla mojada alrededor del cuerpo, dejando una posa de agua alrededor mío por los goterones que caían uno tras otro de mi cabello, bloqueó mi salida, interceptándome con unas succiones húmedas de su boca en mi cuello.

—Edward, ya es tarde… debo ir a almorzar con mis padres —le advertí con una risita pícara. Era imposible resistirse a sus encantos. Inspiró hondo, dejándome una sensual marca de sus labios en la clavícula. Soltó una risita malévola—. ¡Edward! ¿Qué hiciste? —le recriminé.

—_Mmmm_… tómalo como una pequeña marca de… pertenencia —soltó una carcajada final, guiñó un ojo y desapareció tras la puerta. Corrí hacia un pequeño espejo colgado tras un pilar frente a la cama. Efectivamente me había quedado una especie de moretón, a penas distinguible, por ahora. Negué con la cabeza y sonreí sola, como una idiota.

El móvil de Edward se retorció ante el aviso de un mensaje. ¡Otra vez su madre! Con razón estaba un poco fastidiado. Me acerqué a comprobar mi teoría. Nunca lo había hecho antes, pero la curiosidad me picó y presioné el mensaje.

Para mi sorpresa no decía _Mamá_ o _Elizabeth_, sino que _Blanca_. El corazón y el aliento se me detuvieron de un minuto a otro. Me costó trabajo poner la orden a mis dedos para que presionaran el mensaje y continuar leyendo.

_**¡Espero que estas desapariciones tengan una buena excusa! Hoy mis padres y yo te esperábamos para almorzar. Ya que me cortas el teléfono, espero que en cuanto de desocupes me llames.**_

¡Oh, santo cielo! Estas palabras sólo podían provenir de una novia enfadada, pero ¡Qué desgraciado que era! Y yo había caído una vez más bajo sus redes ¡Qué tonta más idiota era yo! Los ojos se me aguaron de lágrimas y dejé el móvil a un lado. Como un zombi sin vida cogí toda mi ropa y me vestí.

Llamé a la recepción del hotel y pedí un taxi. Tenía las emociones vivas en la piel y Edward había acabado con mi última gota de dignidad y amor por mí misma. Me sequé las lágrimas con os dedos, pero no terminaban de brotar ¡Tenía novia! Y yo que me había ilusionado, hasta había pensado en adelantar mi regreso. Me senté en el borde de la cama de espalda al baño. Rogaba porque llegara ese auto antes de que él saliera. Por supuesto no fue así.

Tragué saliva e inspiré hondo cuando lo oí emerger del cuarto de baño, pero no lo miré, no era capaz. No podía sostenerle la mirada. No, no podía ¡No más!

—Bella, estaba pensando que hoy en la noche podríamos ir a comer juntos. Hay un restaurante indio que te encantará —musitaba con gran entusiasmo en la voz. No le respondí—. ¿Bells, qué te parece?

Por los ruidos noté que se estaba terminando de vestir. Oí el cinturón al abrocharse.

— ¡Ey, Bella! ¿Estás bien? —continuó. Lo encaré.

—Muy bien —me giré con los ojos secos, pero sabía que tenía huellas de haber llorado. A estas alturas no me importó, él ya se lo había llevado todo.

— ¿Qué pasó? —se acercó a mí, aún sin colocarse la camisa.

—Sólo me di cuenta de la mierda que eres y jamás vas a cambiar —le dije con tono calmado.

— ¿Qué hice ahora? —se interpuso en mi camino y justo sonó el teléfono de la habitación. Me giré a cogerlo.

—Señorita Swan, el coche que pidió está en la puerta —anunció la voz cordial y femenina al otro lado del teléfono.

—Gracias, bajo en seguida —corté.

Cogí mi morral para escapar de allí, todo esto se había convertido en mi pesadilla.

— ¿Dónde vas? —aulló Edward al borde de los nervios.

—Me voy y ahora es para siempre —le juré, pasando por su lado e ignorándolo. Cogí la manilla de la puerta, pero antes me giré—. Por cierto, tienes un mensaje de texto —sonreí forzadamente.

Cerró los ojos, armándose de paciencia. Lo había entendido todo.

—Hasta nunca Edward —musité al menos con la voz firme, aunque por dentro estaba hecha polvo.

—Bella, te juro que no es lo que piensas… "eso" acabó, ese el problema —se defendió sin lograrlo.

—Entonces, llámala, ahí se acabarán tus problemas. ¿Creo que te esperan a almorzar? Aún tienes tiempo —continué sarcástica.

— ¡No iré! —musitó desesperado—. Bella ¡No te vayas, por favor! —continuó.

—Lo siento, esto nunca funcionará. Lo de anoche fue una buena despedida —espeté con un nudo en la garganta, anunciándome que ya había llegado la hora de irse.

—Jamás renunciaré a ti —fue lo último que me dijo con los ojos brillantes y la voz desafiante.

—Lamento que vayas a perder tu tiempo —agregué por fin y cerré la puerta con delicadeza, no quería ningún espectáculo.

Cuando salí y me subí al taxi se me derrumbó el corazón. Pasé un día más con mis padres, visitando a Alice y Rose y aproveché las ventajas de un ticket de alto precio y adelanté mi fecha de vuelta. Edward llenó mi casilla con mensajes, indicándome lugares, horas para que nos juntáramos a hablar, pero no lo hice. No cedería aunque se me partiera el alma.

Creo que mi poso de lágrimas por Edward ya se había secado y aunque sintiera rabia e impotencia, no era posible continuar derramándolas… ya había superado la cuota de mi vida con ellas. Pero sí, sentí muchísima nostalgia. Camino a mi nuevo hogar rememoré cada parte de nuestro noviazgo, cada encuentro, cada beso… hasta la última noche ¡Cuánto hubiese amado que esa relación funcionara! Pero parecía imposible, era como nadar constantemente contra la corriente y ya había agotado todas mis fuerzas.

Pasé un par de semanas terribles y me prometí a mí misma no volver a _Seattle_, mientras no sanara mi alma y no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a demorar aquello. De la rabia muté a la tristeza, luego a la nostalgia y finalmente al amor ¿Quizá había sobre reaccionado? ¿Y si era cierto que ya no tenía nada con la tal Blanca? ¿Por qué habría tenido que volverse mi devoto si yo estaba lejos? Inmediatamente me reprendí a mí misma ¡Estúpida! Me debía convencer de una vez y para siempre que él no era para mí. Volví a llorar a pesar de que pensé que ya no podría hacerlo nunca más.

El jueves tenía clases de francés. Fui como de costumbre, porque el único momento donde lograba distraerme. Pasé a tomarme unas cervezas con mis nuevos amigos y llegué a casa cerca de las nueve de la noche. Mi abuelita no estaba y me había dejado una nota en el refrigerador.

_**Salí a comer con las chicas. Te llegó una caja de Seattle.**_

_**Besos,**_

_**Abu**_

En cuanto llegué a mi habitación me saqué las zapatillas y las dejé repartida por la alfombra. Colgué la chaqueta y me fui al baño a cepillarme los dientes. Tenía los ojos un poco hinchados y las mejillas acaloradas. Me devolví al cuarto a ver la encomienda de mis padres, pero no tenía remitente. Raro.

Fui a la cocina en busca de un cuchillo para romper la huincha de embalaje, bastante apretada. Lo intenté nuevamente hasta lograr separar las aletas del cartón. Venía una carta con mi nombre escrito con letras impresas de un computador. Más extraño aún.

Abrí el sobre con ansiedad, esto rebasaba lo rarito. Saqué la hoja minuciosamente doblada y el corazón me dio un vuelco cuando reconocí la caligrafía más perfecta que jamás había visto: la de Edward.

_**Bella,**_

_**No me has permitido explicarte. No me contestas el teléfono ni los correos y te fuiste sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de hablar, como la gente, contigo. Esta es la única opción que me dejas.**_

_**Sé que te lo he dicho mil veces, pero es cierto ¡Te amo, eres todo mi mundo! Tienes derecho a saberlo. Jamás habrá otra mujer, tú eres mi pasado, mi presente y aunque te rehúses, haré lo que esté a mi alcance para que también seas mi futuro.**_

_**Por favor abre la caja…**_

El pulso se me aceleró…

Quizá demasiado nerviosa me costó un mundo abrir la pequeña envoltura, hasta que lo logré. Una pequeña caja azul, evidentemente de una joya, estaba en medio de mis dedos temblorosos ¿Sería lo que estaba pensando? Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso había enloquecido? Yo le había dejado en claro que no quería volver a verlo. Con las manos sudadas despegué esa especie de almeja de terciopelo. ¡Oh, no! No podía creerlo: un hermoso anillo con incrustaciones de pequeños diamantes brillaron ante mis ojos, casi encegueciéndome. Esto parecía una broma. En el fondo de la caja había otra hoja de papel doblada. La cogí con ansias.

_**Pensarás que estoy loco y sí, un poco, creo que lo sabes mejor que nadie… Pero mis sentimientos están clarísimos y no quiero seguir esperando ni un día más.**_

_**Cásate conmigo.**_

_**¡Prometo hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo!**___

Me senté en el borde de la cama, casi sin ver por las lágrimas ¿Cómo, pero cómo se le había ocurrido? Sin embargo, mi alma brincaba de alegría porque él aún me amaba y era de verdad ¡Oh, santo cielo! ¿Qué le diría? Si aún no alcanzaba los veintiún años, era demasiado joven, pero también sabía que Edward era el hombre de mi vida.

Me cogí la cabeza entre las manos, intentando dilucidar. ¿Qué tendría que hacer? ¿Llamarlo tal vez? ¡Oh, no esto me había tomado por sorpresa! El estómago me rugía de nervios. Me apreté las sienes, revolviéndola con mis dedos índices.

— ¿Y, qué me dices? ¿Aceptas? —oí su voz grave de pronto y casi quedé estampada contra el muro del dormitorio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estabas que no te vi? —aullé frenética, no pudiendo procesar aún todo lo que sucedía. Esto se había convertido en un sueño. Me pellizqué para intentar volver a la realidad, pero me dolió, era cierto.

—Tu abuelita me dejó pasar y esperarte. Pasamos un buena tarde juntos, es una señora encantadora —sus ojos brillaron de confusión e impaciencia.

—Esto, esto es extraño —solté una risita ridícula— ¿Cómo nadie me advirtió que venías? —continué.

—Les pedí, como gran favor, que no lo hicieran —continuó con una expresión dulce en el rostro. Miró mis manos y la caja que tenía entre ellas. Se acercó a mi lado y me la quitó con cuidado, mientras yo me mantenía en estado de _schok_.

Se acomodó a mi lado con una rodilla en el suelo y la otra frente a mí. En medio de sus dedos mantenía el anillo ya sin la caja.

— ¿Qué dice señorita Swan, quiere casarse conmigo? —esbozó una risita ansiosa y un poco asustada.

—Edward… —susurré confundida.

—Te amo y lo digo con el corazón descubierto —continuó.

—No lo sé —murmuré, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Nunca más te haré daño, te doy mi palabra —susurró en una promesa, cogiéndome las manos y dejando la diminuta caja sobre el cobertor.

—Tengo miedo —le confesé.

—Yo también, pero de perderte —presionó mis dedos entre los suyos y luego se los llevó a sus labios para besarlos.

—Sabes que eso nunca pasará —sonreí resignada.

—Quiero asegurarme —me suplicó con la mirada.

Fijé mi vista en él, colándome por sus ojos hasta llegar a su alma y asentí.

_**Fin**_


End file.
